Come What May
by sweetgirl8353
Summary: How would the story change if Will Turner had a wife? Stuck in a seemingly loveless marriage to a man who is love with another, Helen Turner goes on the quest for Elizabeth Swann along with Will Turner and the pirate Jack Sparrow. CotBP through AWE.
1. The Beginning

Come What May

**How would the story change if William Turner had been married and his wife, Helen Turner, accompanied him and pirate Jack Sparrow on the quest for Elizabeth Swann? Helen and Will are stuck in an awkward and seemingly loveless marriage due to Will's infatuation with the Governor's daughter who has an eye on the Commodore. Will Helen find true happiness with the man she loves even though he loves another? **

**Goes from CotBP onward through DMC and AWE. **

**AN: I know a lot of people are fed up with authors inventing an OC and then just plopping them into the story without any rhyme or reason for the plot. I hope that my character will be different from the stereotypical Mary-Sue and I can assure you while CotBP follows the plot pretty straight forward, Helen juts off on her own adventure during DMC and AWE. So please bear with me and give this story a chance, thank you kindly. **

**I hope everyone enjoys this. **

**--**

"You're so lucky." Rachel Miller muttered aloud as Helen Richards arched her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. She was hunched over in a large field on the outskirts of the port of Port Royal with the ocean near enough, its waves washing over the white sandy shores of Port Royal. At the moment a group of young women were in the field picking flowers to decorate their homes.

"Lucky how?" she asked as she distractedly picked up a daisy and placed it behind her ear as she tucked a strand of hair behind the ear.

"Lucky in the fact that you're marrying William Turner!" Rachel murmured dreamily as the group of women nodded, matching expressions on their faces.

"Terribly lucky." Sarah Anderson agreed as she giggled and blushed, thinking of the handsome blacksmith.

"He's a real catch, that's for sure." Erica Saunders spoke, placing in her two scents.

"He's so handsome!"

"And kind!"

"He's a real gentleman."

"Things she already knows, so shut your traps." Lucy Richards, the younger sister of Helen, spoke firmly as she fixed each girl with a glare. Helen sent her a thankful smile as she turned back to her work and plucked at a dainty lily. She shook her head and let the comments of her friends wash over her. It was nothing to worry over even though all the things they had enthusiastically claimed had been true.

William Turner was kind, a gentleman to a tee, and of course, very handsome. A light flush came over her face as she thought of his dark eyes, but she then shook her head and the image disappeared into the back of her mind. Most likely to plague her that night in her dreams.

Truly the only reason that she and the blacksmith were to be married was because of the meddling of her parents and the guardian of Will, Gabriel Brown. Mr. Brown the owner of the smithy that Will worked at was a longtime acquaintance of Helen's father, Robert Richards. Her father was one of the few citizens in the city that put up with Mr. Brown's often drunken tirades.

So after years of knowing each other they had both come to the decision that Will and Helen had finally come of marrying age and could see no better marriage than the two of them married to each other. So Will and Helen had been thrown together and now were destined to be man and wife.

There was only a slight problem. While the bride had no quarrels with marrying the blacksmith, the groom had eyes for only one woman in all of Port Royal. Elizabeth Swann, Governor Swann's daughter. She was beautiful, with her blonde hair and brown eyes, easily the most enchanting woman in Port Royal. She certainly had bewitched James Norrington, a man rumored to be promoted to the prestigious status as Commodore Norrington. He spent much of his free time at the Governor's mansion seated at the top of the highest hill overlooking the port and ocean.

And some would say that Miss Swann had taken a bit of a fancy to the blundering fool himself. They had often been seen strolling together through the market place during daylight. And Mr. Norrington had spent many an evening at the Governor's mansion for dinner with the Swann Family. But as much time as Miss Swann had spent with Mr. Norrington, she had spent an equal amount of time with Will.

Often dropping in during the day to the smithy, she had spent hours watching him work on his various projects, such as swords and horseshoes. The two had known each other for years and were close friends. But how close? Helen wondered as she picked at flowers. Finally finding her wicket basket overflowing with the blossoms she stood and bid goodbye to her friends and warned Lucy to be home in time for dinner.

Helen walked along the coastline, basket in one arm and shoes in the other as she walked through the water, letting the cool water wash over her bare toes. She batted her bangs out of her eyes and placed her tumbling hair into a bun as Port Royal came into view.

Placing her sandy feet into her shoes, she smoothed down the wrinkles of her skirt and blouse and began to walk through the city of Port Royal, walking past the docks and into the market place. She waved to friends, and bowed her head in respect to elders as she smoothly made her way through the waves of people.

She looked up as the wooden sign of Brown's Smithy came into view. Standing beneath the sign next to the statue of a blacksmith Helen hesitated and wondered if she should peek in and say hello to her fiancé. She stepped forward and looked through the dust coated windows to faintly see the slender silhouette of Will, hunched over and pounding a sword into shape.

Helen ducked out of view and looked down at her basket. Breathing in she made her decision, pulling her hair free she gathered a bundle of flowers and quickly arranged them into something presentable. With her newly found green ribbon she wrapped it around the stems and looked at the homely assortment. She sighed, feeling foolish, and looked at the wooden door.

Heaving in a breath she knocked upon the door and then opened it, poking her head in. Will stood straight and looked at her for a moment and then nodded her in. "Miss Richards." he greeted, as polite as ever.

"Good afternoon Mr. Turner, how does your day fare?" Helen asked, mildly eyeing the shop as she was not surprised to find Mr. Brown hunched over in a corner, out cold, bottom of rum clutched in his grubby paws.

"Fine and yours?" Will asked as he went about his work. Comfortable enough with Helen as she smiled at him and shrugged. "The same as always. I was just out picking flowers with some of the girls, you know…for tonight." she held up the basket of flowers for proof as Will eyed the basket for a moment and went back to work.

"Ah, tonight. When should I arrive again?" Will asked looking up as Helen turned to him.

"Around seven should be good; party should be in full swing by then." Helen spoke, knowing how Will hated being the center of attention. She knew more than anything else that he would like to sneak in to their rehearsal dinner and stay hidden in the shadows throughout the night. Will nodded as his eyes moved downward to her hand that held the arrangement of flowers.

"Oh! These are for you." Helen quickly said as she handed the flowers to Will and he gaze an amused smile. "Thank you." he said as he set them down and wiped his sweaty forehead with a rag.

"Did you need something?" he asked as he gestured to the shop, wondering if her father needed a tool mended or something of the sort. Helen realizing she had overstayed her visit vigorously shook her head and gathered up her few belongings and made her way to the door.

"I shall expect to see you then tonight." She said as he nodded and gave a small, a bit forced, smile to her. "Good day Miss Richards."

"And a good day to you, Mr. Turner." And without a backwards glance Helen left the smithy behind.

--

She gave a content smile as her family's bakery came into view. Going through the front door she saw the bakery empty and already in the beginning stages of preparations for tonights feast with practically the whole town.

"Helen, dear, is that you?" Gloria Richards' voice called out from the kitchen in the back.

"Yes mother."

"Did you bring back flowers?" Gloria inquired as Helen set down the basket on a table and walked into the kitchen to find her surrounded by loaf after loaf after bread. Gloria was now working on her masterpiece, the wedding cake for tomorrow.

"Yes I did and the others should be here any moment with theirs."

Gloria nodded and wiped her white hands upon the apron and nodded up to the ceiling where the family apartments resided above the bakery. "Go on upstairs and help your sisters with preparations for tonight."

Helen nodded and left the kitchen, taking the stairs to the family units above. She walked down the long hallway to find her three sisters sprawled about in the cramped living room placing the final touches on the name cards.

"I don't know why mother's making us do this," Louise muttered, "Everyone's just going to sit where they very well please to sit."

Anna and Brooke gave grunts of agreement as they looked up as Helen entered the room.

"How does it fare in here?" she asked of her younger sisters as they all shrugged and continued with the careful art of writing the names on crisp pieces of parchment. Paper that nice was hard to find and they had been told if they messed up too often their mother would have their heads.

"Where's father?" Helen asked, hands on hips, as she had not heard the rumble of her father throughout the apartment. "Getting the barrels of ale from Ol' Mr. Lowell." Anna said as she finished one name card and crossed a name off of the list and took on the next one.

"And the pig is roasting still?"

"How should we know?" The littlest, Brooke, asked as Helen rolled her eyes and walked into the ever small kitchen and opened the small window. She stuck her head out and peered down into their next door neighbor's backyard. The pig was overturned above the fire as Mr. Sheldon stood before it.

"Mr. Sheldon! Is the pig roasting on schedule?"

"Of course Miss Helen! It shall be done promptly by seven!"

"Splendid, thank you!" she yelled back and shut the window with a smug look as the younger girls rolled their eyes and went back to their tedious work, silently cursing their sister and future brother-in-law to an eternity of torture.

The apartment rattled as their father's bulky frame raced up the stairs, Gloria and Lucy in tow. The three Richards' hurried into the living room and made it even more cramped as their father stomped around, grumbling to himself.

"What's going on here? Work quicker, we're running out of time!" Gloria snapped to the trio on the floor as she whirled around to face her eldest daughter. "And you! What are you standing around for?! I've prepared a bath, now get!"

Helen sighed but obliged as she dragged Lucy to their shared bedroom. The rustic tub was already set up in the middle of the room as their meekly pallets had been pushed aside to make room. Helen quickly stripped herself of her clothing and sank into the lukewarm water.

She gave an annoyed huff as Lucy pushed her head down and she emerged completely soaked. "Remind me to never get married again, it's not worth it." Helen spat out thinking of all the trouble just the rehearsal dinner had turned out to be. She was a bit scared at the outcome of the wedding tomorrow.

Lucy rolled her dark eyes and shook her wild mess of red hair. "It will all be worth it in the end, when you're married to Will."

Helen stared ahead as Lucy scrubbed her head with soap. She gripped the tub tightly and took no notice when Lucy dumped a bucketful of water over her head. "I hope so." she whispered, feeling nervous, and not for the first time, about the impending wedding.

"And why wouldn't it be? You've said so yourself Will would make any woman a wonderful husband. Half the port is envious of you."

"They're only envious because Will is pleasing on the eyes. What do any of them know of marriage?"

"What do you know of marriage?" Lucy retorted as Helen glared.

"Not much, but I know enough that no marriage will survive if all you think of your partner is that he's handsome! What about everything else? You have to live with the person for the rest of your life, bear their children, and grow old and more! I have no idea what to do!" Helen breathed in deeply and looked away from Lucy's kind eyes.

"I don't know." Lucy whispered as Helen looked up to her younger sister, "I truly don't. I don't think anyone's supposed to really. I think marriage is a journey you have to take with your partner; I think you learn the ropes of marriage along the way of life."

There was silence for a few moments before Helen finally spoke, "How at seventeen are you so wise?"

Lucy grinned and shrugged, "I'm just amazing like that." she then promptly ducked her older sister to prove that statement.

--

The party was in full swing as eight rolled by. The bakery was overflowing with people drinking, eating and celebrating the impending marriage of Helen and Will. Speaking of the groom, he was no where in sight. And for that matter neither was the bride. Dressed in a simply yet pretty lilac gown Helen stood in the kitchen with her mother, helping with placing cookies upon trays for her younger sisters to take out and pass around to their friends.

"It's insane out there!" Helen exclaimed as she peeked out to see the men doing a boisterous rendition of some sea shanty. She turned back to her mother who had a smile upon her face, "Aye it is, and as the bride you should be out there enjoying it."

Helen was interrupted as a loud cheer came from outside. She opened the kitchen door to see a mob forming around a poor chap who had just entered the bakery. The crowd shifted and Helen caught a glimpse of the newcomers. It was Will and his employer Mr. Brown. Feeling her heart in her throat Helen turned and threw her apron off as she wiped stray flour from her skirt and then went out into the mob.

The crowd seeing that the groom and bride were in the same vicinity wasted no time in placing the two together. Shoved towards Will, Helen landed clumsily in his arms as she grasped his shoulders for support and look up at her intended.

"I'm sorry we're late," he yelled over the crowd as he nodded to Mr. Brown who had wandered off, "It was not easy to fix him up for tonight."

Helen nodded in understanding; she knew that Mr. Brown could be unreasonable when intoxicated, or in this case hung-over.

"You're here now, that's all that matters. Are you hungry? My father's been slaving away all day over that pig of his. Come on, Ill get you a plate."

Will followed behind her as she made her way to the main table that held the food for the party. She left Will to get his own food as Louise and Anna pulled her away to sit at a table full of gossiping girls. So Helen dutifully sat and took comfort in the fact that Will looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

--

The dinner continued on for many hours. Finally ending after some very drunken toasts to the soon-to-be wed couple. The bakery had filled out pretty quickly, leaving it a rightful mess. The Richards' family grumbled as they began the grueling task of cleaning it up. It had to be nice and clean for tomorrow, as the wedding reception was taking place at the bakery. Will, being the kind man that he was, volunteered to stay and help clean with his future in-laws.

"Really you don't have to stay," Helen whispered as they wiped down a table, "I'm sure you want to get Mr. Brown and yourself home." she nodded to the sprawled out form of Mr. Brown in the corner as Will shrugged and looked at Helen.

"I would feel like a downright cad for leaving this mess in your family's hands when they have been nothing but kind and grateful to me over the years, Miss Richards."

Helen nodded and continued cleaning. Soon though her father came over and took notice that the bride and groom were up when they should be getting some sleep. Tomorrow, after all, was to be a big day.

"Will get on going, you need your sleep! So do you Helen. We have a wedding after all, go on."

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying, I truly don't." Will protested but was waved off by Robert. Finally consenting Will went to Mr. Brown's side and gently wakened his master. Mr. Brown grumbled, swore and complained, taking no heed of the young girls in the room. He stumbled to the door and then out into the streets as Will watched him go with a sigh.

Will shook hands with Robert, embraced Gloria and placed kisses on Lucy, Louise, Anna and Brooke's cheeks before coming to stand in front of Helen as she escorted him to the door.

"Well goodnight Mr. Turner." Helen said as her heart fluttered in her chest. Will nodded and took her outstretched hand and placed a chaste kiss against her palm.

"Miss Richards…until tomorrow."

She nodded and watched him go before turning around to see her family staring, all with smiles on their faces.

"What?" Helen asked as a blush came over her cheeks.

"Nothing." The Richards' blurted out together as Helen raised an eyebrow but shook her head. She yawned and bid her family goodnight as she hurried up the stairs and then went to her room. She changed into a nightgown and plopped down on her makeshift bed. She buried her head into her pillow as she tried to fall to sleep. Suddenly a thought came to her.

Tomorrow morning she would no longer be Helen Richards…but Helen Turner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! **


	2. The New Mrs Turner

Come What May

As the golden sun rose over the sleepy town of Port Royal the Richards' residence was in a mad frenzy. Today was the big day, it was Will and Helen's wedding day. And the seven members of the Richards family were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. The girls had to get baths, Robert was trying to shave, Gloria was cooking and Helen was fretting.

"I can't believe it…its happening." Helen whispered aloud as her head was roughly jerked back as Lucy briskly brushed her hair. Helen tired to sit still as Lucy brushed her dark hair till it shimmered and then winded thee back into a flowing braid that raveled down her shoulders.

"I can't believe its happening either; I can't believe you're leaving." Lucy sniffled and then looked down as Helen squeezed her hand in comfort.

"I'm not going far, and Will and I will be around often enough, mother will see to that. Besides look on the bright side, you'll no longer have to share a room with me." Helen gestured to the barren room, her father had moved all of her meekly things to Will's apartment earlier that morning so that she would be fully settled with her husband.

"I doubt it; most likely Louise will bunk with me, leaving Anna and Brooke to their own devices."

Helen shrugged and looked down as she twiddled her thumbs. It was really happening, she was getting married. She heaved in a breath as Lucy placed both of her hands on her shoulders and Helen gazed at her reflection in the cracked mirror.

"You look like an angel." Lucy complimented as Helen blushed and thanked her sister. Lucy then set about to get ready for the event as Helen stood and walked to the far side of the room where he wedding attire was carefully laid out. She lightly ran her fingers over the sea blue gown that flowed so nicely.

With Lucy's help she changed into the dress and twirled like a little girl as her heart fluttered in her chest. All of a sudden the other three girls were in the room, all teary eyed and sad.

"Don't leave us sister!"

"We don't want Helen to leave!"

"It's not fair!"

They threw themselves as Helen and pawed at her waist as she tried to stay upright and still. She patted each girl on the head and hugged them tightly as she tried not to cry herself. Weddings were supposed to be a joyous occasion, so why was everyone blubbering?

"You all stop the water works, you hear? I'm supposed to be happy today and I can't be if all my little sisters are sad. So cheer up chums." she said quietly as she wiped the tears away from their faces. Suddenly Gloria was in the room and dismissed all the girls and told them that they had to go to the church now or risk the chance of being late.

"And a tardy bride is unacceptable, not get!" Gloria ordered as she patted Helen on the back. Soon enough the Richards' family was looking prim and proper as they bundled dear Helen up in a cloak and hurried to the local church. The church was nearly full with family, friends and mere acquaintances. The family went to be seated as Robert and Gloria stayed behind to have a few final moments with Helen.

Helen was pacing back and forth, never in her life had she felt so vulnerable and nervous. Her entire body was on edge, every muscle and nerve was twitching with anticipation. She jumped as her mother rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Mother, you scared me." she said aloud with a feeble smile as Gloria smiled at her daughter, knowingly.

"Nervous?" she asked even though the answer was obvious. Helen nodded and murmured, "I feel like I'm about to explode. I don't know if I can do this." she whispered as she looked down at her hands.

"You've never been one to falter with braveness."

"There's a first time for everything." Helen retorted as she ran a hand through her hair and then froze, not wanting to mess it up. Helen moved to the large stain glass windows and peered out to the empty street. Gloria moved to stand beside her daughter as she wistfully remarked.

"You know, when I first married your father I didn't love him."

Helen turned towards her mother in surprise, "You didn't?"

"No, our marriage was much the same as yours. Our parents thought we would be a suitable match for the other, I disagreed horribly. See, your father and I had grown up with each other and he had been a bit of a beast back in our childhood. He used to tease me mercilessly, and stick my braids in ink. Oh, how I loathed him back then." Gloria exclaimed affectionately as Helen watched her mother carefully.

"What changed?" she asked quietly as Gloria's smile grew and she reached for her daughter's hand.

"I became pregnant with you and everything changed. A new side came out from your father and what had started out as mutual dislike turned into love. I love your father something fierce. And I have high hopes for you and Will. It may be hard and even awkward at times, but I believe you'll find a way to each other."

Helen stared at her mother for a long moment before nodding, "I hope so." she whispered as both turned to see Robert standing before them, looking ever the part as a proud parent.

"It's time." he announced as Helen's heart lunged to her stomach. Gloria patted Helen's hand one final time and walked into the church to take her seat at the front of the congregation. Helen looked up at her father as she blinked back tears.

"Never thought we'd come this far, did you?" she jokingly asked as her father chuckled and embraced his daughter securely.

"I always knew this day would come, I just hoped against all odds it wouldn't. But you're a grown woman going on twenty; I can't hold you back anymore. Come on, he's waiting."

Helen's heart skipped a beat at the mention of…_him_.

She nodded and looped her arm through her father's large was as he squeezed her hand gently and the two began to walk forward. The church was nearly full as row after row stood, admiring the beautiful bride that Helen was. Helen kept her eyes to the wooden floor until they finally had to stop before the minister and Will.

Helen's father turned towards her as he kissed both of her cheeks and released her as she moved to stand in front of Will. Ever so slowly she raised her eyes as they locked with the dark ones of the blacksmith. He was so very handsome, dressed in his finest clothes. His hair neatly clean was curly from the dampness and it rolled over his shoulders splendidly. He stood tall and posed as he looked to the minister who had begun to speak to the entire audience.

"We are gathered here in the sight of God and these witnesses to unite William and Helen in holy matrimony. As followers of Jesus Christ, they believe that God created marriage. In Genesis it says, _'It is not good for man to be alone. I will make a helper suitable for him.' _William and Helen, as you prepare to take these vows, give careful thought and prayer, for as you make them you are making an exclusive commitment one to the other for as long as you both shall live. Your love for each other should never be diminished by difficult circumstances, and it is to endure until death parts you.

"As God's children, your marriage is strengthened by your obedience to your Heavenly Father and His Word. As you let God be in control of your marriage, He will cause your home to be a place of joy and a testimony to the world."

The minister paused and then opened his worn and thick volume of the Bible and began to read aloud, "Heavenly Father, William and Helen are now about to vow their unending loyalty to each other. We ask you to accept the shared treasure of their life together, which they now create and offer to You. Grant them everything they need, that they may increase in their knowledge of You throughout their life together. In the name of Jesus. Amen."

"Amen." The congregation thundered back as they seated themselves and gazed up at the young couple. Helen licked her dry lips and glanced at Will from the corner of the eye as he glanced back. They both quickly looked away and blushed in embarrassment. The minister looked to Helen's family and asked of them, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Robert Richards' stood, mouth open and ready to answer when all of his daughters called out,

"We do!" The church broke into hearty laughs as they witnessed the deflation of Robert. Helen grinned and blew a kiss to her father as he sat down once more, shoulder slump and face red. Even the minister cracked a smile as he peered down at the young couple before him and spoke solemnly.

"Let me charge you both to remember, that your future happiness is to be found in mutual consideration, patience, kindness, confidence, and affection. William it is your duty to love Helen as yourself, provide tender leadership, and protect her from danger. Helen it is your duty to treat William with respect, support him, and create a healthy, happy home. It is the duty of each of you to find the greatest joy in the company of the other; to remember that in both interest and affection, you are to be one and undivided."

Helen stood rigid as she stared ahead, she was getting married. This had to be a dream, it couldn't be real. Will seemed to be having the same thoughts as he fidgeted from beside her. They glanced at each other again and looked away.

"William and Helen you have made a very serious and important decision in choosing to marry each other today. You are entering into a sacred covenant as life partners in God. The quality of your marriage will reflect what you put into nurturing this relationship. You have the opportunity to go forward from this day to create a faithful, kind, and tender relationship. We bless you this day. It is up to you to keep the blessings flowing each and every day of your lives together. We wish for you the wisdom, compassion, and constancy to create a peaceful sanctuary in which you can both grow in love.

"William, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?"

Will cleared his throat and nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Helen, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?"

"Yes, I do." Helen whispered so softly that hardly anyone could hear her. Her heart was pounding so loudly she wouldn't be surprised if the entire church heard her, let alone all of Port Royal. It was silent for a moment as the bride and groom finally faced one another. Will reached for her hand and she willingly gave it to him as the minister began the vows.

"In the name of Jesus, I William take you, Helen, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live. This is my solemn vow." It did seem rather solemn coming from Will's lips as he avoided her gaze. Helen looked down and repeated back.

"In the name of Jesus I Helen take you, William, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live. This is my solemn vow."

The Richards' girls were already sobbing in the front pew as Gloria leaned against Robert and sniffled rather pathetically into the handkerchief he offered her. He patted her on the back and tried to quiet his crying family down.

"May I have the rings? Let us pray. Bless, O Lord, the giving and receiving of these rings. May William and Helen abide in Thy peace and grow in their knowledge of Your presence through their loving union. May the seamless circle of these rings become the symbol of their endless love and serve to remind them of the holy covenant they have entered into today to be faithful, loving, and kind to each other. Dear God, may they live in Your grace and be forever true to this union. Amen." The minister nodded to Will as he produced the silver wedding band from his pocket and held it up in the faint sunlight.

"Helen, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." he slid the ring onto her left hand as the coolness of the band traveled up the length of her arm.

She held up his larger silver band and declared back to him, "William, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." The ring fit perfectly on his finger as he gave her hand a light squeeze before fully letting go.

Now the tears of the audience were in full force as they sobbed over the loveliness of the two. If only they knew the feelings Will and Helen were feeling on the inside. Despair, hope, awkwardness and so on. As the wedding ceremony started to come to a close the minister spoke again.

"Because William and Helen have desired each other in marriage, and have witnessed this before God and our gathering, affirming their acceptance of the responsibilities of such a union, and have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealing their vows in the giving and receiving of rings, I do proclaim that they are husband and wife in the sight of God and man. Let all people here and everywhere recognize and respect this holy union, now and forever."

The minister looked up from his Bible and began the closing prayer, "May the love of God be above you to overshadow you, beneath you to uphold you, before you to guide you, behind you to protect you, close beside you and within you to make you able for all things, and to reward your faithfulness with the joy and peace which the world cannot give neither can it take away. Through Jesus Christ, our Lord, to whom be glory now and evermore. Amen."

He clamped the book shut as its thud echoed around the church. Helen's heart began to beat even faster for she, and everyone else, knew what was coming. Smiling largely the minister winked at Will and gestured to Helen.

"William, you may now kiss your bride." A hushed silence fell over the church as everyone leaned forward and sat on the edge of their seats. Will blinked and slowly leaned forward as Helen did the same. His lips hardly brushed against hers but it was enough to cause her eyes to flutter shut. But in a flash he had pulled back and she blinked her eyes open and looked away from her…_husband_.

The minister, now openly beaming, spread his arms wide and joyfully announced,

"It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Turner!"

The congregation broke out into thunderous applause, cheers and whistles as Helen felt dizzy.

It had finally happened. She was now Helen Turner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! **


	3. A Pirate Named Jack

Come What May

Life as a wife was not all it was cracked up to be. Not that it was terribly horrible; it was just a bit…dull. Helen blamed it on the lack of chemistry between her and her husband. They did not act as most newlyweds were thought to act. They were not overly affectionate or loving. If anything they avoided each other as they tried to settle into a routine of married life.

Helen's new home became the apartment suites above Mr. Brown's Smithy. They were just as cramped as her old home back at her parent's bakery, but here they were only two people trying to survive under one roof. There were only three rooms in the apartment, a small kitchen/dining room, a living room and then the bedroom. Luckily the arrival of Helen and her possessions had decidedly not changed the atmosphere of the apartment.

Her things took up little space and she was mindful and kept them out of Will's way even though he was hardly around her things or around her for that matter. After their wedding he had thrown himself into his work claiming that he wasn't paid enough to feed himself let alone another human being. So he worked long hours in the smithy for extra pay from his drunken master.

And Helen worked long hours at her family's bakery, spending most days there. She was paid rather nicely from her mother, enough to keep her and Will afloat. They would never be rich or even extremely comfortable with their money, but Helen knew that they would never want either. Will was dependable in that way, unlike men who lounged and lazed about through life Will was very proactive in providing for his new family.

Most of Will and Helen's time spent together was at night. Helen took it upon herself to pry him away from his work and cook him a suitable dinner. She had inherited her mother's love of cooking and was always testing out new recipes on her willing husband. Even though he never criticized her, he did give her rather nice compliments on her cooking which made Helen feel as if she was doing something right as a wife.

And after dinner they would sit in the living room by the light of the fire in the crude fireplace. Will, while not a learned man still had a liking for reading and the arts. He always relaxed in his favorite chair by the window that faced the sea and listened as Helen read aloud from classic novels. Her parents had taught their children to read and write saying that it was fundamental of every human being to at least be educated in those regards.

And then once it began to grow later into the night Will and Helen would always dress for bed and lay beside each other in the cramped and small bed. Careful to keep to their respectful sides they always bid each other goodnight with a kiss on the cheek before turning away from each other and falling asleep.

Alas, it was not a marriage of love. But as Helen had been reminded she could have done far worse than have Will Turner as a husband. He was kind and a gentleman; he never raised his voice in anger or threatened to strike her. There was mutual respect towards the two and as begrudging as it was, they were growing closer to each other in subtle and simple ways that they didn't even notice the closeness at all as they tried to get through everyday life. So the weeks slipped by as time went on.

Thinking of everyday life Helen looked up as the eggs began to sizzle in their pan. She peered down at the frying food and deemed it nearly ready for breakfast. It was early in the morning and Will had already been up for several hours placing the finishing touches on his greatest project. A finely crafted sword for the newly promoted Commodore James Norrington. Will had been working in fine detail on the sword for days and was set to deliver it to the Governor's Manor today for the promotion ceremony.

Wiping her hands on an apron she hurried to the front door that the old wooden stairs led down into the smithy. Hurrying down about halfway she peered into the smithy to see Will holding the cutlass in his hand as he balanced it, his eyes were glazed over as he did an expert sword trick. Helen hated to bother him but knew that if she did not remind him her husband would just go without eating.

She cleared her throat as Will cocked his head towards her questioningly. "Breakfast's ready." she said as way of explanation as Will nodded and sheathed the sword. He came to the stairs and took them up two at a time, trailing behind his wife as she pried the eggs from the pan. After succeeding in that she placed a plate down in front of Will that was overflowing with eggs, bacon, sausage and toast.

"If I didn't know any better," he remarked as she sat down across from him, "I would say that you're trying to fatten me up."

"How did you ever guess?" Helen quipped back with a smile as she buttered her toast and began eating. While she was a moderately quick eater Will took the cake. It only seemed to take him minutes to devour the food that Helen had set before him. Of course when he was stressed he had the ability to eat much quicker than he normally would. Helen had only begun munching on her second bacon strip when Will lowered his utensils and wiped his chin.

"Breakfast was delicious." he praised as he stood up and took his plate and silverware with him. He set them down at the counter and hurried to their bedroom to change out of his work clothes.

"How would you even know? You swallowed it whole." she whispered aloud as she quietly and slowly finished her meal. Before she was even done though Will came out and presented himself to her, looking cleaner than he had in the last few days.

"Do I look presentable enough?" he asked as he held his arms out and allowed Helen to inspect him as he knew that he wife had an eye for such things. She stood and circled him once as she tugged at the hem of his waistcoat and jacket, then brushed some lint off of his back.

"There, you look good as new." She complimented as he nodded and looked like a little puppy, so eager…to go see Miss Swann. Helen sighed as she seated herself again and absentmindedly watched as he prepared himself one final time.

"Will you be at the bakery today?" he asked as he pulled at his breeches.

"Yes." she answered as he came to her side and quickly kissed her cheek before bidding her a good day. She waved him off and watched him go from their bedroom window as he hurried through the streets towards the Governor's Mansion. If only he would look that way when thinking of her, she silently mused as she prepared herself for the day. Dressing simply and pulling her hair back she left her home and went through the smithy and out into the streets of Port Royal.

The whole town was brewing and whispering about James Norrington's promotional ceremony happening in a few short hours. Helen hardly listened as she walked to the bakery and came upon it rather quickly. She walked in through the back way into the kitchen and wasn't surprised when she met her mother, already baking away.

"Good morning dear." Gloria greeted as Helen nodded back and wrapped an apron around her slim waist and tucked strands of stray hair behind her ears.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Helen asked as she absentmindedly fiddled with her wedding band, a habit that had started up the day it had been placed upon her finger nearly two months before.

"Cakes, breads and cupcakes. Same as always dearest."

"A little variety would be nice." Helen commented as she began to knead a big bunch of gooey dough. Her hands moved expertly through it as her mother and she carried on casual conversation. Through out the day Helen's younger sisters bounded in and out of shop, telling Helen of all that she was missing as she no longer lived at home.

"Helen guess what!" Brooke said tugging on her elder sister's skirt as Helen tried to move around the shop to fulfill customers' orders. Seeing no other way to get rid of the little terror Helen scooped down and carried the eight year old Brooke with her.

"What? What happened?" she asked as placed two freshly baked loaves of bread into a tin and handed it over to the elderly Mrs. Boyle who paid her nicely.

"I woke up this morning and there was a frog in my bed!" Brook gave an exaggerated expression of horror as Helen dissolved into a fit of giggles, not even trying to keep a straight face. "What happened next?" she asked as Brooke, in great detail, described the escapades of the clever frog that had evaded even their father's brute strength.

"It seems like everything here is brewing with excitement." Helen commented as she tickled Brooke in the sides which made the little girl squirm like a worm.

"Do silly things like that happen at your and Will's home?" Brooke innocently asked as Gloria raised her head and watched intently for the answer. Helen's smile faltered ever so slightly as she shook her head and deposited her little sister on the hard wooden floor.

"No, nothing silly happens at our house."

"But why not?" Brooke asked as confusion marred her round little face. Helen looked down and twiddled with her thumbs before speaking, "When you get older things stop being silly."

Brooke gasped at the horror of it as Helen nodded and muttered, "I know how you feel."

"Then I want to never grow old!" Brooke stomped her foot down for good measure as she ran upstairs to tell her sisters of this horrifying discovery. Helen and Gloria watched her go with amusement as Gloria shook her head, "Children these days." The rest of the morning continued on quickly and just as Helen was about to take a lunch break Mr. Sheldon hurried in, face flushed.

"Man what's happened to you?" Gloria asked as Mr. Sheldon leaned against the counter for support and breathed in and out, his chest flailing erratically. "Have you not heard?" he wheezed out as both Gloria and Helen shook their heads.

"The Governor's daughter, Miss Swann, she was threatened by a pirate!"

"A pirate! Here in Port Royal?!" Helen asked as he nodded and explained the whole tale of Commodore Norrington proposing to Miss Swann, who unfortunately had a brush with the heat, and fell from the battlements of Fort Charles and into the ocean. She was rescued by a mysterious stranger who turned out to be the dreaded pirate Jack Sparrow. When he was about to be arrested he took Miss Swann along for the ride and then escaped and was now hiding out somewhere in the city.

"I can't believe it." Gloria murmured as Mr. Sheldon enthusiastically nodded. "Well believe it, sister! The navy's searching the city till there's no sign of Sparrow. Mark my words, he'll be hunted down and gutted like a fish." Mr. Sheldon mocked slashed his throat for good effect as Gloria clucked her tongue against the bridge of her mouth and ordered the man out for his vulgar behavior. Not long after Mr. Sheldon departed Will arrived.

He nodded politely to his mother-in-law and wife as he inquired of Helen, "Are you free for lunch?"

Helen looked to her mother who nodded, "Yes, I am. Give me a moment." she threw her apron aside and tided herself up before taking Will's offered hand and allowing him to escort her back to the smithy. It was rather chilly and the sky was dark and ominous, nothing like it had been just hours earlier. Helen noticed that Will seemed tenser than usual and his posture was rigid and painfully perfect as they walked in silence through Port Royal.

Finally they came upon the locked smithy as Will unlocked the door and held it open for his wife. Helen and Will walked in and were met with a very peculiar sight. The donkey, Old Bessie, was running circles round and round at her work station.

"She wasn't doing that when I left! I swear!" Helen said quickly at Will's glared as he jumped down and went to the creature's side. He stopped Old Bessie and then soothed her as Helen began walking around the smithy, something didn't seem right…

"Right where I left you." Will remarked of his slumbering employer in the corner as his eyes moved to a hammer that was out of place. Will never left anything out of place. "Not where I left you." He murmured, suspicious. Helen stopped walking when she saw a worn tricorn hat seated at Will's work station. Now what was that doing there?

Reaching for it she was met with a surprise as the flat side of a sword lightly smacked against her palm. She looked up and locked eyes with a pair of kohl lined ones as a soiled hand shot out and pulled her towards him. She was slammed into his sturdy chest as he expertly turned her around so she was facing Will; she ceased her struggling when she felt the coolness of the blade against her throat.

Will stiffened and glared at her captor as he spat out, "You're the one they're hunting. The _pirate_." he said the word with so much disdain and hate that it made Helen shiver in her captor's grasp. Her captor only shrugged it off as he peered at the boy.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" The voice reeked of rum against Helen's cheek as she squirmed and only earned a slap on her rear for her trouble.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Will retorted as the pirate stepped forward towards the door, Helen in tow.

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me." he shoved Helen to the side as she fell to the floor.

"Helen go upstairs." Will ordered as Helen obeyed and ran to the stairs. She slumped down on them and gripped the post in anticipation as she watched Will lunge for a sword and aim it at the pirate who raised an eyebrow. He was an oddly dressed man with flowing dreadlocks and a boatload of trinkets in his hair that jingled with his movements, his body movements were odd in the fact that he looked permanently drunk but yet seemed to move with ease as he and Will parried.

"You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here," he moved as Will moved in perfect unison, "Very good. Now I step again," Will matched him move for move. The pirate finally growing tired of their game sheathed his sword, bowed his head to Helen and grinned at Will.

"Ta." he said and walked towards the door. In an act of complete bravery of stupidity Will aimed and then flung his sword as it hit its intended target. Dislodging itself into the door, there for stopping any chance of escape for the pirate Jack Sparrow. That didn't stop Sparrow from trying as he pulled at the door. He sucked in a breath and turned back to Will, his dark eyes gleaming.

"That is a wonderful trick…except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon." he unsheathed his sword and smirked but it quickly disappeared as Will produced a sword that had been resting in the fireplace, it's heated tip gleamed in the faint sunlight as the sight was enough to make Old Bessie start running around in circles again.

The two men began a fierce duel around the smithy as they lunged and blocked each other.

"Who makes all of these?" Sparrow asked impressed, seeing all the swords hanging about. Will attacked him while answering, "I do! And I practice with them three hours a day!"

That was surprising even to Helen, so that's what he did in his spare time. Even Sparrow seemed surprised as he casually remarked, "You need to find yourself a girl, mate!" he then glanced to Helen and smirked, "Or…perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch are you?" he asked as he glanced downward and Helen broke out laughing.

"He's not a eunuch is he?" Sparrow called out, once more noticing the pretty girl at the stairs.

"Not that I know of." she answered, as she leaned against the railing and watched as the duel progressed throughout the shop.

"And are you, pretty lady, his girl?" Jack asked as Will charged him.

"Wife actually." she acknowledged as Jack looked her over and remarked, "He doesn't deserve you, love."

Will finally fed up with his wife and the pirate conversing finally butted in. "I practice three hours a day so that when I met a pirate, I can kill it!" They continued fighting as both ended up on a rickety, swaying cart, Will hooked a blade through Sparrow's irons and embedded into a wooden beam above. Sparrow, suspended in mid air, stomped down on a loose plank that collided with Will's head as poor Will ended up on the floor. Helen gasped and watched as he clumsily stood and got back on the cart just as Sparrow pulled himself free.

He hit the cart with a thud as Will went flying into the rafters above. Helen opened her mouth but he motioned for her to be quiet as Sparrow stood and shook himself off before glancing around curiously for his opponent. He looked upward just in time to see Will cut the rope that was holding up a heavy sack. The sack fell upon the opposite of the cart and catapulted Sparrow into the rafters as well.

Helen watched amazed as they jumped wildly back and forth, their fighting growing even more intense. Sparrow though finally lost his weapon and jumped to the ground below as Will flipped and landed in front of him. The pirate pulled open a bag of sand as it flew into Will's face and blinded the blacksmith. As Will blindly searched for a weapon Sparrow drew his pistol, cocked it and held it to Will's face as he turned around in defeat.

"You cheated." Will murmured, still in a bit of a daze. Helen's hands dug into the wood as she watched with trembling eyes as Sparrow aimed the pistol at her husband.

"Pirate." Was his retort as the front door started to shake with the banging of the navy outside. They had finally found Sparrow's whereabouts.

"Move away." Sparrow ordered as Will stood between him and the back door, his only chance at freedom. Will held his ground and shook his head, "No."

"Will, do as he says." Helen whispered from her spot as Will glanced at her for a moment, eyes clouded.

"Please move." Sparrow was coming seriously close to begging. Making up his mind Will stood firm and exclaimed, "No! I cannot just stand by and let you escape."

Sparrow fingered the trigger of his pistol as he heaved in a breath of frustration.

"This shot was not meant for you." Suddenly a crash rang out and the pirate was sprawled across the floor, knocked unconscious by Mr. Brown. At the moment the door finally caved in and landed with a thud as a mob of naval men marched in, flanked by the newly promoted Commodore Norrington.

He nodded to his men to take away the crumpled form of Jack Sparrow. Commodore Norrington then turned to the bleary eyed Mr. Brown, "Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"I was only doing my civic duty, sir." Both Will and Helen rolled their eyes at that as Commodore Norrington nodded and smugly remarked to his men.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away." he nodded once more to Mr. Brown, then to Helen and disdainfully eyed Will for a moment before leaving with his men who dragged Sparrow along with them. As soon as they were gone Helen hurried to Will's side and griped him by the arm as she began to look for external injuries.

"He didn't hurt you at all, did he?" she asked, a bit frantic, as Will allowed her to fawn over him. She ushered him to a stray seat as Mr. Brown dozed off once more. She tended to him and with a towel wiped the sand from his eyes as he starred moodily ahead. He flinched when she pressed down upon the back of his head and she quickly got him an icepack as he gingerly held it against his skull.

"You were amazing." she quietly spoke as he looked up at her for a moment and shrugged, always modest, was Will Turner.

"I would have had him if the bastard hadn't cheated!" he pounded his fist down upon the table as Helen jumped and he looked down and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Seeing his distress she reached out and lightly squeezed his shoulder as a thought crossed her mind. "Do you really practice three hours a day?"

Will looked up at her with a bewilderment look of confusion and surprise and stared at her for a long moment. Finally though he did something unexpected.

He laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! **


	4. So the Adventure Begins

Come What May

Night descended upon the city of Port Royal with a fog as snug and thick as a blanket. Helen glanced out her window, peeking her head outside to see all of the streets abandoned. While the streets were usually empty at night, something seemed off. She shrugged off the feeling of unease as she closed the window and rubbed her cold palms together. She walked back and forth, hearing the reassuring muffled bangs of Will pounding a new sword into place.

He had been unusually quiet all evening and Helen hadn't been able to steer him from his work. So she had set a plate of dinner down at his work station and could only hope that he took the time to eat it. She looked up as something caught her eye…her mother's sack of spices. Helen silently cursed, in taking care of Will and worrying over him she had forgotten entirely to take over her mother's spices.

Her mother had wanted them, because she had been planning to start baking bright and early in the morning so she had wanted them that night. Helen muttered curses under her breath that she had heard her father use before. Luckily she was still in her work clothes as she wrapped a shawl around her and lifted the sack into her arms. She slipped into her shoes and went down the staircase into the smithy.

Shadows danced around the stone walls as Will stood and gazed at her, wiping his hands on a rag. She would have to remember to wash that later. "Where are you going?" he asked as she began walking to the door.

"To the bakery, I forgot to run this over to them in all the excitement of today." she was about to go when Will grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"It's late and it could be dangerous out there." he warned as Helen shrugged him off.

"I'll be fine, there's not a soul out there."

"That's why I'm worried. Something's not right and I would feel better if you would stay here." he looked down at her with his brown eyes and Helen's knees wobbled every so slightly. She was just about to give in but then a flash of her mother's angry words flew through her mind and her resolve strengthened.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still going."

Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he glanced at her, "At least let me come with you."

"Will…I'll be fine. I shall only be a moment; I'll be back before you even finish that sword of yours."

Will's hard eyes stared at her for a moment before he looked down in defeat. "Don't stay too long." he gruffly spoke as Helen squeezed his hand in thanks and hurried out into the cool night air. The fog consumed her as she slowly made her way through the mist and towards the bakery.

All the lights were out so she snuck in through the back way and found herself in the kitchen. She expertly moved through the kitchen and in the process managed not to make a sound. She set the sack down and wiped her hands over her skirt and briefly wondered if she should go upstairs and tell her mother that she had brought the spices.

Deciding against it, since her mother would clearly see it in the morning, Helen made her way to the door. Just as she opened it the ground shook and the building rattled as utensils in the kitchen fell to the floor with bangs. There was a pounding in her ear that echoed throughout her head as the explosions came one after the other.

She fled from the door and into the streets as the city fell into chaos. Fires erupted over buildings, burning everything down in sight. Women screamed and children hollered. Humans of all genders pushed and shoved their way through the streets as she became lost in the sea of people. She was swayed with their movements and was pushed to the street time after time.

Finally she fell and just wished to stay there. She raised her eyes and came sight to sight with a pair of lifeless eyes staying back. She screamed at the body of a man, blood flowing from his back and pouring over the dirt street. She picked herself up and fled her body in a panic. Everything was a blue, a wave crashing again and again as she tried to hide and be safe. Just as she ran past an open alleyway a hand shout out and griped her wrist as she was roughly thrown into the brick man. She tried to scream but the man covered her mouth with a callous hand. She tried to kick and hit, anything to escape, but the man only pulled her closer till she was pressed up against him and he then hissed in her ear.

"It's me! Will!"

She jerked her head up and locked eyes with her husband. She ceased her struggling as she fiercely embraced him and he hugged her back. He pulled back and quickly looked her over in the moonlight. "Are you hurt?" he asked urgently as he gripped her arms tightly. She shook her head and he glared and growled out, "I told you to stay at home!"

"It's not as if I asked for this!" she hissed back as Will ignored her and peered out of the alleyway. He jerked her forward as they quickly began walking through the mess that was Port Royal.

"When I say run do it." he grumbled into her ear as she nodded and just at the moment a gruesome pirate made his presence known. "Run!" Will screamed as he drew a weapon and began fighting. Helen heeded his warning and took off down the street as the smithy came into view. She darted in and locked the doors, safe from the war outside.

Will watched her go before turning to his opponent as the man smirked and called out, "Say goodbye." Just then a sign flew down taking the man threw the window and into the shop.

"Goodbye." Will murmured before hurrying into the thicket of pirates and began fighting his way along. His initial reasoning had been to find his wife, which he had done, now he was striking done any pirate that came into his path.

"Will!" A voice screamed as he looked to the side to see his beloved Elizabeth being dragged roughly away by pirates.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled back, horrorstruck, and made a move to run to her. Just then he came face to face with a pirate…a pirate he had sworn he had killed.

"Outta my way, scum!" The pirate growled as he hit Will over the head with Will's own hatchet. Will fell to the ground with a thud and his last conscious thought was of Elizabeth.

--

Helen's eyes slowly fluttered open as she wondered where she was for a moment. She looked around and found herself in the corner of the smithy, hunched over in a small protective ball. Suddenly everything came back to her, the sack of spices, the pirate attack, Will…

"Will!" she called out loud as she looked madly around, not finding her husband anywhere in the shop. She hurried to their apartments and was not surprised to not find him there. It wouldn't have been like him to leave her there by herself if he had returned. Panic began to set in as she hurried out of the smithy and into the remains of Port Royal.

It was truly a horrible sight. Buildings completely torched and their black ashes upon the streets. Bodies loitered everywhere and the streets were stained crimson from their blood. Helen stumbled through the streets, feeling sick and worried at heart as she searched for her blacksmith.

It didn't take long to find him. He was sprawled out in what appeared to be a very uncomfortable position. And from her distance it didn't appear that her husband was breathing. She fell to her knees beside him and thanked the Lord that she felt a heartbeat when she checked for his pulse. She pulled his head onto her lap and brushed aside his hair. She leaned down and pressed a kiss against his forehead as her frantic heart finally began to calm down.

She stayed in that position for a few moments before her husband began to stir in her arms. She watched intently as he blinked his eyes opened and groaned. "Am I dead?" he muttered as Helen cracked a grin and replied, "Not yet."

His eyes popped open at the sound of her voice as he quickly sat up and felt dizzy and the beginnings of a monstrous headache. Helen supported him as he gazed at her, his eyes clouding over as he whispered one word.

"Elizabeth…"

Helen released his arm as if she had been burn. She watched as he stood and stumbled for a moment before taking off towards Fort Charles.

"Will." she called after him as he took notice of his wife. She stood watching him as he turned to her and ordered, "Go to your parents home, I'll come for you."

She doubted it in the condition he was acting, but let him go as he darted down the street and then out of sight. She stood in the road for several long moments before turning and going to her family's bakery. It survived the damage of the pirates as she opened the front door and was immediately attacked by her frantic family.

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

"You weren't out there last night were you?!"

"Where's Will?"

So many questions, Helen rubbed her eyes as she tried to answer them all. "Pirates attacked last night, yes I'm fine, I was only out there for a bit before Will rescued me, and yes he's fine, he would be here but he has some…_business_ to attend to."

She left her family's embraces and stood in front of the window facing the street. She hugged herself and gazed out longingly for her husband, waiting for him to come for her. An hour past by when she saw the angry form of her husband stomping past the bakery. Not sparing a second glance to her family she ran from the bakery and hurried after Will's quick strides.

She latched onto his arm as he looked down at her surprise. In his fury at the Commodore for not using all haste to rescue Elizabeth Will had forgotten all about his wife. He looked down a bit guiltily as she struggled for breath.

"What happened?" she asked as the two began walking, Helen did not say anything as they passed the blacksmith and then took the long way back to Fort Charles.

"The fools, they don't know how to go about freeing Elizabeth."

"And you do?" she couldn't help but ask as Will froze for a moment but then kept walking. It was a terrible thing to be married to a man that loves another, Helen thought as she struggled to keep up.

"What do we plan on doing?" she asked as Will answered, "_I _plan on freeing the pirate Jack Sparrow and then he and _I _are going to rescue Elizabeth."

"And what about me?" she asked as her voice raised an octave. Will eyed his wife for a moment, not seeing how she fit into his rather hasty plan.

"You'll stay here of course, with your family, and then I'll come back after freeing-"

"Yes, yes, freeing Elizabeth. I heard you the first time. But I'm not staying here all by myself. I'm going with you, whether you like it or not." Her answer was final and her voice firm.

"You are most certainly am not!"

"I most certainly am! As husband and wife we are supposed to do things together, we are to be one and undivided. I can't very well do that if your miles away being the knight in shining armor to your damsel in distress!"

"I don't really think the Bible intended for quests against blood thirsty pirates to count." Will retorted as the two Turner's glared at each other, both fuming.

"Well that doesn't matter to me, you're my husband William Turner, and I will go to the ends of the world with you." Helen placed her hands at her hips, pointed out her chin and stood her ground. The two glared at each other before Will finally relented and nodded for her to follow him. She gave a relieved sigh as she followed after husband.

They came upon Fort Charles and snuck past the guards down to the prison cells below. They came upon Jack Sparrow's cell with ease, seeing as he was the only prisoner. Sparrow was sprawled comfortably on the cell floor, his tricorn hat drooping down over his eyes as the pair of Turner's stood before his cell.

"You. Sparrow!" Will called out as Sparrow lazily raised his hat and eyed the Turner's.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple. What can I do for ye?" he asked as he situated himself once more as Will narrowed his eyes.

"You are familiar with the ship, the _Black Pearl_?"

"I've heard of it." Sparrow answered nonchalantly as he crossed his arms over his chest, taking immense pleasure in the growing frustration of Will. "Where does it make berth?" Will asked as he gripped the iron bars of the cell.

"Where does it make berth?" he repeated while looking at Will as if he was simpleton, "Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isle de Muerta. It's an island that cannot that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

Will was now dangerously close to losing it as Helen stepped in and calmly spoke as Sparrow placed his attention on her, "The ship's real enough, right? Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. We are wondering where it is."

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate." Will snapped from beside Helen as Sparrow smirked and went for the kill. "And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never! They took Miss Swann!" Will look scandalized at the mere suggestion of piracy as his next choice of vocation.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl! Well what about the Mrs. Turner next to you? She seems a lovely species of women. Delectable, she is." Sparrow chuckled as both Will and Helen looked away turning crimson. He clapped his hands together and stood, still talking.

"Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win the fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mates. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here." Will countered easily as Sparrow raised an eyebrow.

"How's that? The key's run off." he dismissively gestured to the guard dog that wasn't in sight. Will paid the pirate no attention as he ran his fingers over the iron bars.

"I helped build these cells. There are half pin-barrel hinges." he nodded to Helen to stand back and she obliged as he picked up a bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell door while explaining, "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength…the door will lift free."

Will had snagged Sparrow's interest that was for sure. Sparrow stepped closer and gazed at Will for a long moment before asking, "What's your name."

Will blinked and answered, "Will Turner. And Helen is my wife."

Helen gave a little wave but Sparrow ignored her and continued looking at Will as he rubbed his chin.

"That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, names for your father, eh?" Without knowing, or perhaps knowing, Sparrow hit a nerve. Will stiffened and his eyes narrowed as Helen watched with concern at her husband's back. She knew that Will did not like to speak of his family, namely his father. Helen hardly knew of his life before Port Royal and she had known him for the past eight years.

"Yes." Will quietly answered as Sparrow nodded and suddenly a large and not completely trusting grin came over his tan and weathered face.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you both to the _Black Pearl _and your bonny lass. Though I don't see why you would want 'er when you have her right there. But who am I to judge, eh? Do we have an accord?" he asked as he outstretched his hand through the bars and Will stared down at it for a moment before shaking it firmly.

"Agreed."

"Agreed. Get me out." he gestured to the bench as he stepped back as Will pulled the bench up and the cell door lifted free without a problem. It collapsed onto its side with a rather loud bang as Sparrow hopped over it and breathed in the air deeply.

"Hurry. Someone would have heard that." Will said quickly, his eyes trained to the prison entrance at the top of the stairs.

"Not without my effects." Sparrow quickly had all of his effects on his person and led the way with Will trailing as Helen followed after.

Wondering what she had gotten herself into.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! **


	5. A Wonderful Place Called Tortuga

Come What May

The _Dauntless _rested majestically in the Caribbean bluer than blue waters. Pristine and posh it looked as the sun blazed overhead. After having rescued Sparrow, Will and Helen had been led here as Sparrow had spewed a crazy tail involving the stealing of that ship.

"We're going to steal the ship. That_ ship_?" Will asked as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down his throat as he gulped.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?" A silence descended upon the small party as Will and Helen glanced at each other uneasily. Finally Will cleared his throat and answered truthfully.

"I'd die for her."

Helen's heart cracked just an inch, but it was felt throughout her whole body as she stared ahead. She felt Sparrow's eyes on her as he remarked cheerfully, "Oh, good. No worries then."

"How are we even to get aboard?" Helen asked, successfully changing the topic of importance. Jack glanced at her as his eyes moved away from the ship and downward to the beach. Helen and Will followed his gaze, seeing nothing of importance. Just a few spare dinghies lying about the beach.

"Bingo." Sparrow muttered as he took off, leaving a dumbstruck Will and Helen. Helen looked to Will who only shrugged and took off after the pirate, leaving Helen all alone. She growled and trailed afterward, really hating the order of how things were going. She dived to the sand and crawled towards the dinghy and groped for the opening.

Suddenly Will's hand reached for hers and he pulled her under the boat as the three sat hunched over in the cramped space of the rowboat.

"Now what?" Helen hissed to Sparrow as he motioned for her to be quiet. The three heard the soft padding of footsteps as they passed by the dinghy. Sparrow reached for each side of the dinghy as Will and Helen followed suit. Raising it inches above the ground the party inches their way to the ocean as the coolness of the ocean washed over them as they used all their strength to pull the dinghy to the sea floor and walked upon the sandy bottom towards the _Dauntless_.

"This is either madness, or brilliance." Will remarked as Sparrow smirked from up ahead.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." They kept on marching forward and Helen found it extremely amusing when Will got his foot caught in a crab's box and dragged it along. Her husband only rolled his eyes and continued onward, albeit with a small limp.

When they came upon the _Dauntless _they all heaved in breaths and abandoned the dinghy at the bottom of the sea and broke the surface. They swam alongside the hull as Sparrow quickly clambered up the wooden ladder. Will nodded for Helen to go as she sighed and clumsily climbed up, her feet slipping due to the fact that she was soaking. Her feet hardly touched the deck before she was shoved in a corner as it had been deemed too _dangerous _for her to get involved. So she was to stand back and be quiet.

That didn't stop her from sneaking around and watching as Sparrow and Will attempted to overtake the ship.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship." Sparrow announced to the surprise crew as Will came up from behind him and ruined the whole moment, "Aye! Avast!"

Helen rolled her eyes and lightly banged her head against a wooden post. Honestly, was her husband dense? She had to admit it was a bit cute, in a pathetic way. Sparrow turned to look at Will with pure disgust as the blacksmith only innocently shrugged.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the harbor." A high rank officer smugly declared as Jack smirked back and pointed his pistol at the man's nose.

"Son…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" The next thing Helen knew the men were in a rowboat rowing for their lives towards the even grander ship the _Interceptor _as Will and Sparrow worked with all haste to sail the _Dauntless_. Helen threw herself from her hiding spot and hurried to Will's side as they looked to see the _Interceptor _gaining.

"Here they come." Will said to Sparrow who turned as a smirk graced his handsome face. He turned back towards the two Turner's and his grin grew. "This is where the fun begins. Come, come." he ushered the two to the far side of the _Dauntless _as the _Interceptor _smoothly came up alongside the _Dauntless_.

In a flash crewmembers of the _Interceptor _were searching the deck of the _Dauntless _in hot pursuit of the pirate Jack sparrow, the blacksmith William Turner and the blacksmith's wife. Sparrow crept alongside to the railing of the _Dauntless _that overlooked the _Interceptor's _empty deck.

He turned to Will and Helen and bowed, "See you on the other side, mates." he jumped up onto the railing and groped for a stray rope and then swung expertly towards the other ship's deck. He landed with a thud as he waved the two over.

"Oh joy." Helen murmured as Will pulled her up and wrapped an arm around her. "Hold on," he advised as Helen closed her eyes and felt her feet leave the railing. The next thing she knew she was standing securely on the _Interceptor's _deck safely in Will's arms. She glanced up at her husband as he looked back.

"You two can carry on later, right now we must get." Sparrow said as Helen and Will released each other and hurried around the deck. The _Interceptor _sailed ahead leaving the _Dauntless _behind. Jack waved his hat to the fuming form of Commodore Norrington as he cheekily called out, "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

The _Interceptor _sailed out of the harbor of Port Royal and into the clear waters of the Caribbean Sea. Helen stood at the railing, watching as the coastline of Port Royal faded into nothing on the horizon. This would be the farthest she'd ever travel from home. She had never dreamed that she would leave Port Royal, to go on a quest after pirates, no less.

She sighed as she thought of her family. What would they think? It would be spread around town that she was in alliance with a notorious pirate. How would her family live it down? How would she? She looked away and pushed the thoughts aside. They weren't important at the moment was. Food was what was important. Her stomach gave a grumble of agreement as she lightly padded it and left the bickering Will and Sparrow to venture downward through the hold and soon enough she found herself in the galley.

Freshly stocked and supplied it was ever cook's dream. She sorted through the spices and the meats and the vegetables. Oh yes, she would have fun down here. She moved about, a bit clumsily due to the waves, and prepared herself a simple sandwich as a meal. One could not be elaborate when cooking aboard a ship. Once she finished her delectable lunch she ventured upward again to find Will and Sparrow conversing deeply.

"When I was a lad living in England," Will began as he sharpened his sword, "My mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, searching for my father."

"Is that so?" Sparrow asked in a bored manner as he tilted the wheel ever so slightly. Will raised his eyes and looked at Sparrow. "My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you knew my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

Will's mind was quicker than she had originally thought. Helen watched as Jack slowly nodded and rubbed his chin.

"I knew 'im. Probably one of the few people that new him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Will asked slowly feeling just as confused as Helen did. Sparrow nodded and elaborated, "Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

Helen sucked in her breath; this wasn't going to end well. Will quickly stood up, fire in his eyes. "It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Jack smoothly retorted as Will's face hardened. Helen begged that he wouldn't do anything foolish. In a flash Will had his sword raised to Jack's throat as he spat out, "My father was not a pirate."

Jack idly pushed the blade away while talking, "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

Jack looked at Will for a moment before commenting, "Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" And with a jerk of the wheel the boom shifted and smacked right into Will, taking him overboard.

"Will!" Helen cried out, running to his defense but Jack pulled her back as he addressed the blacksmith.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these, what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But piracy is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown…but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by my onesies…plus your wife, savvy?"

He swung the wheel as the beam came over the deck and Will landed at Helen and Jack's feet. Jack drew Will's sword and had the blade aimed for Will's skull, "Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" he flipped the cutlass and offered it to Will, "Or can you not?"

Will took the sword and slowly stood as he asked, "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga." Jack repeated with a secretive grin of his own. Will did not stay on deck long but went down below to ponder over Jack's words about his father. Helen looked at Jack for a moment before cautiously sitting down in Will's vacant spot as she faced the pirate.

"What?" he asked after a moment as he felt Helen's green eyes upon him.

"You didn't have to be so cruel." she murmured as Jack rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't cruel, I was blunt. There is a difference."

"It's a matter of perspective." Helen countered back as Jack grinned and asked, "Is it now?"

"Yes, and in my humble opinion you were cruel to him. You knew that naming his father as a pirate would be a stab through the heart, you just twisted the knife deeper with your comments."

"Trifles, I did no such thing. William's a grown boy; he needed to know the truth instead of living in the little bubble of his."

"Did you have to pop it completely? You knew when you were telling him those things that you were shattering the childhood image that he had of his father. That all boys have of their fathers."

Jack's eyes narrowed for a moment as he muttered, "Not all boys."

The two sat in silence for a bit before Jack came back to his strange and eccentric self. He leaned against the wheel and looked down at his dirty hands as he absentmindedly bit at a nail. "I understand William's part in all this, he's off to rescue that lass of his, but why are you here? And better yet why are you aiding in the rescue of the love of your husband's life?"

Helen scowled and looked away, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"And if I were to say I was here for the sheer joy and excitement of going on an adventure? Would you believe that?" she asked of the captain as he rubbed his chin.

"It's plausible…for anyone else but you love. Now come on, tell Jack why you're really here."

Helen sighed and looked around the deck to make sure Will wasn't anywhere in sight and preferably hearing distance. She fiddled with her fingers before finally looking up at the pirate standing before her.

"It's hard…to care for someone who's in love with another. I mean there are some days when he's so far gone in his lovesick ways that I want to go crawl under a rock for all of eternity. But I do care for Will…maybe love him; if I don't already I'm well on my way of falling in love with him. And even though he doesn't feel the same way I want him to be happy…or as happy as he can be in this situation. I just…I don't know. I don't know why I'm here. I guess…I just wanted to be with him."

She whispered the last part as her hair flew in the gentle sea breeze. She felt Jack's eyes on her for a long time before he finally breathed out and remarked.

"I was right, the whelp doesn't deserve ye."

--

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Jack asked of his guests as the two Turner's felt unbearably out of place in the boisterous fop of a city that was Tortuga.

"It'll linger." Will offhandedly commented as he eyed two intoxicated men beating each other up on a street corner across the way from them. All the men in the city rather minded Helen of Mr. Brown…albeit a bit drunker.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Even Helen understood what they meant as the party ventured down the street, mindful of others. Suddenly a curvy woman in red marched up to Jack as he joyfully exclaimed, "Scarlett!"

She slapped him soundly across the face as both Will and Helen flinched at the resounding echo it made. She stomped away leaving the three to stare after her as Jack muttered, "Not sure I deserved that."

He rubbed his jaw just as a slender blonde made her way to Jack. His trademark grin was back in place as he held his arms open wide to the beauty. "Giselle!"

"Who was she?" Giselle demanded of Jack as he raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Suddenly he was slapped by her as Will and Helen watched in a bored manner. Then Giselle's eyes were upon Helen as she looked her up and down and then scoffed. "Is this your next great love, Jackie? She's hardly anything compared to me." she stomped on his foot for good measure before sauntering away like a peacock.

"I may have deserved that." Jack murmured after a moment as Helen looked down at her clothing. It was the simple work clothes she wore everyday, it was modest compared to the scantily clad women of Tortuga. Turning to Will she asked, "I'm not dressed like one of _them _am I?" she asked as Will shook his head.

"No, no. You look nothing like them, you're better than that. And if any man comes near you, he'll have to deal with me."

"Thank you Will." she said as the party continued along. Will nodded and looked ahead as the trio came upon a pig pen seated right across from the tavern the _Filthy Bride_.

"What are we doing here?" Helen asked as Jack answered, "Meeting up with an old friend."

They maneuvered their way through the pigs to find a dirty, soiled men peacefully slumbering, curled up next to one pig. Jack and Will grabbed pails of buckets and Jack splashed the cold water across the grubby form as the man sat up, spitting and swearing to his heart's content.

"Curse ya for breathin', you slack-jawed idiot!" The man peered up at Jack as his bloodshot eyes went wide, "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad omen."

Jack smirked and leaned closer to his friend, "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Helen and Will glanced at one another, as if for confirmation but were met with no answers as the man nodded his head, "Aye, that'll about to do it."

He moved to stand but was stop by the onslaught on water from Will's bucket. He stumbled back and glared up at the blacksmith.

"Blast! I'm already awake."

"That was for the smell." The man did smell rather horrid as he sniffed at his armpits and was inclined to agree. Jack offered him a hand and assisted him to the tavern across the street as the two men seated themselves down at a table in the corner, leaving Will and Helen to their own devices. That proved to be rather difficult for Helen.

She was leered at by any man she passed and had more than once felt her rump being pinched by the grubby hands of someone that was not her husband. She had even been pulled down onto some bloke's lap before Will had punched the man and had dragged her willingly away.

"I should have left you at home." he growled as he tenderly rubbed his right wrist.

"Oh come on, he didn't look that tough." Helen remarked as Will glared at his wife. "You want to punch the next chap who forces himself upon you? Because believe me, that guy's face was like a brick."

Helen laughed and Will laughed long with her. She slumped down next to him as they leaned against the wall, watching the chaos spiraling out of control around them. But of course in Tortuga that was a normal occurrence. Helen unsuccessfully tried to hide a yawn into the palm of her hand but Will noticed it.

"Want to head back to the _Interceptor _and call it a night?"

She nodded and followed after Will as they made their way through Tortuga and back to the docks. The _Interceptor _was dark and vacant, just as they had left her. Helen wobbly walked up the gangplank towards the deck. She seated herself on a barrel of rum as Will sat across from her. They sat in silence for a bit as Will gazed out to the ocean, his face was impassive but the longing in his eyes was so telling.

"Thinking of her, aren't you?" she asked aloud as Will came out of his daze and nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"It's understandable, you do love her." Helen spoke with forced casualness as Will nodded and realized his error. "It's alright Will," she murmured, "You don't have to pretend with me. You're not very good at hiding it anyway."

She looked at her hands as Will swallowed and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Helen asked with a false smile, "We knew what we were getting into when we married the other. We knew it wasn't a marriage of love but a marriage of convenience carefully crafted by our parents and guardians."

"Still, it's not fair to you that I am love with another."

"It's not," Helen agreed as she shrugged in the darkness, "But that's life, right? I don't hold it against you, the feelings you feel for Miss Swann. You can't choose who you love." she was a true testament to that. She hadn't asked to fall in love with William Turner. It had just happened over the few weeks of their marriage. It had been the small things about him. How he slept with the faintest of smiles upon his face, the fact the he often mixed up his words and made a fool of himself, the fact that he allergic to corn and yet would still eat it just to seem like the good husband. There were so many other reasons that had made Helen fall so in love with him.

She just wished, prayed, that there was some room in his heart for her. Did it have to be fully consumed with Miss Swann? Could she not be granted just a morsel of his love? If she just had a morsel she would be more than eternally grateful.

"I know that I cannot love you like I love _her_…but I can promise that I will remain faithful to you." he reached for her hand and held it tightly within his own as Helen looked into his eyes. "I made a promise to you, a promise I intend to keep. No matter what happens when we find Elizabeth, I will not act upon those feelings. And I promise you know that I will try to be a better husband to you. I want this marriage to work, I know there will be no love, but I feel in time there will be great respect between us and admiration. The foundations of a stable relationship. And at the very least I hope that we can be friends."

Helen blinked back tears, how could her heart break at the same time that happiness flowed through her body. There wouldn't be love, not from Will, but he was willing to try and make their marriage work. And he wouldn't leave her for Miss Swann…or so he claimed. But Will was a man of his word, he wouldn't do that to her. Pushing her own feelings aside Helen squeezed Will's hand as she chocked out.

"We already are."

Will smiled back and released her hand as he stood and ran a hand through his hair. "I going down below for bed, are you coming?"

She shook her head and looked to the sky, "I think I'll watch the stars for a bit. I'll be down soon."

Will nodded and went down one of the hatches and disappeared from sight. She waited several moments before pulling her knees to her chest and burrowing her head into her knees as her body shook with muffled sobs.

The small chance of hope that had been between her and Will was now permanent distinguished by his love of Miss Swann. She knew that he spoke the truth; years from now there would be respect and admiration between the two of them. But never love. She was now to be forced to go through life knowing her husband loved another with his whole heart as she loved him with her whole heart.

That was her burden to bear. Knowing no matter what she did it would never be enough. That when he would touch her he would imagine Miss Swann's porcelain skin or think of her plump lips when kissing her or dreaming that he was holding Miss Swann's frail frame in his arms as he held Helen. It was too much to handle.

Helen uneasily stood and leaned against the railing for support as she gazed out at the dark waters set before her. She bowed her head and whispered, "Come what may…but I will love William Turner till my dying day."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I've hardly gotten any reviews and I would like some! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! **


	6. Storms and All That Jazz

Come What May

The night had passed slowly for Helen as she had laid stock still in her bed all night, listening to the breathing of Will from beside her. It was pure torture to be so close to him, and yet miles away from him. His presence had been all around her, haunting her in the night as she had lain as silent as the grave. She was thankful when the first rays of sunlight had come for that meant that she had to get up and go with Jack to meet his newest crew.

She bowed her head as she and Will trailed after the anxious pirate. They walked down the gangplank to find a line of odd and strange men standing before them staring dutifully ahead. The man they had met last night, Gibbs, smiled and moved to Jack's side as he gestured to the motley crew.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man is worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Gibbs added as a second thought as Helen rolled her eyes. Did they really need any more loonies? Jack was hard enough; an entire crew of his clones would be unbearable.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will snidely asked from beside Helen as she eyed the men. They did seem rather unimpressive. Jack just ignored Will's hostility and set his eyes on an elderly, weathered man standing before them with a brightly colored parrot seated on his shoulder.

"You, sailor!" Jack barked out as the man stared ahead. "Cotton, sir." Gibbs said as Jack nodded and addressed the man, "Mr. Cotton…do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's mute, sir," Gibbs explained, "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

"That's…interesting." Helen remarked after a moment of silence before Jack turned to the parrot and asked, "Mr. Cotton's…parrot. Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" the bird squawked back as Jack looked to Gibbs for answers, "Mostly, we figure, that means yes."

"Of course it does. Satisfied?" Jack asked of Will who scowled and shook his dark mane of hair.

"Well, you've proved they're mad." Just as Jack was about to retort a sharp voice called out from down the line, "And what's the benefit for us?"

Jack cautiously walked down the line and stopped at a slim male covered by a floppy hat. He reached out and removed the hat as long black hair tumbled down the woman's shoulders. She was a beautiful woman, with her smooth dark skin and mesmerizing eyes.

"Anamaria." Jack greeted slyly before Anamaria's hand flew out and slapped him soundly across the face.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Will commented as Jack grimaced and shook his head, "No, that one I deserved."

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria screamed at him as he turned back to her and tried to make amends. "Actually-" he was cut off by another slap as he quickly rambled out, "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of brining it back."

"But you didn't!" Anamaria growled back as Will glanced at the _Interceptor _for a long moment and Helen could practically see the gears turning in his mind. What was he up to?

"You'll get another one." Jack feebly promised as Anamaria began to raise her hand again, this time in the shape of a fist.

"A better one." Will chimed in as Jack eagerly nodded in agreement. A smirk crossed Will's face as he pointed clearly to the _Interceptor. _"That one."

"What one? That one?! Aye, that one. What say you?" he slowly asked of the female pirate as she pondered it for a moment and shared glanced with the men around her. Finally they all crowed out together, "Aye!"

"Anchors away!" Mr. Cotton's parrot cried out as the crew hurried forward and onto the ship, ready to make sail. The trio was about to board when Gibbs latched onto Jack's arm, forcefully shaking his head.

"No, no, no, no, no, its frightful bad luck to have a woman on board, sir. I know we can do nothing about it in the case of Mrs. Turner, but I say that if we have two it will surely be the death of us."

Jack sighed and wiggled out of Gibbs' firm grasp as he glanced at Anamaria, who was barking out orders on the deck.

"It'd be far worse not to have her." he then turned onto his heel and marched forward, barking out orders much in the same way as Anamaria. Helen realizing that she was now in charge of feeding well over twenty crewmembers hurried on down to the galley to begin cooking lunch for the hungry pirates.

She quickly moved about through the cramped space that held all the food she would need to feed the men for the next few days, or weeks, possibly even months, if push came to shove years. But she doubted it would take years to find Miss Swann, and if it did…well, something was wrong then with their navigational system.

Just as noon came upon her the sound of boots traveling down into the galley was heard as Helen looked up to see the slender form of Anamaria entering. She casually leaned up against the wooden doorframe and watched Helen with guarded eyes.

"Hello there." Helen greeted as she wiped her hands with her skirt and stuck out her hand for the pirate to shake, "I'm Helen."

Anamaria only ignored the hand and answered lazily, "Anamaria."

Helen awkwardly lowered her hand and waited for Anamaria to speak, it did not take long. "You're obviously not a pirate, so I am wondering why you're here. You're not a whore of Jack, are you?"

Helen venomously shook her head as her curls slapped her in the face, "Heavens, no!"

"Then what? Are you a whore to his companion, Turner?"

"Worse, actually. I'm his wife." Helen answered and for the first time Anamaria cracked a grin. "You don't say do you?" she asked as Helen shook her head. "Interesting…very interesting."

"It's great and all that you're a faithful wife…but what are ye doing here?"

"I'm helping Will and Jack find Miss Swann who was taken by Captain Barbossa and his ship the _Black Pearl_."

Anamaria rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "That's obvious enough. What, are you and the wench friends or something?"

Helen shook her head as Anamaria raised an eyebrow, "Related then?" Another no from Helen.

"Well then why the hell are you here?" Anamaria growled out as Helen sighed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Was she to be forced to admit her true feelings about her husband to everyone aboard this bloody ship?!

"You want the truth? Well the truth if I'm here because my husband is in love with Miss Swann. Shocking, not really, even less shocking is that I have fallen in love with him. And I, being the utter fool that I am, am here to help him rescue her all because I want him to be happy. So there, that's why I'm here. Do you need to know anything else?"

Silence consumed the two females in the galley for a moment before Anamaria remarked, "That's messed up."

Instead of blowing up into a rage of unstoppable fury Helen only stared at the pirate before breaking out into laughter. And not just a simple giggle, full fledged laughter. She laughed long and hard as she clutched her aching sides and tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Yes, yes it is." she agreed as she finally caught her breath. She slowly stood and wiped tears from her eyes, still lightly chuckling. Anamaria had watched the young girl with a bit of a smile, but it grew as she regarded Helen, "I like you."

"And I like you." Helen replied as the two women, in a matter of minutes, had found friendship within the other. Anamaria stayed put in the galley watching as Helen cooked and retold her tale of meeting the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and how he had stolen her boat right from under her nose.

Once lunch was done the men came in like ravenous vultures and all but devoured the food, leaving behind dirty plates, cups and silverware. Helen cleaned the utensils before venturing up to the deck, and ignoring the looks from the men, went up to Jack who stood at the helm. He had not come down to the galley for lunch, so Helen was brining it to him.

He accepted the plate as he absentmindedly looked up to the sky. Helen raised an eyebrow and looked up at the clear blue sky that didn't have a cloud in sight. "What are you staring at?" she asked of the captain as he turned towards her and smiled, "Don't you see it love? A storm's comin'."

She looked back to the sky before muttering, "I don't see anything."

--

The sky was pitch black as wave after wave pounded against the _Interceptor's _hull. The ship lurched this way and that as it tried to stay afloat in the tumultuous sea. Helen watched in fright as crewmembers disappeared under the spray of the ocean that swelled onto the deck, taking an unlucky man to his watery grave.

She was suddenly seized and roughly turned around to come face to face with a positively fuming Will. "What on earth are you doing up here!" he hollered above the wind as his hair stuck to his cheeks and was half falling out of its binding.

"I can help." Helen courageously offered but glanced wearily around as the ship trembled in the sea's unforgiving grasp.

"And risk the chance of you going to Davy Jones Locker? Never! Get inside now!" Her husband ordered and forcefully shoved her towards the hatch. He pulled it open and pushed her in as she landed onto the wooden floor with a thud. She rubbed her head and glared up to the hatch doors to find that her husband was gone.

Pulling herself up she stumbled towards her and Will's cabin as she blundered through the open door and tripped and fell onto their bed. She sat with her back to the wall and watched as the few possessions of the room toppled back and forth as the ship lurched often.

She clutched her hands together and the skin of them were white as she prayed to the heavens to ensure the safety of those aboard the ship, namely Will. What would she do without him? He was her husband, and much as she was loathed to admit it, she loved him. Even if he loved another, she did and would always love him. Just as the storm came to its climax it ended just as silently. One moment the ship was groaning crazily from the strain of the waves and then the next moment everything was still and silent.

Helen peered cautiously around as she shakily stood in the destroyed room. Was the storm over? Was it even possible for it to end so quickly? Helen did not have time to ponder those words as the door suddenly flew open and in staggered the soaking form of Will. Helen hurried to his side and carefully guided him to the bed as he flopped down upon it, exhausted and worn out.

"Is the storm over?" Helen anxiously asked as Will eased her fears and nodded, "Yes it was the strangest thing. One moment we're all fending for our lives as a wave swept across the deck and the next thing I know the waters are calm and the sky clear. The moon's even out. Jack says the change in weather is due to the waters we're sailing in, they're…magical."

Will scrunched his eyebrows together and dismissed the thought as Helen chuckled. "I'm glad you're safe." She said to him as she moved away from him and bent over, picking up a stray candle that had fallen during the course of the storm. She lit it and turned back to Will to find him visibly trembling due to the cold.

"Will you're shivering!" she went to his side and took his hands within her own and gasped at the contact, "And your hands are freezing! You'll have to get out of those clothes."

She reached forward to undue the buttons of his brown vest as he moved her hands away from him, "W-What?" he stuttered as she rolled her eyes and continued her task. "I'm not doing this for me; I'm doing it for you. You have to get warmer; now, you don't have to lose your breeches just your vest and tunic. And don't argue with me, you're too tired to be doing anything but resting."

Will sighed and allowed his wife to strip his upper half of his clothing as she took away his weapons and pulled off his shoes. Under any other circumstance Helen would have taken the time to admire Will's slim and muscular physique, but there was no time for petty things such as that.

She wrapped the quilt of their bed around the blacksmith and with a spare towel wiped down his head so that his dark hair went from being utterly drenched to just damp. She pushed him down upon the pillows and tucked him tightly in as he shivering ceased to stop. She stood and clapped her hands together.

"I know what will warm you, hot chocolate, I'll get some from the galley and come straight back."

Will only nodded and watched his wife go as she left him alone. She hurried to the galley and quickly made a quick batch of hot chocolate, handing out the extras to crew members before she hurried back to her cabin. She opened the door and was met with the sight of her husband peacefully sleeping in their bed, all bundled up as she had left him. Helen sighed and placed the mug down and tiredly knelt to her knees before the sleeping blacksmith. She took the time to fully admire him as she reached out and gently wiped strays of hair matted to his forehead. He faintly smiled in his sleep and leaned in towards her tender caress.

"Elizabeth…" he murmured into the pillow as Helen froze. She dropped her hand from his face as her blood turned to ice. She turned away from her husband and sat in the corner of the room, knees pulled to her chest as she rested her chin upon her knees.

She understood that Will did not love her but was she really expected to have to go through this for the rest of her life? She was only nineteen! Nineteen and stuck in a loveless marriage to a man she was in love with who was hopelessly in love with another. She glared to the form of her sleeping husband and for a single moment she hated him.

Hated him for making her go through this, hated him for making her go on this god forsaken journey, hated him for loving another and not even trying to hide it, hated him for crushing her hopes and dreams of a happy marriage and most of all hated him for making her fall in love with him.

So in the darkness of the night she whispered out loud, "Damn you William Turner."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! **


	7. A Striking Revelation

Come What May

"Dead men tell no tales." Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked out as the _Interceptor _glided smoothly into a lagoon full of shipwrecks. Ships, overturned and fully sunk loitered the water as the _Interceptor _sailed on by. A thin layer of mist danced around the ship as goose bumps prickled Helen's arms.

She glanced at Will to find him watching Jack closely. Jack stood at the helm, compass posed, as he peered at it. He looked to the horizon and snapped the compass close and attached the device to his belt as it hung lowly by his hips.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked of Gibbs as the pirate glanced at Jack and then at the two Turner's who were seated across from him.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isle de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the _Black Pearl_." The last comment caused both Will and Helen to stiffen as they looked to each other.

"Captain of the _Black Pearl_?" Helen softly repeated as she looked to the form of Jack at the helm.

"What? He didn't tell ye that?"

"He failed to mention it." Will darkly muttered as Gibbs nodded in understanding and continued to talk, "Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearing. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" Will trailed ff and then did a Jack impersonation as Helen smiled. Gibbs shook his head and continued, "Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now you two, when a pirate's marooned he's given a pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well, that won't do much good hunting nor to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will look real friendly. But Jack, he escaped the island, and he still has that single shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man, his mutinous first mate."

_This shot is not meant for you. _

That was what Jack had said to Will that day in the smithy, when Jack had blocked his exit. How long ago it seemed, that day. So Jack had the pistol with him at all times, saving it for…

"Barbossa." Will and Helen breathed out at the same time as Gibbs nodded.

"Aye."

"How did Jack get off the island?" Helen asked as Gibbs smiled and explained, "Well, I'll tell ya. He waded out into the shallows and he waited there for three days and three nights 'til all manner of sea creatures came acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

Will and Helen exchanged confused looks as Will asked, "He roped a couple of sea turtles?"

"Aye, sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?" Helen asked disbelievingly. Gibbs opened his mouth to answer when a voice from behind replied, "Human hair…from my back. Let go the anchor!" Jack yelled out as he strode away, leaving the three to watch him go in awe and bewilderment. Once the anchor was dropped the crew gathered around as Jack addressed them.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go shore." Jack looked to Helen and quickly spoke before she could open her mouth, "Young Mr. Turner and only the young Mr. Turner."

Helen glared but relented as Will fixed her with a hard stare. He came to her side and tightly gripped her arm as he hissed, "I can't rescue Elizabeth if I'm worried about you." While the words could have conveyed some hidden meaning, Helen knew they did not. Will meant that he could not rescue Elizabeth if Helen was around to get in the way. Also, Helen doubted that Will wanted to introduce his wife to the love of his life. That would make for an awkward situation.

She jerked her arm of out his grasp and hissed back, "Fine then, husband." she turned onto her heel and did not see the two off but only watched from afar as the dinghy rowed away from the _Interceptor _taking Will and Jack away from her. She stood at the railing watching as they disappeared into the mouth of the cave.

"I have a bad feeling about this." She said a loud to Gibbs as he joined her at the helm. He patted her hand and said gently, "Don't worry lass. Your man's a resourceful lad; he'll come out of this clean as a whistle, along with the other lass." Gibbs moved to walk away but Helen pulled on his arm and asked, "Gibbs, what exactly are we dealing with? Why are these pirates so feared on the seas? Why did they steal Miss Swann, it's not because she's the governor's daughter. Tell me the truth, since no one else will."

Helen had felt now for awhile that information was being kept from her and Will. And hearing that Jack had once been Captain of the _Black Pearl _confirmed her theory. She leveled Gibbs with a glare as he sighed and retook his spot next to the blacksmith's wife.

"The reason that the crew of the _Black Pearl _is so terrifying and that every ship that meets them in these waters goes to her watery grave is because…the pirates aren't exactly human." At Helen's raised eyebrow Gibbs kept going, "Do you know what the treasure of the Isle de Muerta is?"

"No." Helen murmured, feeling more and more out of the loop, and even more foolish as Gibbs continued.

"It's cursed Aztec gold from the heathen gods of centuries past. All who take from that plagued fortune are forced to live for the rest of eternity as immortal wretches that can never feel again. Never feel the touch of a woman upon their skin, or the glorious taste of food and drink. Never grow old or be killed. And even worse," Gibbs shuddered, "At night, when the moon is full in the sky, they are shown for what they really are."

"W-What are they?" Helen whispered her hands digging into the wood of the railing as her knuckles turned white. Gibbs leaned in close, so close, that their noses were practically touching as he whispered, "Skeletons, the rightful dead walking among the land of the living."

He pulled back suddenly as Helen struggled to breathe. They were fighting immortal and undead skeletons. She tried to grasp that situation when a question bubbled up from her throat, "Why did they attack Port Royal and take Miss Swann then? What does she have to do with anything?"

At this Gibbs shrugged, "I can't say to that one. For I highly doubt there is pirate in her blood, all I can say is that somehow one of the medallions came into her grip and she is only a person in the wrong place at the wrong time, a victim."

_He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag_

_But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday._

"Will." she gasped as Gibbs slowly nodded.

"Put the pieces of the puzzle together, did ya?" he asked as she nodded and looked fully at Gibbs. "His father was a crewmember of the _Black Pearl_ and he sent one of the medallions to Will and somehow Miss Swann has it and therefore was taken by Barbossa. It's not Miss Swann they want at all…it's Will."

"Aye, that be it."

"Jack's using him." Helen accused as she rounded on Gibbs who looked away guiltily. "In a sense, yes."

Helen turned to look worriedly to the island and to the cave of the mouth as she wished more than anything that Will would emerge from it, unharmed. "How is the curse to be lifted?" she asked a moment later as Gibbs sighed and began to walk away. He stopped and said over his shoulder, "By blood."

Helen stared at his retreating back as she felt mildly faint. She looked back to the cave and watched with intent eyes as she had no idea what was happening inside the stone fortress.

--

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked as he rowed the dinghy into the entrance of the cave. He rowed silently as the oars slipped in and out of the dark water.

"Pirate's Code. Any man who falls behind…is left behind." Jack nodded to a skeleton head lying discarded on the rocky sea floor for confirmation of the Code.

"No heroes among thieves, eh?" Will snidely asked as Jack glanced as his young companion. So young and narrow-minded. Well he would learn…one day.

"You know, for having such a black outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Spring a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer out of Tortuga," the two then looked down at the water to see a glimmer of cold in the bedrock, "And you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"That's not true. I'm not obsessed with treasure!" he protested just as they docked the boat and looked into the cave to see the scarlet form of Elizabeth standing at the top of a pile of gold.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack remarked as he glanced at Will who had his eyes on Elizabeth, "Even though I would say that the dear Mrs. Turner is a diamond among the rough. To willingly come along knowing that you're here to rescue the woman of your dreams."

"Helen and my marriage are none of your business, Sparrow!" Will quietly hissed back as the two dove around a pile of treasure to stay out of sight from the pirates of the _Black Pearl_.

"Maybe not," Jack agreed, "But she deserves better than you." Jack didn't give Will the time to answer as he crept along. Will sighed and looked down at his own hands, "Yes, she does." he whispered thinking of his kind and charming wife. But he quickly pushed the thoughts away as he followed after Jack.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near an end!"

"Elizabeth." Will whispered watching as Barbossa gestured to her, "For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over, and a hundred times again!" The pirates cheered loudly as a lanky one with a wooden eye murmured, "Suffered, I have."

"Punished, we were. The lot of us, disproportionate to our crime! Here it is," he pushed the stone chest open with his boot as the lid flew off with a thud. "The cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned…save for this."

He pointed to the golden medallion hanging from Elizabeth's neck as she stood still, forcing herself to show no fear in front of these pirates. Will quickly stood up, upsetting some of the treasure as he whispered, "Jack!"

Jack forcefully tugged him back down as he shushed him, "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment."

"Eight hundred and eighty-one we found but despaired of ever finding the last." Barbossa spoke.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will hissed back to Jack as Jack glared at Will.

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor, I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything…_stupid_." Jack left Will there as Will fumed in place and forced himself to watch the exchange of the pirates as Barbossa continued.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa asked of his crew.

"Us!" They thundered back.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

"Hers!" They all pointed to the still form of Elizabeth as Will's eyes widened and without a second thought he hurried to her rescue. He followed after Jack and grabbed an oar from their boat as Barbossa's words followed after him.

"You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples." Barbossa took the knife and reached for one of Elizabeth's hands as she looked at the knife while the pirate chanted, "Begun by blood…by blood undone."

Will came upon the shape of Jack, who was perched down low. He stood when he heard Will's footsteps but was not fast enough to duck from the blow that Will gave him. He fell to the floor in a heap as Will looked down at the unconscious man.

"Sorry, Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage." he turned just in time to see Barbossa slice Elizabeth's palm and then watched as she clenched the medallion in her bloody palm as droplets of blood fell to the treasure below.

"That's it?" she asked in surprised and relief as Barbossa nodded. "Waste not."

She dropped the medallion as it fell into the chest with a tiny clink. All the pirates grew silent as they all breathed in and out and opened their eyes.

"Did it work?" One asked as another commented, "I don't feel no different."

"How do we tell?" A fat one asked as Barbossa rolled his eyes drew his pistol, aimed and fired. The gunshot rang out through the cavern as Will sunk into the dark water and slipped beneath the water to swim to Elizabeth. The man who was shot stood in shock but did not die.

"You're not dead."

"No. He shot me!" he yelled to Barbossa who only whirled around to face Elizabeth. "You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and stood straight as a faint smug smile came across her beautiful face. "No." she spoke clearly for all to hear as Barbossa exploded. "Where's his child?! The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner? Where?" he demanded as he backhanded Elizabeth across the face. She fell from her perch at the base of the pile into a heap as the medallion rolled along side her and landed near her palm.

Will slowly raised his head from the water as he reached out to take Elizabeth's hand. She looked up frightened as he placed his hand over her mouth to quiet her. Her eyes widened as she saw that it was her dear friend Will. He motioned for her to follow him as her eyes fell on the medallion as she reached for it and slid into the water alongside Will. They quickly swam to shore as Will helped her up and guided her to the dinghy and away from the sounds of the arguing pirates.

"Will, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth frantically asked as she plopped down into the rowboat and Will pushed it into the water and began rowing them to the entrance of the cave.

"Rescuing you of course." he answered as he looked at her, she was so beautiful. Elizabeth faintly smiled but quickly frowned. "Will, we have to leave here immediately. The pirates, they're after you!"

"I know." Will replied as he rowed faster. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

Elizabeth smiled and thanked the heavens that she had such a wonderful friend as Will. He must have gone through so much to come and rescue her, leaving behind his home and family in Port Royal, just to ensure her safety.

"Is Commodore Norrington with you?" she asked suddenly, thoughts of James beginning to fill her head. If Will had found her, James couldn't be too far behind. Will looked down and shook his head, "No, I did this on my own. Well for the most part." he added, thinking of Helen. Elizabeth sighed and nodded as Will rowed the boat out of the cave and into the sunlight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! **


	8. The Black Pearl

Come What May

Helen stood with the rest of the crew and watched as Elizabeth Swann clumsily made her way aboard. She stood before the pirates looking more like a drowned rat than the elegant daughter of a governor. She backed up as she came face to face with the crew.

"Not more pirates." she muttered meekly as Will came up from beside her and Helen sighed in relief, he was alive. Gibbs went forward and cheerfully greeted Miss Swann, "Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth."

Miss Swann looked at him for a moment before asking, "Mr. Gibbs?" Gibbs nodded and turned to Will as Jack was nowhere to be found. "Hey boy, where be Jack?"

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked as she turned towards Will, shock clear in her brown eyes. Will looked away from her and the probing glances of the crew as Jack's words of the Pirate Code came back to him.

"He fell behind."

That was all there was to say as Will tugged on Elizabeth's hand and led her away from the stares of the pirates. Helen stood still and watched as they disappeared into the cargo hold.

"Keep to the code." Gibbs gruffly ordered of the crew as Anamaria began to bark out orders and the crew scattered. "Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quick, you divvies!" The crew was to act as no one wanted the wrath of Anamaria upon them. Helen went to the railing as her skirt billowed around her due to the sea breeze. She watched as the Isle de Muerta grew smaller and smaller behind them and bowed her head.

Jack Sparrow may be a fiend but he had brought her and Will to Miss Swann and that's what they had wanted. Granted he had always had in mind to use Will to his own advantage to take back the _Black Pearl _as his own. But still, he didn't deserve the fate that was to be bestowed upon him by his former mutinous crewmembers.

Helen walked down into the galley and quickly made up a plate of simple food for Miss Swann. She did not think that the young woman had been fed accordingly so she prepared her a dish of food and went through the hold coming to the door that led into the room that her husband and his love was in. The door was opened a crack and she peered in to see the two sitting at a table as Will bandaged the girl's hand.

"What sort of man trades a man's life for a ship?" she asked as Will shrugged and delicately wrapped a cloth around her cut palm.

"A pirate."

Miss Swann sighed and watched as he wrapped the cloth around her hand. "Thank you."

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?" he asked as Helen felt her throat tighten. Miss Swann had went as Miss Turner? Did she care for Will as Helen did? Helen leaned forward, eager to hear the woman's answer. A faint blush fell over the governor's daughter's face as she looked down and shrugged.

"I don't know. You were the last person I saw before I was taken aboard the _Black Pearl. _It just seemed the easiest way to go at the time." There was no hidden meaning of love or affection and for that Helen was glad. Will seemed satisfied with the answer as Miss Swann held out her other hand to reveal a golden medallion.

"Elizabeth." Will said as she interrupted him and placed the medallion in his hand, "It's yours."

Will stared at it for a long moment before he clenched his hand into a fist around it as his eyes clouded over with memories from long ago, "I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me. Why did you take it?" His tone was low and Helen knew that he was trying to hold onto his temper.

"Because…because I was afraid that they would think you were a pirate. That would have been awful. They would have hung you as a pirate, and I couldn't let that happen! I was trying to protect you Will!"

Will only glowered down at the medallion as he muttered, "It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood. My blood. The blood of a pirate."

Elizabeth looked away; she couldn't face her friend, not after what she had done. She bit down at her lip and whispered. "Will, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." The only answer she received in return was the slamming of his fist against the table as both Elizabeth and Helen flinched. Elizabeth stood and fled from the room leaving Will to himself. Helen gazed at him for a moment, shook her head sadly, turned and left.

She appeared on the deck and saw the form of Miss Swann standing at the railing, staring out at the sea. Gathering her courage Helen went to the woman's side and cleared her throat. Miss Swann looked at her as Helen offered the plate of food.

"I thought you might be hungry. I'm Helen." she introduced herself and for a moment couldn't believe that she was actually speaking to Elizabeth Swann. All of the girls back home had always been envious of the beautiful woman before her, and here she was, talking to her. Elizabeth's eyes widened for a moment as she murmured, "You're Will's wife."

Helen softly smiled and nodded as she led Elizabeth over to a crate and sat the girl down so she could eat in peace and away from the mindful glances of the crew. Elizabeth threw propriety to the wind and she munched heartily on her food, taking Helen by surprise for a moment. "This is great!" Elizabeth complimented her mouth full and cheeks chubby as Helen nodded.

As Helen watched the governor's daughter eat she found it hard to hate her as she had originally hoped to. Miss Swann was young, hardly older than Helen, and had already seen more than any girl should ever have to. She had been the hostage of fierce and bloodlust pirates for days, who knew what horrors she had witnessed.

"Thank you for coming," Elizabeth said after she finished her meal, "For rescuing me, I mean."

"Will did most of it." Helen remarked as she brushed a strand of her black hair behind her ear. Elizabeth nodded and glanced at the blacksmith's wife beside her, "Still, coming all this way, it means a lot to me. Will is lucky to have you; most women wouldn't have followed their husbands."

"Well I'm different in that regard. Do you feel better now?" she asked kindly as Elizabeth nodded and shifted uncomfortably in the red gown she wore. "If only there was some way to be rid of this horrid dress." she shuddered as memories of her dinner with Captain Barbossa came back. Helen nodded in sympathy; the dress did look mighty uncomfortable.

"I wish I had a spare dress for you, but I only have this one, and it's near shreds." It was true, her dress had seen better days and it had gone through experiences that clothes should never have to go through. The colors were bleached from the sun and her skirt was ripped and torn, it was threadbare now. Elizabeth laughed for the first time in days, she liked Will's wife. He had made a good choice marrying her, she thought as she sighed and looked away. She wished for a moment that James was with her. The two women smiled at each other when the ship suddenly exploded into activity as crewmembers ran back and forth under the frantic yelling of Gibbs.

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind dead astem, she'll carry every sail we've got."

"What's happening?" Elizabeth urgently asked as she and Helen stood at Gibbs side.

"The _Black Pearl_, she's gaining on us." Anamaria quickly informed the two women as they looked to see the black sails of the _Pearl _on the horizon. It was a magnificent ship that took no prisoners.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth protested, remembering all the praises James had lavished onto the ship during their courtship.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us!" Anamaria snapped as the ship gained speed and was not far behind the _Interceptor_. Elizabeth looked out to the sea as she suddenly asked of Anamaria, "We're shallower on the draft, right?"

"Aye." Anamaria skeptically eyed Elizabeth. "Well, then can't we lose them among those shoals?" she nodded to the sandbars not too far away from the ships. Gibbs followed her gaze as he murmured, "We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough."

"Lighten the ship, stem to stem!" Anamaria as Helen and Elizabeth busied themselves with throwing things overboard, such as cargo. Helen had just overthrown a barrel of rum when she looked back to see oars emerging from the _Pearl's _hull.

"Oh no." she gulped as Will came up from beside her and stopped a man from pushing a cannon overboard, "We're going to need that."

"It was a good plan," Anamaria begrudged, "Up till now."

"Gibbs! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!" Will yelled as everyone turned towards the blacksmith.

"With what?" Anamaria asked arms crossed over her chest as all looked to Will for the answer.

"Anything!" he yelled, "Everything! Anything we have left." It was silent for a moment as everyone looked uneasily around before Gibbs stepped forward and snarled, "Load the guns! Case shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!"

Everyone hurried about like chickens with their heads cut off as they piled everything they could find into the cannons. Not even Gibbs' precious flask survived. Gibbs scowled as he looked out to the ocean. "The _Pearl _is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target."

Helen looked to the anchor lying aside on the deck as a mad plan formed in her head, "Lower the anchor on the starboard side."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her as she refused to back down. Finally Will stepped forward and reluctantly agreed, "It certainly has the element of surprise."

"You're daft! You all are!" Anamaria screeched at the trio as Gibbs nodded, a smile forming, "Daft like Jack! Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, you dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" That was enough to make the crew work with a will as Anamaria raced to the wheel and griped it tightly as the anchor was dropped.

"Let go!" Helen yelled to her as she reluctantly released the wheel violently swung about. Elizabeth and Helen toppled to the deck floor as sprays of water washed onto the deck as the _Interceptor _turned and began sailing towards the _Black Pearl_.

The atmosphere was tense as the two ships came up to pass the other. Will stood at the hatch, in control of the cannons as he spoke, "Keep us steady, man. Now!" he yelled as Gibbs barked, "Fire!"

The _Interceptor _rocked with the onset of cannons that ripped into her hull. The ship trembled and shook, the deck groaning as crewmembers raced every which way. Elizabeth and Helen tried to stay out of the way as Gibbs called to them, "We could use a few more ideas, lasses."

"Your turn!" Helen and Elizabeth yelled in unison as chaos reigned around them. Gibbs rubbed his chin as his eyes widened, "We need us a devil's dowry."

"We'll give 'em her!" Anamaria snarled as she cocked her pistol at Elizabeth's head. Will vehemently shook his head as he placed the situation on himself, "She's not what they're after."

Elizabeth looked at Will for a moment before gasping, "The medallion!"

Will glanced down before cursing under his breath, "Stay here." he growled at the two women before disappearing into the cargo hold, leaving Helen and Elizabeth on their own. Helen watched horrorstruck as members of the _Pearl _made their way onto the _Interceptor's _deck. A thin layer of smoke covered both of the ships as pirates came from the shadows, striking down the crew of the _Interceptor. _

The ship trembled as the main mast fell, crushing men to the deck as the fighting continued. The sound of screams of agony consumed Helen and the smell of blood was growing and growing. She was separated from Elizabeth who was dragged, kicking and screaming to the _Black Pearl_. Just when Helen felt like she was going to faint she came face to face with Jack.

"Wretch." she hissed at him as he looked behind her to see the form of a pirate coming to attack the little lady. Rolling his eyes he pulled out a pistol and shot the pirate in the chest as he fell back, only to get up and stalk off.

"That's not very nice." he declared as she reached out to slap him. He easily caught her hand within his own as he continued, "I did bring Will to Miss Swann and that was our agreement, savvy?"

"You're using Will for your own selfish gains!"

"Speaking of the Dear William…where is he?"

Helen's eyes widened as she realized he had never come up from the hold. She pulled herself free of Jack's grasp and ran to the hatch to see the large wooden beam of the mast covering the grate. She fell to her knees beside the mast as she tried to shove it aside.

"Will!" she called down into the dark hatch as his head bobbed about in the rising water.

"Helen!" he called back, relieved that someone had found it. Helen tried her hardest to move the wood, but it wouldn't budge. She pushed and pushed and finally stopped as she looked mournfully down at her husband, "I can't move it." she called down pitifully. Before she could do anything else a grubby arm wrapped itself around her waist as she was lifted from the deck and thrown ruthlessly onto a man's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down! Will!" she screamed, pounding upon the man's back, as he walked off to the _Pearl_, leaving Will trapped in the sinking ship. She was deposited onto the deck of the _Black Pearl _as it sailed away from the _Interceptor _and then stopped. Elizabeth helped her stand as the two women watched Jack's crew be tied up together as a fat pirate threatened them.

"Any of you so much as think the world 'parley,' I'll have you guts for garters."

Elizabeth and Helen were shoved to the crew who held them back as suddenly the _Interceptor _blew up and sunk beneath the waves to its watery grave.

"No! Will" Helen screamed as she struggled against the strong hold of her captors. The pirate, Barbossa, came to stand in front of the two struggling women as he nodded his head to Elizabeth, "Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time, it holds fair that now you and your friend return the favor."

Immediately after his statement the hands holding Helen back began to paw at her, ripping and tearing into her already ruined dress. She struggled against their groping hands which only made the reach farther and tugged harder.

"Barbossa!" A voice called out from the railing and Helen raised her eyes and couldn't believe the sight before her. It was Will. Completely alive and soaked, standing before her, with a pistol in hand.

"Will." she weakly whispered, feeling now, more than ever, that she would collapse. But Will was alive, and that's all that mattered.

"They go free." Will demanded, nodding to the two women as Barbossa raised an eyebrow and stared at Will. "What's in your head, boy?"

"They go free!" he slowly repeated as he held up the pistol warningly. Helen and Elizabeth glanced at each other; both wondering what Will had up his sleeve.

"You've only got one good shot, and we can't die." Barbossa explained as his crew snickered at the stupidity of Will.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack whispered from behind Helen and Elizabeth as Will glared and countered, "You can't. I can." he stuck the pistol under his throat and tightened his hold on the trigger as Helen stiffened. She shook her head; she couldn't go through this again.

"Will! No!" she chocked out as he glanced at her and then back to Barbossa.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked and before Will could answer Jack intervened. He went to Barbossa's side and turned him away from the blacksmith while rambling, "No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though, eunuch."

Helen would have laughed if not for the horrible situation they were facing. She did notice, though, that a few crewmembers stepped away from Will. But Will being Will was not going to lie.

"My name is William Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

Helen couldn't believe it; he was willingly giving himself to the pirates now. And all for Elizabeth. She looked to the woman beside her, who only seemed concerned for Will, she better damn love him for everything he was doing for her!

"He's the spittin' image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." A lanky pirate muttered as others nodded their agreement.

"On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and forever be lost to Davy Jones' Locker!" Will threatened as Barbossa peered at him for a long moment, contemplating the situation. He finally had Turner in his grasp and he wasn't about to let him go.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"They go free." Will repeated once more, nodding to Helen and Elizabeth. Helen was just glad she was included in this; she had half expected Will to forget all about her. Barbossa nodded in a bored manner before his eyes landed on Helen. Walking forward he eyed the beautiful woman as he commented; "I understand the reasoning for your bonny lass, but what of her? What importance is she to you? Girl, what be your name?"

Helen glanced between Will and Barbossa before finally murmuring, "Helen."

"Do you have a surname and don't play with me, Miss, I've had what I can take with womanly lies." he glared pointedly at Elizabeth who glared back. Helen thickly swallowed and looked into the worn face of Barbossa, "My name is Helen Turner."

"Not another one." Came a murmur from the crew as she felt the stares of everyone on her. Barbossa stared at her for a moment before chuckling, "You Turner's seem to be falling from the sky. Let my guess, Bootstrap Bill was your long lost father as well?"

Helen shook her head and whispered, "Bootstrap Bill is my long lost father-in-law."

Snickers erupted from the crew as Barbossa looked to Will, "So you brought your wife along for the trip. How nice of ye. Must not care that you're about to die for the other one though, now that's a good wife, right there. Alright Mr. Turner, anything else?"

Will blinked and shook his head as he looked to the crew and nodded to them, "The crew. The crew is not to be harmed."

Barbossa nodded his head.

"Agreed."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! **


	9. Why's the Rum Gone?

Come What May

The _Black Pearl _dropped anchor a few miles off the coast of a small and isolated island as the crewmembers roughly shoved Elizabeth to the plank. "Go on, poppet! Go walk the plank!" They mocked as Elizabeth stood dignified on the wooden plank that outstretched over the clear Caribbean Sea.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!" Will cursed from his spot as he was securely held back from hastening to Elizabeth's rescue. Barbossa growled and stomped to Will, "Don't dare impugn my honor, boy. I agreed they'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Will was roughly gagged and pulled back from lunging as Barbossa turned and admired Elizabeth while he remarked to his equally lustful crew.

"Though it does see seem a shame to something so fine, don't it lads?" he was met with hearty cheers as Elizabeth shuddered and turned away from their lustful stares to look down at the ocean. She was thankful she at least knew how to swim.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." Barbossa called to Elizabeth as she turned back to him with a scowl before stripping out of the gown and standing before everyone in only a simple nightgown that did not expose her very well. Will at least had the modesty to look away.

"Goes with your black heart." Elizabeth snarled as she tossed it to Barbossa who held the scarlet fabric up to his cheek and breathed in, "Ooh, it's still warm."

"Come on, off you go!" A pirate yelled, having grown impatient, he pointed his cutlass at Elizabeth's ankles as she walked to the edge of the plank and looked down.

"Too long!" Another yelled and shook the plank as Elizabeth gave a little squeak and landed in the water with a splash. All of a sudden the attention was placed onto Helen as she was thrust forward to the plank; she stumbled over the helm of her torn skirt and held onto the railing for support. She was about to step up onto the plank when a voice called out,

"Captain should we be really letting her go without a proper goodbye to 'er husband?"

All looked to Barbossa who scratched his chin as a sinister grin came over his face, "Quite right, come on lads, let the girl say goodbye."

Helen was then shoved towards Will as she knocked into his chest and backed away, wiping hair from her eyes. She felt claustrophobic being so close to Will with the stares of all the crew on her, leering and jeering. Will gazed down at her, his brown eyes blazing, as she reached forward and pulled down on the cloth that was binding him.

"I guess we'll have to give them a show, eh?" she whispered loud enough for him to hear. She placed a hand behind his head, closed her eyes and without a second thought pulled his head down as their lips pressed against each other. Even though Helen knew it was for show she put every once of emotion that William Turner inspired in her into that kiss. All that pent up hatred and anger that had been brewing for weeks, the longing and hoping that he would someday love her and the crushing despair knowing that he would not. The kiss was passionate and unforgiving, everything that Will had made her into.

She was breathless when she pulled away as she placed the cloth back over his mouth and allowed herself to be swept back to the plank where the crew was watching her with even more lust than Elizabeth. If she could kiss a man like that, imagine what else she could do. They did indeed imagine as they panted watching her body movements as she walked out onto the plank.

She turned back around as Barbossa mockingly bowed his head to her, hat in hand.

"Mrs. Turner, goodbye." The plank shook and the next thing Helen knew she was under the waves. The coolness of the water consumed her as she broke the surface and slowly began swimming to the shore of the island. She watched as Jack dived in from the _Pearl _and silently swam past her to the beach.

She emerged from the surf, soaked and sick at heart as the three stood watching as the _Black Pearl _disappeared into the horizon.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with me ship." Jack mournfully remarked as he rubbed his chaffed wrists, stood and began walking. Elizabeth nodded for Helen to follow her as the two women took off after Jack.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then."

"Not unless you know how to rope together a couple of sea turtles." Helen muttered as Elizabeth ignored her.

"To what point and purposes, missies? The _Black Pearl _is gone, and unless you two have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in your bodices, unlikely, young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

Helen's heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second. It was true, they would have to act fast to get to Will before he was killed by Barbossa. Jack set off, knocking against a tree and taking giant steps as Helen and Elizabeth followed relentlessly.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of the seven agents of the East India Trading Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" Elizabeth demanded as Helen raised an eyebrow.

"People have written stories about him?" she asked as Elizabeth ignored her once again and asked, "How did you escape last time?"

Both women stood waiting for answers as Jack and explained, "Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, all right?" he kneeled down and wiped sand about before opening a cellar door and darting into the dark abyss, "Last time the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the look of things, they've been long out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." he climbed out of the pit holding three bottles of rum.

He passed on each to the two women and kept one for himself as he took a healthy swig from the alcohol.

"So that's it then?" Helen asked, completely disillusioned with Jack Sparrow, "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach…drinking rum?!" Helen screamed the last part in utter disbelief as Jack nodded and shrugged.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, loves!" he joyfully exclaimed before stalking off back towards the beach. Helen watched him go with narrowed eyes as she threw the bottle down in disgust. She kicked her foot against the trunk of a palm tree only to have stinging pain run through her body.

"Damn! That hurt!" she yelled as she turned to find something else to take her anger out on. Elizabeth stood watching the blacksmith's wife with un-judging eyes as Helen finally turned on her.

"I can't believe this! We're never going to get off this island in time to save Will! And he's going to die for you because he cares for you so!" Helen screamed as Elizabeth flinched but went to the woman's side and placed her hand upon Helen's shaking shoulder. She was relieved when Helen didn't brush it aside.

"Helen, listen to me. I have a plan."

Helen turned to Elizabeth with disbelief written in her face, "What is it?" she asked as Elizabeth kneeled and picked up Helen's discarded bottle. She handed it to the woman and smiled.

"Follow my lead."

Helen watched as Elizabeth sauntered back to the back and back to Jack Sparrow. Helen sighed and looked down at the bottle. What was she getting herself into?

--

The dark sky was clear and full of brilliant stars as a fire blazed on the beach. Jack, Elizabeth and Helen were all dancing horribly around the flames as they linked arms and began to sing the tune they had been singing for hours.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs! Drink up me hearties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me!" They collapsed onto the sand in a fit of giggles. Elizabeth had taught the two the song from her childhood and they had not stopped singing it since.

"I love that song!" Jack praised as he brought his bottle to his lips, "Really bad eggs! When I get back the _Pearl_, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew! And we'll sing it all the time."

"And you'll positively be the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." Elizabeth complimented from beside Jack as she batted her eyelashes at the pirate. Jack shook his head and gestured to all around them.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean…the entire world. Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, that's what a ship needs but what a ship is…what the _Black Pearl _really is…is freedom."

His eyes glazed over as Helen looked to the dark ocean and felt the sea breeze on her cheek as it caressed her skin before moving along. Was what Jack spoke of real? True and absolute freedom from the world? Was it possible to do what you liked whenever you liked to? To sail to the blank edges of the map and beyond?

"Jack…it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." Elizabeth murmured and if Helen could think any better she would think Elizabeth was…_flirting_.

"Oh yes," Jack agreed as he slipped an arm around both girls' shoulders and pulled them to him, "But the…company…is infinitely better than last time, and the scenery…has definitely improved."

Both girls giggled as Helen slapped him in the chest and Elizabeth curled up into his side.

"Mr. Sparrow!" she exclaimed in a high voice as his rogue's grin crossed his face.

"Yes?" he asked, feigning innocence as Elizabeth continued, "I'm not entirely sure that we've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk." she discreetly winked to Helen who nodded back.

"I know exactly what you mean, love." Jack answered as he curled his moustache. Helen suddenly raised her bottle of rum and toasted to the fire, "To freedom!"

Jack and Elizabeth raised theirs in return as Jack shook his head, "To the _Black Pearl_." he took a swig of rum as Helen and Elizabeth watched him fall back, out cold.

"Finally." Elizabeth muttered as she and Helen threw down their bottles and both uneasily stood.

"After the fifth bottle I thought he would never stop." Helen remarked as she wiped sand from her skirt.

"Though you played your part to a tee and held your own with the rum." Helen complimented as Elizabeth smiled, "You were perfect too. Now come on, let's get this over with."

They left the fire behind to walk back towards the cellar. It was slow going as Elizabeth went down and handed bottles of rum back up to Helen as she made a pile with all the barrels and bottles. Finally at around the crack of dawn the cellar was empty and Helen pulled Elizabeth from the cellar as they began to drag the bottles and barrels to the still going fire.

"Are you sure this will work?" she asked of Elizabeth as they began throwing the rum into the fire. The fire crackled and grew with every barrel and the two had to back away as to not get burned.

"Absolutely, this signal will be over a thousand feet tall; we'll have every ship in the Fleet coming for us. And then…then we'll get Will."

Helen glanced at Elizabeth at the mention of Will, but saw nothing cross the governor's daughter's face. She turned and watched the fire for a bit as the glow from the flames warmed her body and danced over her skin.

"Do you love him?" Helen whispered as Elizabeth looked to her and then it dawned in her eyes. "Will?" she asked even though both knew who Helen meant, but Helen nodded anyway as Elizabeth looked down and shook her head.

"I do love him, but I'm not in love with him. He's my greatest friend and I've known him for years. But do I wish that he would hold me and kiss me to my heart's content? No, no I don't. And even though I don't love him, I am sorry for you."

"Sorry for me? Why?" Helen asked, eyes guarded, as Elizabeth elaborated.

"I'm not stupid, I know when a man cares for me, and I know Will does very much. And I'm sorry for you, because I can see how much you care for him."

"Well that's just life." Helen gruffly replied as Elizabeth shook her head and touched Helen on the shoulder. "But it shouldn't be! I know Will and I know he isn't truly in love with me, but the idea of the life we could have together! I'm a fixation to him that he hasn't yet let go of. Helen, just give him time."

"Time for what?" Helen quietly asked as Elizabeth slowly smiled and answered, "Time to see that you are what's right for him. That you and he can build a life together, have children and all that. Don't give up on him and your love for him, for I believe that when he finally opens his eyes, you'll be the first thing he sees."

"Y-You think so?" Helen quietly asked as her heart began to flutter with hope that she had thought died long ago. Elizabeth squeezed her shoulders and nodded, "I know so. Just give it time, just give _him_ time."

Elizabeth released Helen and the two went back to watching the fire together, a new understanding having passed between the two. Now that the atmosphere was light and friendly Helen turned to Elizabeth and asked with a sly grin, "If not Will, then Commodore Norrington?"

Elizabeth giggled, blushed and nodded. "He's been courting me for years and at first I thought him stiff and boring. I thought I would never feel anything for him besides forced politeness. But as we saw each other more and more I saw him for a completely different person and I became smitten with him. During his proposal I fell for him…literally."

The girls dissolved into a fit of giggles, the rum affecting them more than they had originally thought. The two plopped down next to each other as Helen asked once more, "Did someone really write a book about Jack?"

Elizabeth fell over laughing onto the sand as she clutched her sides and smacked Helen in the shoulder and she too fell as the two spent the rest of the night laughing and becoming closer. Just as dawn broke Elizabeth became serious and glanced at Helen who was lying peacefully on the sand, watching the fire burn and burn.

"Helen?" she asked as Helen looked up at her.

"When we return…to Port Royal, would it be too much to ask that you and I…remained friends? I don't have many true friends in Port Royal and I like you, I like you a lot. You treat me like a normal person and I appreciate that more than anything else. Would it be too much with Will? Because you don't have to-" she was cut off as Helen reached forward to pat her friend.

"Elizabeth," she began gently, "I would love for you to be my friend."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, looking like a little girl on Christmas with her eyes lighting up. Helen nodded and both laughed as all of a sudden they heard a scream from behind them. They turned to see a very much awake Jack Sparrow who was gaping appallingly at the burning pile of rum.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing?! You burned all the food, the shade…the rum!" Jack yelled at the two as they glared back and placed their hands at their hips.

"Yes, the rum is gone." Helen spoke clearly and slowly as Jack looked between the two, looking seriously close to crying.

"Why is the rum gone?!" he demanded of Elizabeth as she briskly answered, "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?" he repeated dumbly as Elizabeth rolled her eyes and plopped down at the shoreline, pulling Helen down with her.

"Just wait Captain Sparrow," she called out, "You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open and you will see white sails on the horizon."

In his anguish Jack drew his pistol and aimed at Elizabeth, then Helen and then back to Elizabeth. With a huff of utter frustration and despair he lowered the gun and stalked off, cursing the two to an eternity of hell and damnation.

"I think he took that rather well." Helen remarked after a moment as both smiled and watched. They turned behind them when they heard a growl to see white sails upon the horizon, coming right towards them. They turned to each other, smiling broadly.

"Here they come!" Elizabeth cheered as she stood and began running towards the ships. Helen stood as the breeze caressed her cheek and she for a moment imagined that the wind was the calloused hand of her blacksmith.

"Here I come Will."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! **


	10. Fighting Back

Come What May

Elizabeth, Helen and a reluctant Jack were ushered aboard the _Dauntless _as Elizabeth had a reunion with her concerned father, Governor Swann. As her father held her to him Elizabeth had locked eyes with James as he stood dutifully behind Governor Swann and watched Elizabeth intently. How she wish she could openly embrace him but she knew that he would shun her advances, claiming her _improper. _

So she hugged her father tightly and stood with Helen as blankets were wrapped around the women and Elizabeth quickly explained to them everything that had happened to the two in the last few days. She elegantly described how Will rescued her in hopes that it would warm her father's heart enough for him and James to rescue her friend. But in the end the answer was the same.

"No, we are returning to Port Royal and that's final."

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth protested as Helen listened with a numbing feeling beginning to move through her body. They weren't going to rescue Will; he was going to die and she couldn't do a thing to stop it...

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" his voice was firm and final, but Elizabeth was as stubborn as her father.

"Then we condemn him to death."

Helen flinched and looked down as Governor Swann absently shrugged, "The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

Helen's eyes blazed at the ignorance of the governor's statement. It's not as it Will decided one day to openly engage in piracy! He did it for Elizabeth! Elizabeth seemed to agree as she argued further, "To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening me! While you all were in Port Royal debating on what to do he fought pirates and now is sacrificing himself for me!"

Elizabeth then looked to Helen as an idea brewed in her head, "And besides, are you really just going to allow my dear friend Helen over here to become a widow because you wouldn't save her husband?"

Helen looked up startled as Governor Swann sighed and looked at the young woman, "I am truly sorry for your loss. But when we return to Port Royal, I'll compensate for your loss with a reward in your part of saving my daughter."

"That's very kind of you, Governor Swann," she spoke, "But I don't want your money. I want my husband. Back with me safe and sound."

It was then when Jack decided to step into the conversation. Stepping forward he addressed Commodore Norrington, "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The _Pearl _was listing near her scuppers after the battle; it's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time."

Helen raised an eyebrow, was Jack, heaven forbid, actually trying to _help_?!

"Think about it…the _Black Pearl. _The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up, eh?"

Commodore Norrington eyed Jack disdainfully as he stepped back from Jack's rum reeking breath and addressed the pirate coldly.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, and not only myself."

That was it, Will's last chance at survival gone with the wind. Helen would never see Will; never even get to tell him how she feels even if he would push her away. She would rather live a life with him where he pined after Elizabeth than live a life without him completely. She pulled the blanket tighter around her as Elizabeth noticed how crestfallen she appeared.

Elizabeth looked at James and used her last plea, a risky trick. She hurried to his side and clutched his arm, "Commodore…James, I beg you, please do this. For me…as a wedding gift."

Everyone's head snapped forward to stare at the pair as James' eyes grew wide in suspicion. He had been under the rightful impression that Elizabeth had long ago accepted his proposal.

"Please," she whispered so that he was the only one to hear, "Will needs to be rescued. He would do it for you."

James looked down at the love of his life for a long moment before Governor Swann happily butted in, "Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

Elizabeth starred into James' eyes as they shone with love for him and also with approval for all this. "I am." she spoke, never breaking eye contact as James sucked in his breath. To hear her say those words…it was heaven. He almost lowered his head to kiss her, but of course Sparrow had to ruin the moment.

"A wedding. I love weddings! Drinks all around!" At all the glares he received, Jack sighed and openly held out his arms, "I know, 'clap him in irons,' right?"

James cleared his throat and reluctantly left his beloved Elizabeth's side as Jack was chained in irons.

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to the Isle de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible means of the phrase, 'silent as the grave.' Is that understood?"

"Inescapably clear." Jack nodded and with a wink to the girls he was ushered to the helm. Both Helen and Elizabeth watched him go as Elizabeth reached out and squeezed Helen's hand as Helen smiled back.

It was happening; they were going to rescue Will. In only a few short hours she would see him again, and even if he did love Elizabeth, she would be with him. Governor Swann came up to his daughter and her companion as he noticed how his daughter was only in her nightgown and her friend's clothing was hanging from her frame and hardly there.

"Girls, come along. I'm sure that Commodore Norrington can find some…_suitable _clothing for the both of you." he began walking forward as James offered Elizabeth his arm and Helen trailed behind. They finally came upon a cabin that had two small little beds, one for each of them.

"Well you two rest; you've been through so much." Governor said as he hugged Elizabeth once more and went to his own lavish quarters. Elizabeth and James stood gazing at each other as Helen turned her back away from the pair to allow them the privacy they deserved.

"I shall send a sailor down with some uniforms for you and your friend, it is the best I can do." James spoke in an apologetic tone as Elizabeth smiled and tightened her hold on his hand.

"We'll do fine with anything, James, thank you."

He nodded and was reluctant to leave, but knew that after their ordeals the two would want to rest. So he raised Elizabeth's hands to his mouth and lightly kissed her knuckles while murmuring, "Till I see you again…dearest."

He left Elizabeth staring after him as she turned to Helen, looking pleased and happy.

"I could get use to that."

Helen laughed and a moment later there was a knock upon the door as Elizabeth opened it to reveal a young soldier with uniforms in his arms, "For you Miss Swann."

Elizabeth nodded and took them from and shut the door as she threw one uniform to Helen. Helen wasted no time changing out of her threadbare clothing and into the stiff uniform. She tucked the satin white short into the breeches and pulled the red jacket over her body. She plopped down on the bed and pulled the boots up to her knees and looked up to Elizabeth to see that the two looked like twins.

"What do we do now?" she asked of her friend as Elizabeth glanced at Helen and then made herself comfortable on her bed.

"Now we wait."

--

"Sorry, but it's for your own safety." An officer said as Elizabeth and Helen were prevented from joining Jack and going to the Isle de Muerta which loomed in the difference. They were instead of being dragged to Commodore Norrington's quarters as it was for their own safety.

"He's my husband!" Helen protested as she was only shoved forward.

"It's the Commodore's orders!" The officer retorted as Elizabeth glared and countered back, "I don't care about what the Commodore ordered! I have to tell them! The pirates! They're cursed! They can't be killed."

"It's true," Helen chimed in frantically, "The moon shows them for what they really are."

The officer and his companions rolled thier eyes as he replied to the women's outlandish comments, "Don't worry, Miss, he's already been informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story."

The two were forced into the captain's cabin as the officer chuckled and shut the door. Elizabeth banged upon it, only to find it locked.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" she yelled in frustration as she pounded her fist upon the wood one final time.

"Fools, they're going to get themselves killed." Helen muttered as Elizabeth nodded and the two women looked at each other for a moment.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Elizabeth asked as Helen passively shrugged.

"Depends. Are you thinking that we escape and save Will ourselves?"

"Exactly."

"Perfect."

The two began to tear the cabin apart looking for anything they would help in their escape. Finally Helen opened the window and was met with a wonderful surprise.

"Elizabeth! Look at this!"

Elizabeth came to Helen's side as gasped as she too saw the rowboat floating in the water right below in their window.

"How on earth did that get there?" she asked as Helen shrugged and replied, "Divine providence maybe? I don't know, but we have to get in it before it floats away."

Elizabeth's eyes flew to the bed as she ran over and undid the sheets as the two tied the sheets together making a long rope. They tied it to a wooden post and then threw it from the window as it landed in the boat with a thud. Just as Helen was about climb down someone knocked upon the door and the two froze.

"Elizabeth? May I come in?" It was Governor Swann. Elizabeth turned to Helen and hissed, "Go! Go before someone comes and if I can't make it down go on without me."

Helen nodded and shimmed down the rope and landed in the dinghy as it rocked unsteadily back and forth with the unexpected weight. Helen sat and placed the roars in her arms as she stared up at the window. A minute later Elizabeth was hurrying down as Helen began to row frantically to the _Black Pearl _anchored a few miles away from the _Dauntless_.

Just as they were halfway there they heard the faintest sounds of battle occurring on the _Dauntless. _The two glanced at each other and Helen rowed quicker. Finally they came upon the _Black Pearl's _hull as they climbed aboard. They didn't get far when Jack the monkey found them.

He screeched as Elizabeth scowled and whacked the monkey with a spare oar as it fell overboard and hit a cannon sticking out. The two pirates left to guard the peeked out to see the monkey in the ocean.

Elizabeth and Helen hid as the pirates ran past them to the deck. Once they were gone the two women scrambled down into the brig to find the crew of the _Interceptor _all locked together into one cell.

"It's Helen and Elizabeth!" Gibbs cried out gleefully as Helen hurried to the wooden table and found the keys. She quickly undid the lock as the crew scrambled out, free from the confining cages they had been submitted to.

"Come on!" Elizabeth hissed as they all took to the deck and rid themselves of the two guards by knocking them overboard. Helen then called out to the crew as she and Elizabeth tried to free another dinghy for the crew.

"All of you with me! Will is in that cave and we must save! Ready? And heave!" When the pirates made no move to help she turned towards them and pleaded, "Please, we need your help! Come on!"

"Any port in the storm." Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked out as the crew nodded their agreement.

"Cotton's right," Gibbs agreed, "We've got the _Pearl_."

"And what about Jack?" Elizabeth logically asked, "Are you just going to leave him?"

"Jack owes us a ship," A dwarf, Marty, called out as they nodded.

"And there's the code to consider." Gibbs chimed in as Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"The code? You're pirates. Hang the code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway." The crew still didn't budge as Helen murmured, "But Will would do the same for any of you. You've sailed with him for days and Jack is your captain. How can you just leave us all here?"

"I'm sorry lass," Gibbs spoke softly, "But there's nothing we can do."

"Well then," Helen spoke coldly as she stared every pirate in the eye, "You're not the pirates or people that I thought you were. Come on Elizabeth, we have to save Will." she spat as she turned her back to the crew and climbed down the ladder into the dinghy. Elizabeth followed suit as they rowed to the mouth of the cave.

"Bloody pirates." Elizabeth cursed as Helen nodded and rowed harder as the rowed along the river that flowed into the cavern. As they left the boat behind they witnessed a fight brewing between Jack and Barbossa as Will struck down anyone that stepped into his path.

"Come on; let's join in on the fun!" Elizabeth called out as she grabbed an engraved staff and went to Will's aid.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" A pirate growled down at a weaponless Will as he raised his sword. "You like pain?" Elizabeth asked as she struck his head with the staff and he fell to the floor in a heap, "Try wearing a corset."

She offered Will a hand as he stared at her. She looked past him to see Jack and Barbossa going at it as they jumped in and out of shafts of moonlight. Barbossa turned into a skeleton…as did Jack.

"Whose side is Jack on?" she asked as he shrugged and answered, "At the moment? Where's Helen?" he asked knowing that if Elizabeth was here, his wife wouldn't be too far behind. She was after all Helen.

"Right here." Helen yelled as she jumped out from behind a pile of treasure with a sword in hand as a man charged towards her. Having no idea what to with the weapon she closed her eyes and with only sheer luck was able to stab the man in his heart. But seeing as he couldn't die it didn't make much of a difference.

She hurried to her husband's side as the three of the used the staff together to impale three of the pirates. The three shoved them into the shadows as they took on their bone form. Will placed a grenade into the middle one's stomach as he pulled Helen and Elizabeth away.

"No fair." The middle one murmured a second before the grenade went off and the three exploded.

"I don't think they're coming back from that one." Helen murmured as the fight continued on. Elizabeth and Helen worked together as Will hurried to the chest. Discreetly Jack slashed his wrist and clenched the coin for a moment in his palm before tossing it to Will who caught it.

The duel between Jack and Barbossa intensified as they lunged, charged and parried. Helen kicked the shin of a pirate and ran forward as her eyes locked with Barbossa who pulled his pistol out and aimed it at her.

A shot rang out through the cavern as Helen flinched and grasped her stomach, expecting any moment to feel the searing pain of the bullet and to be knocking upon Death's door. But she felt nothing. She looked down at her torso, expecting to see red, but there was nothing.

She looked up to see Jack's pistol out as Barbossa turned to him and chuckled, "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it." Will's voice rang out as all turned towards him. He stood at the chest as his palm was outstretched over it. In a single moment he released his palm as the bloody medallion fell into the chest.

Barbossa took a step back as blood poured from his chest. His pistol fell from his grasp as he looked down at the wound and then to Jack.

"I feel…cold." he fell back upon the treasure as a green apple rolled away from his palm. They had done it, the curse was lifted! Helen looked to Elizabeth and smiled as the two hugged. Helen looked past Elizabeth to see Will standing emotionless at the chest. Elizabeth released her and nodded encouragingly to the blacksmith.

"Go on."

Helen sucked in a deep breath and walked past Jack as he gleefully examined his booty. She climbed up the hill of stone to come and stand beside Will as he looked down at the medallions. She reached out and squeezed his shoulder as he glanced at her.

"You did it." she whispered, "I'm proud of you."

Will smiled and looked down as he asked, "You are alright aren't you? Barbossa…he didn't…" Will looked down at her torso as she followed his gaze and quickly nodded.

"I'm fine! Barbossa didn't even touch me."

Will nodded in satisfaction before looking down. Helen gazed at him for a few moments and knew that she had to tell him of her true feelings. It was now or never…

"Will-"

"I should go check on Elizabeth. Make sure she is fine." Will quickly interrupted as he brushed past her to hurry to Elizabeth's side. Helen stared after him as a piece of her heart shattered. She was surprised that her heart even broke any more. She slowly walked down the hill as Jack came to her side.

"If you were waiting for an opportune moment…that would have been it." Jack murmured as she feebly laughed and looked at Jack who had treasure dangling off of him. He even had a plush crown seated upon his head.

"What would it matter Jack?" she whispered pathetically, "He loves Elizabeth."

She looked over to the two as Will inquired about Elizabeth's health and Elizabeth was trying her hardest not to force him upon his wife. She looked up in surprise when Jack reached for her hand and held it as he slipped a simple golden bracelet with emerald jewels embedded into the golden band onto her wrist.

He released her hand and she held her wrist up in the moonlight as the emerald gems gleamed in the moonlight.

"Jack…it's beautiful. But I can't accept it." she moved to take it off but Jack stopped her.

"Think it of as payment for your services. I couldn't have done this without you, darling. Keep it, never know, it might make dear William jealous."

Helen chuckled and nodded as she fingered the bracelet. It was the loveliest piece of jewelry she had ever seen and she would treasure it always. Jack began to walk forward as Helen followed him. They came upon the dinghy to find Will staring ahead and Elizabeth looking away.

Will sat at the fist bench as he began to row, then there was Jack and Helen and Elizabeth were seated behind Jack. Elizabeth squeezed Helen's hand and sent her an apologetic smile as Helen smiled back. It wasn't Elizabeth's fault that her husband was in love with her. She glanced up at Will who for once was looking at her or more importantly her right wrist where hew newest treasure resided.

She tucked her arms and hid her bracelet from view as Will looked away and set to the task of rowing. They left the Isle de Muerta and came out into the open water as Jack looked expectedly for the _Black Pearl. _It was nowhere in sight.

Helen reached forward to squeeze Jack's shoulder in comfort. "I'm so sorry Jack." And she truly was she knew what would happen now. Without the _Pearl _to escape to Jack would be taken back to Port Royal and would hang.

"They've done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." Jack gruffly spoke as he shrugged Helen's hand off. It fell limply to her side as she looked down to the dark water below.

The adventure was finally over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! **


	11. The Great Escape

Come What May

Dawn was just breaking as the _Dauntless _smoothly sailed into the harbor of Port Royal. Helen stood at the railing, still in her naval uniform, as she stared at the ever growing coastline of Port Royal. She watched as the rolling hills turned into the pointed shapes of buildings. As every individual ship stood out as the docks came into view and the early bird sailors were already up and staring as the _Dauntless _docked.

A party of soldiers came to greet Commodore Norrington as Jack was brought up from the brig down below. He was chained in irons and looked a bit worse for the wear as he was handed over to the party of soldiers.

"Men, take Mr. Sparrow to the prisons of Fort Charles. Be careful, you all know how fickle he is. I want two guards watching him at all times, at sunset tomorrow he shall be hung." Commodore directed his men as they nodded; finally Commodore Norrington turned to Jack and remarked with a smug grin, "This is the day all of us shall remember as the day Captain Jack Sparrow was defeated. Men, take him."

Jack twitched his nose in distaste before being dragged away. He stumbled down the gangplank and Helen watched as he was led through the city before disappearing around a bend and out of sight. She looked away and shook her head. It wasn't fair; Jack shouldn't have to die just because of what he was. He may be a pirate, but he was a good man. Helen sighed in frustration as she ran a hand through her unruly black hair.

She looked up when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind her. She turned and came face to face with Will as he offered her a nod of greeting. She nodded back and stood up fully as she squared her shoulders and walked with Will to where Elizabeth, Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann stood.

"Governor Swann, Commodore Norrington, Miss Swann." Will acknowledged them all formally as they nodded in return. Will glanced at Elizabeth for a moment before turning to the Governor, "Governor Swann I am hoping that what we talk of before is still in works for now?"

Helen raised an eyebrow as even Governor Swann looked confused for a moment before nodding. "Ah yes, you and your wife, have been granted a full pardon and the both of you will be rid of this whole pirate nonsense."

"Thank you, sir. We are in your debt." Will smoothly said as Governor Swann puffed out his chest, obviously flattered.

"It was the least I could do, Mr. Turner, you did, after all, rescue my wife."

"I couldn't have done it without my wife, Helen." Well at least Will was kind enough to include her in that. Elizabeth smiled at that as she looped her arm through James and he smiled down at his bride-to-be. Governor Swann's smiled faltered a bit as he took in the unorthodox sight of Helen.

"Yes, well…you might want to get her home before she is seen in public like that. I know I shall with my Elizabeth. Speaking of which, here's our carriage!" he cried out before all but racing towards it leaving the four to watch him go in amusement.

"My father, the character." Elizabeth fondly remarked with a smile, "Well I shall hope to see you two around. James, if you wouldn't mind escorting me?"

"It would be my pleasure Elizabeth." The two Turner's watched as James led Elizabeth to the carriage. He held open the door and kissed her hand before assisting her in. The carriage sped off into the street as Will watched it go with a sigh.

"They make a handsome couple." Helen offhandedly remarked as Will looked down at her and she winced, "Sorry." But she wasn't, Elizabeth and her Commodore were lovely together. Will ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

"No, you're right. They do seem…_right _for each other, but that does not make my feelings go away."

"I know." Helen quietly responded as the two stood in silence for a moment.

"You know, some would say that we would make a handsome couple." Will informed his wife as she raised an eyebrow in mock disbelief, "Really? Shocking."

Will chuckled and nodded, liking the lightness between him and Helen, "Yes, it is. Well ready to go home Mrs. Turner?" he asked, offering his arm to her much in the same fashion that James had offered to Elizabeth.

"After you, Mr. Turner." Helen replied as she looped her arm through his and the two left the _Dauntless _and casually walked through the empty streets of Port Royal.

"It's hard to believe we're back." she whispered, not wanting to ruin the quietness of the morning. Will nodded in agreement, "It feels like we've been gone months instead of days." It did not take the two long to come upon the smithy. Will had somehow been able to keep a hold of his key and he produced it from his waistcoat pocket and unlocked the front wooden doors.

They walked into the smithy to see that it looked exactly the same as they had left it. Even Mr. Brown was still knocked out in the corner, rum clutched possessively in his grip.

"Do you think he noticed our absence at all?" Helen asked of Will as he shrugged and guided his wife up to their apartments. Nothing had changed their either, but yet everything felt so different. Everything felt as if it were from a dream of a dream, a long ago memory. Will seemed to think the same as the two went to their bedroom.

Standing in their room Helen felt immediately drained and exhausted. All the strain and stress of their journey that she had been hiding away bubbled up and she could hardly stand. She stumbled and then fell onto the bed, spread out on her stomach. She gave a grunt of content as she felt Will fall down beside her. The two didn't change; just fell instantly asleep in the clothes they had been wearing for days. They both experienced peaceful sleeps.

--

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The thunderous knocks upon the wooden door of the smithy echoed all around the apartment as Helen tiredly lifted her head from the pillow. Her vision was blurred and she shook her head to see clearly as the knocks only grew louder.

"Good God, what is that?" Will moaned from beside her as Helen placed a pillow over her head in hopes of muffling the sound. It didn't work. If anything it made them grow louder. With a huff of annoyance she chucked the pillow across the room and rolled onto her back and glanced at her agitated husband.

"Will…go an answer the door." she mumbled as he glared at his wife and rubbed his eyes.

"No…I fought cursed undead pirates, you answer it." Well if that was the way it was going to be fine, two could play that game.

"I spent a day on an island with Jack Sparrow."

"I had to give my own blood to lift said curse."

"I was nearly raped by said cursed undead pirates."

"My enter childhood was shattered when I learned that my father was a pirate, the things I loathe most in this world are pirates." There was silence for several moments, save for the frantic knocking, before Helen finally groaned.

"Damn! You win!"

Will only chuckled and rolled onto his side going back into his slumber as Helen swung her legs over the bed and wobbly stood. Cursing her husband she stomped through the apartment and then down the stairs into the smithy only to find Mr. Brown fully awake in the corner looking as she felt.

"Ah, good you're here! Answer the door; I've been listening to that racket for the last fifteen minutes."

Helen gaped as her husband's employer. "And it didn't occur to you to, I don't know, answer the door?" she yelled as Mr. Brown just stared at her and then closed his eyes. Helen scowled and walked to the door, hollering out, "I'm coming! For all that is holy just stop knocking!"

She threw the door open and before she could do anything was pulled into seven member bone crushing hug. The breath was knocked from her body as her family held her tighter and tighter. She squirmed to get free and finally she was released. She stumbled back and chocked a bit as she glared at her family.

"What was that for?" Her family was taken a bit back surprise as they made their way into the smithy and examined Helen thoroughly. "My God, what are you wearing?" Gloria asked appalled as her sisters gaped at her. Helen looked down and blushed when she realized she was still in the crisp uniform.

"I can explain this." she weakly said as her family stepped closer, "See it was the only thing aboard the _Dauntless_. And believe me; this is much better than the threadbare clothing I was wearing in Tortuga."

"Tortuga?!" Her father cried out as she grimaced at the loud noise. She was still so tired and her family's concerned looks and outbursts were not helping her rattled nerves. "What were you doing in Tortuga?" Her father demanded as Helen rolled her green eyes and glared at her family.

"Can't you all come back when it's a decent hour?"

"Decent hour? Are you daft? It's going on three." Lucy exclaimed as Helen nodded, so that's what time it was.

"Where's Will? Was he harmed?" Gloria asked suddenly as she realized that her son-in-law was no where in sight. It was unlike him not to greet his family.

"Will's fine, he's upstairs sleeping. Lucky bastard." Helen murmured the last part but the Richards' still all heard it and gasped. Helen growled it was so frustrating to have to talk to them! But then she realized that she had left Port Royal without a word, without even a goodbye. And even though it had only been for a few days, her family still must have been out of their mind.

No doubt word had spread that Will and Helen Turner had made an allegiance with a pirate and had commandeered a ship of the Fleet and were off doing pirate-y things. So of course her family had a right to be concerned…but couldn't they do it somewhere else? Helen brought her hands to her temples and breathed in a deep breath.

"Look, I now you're all worried and concerned, and you have every right to be, but I am utterly exhausted. I can hardly stand let alone answer your questions. Can we please do this another time?" It did not take long for Gloria to come to her eldest daughter's side and reach for her hand.

"Of course we can, dear, we did not want to intrude we…we just needed to know you were alive. And for another time, I doubt you have any food lying around, why don't you and Will come over for dinner tonight? Around six sound good to you?"

Helen gratefully smiled at her mother and nodded, "That would be lovely. We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Alright, you go on up and rest. We'll let ourselves out."

Helen nodded and walked up the stairs without a backwards glance. She shut the door and leaned against it for support as she took in the quietness all around her. She slowly walked back to the bedroom where the only noise was the faint breathing of Will from their bed. She smiled down at his sprawled out form and laid herself down beside him as she immediately went back to sleep.

--

"Why is everyone staring?" Helen hissed into Will's ear as they walked through the market place of Port Royal to get to the bakery. She self-consciously smoothed the wrinkles of her plain skirt and looked away as she heard the whispers about the two.

"I guess are escapades are not as contained as we had hoped." Will answered as he stared ahead and ignored the incredulous glances that were sent their ways.

"That's them! The pirates."

Will froze mid-step and his posture tensed. Helen reached forward and squeezed his hand as he shot her a reassuring look and continued walking, Helen at his side. Both were silently relieved when they came upon the bakery. They walked through the front door and then upstairs to the apartment.

Dinner was a slightly awkward occasion. The Richards family had so many questions that they wanted answer, and Will and Helen had all the answers but were a bit timid to say them all. It's not that they didn't trust their family it's just, how many people would actually believe that they had fought cursed immortal pirates? It was a bit far fetched.

So Will and Helen gave stilted answers, leaving many things out. Finally their story came to be that after commandeering the ship the_ Interceptor _the Turner's went to Tortuga with the pirate Jack Sparrow. There they assembled a crew and found the _Black Pearl _out on the open sea. They engaged in a battle, one Helen did not partake in, and rescued Miss Swann. They escaped the _Black Pearl's _wrath but the ship was so damaged that they went adrift till ot was found by the _Dauntless _and Commodore Norrington. Overjoyed to have his fiancée back that he pardoned the two Turner's for their seemingly innocent act and had brought everyone back to Port Royal.

"Wow. That's so adventurous." Lucy marveled as Helen weakly nodded and bit into her piece of pie, "You don't even know the half of it." she muttered before Will elbowed her. She glared at her husband before biting into the pie.

"So Sparrow's going to hang tomorrow?" Robert asked conversationally as he wiped crumbs from his beard. Both of the Turner's nodded and looked down at their dessert. Helen looked up at her mother who was packing the leftover food away.

"Mother, would it be alright if Will and I took home some of the leftovers? We hardly have anything to eat and it will take me some time to get everything from the market place."

"Why of course, dear, I was thinking the same myself." Gloria placed down a covered basket of pork, biscuits and a few pieces of pie. "Thank you, mother." Helen murmured as she quickly finished her pie and then turned to Will and yawned.

"Will, do you think we could go home? I'm awfully tired."

Will looked at her for a moment before slowly nodding, "Yes, I'm a bit tired myself. Robert, Gloria, thank you for having us over. Dinner was splendid as always."

"Of course, dear, you and Helen are always welcomed here." Gloria said as Robert nodded his agreement. Will helped his wife up from her chair as they waved goodbye to their family and left the apartments and walked out of the empty bakery. The sun had gone down a few hours before and the streets were dark. Will quickly turned to Helen as he asked, "Why do we need leftovers? We have food at home."

"It's not for us. It's for Jack."

Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "You're going to feed him?"

"Someone has to; I doubt he's being adequately fed in the prisons. It's the least I can do for him; it should only take a minute."

"I don't know you have a knack for getting into trouble."

Helen grinned and stepped closer to her husband, "I get it from you. I shall see you soon." she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and took off before he could change his mind. He watched her go for a minute before going back to the smithy, resolved to wait up for her.

Helen, out of memory, took to keeping to the shadows as she moved through the nearly empty streets of Port Royal. She came upon Fort Charles easily and went to the prison entrance only to be stopped by a guard.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I can't allow you to speak with the pirate. It's for your own safety."

"I'll be fine, Jack's my…my friend. He wouldn't hurt me."

"He might use you as means of escape." The guard countered back, remembering the incident with Miss Swann earlier before her kidnapping.

Helen rolled her eyes and growled out, "I just want to give him some food!" she held up the basket for proof as the guard eyed it and licked his lips. "I can take the basket to Sparrow."

"And trust you with this food? Hardly. I want to see him for myself."

"Miss, I'm sorry-"

"I think we can make an acceptation just this once." A voice formally remarked as Commodore Norrington came from the shadows. He nodded his head to Helen and turned to the baffled soldier who stood on edge.

"Yes, sir." The soldier said as Commodore Norrington turned to Helen with a polite smile, "Mrs. Turner if you would allow me to take you to the prisoner." he offered his hand as Helen accepted it and he lead her down the stone stairs and into the prison below. Torches lit the stone walls as shadows flickered back and forth.

They came upon Jack's cell as Helen peered in to find him slumped up against the wall with the bared window above his head. His hat covered his face and he didn't look up as Commodore Norrington unlocked the doors and nodded for Helen to go.

"You're allowed five minutes." he declared to her as she nodded and hurried into the cell. She waited till the Commodore was out of hearing sight before kneeling down beside Jack.

"Jack, it's me! Helen!" she gently shook him as he looked up at her with a small smile. "Come to visit Jack, have ye?"

"Yes, I brought you food." she placed the basket in his lap as he gave a happy grunt and bit heartily bit into a biscuit. "You should have brought rum." he lightly complained as Helen rolled her eyes and comfortably seated herself next to him.

"I could have brought nothing." she retorted as Jack shrugged and continued to eat. She looked at him, checking to see if he was normal, or as normal as Jack could be. "How are you?" she softly inquired as he paused in his raving of the food to shrug and eccentrically gestured to his cell.

"It's not the _Pearl_, but I've been in worse."

"I'm sorry Jack, if there was anything that could be done…" she helplessly trailed off as Jack's smile grew and he pointed to himself, "Love, you forget, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Helen laughed and shook her head. "Still wearing the bracelet are you?" Jack asked as he nodded to the golden trinket hanging off her wrist. She looked down at it and nodded, "I'll wear it always, thank you Jack."

"Anything for you…now if only I could get me crown back." At that moment Commodore Norrington reappeared and cleared his throat. "Time's up, come along, Mrs. Turner"

Helen sighed but stood and wiped dirt from her skirt. "Goodbye Jack." she whispered as she turned and walked out of the cell. She did not wait for Commodore Norrington but hurried out of the prisons then out of Fort Charles and then into the night. She walked with her head bowed in the shadows as she finally came upon the smithy. She stopped at its dust covered window to see candles lit and Will working away at a delayed order. She was happy to see him as she opened the door and came in from the cool night air. Will looked up at her and put down his tools as Helen sighed and whispered, "There must be a way he can be saved."

"There is," Will spoke as Helen looked up at him, "Or at least there will be."

"You have a plan?" she asked as she stepped closer to him. He nodded and Helen felt relieved. "Tell me." she begged but Will vehemently shook his head.

"No, Helen, it's dangerous. And if it doesn't succeed the consequences could be death. I'm not going to allow you to do that. Go on up to bed, I shall join you shortly."

"Will, I can help!" she protested as Will stood his ground and reached for her hand and held it within his own grasp. "Do you really think I'm going to allow you to do this with me? What kind of husband do you take me for? No, I'm doing this on my own. Helen, please understand. You might not care what happens to you…but I do."

His words were low and came out as a rumble as Helen looked at him for a moment, her heart beating in her ribcage. What was he saying? Could he mean…?

"After all," he continued, "I don't think I could have a better wife in this situation than you. You've been a dear friend and I value our friendship. I can't lose it now."

And once again a part of Helen's heart shattered. She stared mutely at him for several long moments before slowly pulling her hand out his grasp.

"Aright Will," she murmured, defeated, "If you think that's best. I…I think I will go to bed. Goodnight." she turned away from him and slowly walked up the stairs to their apartment. Once she made it to their room she sat upon their bed and placed her head in her hands.

--

The sun was low in the sky as Jack Sparrow was led to the gallows. Helen and Will watched from the background as the noose was tightened around his neck and an officer began to recite, "Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have been charged, tried and convicted…"

"Come on." Will whispered in his richly dressed outfit as Helen hid back a giggle as his feather fell over into his eyes. He impatiently blew it away and tugged on her hand as they began maneuvering through the thick crowd that had come to watch.

"…for your willful commission of crimes against the Crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the egregious of these to be cited herewith, piracy, smuggling, falsification of letters of Marque and reprisal, impersonating an officer of the British Royal Navy, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…"

At that statement both Will and Helen looked up before rolling their eyes. Only Jack…

"…sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck, until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Just then Will and Helen came upon Elizabeth, Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington. He nodded to three, "Governor Swann, Commodore Norrington, Miss Swann, I was hoping it would not be too much trouble if my wife would be permitted to stand with you."

The little bugger, he was trying to get rid of her. Helen glared at his head but quickly put on a smile as Governor Swann overlooked her and slowly nodded. "Of course, my dear."

Helen sighed as Will turned to face her and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Wish my luck." he whispered into her as she murmured from the corner of her mouth, "Stay safe."

He pulled away and with a glance at Elizabeth disappeared into the crowd as Helen watched him go. She breathed in as Commodore Norrington offered her a hand and pulled her up alongside Elizabeth who smiled at her friend.

"This is wrong." Elizabeth protested as the noose was tightened and Helen's heart began to beat. Governor Swann only shrugged off his daughter's pleas as the drums started to sound. The constant beat echoed all around like waves as Helen clenched her hands into fists, the nails breaking the skin. The executor walked towards the wooden lever as an uproar appeared in the crowd.

Men, women and children quickly moved out of the way as Will charged through the crowd, sword drawn.

"I can't breathe." Elizabeth chocked out as she winked to Helen and then with a dramatic sigh fell backwards onto the stone ground. "Elizabeth!" Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington cried out as they rushed to her aid. Helen only pushed forward to watch as the sword left Will's hand at the same time the lever was pulled. Jack fell and Helen waited for the sickening sound of the snap of his neck. It never came. Will's sword was embedded into the wood of the gallows and Jack was using it as a foothold as he the rope dug into his neck.

Suddenly all hell broke loose. Commodore Norrington must have been counting on an escape plan because soldiers that had been hidden suddenly ran forward to fight the pirate and blacksmith. Will jumped onto the gallows and cut Jack free and threw him a sword before impressively flipping off and landing perfectly on the ground without wrinkling his outfit.

Elizabeth frantically sat up to watch as Will and Jack somersaulted and catapulted through the fort trying to rid themselves of the redcoats. The fight finally ended when Will and Jack where cornered at a large stone post.

"Unbelievable." James muttered to himself as he straightened himself up and began walking to the pair, Governor Swann, Elizabeth and Helen hot on his trails. Guns and swords were pointed at the two as Commodore Norrington stepped forward and coldly addressed Will.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt…but not from you."

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you and your wife clemency! And this is how you thank me?! By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" Governor Swann angrily cut in as he looked at Will with deep disappointment. Will stood his ground and stuck out his chin, "And a good man."

Jack proudly nodded to himself and mouthed, 'that's me.' Helen would have rolled her eyes if she hadn't been so proud of her husband. She knew that Will was not practically fond of Jack, but that still didn't stop him from seeing that the only reason he was alive was due to the pirate.

"If all I have achieved here," Will continued, "Is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner." Commodore Norrington spoke lowly as Will stared back and spoke, "It's right here…between you and Jack." he stepped in front of the pirate as Jack beamed with pride, the whelp liked him! Helen couldn't stop herself as she stepped up to Will's side.

"I guess then the hangman will have three pairs of boots. For my place is with my husband and my friend." she grabbed for Will's hand as he stared at her, obviously taken a back. She glanced at Elizabeth who had a smile growing upon her face.

"As is mine." she proclaimed grabbing for Helen's hand as Governor Swann looked seriously close to having a heart attack, right then and there. "Elizabeth! Lower your weapons! For goodness' sake put them down!" The soldiers slowly put the weapons down as James looked to Elizabeth.

"You are actually willing to die for this…_pirate_?" he asked slowly as she nodded.

"If it weren't for this pirate I'd be dead." At the mention of Jack he was staring overhead as a brightly colored parrot sitting up on a flag pole. Jack's grin grew…they had come back! He glanced around and saw the battlement walls near by. Turning back to the party he gave each a proper and individual goodbye.

"Well! I'm actually feeling very good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually...Ecumenically...Grammatically? I want you to know Commodore that you're marrying a rum-burning eyelash-batting wench. Know that. Elizabeth…it would have never worked out between us, darling, I'm sorry. Helen…I love you, you know that. Ever in Tortuga look me up, eh? We could have another adventure. Will…nice hat!" he backed away to the fort walls as everyone watched.

"Friends! This is the day you will always remember as the day that-" he was rudely cut off as he fell over the cliff and out of view. "Idiot," an officer murmured, "He has nowhere to go but back to the noose."

"I wouldn't count on that." Helen murmured eyes glued to the horizon. She smiled as the _Black Pearl_ came into view. She knew she had always been right about those pirates.

"What's your plan of action? Sir?" The officer quickly asked of Commodore Norrington who had been to busy staring at his fiancée.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy, itself can be the right course?" Governor Swan helpfully suggested as Elizabeth gazed wide-eyed at her father. Was he defending Jack Sparrow?

"Miss Swann, would you mind taking a stroll with me?" Commodore Norrington asked Elizabeth as she smiled and nodded, "I would love to." The two began walking away but the pesky officer wouldn't leave it at that, "Commodore! What about Sparrow?"

"Oh, I think we can afford to give him a day's head start. Right now, I'm going to spend time with my future wife." he began walking with Elizabeth as Governor Swann and a party of soldiers trailed behind. Leaving Will and Helen alone at the battlement overlooking the sea as the _Black Pearl _began to sail onto the horizon.

Helen smiled as she went to Will's side and watched with him as the _Black Pearl _disappeared out of sight. "Well, Mr. Turner, you did it." she praised as Will chuckled and shook his head,

"I guess I did. Did you ever lose faith, Mrs. Turner?"

"No. I knew you would not fail. You don't know how to. So, Mr. Turner, you've defeated the villains, rescued the damsel in distress, and have even set free the rogue. What shall you do next?" she asked as Will gently smiled and deeply breathed in the sea breeze that blew across their faces. He looked to the sea as the sun began its descent into the waves.

"Watch the sunset with me?" he quietly asked of his wife as she nodded.

So Helen and Will stood still and watched the sunset together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! **


	12. Returning to Normal

Come What May

Weeks passed after Jack Sparrow's miraculous escape and things finally seemed to be getting back to normal. Except now when Will and Helen were gawked at it wasn't because they commandeered a ship with a notorious but because they freed said notorious pirate from the gallows with the help of the Governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann.

The Turner's tried to take it in strides as they slowly settled back into normal routine. Will went back to working in the smithy, hurriedly filling out the orders that had been made up in his absence, seeing as Mr. Brown hadn't lifted a finger while they had been away. Helen still believed he hadn't realized they had left but had instead slept the entire time. All seven days that they had been gone.

Helen once more took up the art of baking in her family's bakery as she became a bit of a celebrity. It was one thing for a man to go on a daring adventure, but a woman? That was downright scandalous. So the natives of Port Royal flocked to the bakery to be served by the pretty Mrs. Turner and to ask how the adventure had really gone. Helen always had to bite her tongue so as to not reveal too much.

And when she tired of talking of the adventure her sister's were more than inclined to retell the story, with a bit of exaggerations. Exaggerations such as that Helen and Will had found buried treasure and had bought a luxurious mansion in the English countryside and were only waiting for passage back to England. Another one was that the two Turner's had been involved in a civil war of piracy and had come out victorious and now the two were feared pirates.

The tales her sister's had mouthed out were enough to make Helen hurl. Civil wars involving piracy…right. But at least she no longer had to repeat her tale anymore…all of Port Royal knew of the rogue Turner's. When they walked through the streets people quickly moved out of their way, when they stopped to chat with people they knew they would always make excuses and skitter off and the whispers never seemed to stop.

Will and Helen took solace in each other's company at night, for night was the only time when they could fully relax and be themselves. At night Helen would cook Will dinner and then the two would sit be the fire as Helen read, or sometimes when Will was in a talkative mood they would discuss how their days had gone. Each sharing silly stories that people had claimed to be true. It was much like how their marriage had been before their quest for Elizabeth. But now things were different, not they were friends.

It was only in the darkest hours of night, when they were laying side by side in bed that they would talk to each other of the adventure and the way it had truly happened. They jokingly talked of Jack and his crazy antics and many nights Helen had begged for Will's impersonation of Jack. They joked of where the willful pirate was and what trouble he was most likely in.

They spoke of what they had been feeling at various times of the adventure. Helen had begrudgingly admitted how worried she had been about Will when she had been stranded on the island with Jack and Elizabeth. She spoke of the dread she had felt when at first Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann had refused to come and rescue him. And how Elizabeth persuaded James with her promise of marriage. That had cheered Will up a bit, that Elizabeth had done that for him, Helen thought it for the best not to say that Elizabeth had been planning to say yes all long.

Will had, even in passing, said what he thought when he had first thought Barbossa had shot Helen in the cavern. He had been scared when she had flinched and grasped for her stomach. And he told her of how his heart had begun to beat again when it was revealed that Barbossa was the one who had been shot. That tidbit of information had made Helen go scarlet and she had thanked the heavens that it had been pitch black in their room and that Will had not seen it.

So yes, time went on and after awhile things went back to normal, or as normal as they were bound to be. Will and Helen's friendship grew and therefore their marriage grew as well. They began to know each other in more personal ways and began to find signs for how the other was feeling. Like Will knew that when Helen looked down was because she was nervous or embarrassed. Helen knew that when Will ran a hand through his hair he was frustrated and on the verge of anger.

But even though they grew closer, they were still separated by an invisible wall that had been set in place long ago, and looked like it would never break. Until the day Will and Helen fully gave themselves to the other, that wall would be in place. The two didn't even know a wall was between them and had just accepted that this was to be their fate, to live together for years in a loveless marriage. It was a sad fate, but a fate both were resigned to.

Will pined for Elizabeth from afar and Helen loved Will deeply even though he was too blind to see it. The only ones who seemed truly and utterly happy where Elizabeth and James. Ever since she had accepted his proposal they had spent so much time together. Elizabeth often went to Fort Charles to visit her beau in the daylight, the Governor's Manor became like a second home to James as he spent many evenings eating over there, and then the two would took midnight strolls in the Swann's lovely gardens.

Yes, James and Elizabeth were madly in love. But not even they were without their hardships. James was obligated to hunt for the pirate Jack Sparrow. Jack apparently was wreaking havoc on naval ships all over the Caribbean and James was called upon by the Crown to hunt Sparrow down and stop him…indefinitely. So with great sadness James had announced to his beloved that he would be leaving her to find Sparrow and the _Black Pearl_.

"When are you leaving?" she asked as they stood inside his office at Fort Charles. James sighed and walked to the large windows that gave a splendid view of the ocean. "Tomorrow, at dawn."

Elizabeth sucked in a breath and James quickly turned towards her and reached for her hands.

"My love, do not be angry with me. If there was anything I could do to stay…I would."

Elizabeth looked into his eyes and knew that his words were true. She knew that he wouldn't intentionally do anything to hurt her. So she put on a brave font and weakly smiled as she pulled his hands to her lips and kissed his knuckles.

"I know you wouldn't James. I just wish that you didn't have to go. But I guess that comes with the consequences of being hopelessly in love with a man who has as much courage as you."

"You think I'm courageous?" he asked with a bit of pride as she chuckled and nodded. "Oh yes, the bravest man I know."

James suddenly hugged his Elizabeth to him as she hugged him back. "Oh how I will miss you." he whispered into her chestnut hair as she tightened her grip around his torso. "I will miss you too, but," she pulled away slightly to gaze into his eyes, "When you return, victorious, you and I will be married."

"Yes, and you shall be Mrs. Commodore James Norrington." James answered, very much liking the way the names rolled off his lips. He had dreamed for so long to call her that and it seemed his dreams were coming true.

"I love the way that sounds." Elizabeth murmured as she finally remembered where they were and remembered how busy her beloved usually was in the day. So she reluctantly detangled herself from his sturdy arms as she asked, "Can I expect you at dinner tonight?"

"As always." James replied as he reached out and stroked her cheek. She leaned into his touch before pulling away and nodding to his office door, "I should go. I shall see you tonight James." she leaned up onto her toes to kiss him fully on the mouth. James responded and after a moment he released her as she waved to him and left him by himself.

She walked briskly through Fort Charles, nodding to soldiers who bowed their heads in return. It did not take her long to leave the fort behind as she came to the heart of Port Royal, the market place. Elizabeth stood out of place in her lilac gown that stood out against the plain earth tones of the common folk. She looked away as people scuttled away from her in fear of provoking the Governor's daughter.

Elizabeth hurried to the Richards' Bakery knowing it would be there where she would be truly treated the same as everyone else by her dearest friend, Helen Turner. Most found it strange that Elizabeth would rather spend her time with a baker than the girls of her class such as Mary Hughes and Eleanor Newnham. Even Helen had asked on many occasions why Elizabeth would want to associate herself with her, a lowly middle class peasant. But the truth was girls such as Mary and Eleanor were bores.

They talked of nothing substantial, they loved to gossip and were as shallow as ponds. The minute one of the girls of the group was gone the others would rip into her with vicious rumors and lies. Elizabeth would know, in her youth she had partaken in those activities and now was the victim of them since her return from her days on the _Black Pearl_.

For week rumors had been swirling around that Elizabeth's purity had been soiled on the voyage and that she was no longer desirable. Other tales were that Elizabeth had willingly fallen in love with the pirate Jack Sparrow and the two had spent a passionate night together when they had been stranded upon the abandoned island. Others were that Elizabeth was now a fierce bloodthirsty pirate who at any moment would strike and return to the sea. And other such nonsense's as that.

Personally Elizabeth and Helen found the stories rather silly and had spent many afternoons at the beach laughing over such tales. Elizabeth was eternally grateful that she had found a friend in Helen. When she had first met the dark haired woman she had expected hate and spite from her because of Will's feelings for Elizabeth. But Helen had come to her with a plate of food and kind words and had won over Elizabeth immediately.

And when the two were on the island with Jack, Helen never acted hateful to Elizabeth. The two had sat down and had a serious talk of Will and both had come to an understanding and each had gained a new friend in the process. Elizabeth was glad that Helen was her friend. Helen was a little bit of everything. She was kind, caring, spunky, sarcastic, outgoing and even timid. She was like a blank canvas that was painted on by those around her. At times she was the toughest and most stubborn woman Elizabeth had ever met. And other times she was so quiet and thoughtful. And then there were times when her eyes held no emotion in them and when she would speak her voice was dead.

It was those times when Elizabeth knew that something had happened to Helen indirectly caused by Will. The times when Will would innocently comment on something that would pertain to Elizabeth and then Helen would shut off and close herself in. When Helen's feelings were crushed she did not cry, yell or scream. She would merely go about her day in a detached fashion and all thoaw who intimately knew her knew that she was not well.

But even though she was hurt by Will she never took it out on Elizabeth. Never turned to her in a fit of anger like so many others would. She would just feebly smile and say that everything was alright and would shush Elizabeth when she would claim it was her fault. The way that Will treated Helen, even though he did not know that he was unintentionally hurting her, was enough to make Elizabeth want to go and throttle the blacksmith.

She knew from past experiences that Will had somewhat of a thick skull, but for it to be thick enough when he couldn't tell that his own wife was madly in love with him due to his blindness of love was rather daunting. Perhaps Helen ought to take him to the doctor's to check his head. The thought alone made Elizabeth laugh a loud as she finally came to the Richards' Bakery. She lightly pulled at the door knob and it opened with a light ding.

Helen's younger sisters Anna and Brooke were sitting at a table in the corner playing make believe with crude dolls as Elizabeth watched the two young girls with a smile. There was always something happening with the Richards' and when there was Elizabeth secretly wished that she had a sibling to go through life with just like Helen had her four younger sisters. But she knew that it was not always fun and games. Helen had told her numerous stories of how she had to watch over the younger ones and if anything were to ever go wrong she had been punished for it.

"Good day Miss Swann." A voice sounded as fourteen year old Louise popped out from the kitchens and greeted Elizabeth with a polite smile. Elizabeth nodded back to her and waved to Anna and Brooke who waved gleefully back.

"Do I hear Elizabeth's voice?" A cheerful Helen asked as she appeared from the kitchen, flashes of flour in her hair as she looked like a skunk with the white stripes in her dark hair. She shook her mane of hair as the flour came out.

"Sometimes I detest baking." she muttered as she grinned at her friend and motioned her forward to the counter. "I hope I heard you wrong, dear." Gloria's voice rang out as she came from the kitchen door, carrying a tray of freshly baked cookies.

"Of course you heard me wrong, didn't she, Elizabeth?" Helen mischievously asked as Elizabeth nodded and took an offered cookie from Gloria.

"This is heaven." she murmured as the dough melted in her mouth. Gloria and Helen exchanged proud glances as Helen turned towards her friend, "Is there anything that you need?"

"I was hoping, if it would be alright with your mother, if I could steal you away for a bit." Her words were quiet as Helen looked at Elizabeth for a long time before glancing towards her mother. "Mother, may I?"

"You're a grown woman, do as you wish."

Helen nodded and threw her apron towards Anna and Brooke as they broke off giggling. Helen rolled her eyes and walked with Elizabeth out of the shop. They took to the streets of Port Royal and walked to their favorite place…the beach. The two loved kicking their shoes and stockings off to walk among the surf, dipping their toes into the water like little girls.

The sky was clear and blue and the sea breeze gentle and teasing as their hair curled around their faces as they walked, arms looped together. They walked in silence for a long time before Helen finally asked, "Elizabeth's, what's wrong?"

Elizabeth sighed and turned towards the ocean as she hugged herself tightly. "It's James."

"What about James?" Helen asked as she gazed at her friend.

"He's leaving tomorrow to hunt down Jack. He doesn't know when he's coming back; it could be weeks, months even."

"I'd say years." Helen offhandedly remarked as Elizabeth glared at her friend who shrugged,

"What? This is Jack we're talking about. He could lead James on for years."

"Not helping." Elizabeth muttered through gritted tears as Helen smiled apologetically and wrapped her arm around her friend as Elizabeth leaned her head on Helen's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss him." Elizabeth whispered as Helen snorted and retorted, "You should, you love him."

"You think he will come back safe?" Elizabeth asked looking up into Helen's green eyes as Helen nodded.

"Yes, Jack is a pirate, but he's not cruel. Not like Barbossa was." The two women respectfully shuddered as the thought of the former cursed Captain of the _Black Pearl_.

"I want James to catch Jack so he can return to me…but yet I don't want him to catch Jack because…"

"Because he's Jack?" Helen helpfully suggested as Elizabeth nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why is everything so complicated?"

"Because the things we want most in this world are complicated. That's why we want them."

Elizabeth smiled at Helen's wise words as the women began to stroll back to Port Royal in amiable silence. When they reached the main streets Elizabeth asked, "How's Will?"

Helen shrugged as a small grin came across her pale face, "He's alright. He's been rather busy, there seems to be a rise in the sales of swords. It seems the soldiers of Port Royal have laid their eyes upon the beauty that your husband-to-be keeps on his person and now they all want one."

"How does Will feel about that?"

"Happy, for once his work is being acknowledged. Now if only Mr. Brown didn't keep all the money to himself, that would make me happy. But we're getting by, just as we always do."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding before venturing, "And how are you two personally?"

Helen glanced at her friend and then looked away as she shrugged her shoulders, "The same as we always have been and the same as we always will be. We may be married Elizabeth but we'll only ever be friends. Will has made that more than clear." Helen briskly remarked, her tone told Elizabeth that the subject was not to be brought up again.

They soon came upon the smithy and parted ways as Helen encouraged Elizabeth to be strong in the face of James' absence. Helen stood outside the door watching till Elizabeth disappeared into the crowd. When she was finally out of eyesight Helen slipped into the smithy to come face to face with Will.

She smiled at her husband and saw for once that he was taking a break. He was seated in a wooden chair at his work station with his feet propped up on the table as he drowsed lightly. As Helen shut the door Will blinked his eyes open and smiled in greeting towards his wife as she came towards him.

"Hello how was your day?" he asked with a yawn as Helen smiled and sat on the table's edge as she lightly swung her legs back and forth.

"Fine, Elizabeth came to visit me." she watched carefully for Will's reaction but he only raised an eyebrow and waited for her to elaborate, "Commodore Norrington is leaving tomorrow to hunt down Jack and the _Black Pearl_. She's sad to see him go and wishes he didn't have to leave."

"He'll never catch Jack." Will murmured as Helen nodded in agreement, "That's what I told her. But Commodore Norrington is not to be trifled with."

"I feel sorry for her, it will be hard no doubt to be separated from him." Will wistfully remarked as Helen had to use all of her strength to keep her eyes from bugging out of her head. Was Will actually talking about Elizabeth without his puppy face? Why weren't his eyes glazing over as he thought of his beautiful Elizabeth? Why wasn't he staring off into space with a dreamy expression upon his handsome face?

Helen's heart began to beat with unsuspecting hope before she immediately squashed it. She was being foolish! Will hadn't stopped caring about Elizabeth, he was only better now at masking it than he had been before. He still loved her deeply but was trying to be a good husband to Helen. Helen sighed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, when would she stop getting her hopes up? Nothing was ever going to happen.

"I'm sure it will be." she softly agreed as she hopped down from the table and made her way to the stairs, "I'm going to make dinner." she called over her shoulders even though she knew Will most likely didn't care. She shut the door behind her as she stood alone in their apartment. Ever so slowly she sagged against the wood and sunk down to the floor and closed her eyes. When would she stop being so weak?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry if the chapter was boring, but it was a filler chapter to explain what had happened in the weeks since Jack's escape from the gallows. As you can see Will and Helen are now growing closer but still apart due to Will's '**_**feelings' **_**towards Elizabeth. Elizabeth and James are happy and in love but now James must be sent away to find Jack. You all know how that ends…with a hurricane and a drunken fop of a Commodore in Tortuga. **

**Read and review! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! **


	13. A New Kind of Lesson

Come What May

_The clashing of swords echoed around the stone cavern as the fighting continued on. Will expertly stabbed a pirate in his chest, but of course, the pirate couldn't die. The backhanded Will as he landed on the ground with a thud, his sword flying out of his grasp._

"_I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" The pirate growled as a female voice called out mockingly from behind, "You like pain?" A staff flew out and collided with the pirate's head as Elizabeth stood over him with a snarl, "Try wearing a corset." _

_She stood above Will like a goddess, her hair wild and a fire in her eyes. She offered Will a hand as she hoisted him up and looked to the battling Barbossa and Jack. "Whose side is Jack on?"_

"_At the moment?" Will asked with a smile as he noticed that something wasn't quite right. An integral part of him wasn't there. "Where's Helen?" he asked, knowing there was no way Elizabeth would be there without his wife. _

"_Right here!" she yelled out as she dove from a pile of treasure with a pirate chasing after. Dear, sweet, Helen who had no idea how to use a cutlass blindly impaled the weapon into her pursuer's chest before hurrying to Will's side. The trio used the staff together to impale three pirates together and shoved them into the moonlight as they transformed into their skeletal form. Will placed a grenade in the middle one's chest as they three backed up._

"_No fair." The middle man murmured before the three exploded. Will raced past Elizabeth and Helen as Jack sliced his palm and clenched the medallion. He tossed it to Will as Barbossa lunged at him. Will hurried up the pile to the chest as he stood before it, staring down into the treasure. He quickly cut his palm as it stung. He placed the coin in his hand and made a fist. _

_Suddenly a gun shot rang out through the cavern as Will looked up to see Helen's face contorted in pain as she kneeled over. She groped blindly at her stomach as red poured through the satin white shirt. _

"_Helen!" Will blindly called out as fear griped him. She looked up at him, green eyes brimming as she collapsed upon the ground. Without a second thought Will dropped the coin into the chest and paid no heed to the battling pirates or even to Elizabeth as he rushed to his fallen wife's side. _

_He turned her over and cradled her head in his hands as her eyes penetrated his soul. She breathed in quick and shallow breaths as he placed a hand upon the wound and she hissed in pain. She turned her head away from him. _

"_Helen," he whispered as she looked back at him, the light in her eyes beginning to dim. _

"_W-Will!" she stuttered out as her body began to shake. "Will…it hurts so much…" she moaned as he gripped her tighter, she couldn't…couldn't be dying. That was impossible…she was Helen, she couldn't die. _

"_Will…I…" _

"_Save your strength." Will ordered gently as she slowly shook her head and her breathing became labored. "W-Will…I lo-" she chocked on her words as her body gave one more pitiful spasm before becoming still. Her eyes fluttered closed and her head lulled to the side as Will gaped at the sill form on his wife. He pulled her near and rocked her back and forth as tears clouded his vision. _

_His wife, Helen, was dead. _

William Turner woke up with a gasp as he quickly sat up in his cramped bed. He was soaked with cold sweat as he wiped his brow and tried to control his radical breathing. His legs were tangled in his quilt and his pillow was lying at his feet.

He closed his eyes as Helen's green eyes haunted him once more. He pushed the disturbing visions away as he breathed out a single word, "Helen." he immediately looked to his side to find his wife sleeping peacefully next to him, her back turned towards him.

Will peered down at her, his eyes intent at the continuously rising and falling of her chest. Thank God, she was alive. There was no blood rushing from her stomach and her dreams were not plagued with nightmares. Will suddenly felt claustrophobic in the small bedroom and he carefully detangled himself from the bed without bothering Helen.

He hurried through the apartments and down into the dark smithy. He lit several candles as a dim light danced around the shop. Mr. Brown, for once, had decided to go sleep at home instead of in the corner, so Will was alone. Something he relished in as he immediately took to the task of crafting a new blade.

Helen, above in the safety of their bedroom, slowly woke up as she rolled onto her side to feel the bed cold and empty beside her. She pushed herself up onto her elbows to look around the dark bedroom only to find no trace of Will. She yawned and pushed the blankets aside as she walked through their apartment to still find no trace of the blacksmith.

She stopped in the kitchen when she heard the muffled bangs of pounding of steel beneath her. She sighed and shook her head, why on earth was he working so late? He had finished up with his weekly orders in the afternoon, what was he working on then? Ignoring the feeling to go back to her safe and warm haven Helen made her way down the creaky wooden stairs and into the dim smithy.

Will stood at the roaring fireplace as he pounded into the yielding iron faster and faster. There was almost something frantic of his movements, his arms were tense and his back rigid. Helen watched him with concern as she descended from the stairs.

"Will?" she gently called out as he froze immediately. He kept his back towards her as he dropped his tool and stepped away from the fire. "Will? What's wrong?" Helen asked, feeling his distress so easily, almost as if the distress was hers. He slowly turned to look at her, his eyes wide and his face lined with worry. She went to his side as he numbly allowed her to leave him to a chair. He stared ahead as she seated him and stood before him.

"Will? Tell me what's wrong! Will!" she ordered as her voice raised and finally looked into her eyes. She was standing before him, alive, breathing, and not dead. He instantly closed his eyes and sank into his chair, shoulders slumping forward as he rested for the first time since the cursed nightmare.

"I...I had a nightmare." He softly began as he opened his eyes once more and gazed at her lovely face, "We were in the cavern, fighting the pirates, remember? You and Elizabeth had just arrived and a shot rang out through the cavern. Instead of Jack shooting Barbossa…Barbossa shot you."

"Me?" Helen slowly asked as she took in Will's words, his eyes flashed and he nodded and looked away. She looked back at him and kneeled down beside her husband. Reaching for his hand she gently whispered, "Will, I'm not going anywhere and I'm not going to die. Barbossa didn't shoot me."

"But he could have!" Will protested as he jumped up from his chair and began to madly pace around the smithy. The dream had put him on edge that much was clear. Helen watched him, wishing there was something she could do to ease his fears.

"Yes, he could have, but he didn't."

"But what if something happens? What if, by some slim chance, we get caught up into another adventure and I can't protect you? What will you do then?" he demanded of Helen as she looked at him and shrugged.

"I…I don't know." she stammered, the answer upsetting her as much as it upset Will. "I don't know, I honestly don't know. I guess do need protection of sorts." Helen weakly chuckled as Will turned away from her to stand at the fireplace, the heat consuming him. He looked into the flames as his eyes darted to the half-finished sword.

"Yes," he murmured, his eyes still glued to the metal, "And I think I know just what kind you need. Helen?" he asked as he turned towards her and she raised an eyebrow, "How do you think you'd be with a blade?"

Helen stared at him for a moment, in bewilderment, before it dawned in her eyes.

--

Dawn hadn't even broken when Will boarded up the windows of the shop, to stop any passer buyer from seeing what was truly occurring in the smithy.

"Are you ready yet?" he called up to the apartments as Helen's muffled voice called back,

"Almost, give me a minute!" And true to her word she appeared in the smithy a minute later, standing in the naval uniform from before. Her red coat was missing and her black hair was tied back into a ponytail as Will approvingly looked her over.

"Yes, good. Come here." he gestured for her to come to him as she did and stood by his side as he held up a simple sword for her to examine. He placed it in her grasp as he placed his hand over hers and molded her fingers around the hilt, until she was holding the blade properly.

"First, what you must do before engaging in combat of any kind is to know your weapon. Know the balance point of the blade; hold your arm out, stand up straight, shoulders back and posture perfect." Will critiqued as he circled around his wife. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled them back as she watched him with her green eyes.

"Are you balanced?" he asked as Helen raised an eyebrow and nodded, "I think so."

"Are you holding the sword properly?"

"I would hope so." Helen quipped as Will glared and stepped back. "If you think so, then, rotate your arm."

Helen did as she was told and with a simple flick of her wrist the sword was flying through the room and landed in the far corner. Will sighed and went to retrieve it as Helen flushed crimson.

"Oops. I guess I wasn't holding it right, sorry." she weakly apologized to her husband as he came back to her side and handed the weapon to her.

"That's alright; you'll get better as time goes in. Now this time hold the hilt more firmly, but be relaxed. Never become too tense when fighting, if you do it won't take long for you to lose your weapon and then you'll be at your opponent's mercy. And they most likely won't be merciful. Come on try again…"

Time went slowly as Helen finally mastered the art of holding her sword, keeping her balance, holding her posture and being aware of her surroundings. She managed to get through simple sword exercise without too much damage and she was feeling good about her progress.

Will was a wonderful teacher, he was patient and kind and willing to help Helen in any way possible. He had become frustrated a few times, but that was more at himself than his wife. When she messed up he imagined that's what she would do in a duel, if that were to ever happening, and then the image of her dead face came back to him and he pressed her to do it again and again.

"I am exhausted." Helen murmured as Will allowed her a small break as the sun shined down on the town of Port Royal.

"How do you feel?" Will asked as he handed her a spoonful of water. She gulped it down quickly and shook her head of messy hair. "My entire body aches, but yet I want to continue and work harder and harder. It's frustrating to see you do all of these techniques effortlessly and I can't do one of them."

"Do you feel up for a quick parry?" he asked as he reached for a sword and lazily flicked it towards Helen as her green eyes widened.

"With you?" she squeaked out as Will chuckled and nodded, "I don't see anyone else here."

"You'll castrate me." she protested as Will rolled his eyes and pulled Helen towards him.

"What kind of husband do you peg me as?" he jokingly asked as he raised his sword and waited for Helen to follow his example. Seeing no way out of this, Helen sighed in defeat and raised her sword as her grip tightened around the hilt and she squared her shoulders.

"Let's see if you can follow my feet movements, if I step here," Will stepped to his left as Helen jumped and clumsily landed as she tried to balance, she had a bad habit of balancing on her toes and it wasn't helping at all in this case.

"Keep your balance Helen." Will scolded as he stepped again and this time Helen followed him without clumsy jerking's of her body. Will nodded in encouragement as he held his hand up and motioned for her to come to him, "Now attack."

Helen bit her lip and parried as Will easily deflected her blade. She tried again but the result was the same as Will effortlessly blocked her swipes and lunges. She jumped back and left her legs open as Will slashed his sword across them, not striking her, his sword collided with hers and she was easily disarmed as she looked away.

"I can't do it." she whispered pitifully as Will sighed and retrieved her sword and went to her side. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, "Yes you can. You're not expected to be great at it on the first day. I wasn't perfect after one day. And I taught myself." he reminded as he remembered how awkward he had been with his sword when he had first begun his training.

"You really think I'll get a hang of it?" Helen asked as she brought Will out of his musings as he nodded and handed her sword to her as she willingly took it. Will stepped back and raised her sword to her,

"Now do it again."

--

The weeks crawled by as Helen, slowly but surely, began to get the hang of dueling. She was nowhere near Will's status but she was beginning to be able to hold her own against her husband. Sword fighting almost became obsessive to Helen as she used all of her free time to train with Will. The two would wake up an hour or two before sunrise and practice and then they could go hours into the night.

Once or twice they had stayed up all night dueling, they hadn't even noticed the sun's rays till a customer had banged upon the locked front door. That had been an experience as the two Turner's had to quickly hide their weapons and Helen had pulled on a floppy hat to hide her face and hair. She had pretended to be a helper to Will as the customer eyed her for a minute and made his order and had left the smithy. The two had laughed over that for awhile.

And even Will and Helen had grown closer through their lessons. Will often had to be near to Helen to show her tricks and techniques that she had needed to know. And when Helen really didn't understand something Will would stand behind her, place his hand over hers and demonstrate it with her own sword as she watched with amazed eyes. They sometimes were so close Helen could smell the faint scent of Will. He smelled of cinnamon, burning metal and the salt of the sea. It was a very intoxicating scent that had left Helen dizzy and lightheaded on more than once occasion.

The two had become good at hiding their night time activities, but some were beginning to speculate. The citizens wondered why the smithy was boarded up at night and why at times strange noises could be heard from the wooden fortress. Such as grunts and groans and the clash of metal against metal.

And the Richards' family was beginning to think something strange was transpiring between Helen and Will. Helen often asked to take lunch breaks with Will at the smithy and wouldn't return anywhere from and hour to two hours later. It wasn't like her to act flaky on her duties, such as working. And when she was at the bakery, Gloria noticed odd things about her daughter.

That's what was she noticing now as Helen stood at the wooden counter, kneading dough. She absentmindedly pulled up her sleeves and Gloria gasped. Covering Helen's arms were light brown and purple bruises. Helen looked up in surprise and realized her error. She had often become injured from the hard surfaces of the smithy and had forgotten of the bruises covering her arms.

"What happened to you?" Gloria demanded as she went to Helen's side and looked carefully at the bruises marring her daughter's skin.

"Is Will…?" Gloria trailed off helplessly as Helen's eyes widened in shock and disgust. She jerked her arms out of her mother's grip.

"Dear God, mother! No, he's not abusing me!" Helen couldn't believe that her mother would ever suggest such a thing. Will was the kindest man she had ever met, he would never hurt her. Alright, so he had hurt her once or twice during practice but it had really been Helen's fault. She really had to work on her balance.

"Then where did you get all of these bruises?" Gloria demanded in a harsh voice as Helen looked away and shrugged, "I'm clumsy."

"No one's that clumsy."

"Well I am. Alright? Let it go will you?" Helen snapped as Gloria took a step back and shook her head.

"If Will…if he is _hurting _you…you can t-tell me."

Helen pounded the dough in frustration and anger as she vehemently shook her head, "He's not beating me!"

She chucked her apron to the side and hurried out of the bakery, ignoring her mother's protests. She ran blindly through the streets of Port Royal before stumbling into the smithy. Will looked up from his work and set aside his tools when he saw how distressed Helen was.

"Helen, what's the matter?" he asked as she hurried to the windows and began to board them up frantically as she blocked the outside world from her haven. She blindly tore at her buttons as she hurried up to the apartment and stripped off her clothing as she changed into the uniform and began to feel at ease once more. She bounded down the stairs as Will watched her, concerned. She reached for her sword and tossed one to him as he easily caught it.

"Fight me." she ordered as Will glanced down at the sword and then at his wife.

"Helen…"

"Fight me!" she repeated, her voice tense and her breathing labored as Will looked at her and slowly shook his head. He placed the sword down at his bench as her eyes darkened in anger.

"Damn you Will! Just fight me!" she screamed as Will shook his head and began walking towards her. She backed away and raised the weapon as defense but Will wasn't scared of her as her entire arm trembled and the sword shook in her grasp.

"Not all battles are fought with weapons." he whispered as she gazed at him with tears in her eyes. He finally reached her as the sword fell from her grip and hit the floor with the bang. In a moment Will had gathered Helen up into his arms as she cried into his shirt and clutched at him. He held her tightly, resting his chin upon her dark head, and rubbed her back as her sobs quieted and her tears stopped.

"What happened?" he asked once she was calm as she pulled away and looked up at him. Her cheeks were tearstained as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her tunic.

"It's my mother…we had a fight." she pulled at the sleeves of her shirt to reveal the bruises.

"She saw them and thought…thought you were the cause of them. It made me so angry! To ever think that you would…would hit me! I swear I wanted to tear her eyes out at the mere suggestion. You, strike me?! That's impossible."

Will was touched that Helen believed in him so, so he reached out and held her hand and squeezed it tightly as she leaned into him and he held her once more. Months ago the couple would have never dreamed of being so close, but there they were, openly embracing. Helen took comfort in his touch and was glad that he was there for her. In that last several weeks he had stopped mentioning Elizabeth and he no longer acted like a puppy when Helen brought her up in their nightly conversations.

Could it be? Was he finally opening his eyes? Was he finally seeing that it was possible for him to have feelings for someone else other than Elizabeth?

Helen didn't know or even cared, all she knew was that she didn't want to leave his arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**If anyone cares to see, I have posted a photo of Helen, her golden bracelet from Jack and her wedding band on my profile. So if you would like to see how they look go on ahead. **

**Please read and review! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**


	14. Pesky Admirers

Come What May

It was early morning and the sun had just begun to rise and shined its golden light down on Port Royal. Helen sighed as she slipped out of her dust covered white breeches and pulled the wool brown skirt up and fastened it around her waist. She tucked in her blouse and combed out the pieces of hair that had become lodged into her locks after she had taken a nasty spill into a pile of hay. Her back would be sore for awhile.

"You're getting better." Will complimented as she emerged from their apartments above. He was leaning casually against his work bench as Helen smiled in thanks. She went to the un-boarded windows and stared out into the street as she sighed.

"How am I supposed to face her?" she quietly asked as Will came up from behind her and followed her view.

"You just have to be brave." Was all he could suggest as Helen weakly smiled, "Aye, I guess so. It'll just be…weird. I was a bit horrid to her yesterday, I'll admit that, but she upset me first."

Will chuckled and shook his head as he placed a hand on her shoulder and turned his wife to face him, "Helen, I have faith in you that you'll do the right thing."

"Thanks." she murmured as she looked back out the window and to the sky. "It's nearly seven, she'll be expecting me."

"Would you like me to escort you?" Will asked as Helen smiled and shook her head. How kind of him, to do that for her, but this was something she had to do on her own.

"No, I'll be fine…I hope." she looked up at Will as he smiled back reassuringly. She leaned up and placed a quick kiss to his cheek, breathed in his scent, and then was on her way out of the smithy and into the streets. She walked briskly along, not wanting to get caught up in the early morning traffic.

The whispers were in full force as she walked, but after several minutes she realized they were not about her.

"Did you hear? Nobility is coming 'ere! To Port Royal!"

"A duke from England bought a mansion, for a summer home!"

"They're docking in today!"

"Well I heard his daughter is supposed to be absolutely beautiful!"

"Even more beautiful than Miss Swann?"

"No one's more beautiful than Miss Swann!"

Helen paused mid-step, nobility was moving to Port Royal. How interesting, they would be even more of celebrities than the Swann's. She wondered how Governor Swann would handle that. Well, at least the attention was finally shifting from Will and her to this noble family that was planning on calling Port Royal a second home of sorts.

Helen shook her head and continued on to the bakery. She paused outside the front door and could faintly hear her sisters inside, giggling and laughing. She sighed and finally pulled the door open. The happy atmosphere dissolved as her sisters stared at her as she stood out of place in the bakery. She diverted her gaze as the kitchen door opened and her mother appeared.

"Girls, what you standing around for? We have work to do…_oh_."

Helen flinched at her mother's tone and looked up, meeting the older woman's gaze. "Mother." she quietly greeted as Gloria nodded back. She finally realized that her other daughters were gaping at the two and she barked out, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to your chores!"

The younger girls scattered, not even giving Helen a second glance as they quickly left the bakery, leaving Helen and Gloria.

"You best start baking." Gloria instructed of her daughter as Helen nodded and brushed past her mother to the bakery. She tied an apron around her waist and pulled up her sleeves, knowing what she was revealing, as she set to her task. She felt Gloria's gaze on her but she ignored it and the two worked in an unbearable silence for an hour, then two and then three.

Finally Helen couldn't take it as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and murmured, "He's not hurting me, not in the way you think."

"Then what is he doing?" Gloria tensely asked as she stopped kneading dough. Helen looked up at her mother and decided that the truth was the only course of action she could take,

"He's teaching me."

"God Almighty! Teaching you want?!" Gloria shrilly demanded as Helen stood her ground and proudly remarked, "Sword fighting."

Gloria stared for several moments; she opened her mouth then closed it as she tried to comprehend the situation. "S-Sword fighting?"

"That's what I said." Helen spoke crisply and used an indifferent tone.

"Why do you need to know how to use a sword?"

"Incase something happens."

"Something happens?! Like before?! Are you telling me you and Will are planning on running off with another pirate?!" Gloria's face turned pale as she leaned heavily against the wooden island in the center of her kitchen.

"No, but incase anything should ever happen to me…he wanted me to be prepared, alright? That's the only reason he's teaching is because he's scared something bad might happen. It's just precaution, mother."

"Precaution." Gloria feebly repeated to herself as she looked to her daughter and saw a different side to her than she had ever seen before. Helen had always been strong, but yet she was looking stronger than she had been before. Gloria had noticed how much more straightforward her daughter was now, and how in control of situations she could be. She could tackle anything with her detached voice and her distant personality.

Something had happened to her when she had been away for that everlasting week. A childlike innocence she had was now gone. Helen was no longer a girl, even though she was only nineteen, she was a woman. A woman who had been effected by what she had seen and what she had done. A part of Gloria's eldest daughter was gone, and wouldn't ever come back. But all Gloria could do was embrace this new part of her daughter, and try to love her as much as she used to love the old one.

"Alright." Gloria whispered as Helen raised an eyebrow and hope began to flow through her veins. "I don't approve," Gloria continued, "But what you and Will do is your own business, and I can do nothing to stop it."

Helen nodded as a small grin came over her face and her green eyes lit up, "Thank you, mother."

The two continued to work; now speaking freely and happily. At around noon Helen was in the front of the shop taking orders as Allen Myers stepped into the shop. He was several years older than Helen and only a year older than Will. Helen had known him all her life as the two had grown up with each other. They were friends, of sorts. But she had hardly seen him since returning to Port Royal three months prior.

"Good afternoon Allen. What can I do for you?" she politely asked as Allen smiled at her, his eyes moving over her body as he admired the beauty that she possessed. How her blasted husband couldn't see it was beyond him. All of Port Royal knew of William Turner's infatuation with Miss Swann. And they pitied Helen with every chance they got.

"Oh…I'll have a loaf of your onion bread, please."

"Coming right up." Helen said with a smile as she kneeled down and pulled a fresh loaf from its display case. She bundled it up and handed it over to him as he paid her. She thought he would leave but he made no move to, so Helen was forced to converse with him seeing as he was the only customer in the shop.

"So how have you been Helen?" he asked as he leaned against the counter to be closer to her. She carefully took a step back and lightly shrugged. "I've been fine, just going through life, day by day."

Allen nodded in understanding, "Yes, it must have been so hard for you to try to adjust to every day life after the horrors you saw before."

"Horrors?" she asked before it dawned in her eyes. Oh yes, the horros of piracy, right. Playing the part, she quickly bobbed her head in agreement, "Yes, it was. But Will and I are doing our best."

Allen scowled at the mention of the blacksmith. That man was an utter fool not to treasure the dark haired beauty before him. The man would rather chase after the untamable Miss Swann than love the lovely Helen. Wretch.

"Yes, yes, how is the blacksmith?" he asked with disdain, disdain that Helen caught. She leveled her gaze and forced a smile on her face as she answered, "He's wonderful. Never been busier. Speaking of work, don't you have to go to yours?"

Ah, dear Helen. So concerned for his welfare, it tickled Allen pink that she would be worried that he could be fired just for being in the bakery. Truth was, he could, but why let her know? It would just worry her, and after her experiences aboard with pirates, the last thing he wanted to do was to cause her pain by worrying for him. Such a gentleman Allen was.

"Actually I came by here for a reason, to spread some gossip I guess."

"The people of Port Royal are the worst gossips I've ever met." Helen muttered, "Fine, fine. Tell me, what have you heard?" she asked as she leaned forward and rested her chin on yo closed palm.

"It's about the Dawson family! The nobility that bought a summer manor here, an even bigger one than the Governor's! They docked this morning and they took a carriage through the streets as the folks of Port Royal gawked and all that."

"Fascinating." Helen deadpanned as Allen nodded eagerly, not picking up on her sarcasm. Will at least would know the difference.

"Yes, well, have you seen the eldest daughter? Of course you haven't! You've been locked away here all day. Well I caught a glimpse of her and she is just like a…a goddess." Allen never thought he would find someone more beautiful than Helen, but he was wrong. Not that Helen wasn't beautiful. Allen would continue to pine for her for the rest of his days. Oh how he wish he could take her into his arms at that very moment and plant kisses all over her pale face.

"Really? Good for her." Helen remarked as she picked a cupcake up and absentmindedly bit into it. She looked to the clock and silently cursed, she was supposed to be taking a lunch with Will! She turned to Allen, who was rambling about something or other and cut him off with a small cough.

"I'm sorry Allen, but it's my lunch hour and I really need to be running home to eat with my husband."

Allen deflated a bit before slowly nodding, "Perhaps I can come another day, and we shall speak then?"

"Sure, why not." Helen murmured as she quickly undid her apron, wiped flour from her skirt and left the bakery without a goodbye to her mother or to Allen. The sun was warm on her back and the distant sea breeze swept around her as she smiled and walked quicker. Spending a quick hour with Will eating and dueling sounded like heaven. She smiled as she reached the smithy and hurried into the shop saying.

"Will, how about a quick rumble befo-" she stopped mid-word as she saw Will speaking with a rather pretty young woman who was dressed in a gown that Elizabeth would wear to a formal dinner. Both turned to face Helen as she lightly blushed, realizing she was interrupting Will in the middle of business.

"I'm sorry, I can come back." she started to back away when Will shook his head and motioned for her to stay. She obliged and walked forward as Will introduced the two.

"Helen, meet Miss Susan Dawson, she just arrived in Port Royal today with her family. Miss Dawson, my wife Helen Turner."

The blue eyes of Miss Dawson flashed as she looked over Helen with hidden distaste, "Charmed." she lazily drawled as Helen raised an eyebrow and realized this was the goddess Allen had been raving about only moments ago. She was the newest nobility to grace Port Royal with her presence.

Lovely.

"Miss Dawson's just here to give me a list of orders that her father wants." Will explained after several long moments of no one saying anything. Helen and Susan stopped glowering at each other as Susan batted her eyelashes at the blacksmith.

"Yes, I came here specifically because I was told that your husband is the greatest blacksmith in all of Port Royal. And my father, and I, only ever want the best." she licked her lips as Helen rolled her eyes in disbelief and Will gulped.

"Well it's easy to see how Will's the best…he's the only blacksmith in Port Royal." Helen quipped.

Susan falsely smiled and giggled, "All the more reason why he's the best. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Turner?" she asked as she placed a hand on his arm and Will's eyes darted to Helen. Helen only shook her head, was it not enough that her husband loved Elizabeth? Now she had to worry about some little girl throwing herself at him?

At least Will didn't seem interested in Susan's advances; if anything he seemed scared of them. He looked to Helen for help, perhaps she could explode into a fit of jealous rage. Helen only smirked back, he was on his own.

"Well…I should get started, if I am to finish your orders on time." Will remarked as his voice cracked and Helen hid a giggle into the palm of her hand. Oh, this was amusing. Susan reluctantly lowered her arm from his as she slowly nodded; gazing at the blacksmith's toned body.

Oh, he was marvelous. Simply marvelous. So much handsomer than the stiff and stuffy men back in England. Will Turner, was a man's man. Rugged and intense and gorgeous. His wife, Helen, did not deserve him. Susan could tell just looking at the lady's plain appearance that she did not appreciate the fine catch she had. Will was most likely bored with his wife, plain as she was. She had a pretty face but yet seemed to lack the personality to control someone as rugged as Will. But Susan had beauty and personality, and she knew that Will would be hers, one way or another.

"I shall take my leave then, Mr. and Mrs. Turner." she held out her hand expectantly as Will reached for it and placed a chaste kiss to her knuckles before dropping her hand as if he had been burned. Susan smugly grinned, he was already falling for her, and she must have given him a bit of an electric shock. Perfect.

She gave a false smile to Helen who returned it perfectly and then was gone leaving the two Turner's in peace.

"Wow." Helen murmured with a glare. It was one thing for Susan to lightly flirt with her husband, but she had seen the lustful look in the girl's eyes and hated it. She was not going to allow her to become close to Will.

"I agree completely." Will muttered as he ran a hand through his hair and reached for Helen's hand, still seeing her glaring after Miss Dawson.

"So did you come home for lunch?" he asked as she turned towards him and grinned wickedly.

"Among other things." she stepped close to Will so that they were practically touching. Will raised an eyebrow as his heart began to beat faster in his chest. Helen's grin only grew as she reached past him and quickly drew a sword, aiming it for his throat as he gasped in surprise.

"Ready to play, dear husband?" she asked as she pushed him away and he reached for a sword.

"You're on."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! **


	15. Happy May Day

Come What May

Time came by and went, but one thing remained the same, the unrelenting chasing of Will and Helen by Susan and Allen respectively. Those two either did not comprehend the fact that Will and Helen were married, to each other, or just didn't bloody care. Every day promptly at noon Allen popped up in the bakery ordering loaves of breads, cookies and cakes. It was a surprise that he hadn't gone fat in the past weeks that he had been haunting the bakery.

Susan was always in the smithy, with new 'orders' from her father. Honestly, how many swords and tools did the man need? Luckily for Helen, Elizabeth didn't like Susan anymore than she did and so Elizabeth spent her time trying to keep Susan away from Will. But the girl just wouldn't give up. One time, according to Will she had come close to kissing him! That had been enough to make Helen want to rip the girl's eyes out.

Will wasn't too fond of Helen's suitor Allen. While Allen's pursuing could really be called innocent compared to Susan's Will still didn't like the idea of Allen hounding Helen at work. So once a week he would have his lunch there and take up all of Helen's time forcing Allen to go to Gloria for his order.

Yes, it was childish and petty, but it was the only way he could think of to get Allen off Helen's back. At least the only nonviolent way. So both of the Turner's were living in misery and had seemingly become a part of a love pentagon. Because the way Helen saw it Will loved Elizabeth, Helen loved Will and then Allen and Susan were just thrown in because they were silly and in lust.

Scratch that, maybe it was more like a love hexagon with Commodore Norrington and all. Speaking of Commodore Norrington, Port Royal had been rocked with the news that the _Dauntless _had caught up with the _Black Pearl _off the coast of Tripoli. Unfortunately just as the _Dauntless _had been about to strike a hurricane had come upon them and the _Black Pearl _had safely escaped. Instead of seeking shelter in Tripoli the _Dauntless _had gone straight through the hurricane and the ship was destroyed and all of the crew had been lost. Save for one man.

Commodore Norrington.

He had been back in Port Royal for only a few days and had taken to staying out of the public view. Common knowledge was that he was drinking himself to an early grave. When Helen had inquired about the Commodore to Elizabeth she had only looked away and shrugged. He was locking Elizabeth out and she had hardly spoken to him. So, yes, things were not quite right in Port Royal.

Will gave a grunt of frustration as he seated himself down in his favorite chair for the night. Helen looked up at him as she placed her knitting needles down; she's wasn't that good at it anyway.

"What is it?" she asked, noticing that her husband had been sulking all night and had hardly spoken to her at all through dinner. He seemed rather tense as he looked to her and darkly muttered, "That bloody Miss Dawson."

Helen made an 'O' with her mouth as she nodded sympathetically. Yes, the girl was quite annoying and so were her advances. Helen believed she must have a skull thicker than Will's to not pick up his signals that he was just not interested. Helen gazed at him for a moment and saw how stressed and tensed he truly was. She knew it wasn't all about Susan; other things had been bothering him lately. He had been working longer hours with hardly any pay and Mr. Brown was not making things any easier since he was becoming drunker on a more regular basis.

Helen stood and moved to the back of Will's chair as he raised an eyebrow and squirmed when she placed both of her hands on his shoulder and began to gently knead the flesh. He raised himself to protest but then realized how wonderful her hands felt and he slowly sank back into his chair with a moan.

"Feeling better?" she asked softly as he weakly nodded and closed his eyes, "Much."

"Just relax Will, everything will get better. Tomorrow's May Day after all and you know what that means? No work, just an entire day of relaxation. I know you're not particularly fond of the festival, but I for one love it. And I think it's going to be marvelous, what do you think Will? Will? Are you listening?" she asked as she went around the chair to get a full view of her husband. The sight made her smile in an enduring manner. Will was peacefully sleeping in the chair, his head lulling to the side.

"Oh, you." she affectionately murmured as she reached for a blanket and gently placed it over him. She leaned in and kissed his forehead before leaving him to his slumber. What she didn't notice was the faint smile that came over his face as he had felt her lips graze his skin.

--

Most of Port Royal had spent the day rejoicing, relaxing and lounging and enjoying the pure fun of May Day. They had crowned a May Queen, coincidently it had been Lucy, and had partaken in the usual festivities. But while the celebrations during the day were fun and all, it was at night when the party truly began. Music echoing across the city as brightly dressed couples danced this way and that. Men drank heartily and the women gossiped even more than usual.

So once the sun had gone down the party had truly begun to pick up. Helen laughed as she stood in a forest green dress with a crown of flowers woven through her dark hair. She watched as her darling sister Lucy danced with Christopher Woods, a young man who had had his eyes on Lucy for quite awhile. Lucy seemed quite smitten with Christopher in returned as they danced, dance after dance.

Helen shook her head and looked to the distant hill to see lights on in the Governor's Manor. While the party was fun and all, Helen couldn't help but think something was missing. Most of the upper class of Port Royal found May Day just a day for the lower class citizens of Port Royal to stop work and get drunk. So they did not partake in the May Day fun, which meant Elizabeth had been locked away in her home all day.

And Helen, like any good friend, was not going to stand by and allow that to happen. So with a glance to the party around her Helen disappeared into the crowd and quickly walked through the open smithy doors. It was tradition that all shops had their doors open for the parties and as a result of that a large mob of men had gathered to play poker.

Helen made her way through the mob before hurrying up to her apartment. She quickly looked through her dresses and picked an old golden one that would be suitable for Elizabeth's figure.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind as she turned to see Will standing in the doorway, "Why do you have that dress?"

"Just going to see if Elizabeth wants to join in on the festivity." Helen offhandedly remarked as Will sighed and leaned against the doorframe. "You know her father will never allow it. You'd have to sneak her out…good God you're sneaking her out aren't you?" he moaned as Helen bristled and responded.

"No, I am going to ask politely if she may come with me and enjoy a few hours of spending time with friends. And if I may fail…then I'm sneaking her out. Wish me luck." she spoke as she stood next to Will and he rolled his eyes.

"Good luck and only because you'll need it."

Helen smiled and kissed him on the cheek before bounding down the stairs. "Happy May Day!" she joyfully called out to the semi-drunken men. "Happy May Day!" They boisterously toasted back as Helen laughed and went out into the candle lit streets. The sharp tone of a lively fiddle bounced all around as Helen squeezed her way through dancing couples. Oh, how she loved May Day.

Finally she came upon the quite side of Port Royal as she walked up the stone pathway to the Swann's residence. She threw the dress off into a bush before running her hands over her skirt. She lightly knocked upon the door and was met with the grim face of Caledon Sutter, butler to the Swann's. He let her in and went to fetch Governor Swann as Helen stood all by herself in the parlor.

"Mrs. Turner, what a surprise." Governor Swann announced as he came from his study to meet with the blacksmith's wife.

"Good evening Governor Swann." Helen greeted with a light curtsy as her flower crown drooped a bit. She pulled it back up as Governor Swann looked her over with slight dismay before asking,

"What brings you to my home at such a late hour?"

Helen raised an eyebrow and looked at the nearest clock, it was only going on nine. "I've come to ask permission for Elizabeth to join me at the celebrations of May Day."

Governor Swann's fake smile vanished as he lightly grimaced, "No, I don't think it would be a wise idea. Elizabeth is very tired from today's activities; I do not think she would wish to be disturbed."

"Governor Swann, please! I've hardly seen her in days and I know that cooping her up here isn't what she wants. She wants to have fun and be like other girls her age."

"Elizabeth isn't like other girls her age." Governor Swann tensely answered before sighing and gazing up the stairs to where her closed bedroom door lay. "But she could deserve a bit of fun, how's this, you and your husband can come over for dinner tomorrow night. I'm sure she would enjoy that."

Helen raised an eyebrow in surprise; the governor was inviting her to dinner?! She sighed and slowly nodded as Governor Swann smiled and quickly began to lead her to the door before Elizabeth could realize that Helen was there.

"Splendid! See you at six then, have a good evening." he all but pushed her out of the door and slammed it behind him as Helen smirked, "Oh, _we _will." Grabbing the dress she snuck around the side of the house till she was standing under Elizabeth's window. She scooped up a handful of pebbles and began firing them at the window as they lightly bounced off. It only took Elizabeth a few minutes to step out onto the balcony and peer out into the night.

"Helen? Is that you? What are you doing out there?" Elizabeth called down as Helen smiled slyly back, "Rescuing you of course. How would you feel of going to May Day with me?"

A grin spread across Elizabeth's face as she bit her lip and looked back into her room, "I have nothing to wear." she lightly complained as Helen's smile grew as she held up the gown.

"How would I sneak out?" Elizabeth asked as an idea brewed in Helen's head.

"Use the trick we did on the _Dauntless _and hurry before your father figures out!"

Elizabeth nodded and only a few short moments later a rope of sheets flew out of the window and nearly bobbed Helen in the head. Helen looked up as Elizabeth shimmied down in only a nightgown. She landed firmly on the ground with a triumphant grin as she quickly changed into the simply golden dress and then two were off to the party.

They hurried through the streets; arms looped together as they finally came to the heart of Port Royal were a local band was playing a rousing rendition of a sea shanty. Helen and Elizabeth were swiftly caught up in a group dance with people such as Lucy and her Christopher. Once the dance was over both girls were flushed as they held on to each other for support.

"My God this is fun!" Elizabeth yelled over the music of the next song as Helen enthusiastically. She was glad to see that Elizabeth was having fun, she hadn't smiled since James' return a week earlier and it was nice to see her radiant smile again. Helen's own smile faltered though when she caught Will engaging in conversation with…Susan.

"Bloody hell, what's she doing here?" Helen muttered as Elizabeth followed her gaze and scowled.

"Figures, she's always speaking of how she's a rebel and loves breaking her father's rules. You won't believe how many stories she's told me of her sneaking out her manor in England to have midnight trysts with stable lads."

"Of course she would." Helen agreed with a roll of her green eyes. She caught Will's eyes as he silently motioned for her to save him. She shrugged in return, debating the idea. It was rather nice to see him suffer for once. But she couldn't refuse when he gave her his most innocent look. Helen silently cursed herself for falling for his charm as she turned to Elizabeth,

"Excuse me, I have to go rescue my husband."

She came up along Will's side and looped her arm through his as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Darling, I have been looking everywhere for you!" she exclaimed as Susan glowered and Helen cheekily smiled back.

"Have you, dear?" Will asked as Helen vigorously nodded and rubbed his arm, "I've been so lonely without you, would you deprive you own wife your company?" she pouted for good effect as she saw Will bit down on his lip to stop from laughing.

"Never, if you would excuse us Miss Dawson." he nodded his head to her and allowed Helen to pulled him away. Once they were out of Susan's earshot they broke into laughter as Helen uncharacteristically snorted. A lively song broke out as Helen tapped her foot to the beat and turned to Will hopefully, "Will would you dance with me?"

She watched as he faintly blushed and shook his head, awkwardly looking down at his feet, "I can't dance."

"Nonsense, anyone can dance." Helen countered as Will shook his head, "I truly can't."

Seeing that she wouldn't win with him she sighed and walked away to grab a drink of punch. She had just poured some into a cup when Allen popped up at her side.

"Happy May Day!" he greeted as this was the first time he had seen her that day. How she had eluded him was still a mystery to him. But he pushed it away when he was nearly blinded by how lovely her smile was.

"Happy May Day to yourself. How are you?" Helen asked as she sipped from her punch.

"Oh, real swell! Say, would you mind to dance?" he extended his hand to her but she was just about to refuse when she realized how much she loved the song that was playing. So with home hesitation she reached for his hand and allowed him to tug her to the hay dance floor.

Allen wasn't that bad of a dancer and he was able to keep up with Helen without any trouble. She smiled as she danced with him and one dance turned into two then three and onward. She hadn't even noticed how long she had been dancing; all she had known was how much fun she was having. Just as another tune was struck up a voice coughed from behind them and Helen turned her head to come face to face with an upset looking Will.

Oh no.

"May I cut in?" he gritted out as Allen weakly nodded and handed Helen over into Will's arms. He tightened his hold on her as she placed a hand up on his shoulder and the other in his grasp. They began to move to the music and it did not take long for Helen to see that Will was speaking the truth when he had claimed that he couldn't dance. The poor chap had two left feet and he used both of them to ruthlessly step on hers.

"Ouch!" she moaned fully in pain by the time the dance had stopped.

"I told you I can't dance." he weakly repeated as Helen grimaced once more.

"Oh I know you can't dance. I think I'm just going to go…over there." she weakly pointed out as Will narrowed his eyes and asked, "Do you plan on dancing with Allen later?"

"Depends…do you plan on speaking with Susan later?" Helen asked as she and her husband had matching glares.

"Depends." he tautly answered as Helen growled, "Well fine then, see if I care!" she turned on her heel and limped away. She sat herself down on a hay pile and threw off her shoes as she rubbed her bruised and aching feet. She looked up as a crimson faced Elizabeth plopped herself down next to her friend.

"Hurt yourself dancing?" she asked as Helen nodded and jerked her head in Will's general direction. "Will and his two left feet nearly killed me."

"Yes, I saw that. That wasn't dancing…it was a travesty." The two shared a laugh as Helen gazed at Elizabeth thoughtfully; "Having fun?" she softly asked as Elizabeth looked up at her and slowly nodded.

"I am I just wish…"

"You just wish James were here?" Helen suggested as Elizabeth nodded and twiddled with her thumbs.

"Even though he's back in Port Royal it's like he's not even here. Whenever I try to speak to him he just shuts me out. He feels so guilty from what happened during the hurricane that it's just eating away at him. I don't know what to do."

Helen reached for Elizabeth's hand and gave it a light, comforting squeeze. Elizabeth smiled and it was not long before she was swept up into a dance by a boy who was clearly taken with her. The party continued on well into the night as Helen's feet finally healed enough for her to begin dancing again. On more than once occasion she had stolen Lucy's beau, Christopher for herself sending her sister into a tizzy. Helen had tried to stay mad at Will throughout the night but found she couldn't do it as she had felt his eyes on her at different times. So finally at around two in the morning she had sat down by him and reached for his hand and the two were both forgiven from their argument.

Allen and Susan kept their distances and Will and Helen ended up spending the rest of the night talking together in seclusion before Helen had dragged Will to the dance floor for a slow song and that time he only managed to step on her feet five times. As entertaining as the party was it had to wind down at some point.

So as dawn broke over the city of Port Royal, Elizabeth and Helen were clumsily skipping their way to the Governor's Manor with an exasperated Will following. Helen and Elizabeth had their arms around each other and both were loudly singing their favorite song.

"We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

They loudly finished as Will rolled his eyes, "Just when people finally stop whispering about us, you two go on and sing that blasted song."

Helen and Elizabeth only broke out into happy laughter as Helen nearly tripped over a stone sending Elizabeth and Helen into a frenzy. They struggled for balance and ended up laughing harder as Will sighed, it was like watching over three year olds.

"Come on you two, we're nearly there." Will encouraged as he grabbed each by their elbows and began to lead them up the gravel path to the Swann Manor. They snuck through bushes and made complete fools of themselves as Will carefully watched as Elizabeth climbed her way up the makeshift rope and disappeared into her room. He turned to Helen who looked about ready to take a nap on the Swann's lawn.

"Come on you." he whispered, amused, as he easily hoisted Helen up. She leaned into him as they walked as he placed his shoulder around her and she wrapped her own arm around his waist. He wanted to be mad at her foolish behavior but found he couldn't. It was rather enduring and he enjoyed seeing her so happy. They walked through the streets of Port Royal to find it rather looking like Tortuga. Well in the way that they were drunks scattered everywhere. Yep, just your typical May Day celebration in Port Royal.

They passed by a party of men who were still drinking on a street corner. Helen paused and turned towards them calling out, "Happy May Day!"

"Happy May Day!" They thundered back as Will sighed and pulled Helen along.

"You're impossible." he chided as she lopsidedly grinned, "I would rather be impossible than implausible."

Will only chuckled and led Helen to the rather trashed smithy, never again would he allow a poker competition. At least Mr. Brown wasn't sprawled out on the floor somewhere. He led her up the stairs and towards their bedroom as she collapsed onto the bed. The sun was beginning to rise as the two Turner's slowly changed into their sleeping ware.

Will was already lounging comfortably on their bed when Helen sat down on the edge, her back to him. "Lucy and Christopher Woods made a rather handsome couple." she remarked as Will glanced at her back and shrugged.

"I suppose so."

"I wonder if my parents need to start planning another wedding." Helen said as visions of her little sister getting married danced through her head.

"I can't imagine her getting married." she whispered, looking out the window.

"Christopher's a good man, he'd treat her right. Besides I don't think anything of that sort will be happening soon." Will murmured to soothe his wife as she looked over her shoulder at him with a small smile as her hair tumbled down her shoulders.

"I know, it'll just be strange when she marries, or when any of the girls marry. They're my little sisters, they're not meant to grow up."

Will chuckled and reached out to rub her back, "I'm sure that's how your parents felt when we were married."

"Maybe." Helen agreed but lost her train of thought as Will rubbed her back in small and slow circles. She deeply breathed in before letting it out as exhaustion began to overtake her. She fell down beside him as he pulled their quilt up over their bodies.

"Goodnight Will." she murmured sleepily as she raised herself up to press a simple kiss to his lips before turning onto her side and instantly falling asleep. Will however was now wide awake. He lay beside Helen and raised a finger to his lips as he thought over their kiss. It hadn't been anything special, just a peck, but it had been a peck on his lips. The two hadn't kissed each other on their lips since their wedding day five months before.

God that felt like so long ago with everything that had happened to them since that fateful day. He remembered how he had not wanted to get married and throughout the whole ceremony he had imagined that it had been Elizabeth standing next to him instead of Helen. How different the two women were, both beautiful, but in completely different ways.

Elizabeth was like the sun with her golden locks and her stunning topaz eyes. Will had always felt so warm when he had been near her, as if the sun's rays were reflecting themselves off of her. Her smile had always used to blind him.

And Helen, she was like the night with the moon fully gleaming in the sky. Her skin was so pale and her dark hair so thick as it always managed to get in her way. She had mesmerizing green eyes that always had a way of drawing Will in.

Will sighed as he stared up at the pealing ceiling. Why was he feeling like this? Why had one single and simple kiss thrown him nearly over the edge? He had known for some time that he no longer was in love with Elizabeth; he would love her forever, but as a dear friend. He had learned in his time back from his adventure with Jack that what he had felt for Elizabeth had been a dream that he hadn't learned to let go of.

He gazed at Helen's back and wondered was he starting to fall in love with his own wife? Helen was so sweet and kind and he knew that he was a lucky man to have her. She went with him to fight cursed pirates and nearly killed herself in the process just because she knew it would make him happy to save Elizabeth. Who else would have done that for him? And Will was not dense enough to not realize that Helen cared for him. He could see how she tried to hide it from him and that's what hurt him. That she thought there was no chance at love between the two of them, so she tried so desperately to act as nothing more than a friend to him.

He looked at her back for a long moment before hesitantly scooting forward. He continued, inch by inch till his chest was lightly pressed up against her back. In her sleep she felt his presence and stretched out as he laid perfectly still for several moments. When she was still again he placed his arm over her stomach and wrapped it around her waist, gently pulling her to him. He found the position rather comforting as he felt her body heat as she was so close to him.

He buried his head in her mane of hair and smiled as her scent consumed him. She would eternally smell of wheat, pumpkin spice and vanilla to him. It was an alluring scent as simple as it was and Will enjoyed it as he buried himself further into her.

So as the sun shone down on Port Royal the two Turner's slept in an embrace of sorts.

--

Helen's eyes slowly fluttered open as she yawned and from her perch in bed looked out the window to see that it was late afternoon. She began to stretch when she realized her legs were tangled with something…or someone. There was a firm pressure at her waist as she noticed Will's arm holding her to him. Her heart began to beat as she turned her head to see Will's sleeping face only inches from her.

She smiled as she was given the rare chance to openly gaze at him. She took in the smooth lines of his face and the faint smile that graced it. She smiled and reached out to stroke her cheek but quickly stopped herself. She gingerly sat up as Will made a grunt of disappointment. She watched him as he slowly opened his eyes and she smiled down at him.

"Hello." she greeted softly as he nodded and gazed back at her, his brown eyes still lazy with not enough sleep.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked after several moments as a grin grew across Helen's face. "Depends, do you want a quick duel to wake us up?"

"Absolutely." The two jumped out of bed and quickly changed into dueling clothes. Helen was just about to go down when something caught her eye. With a mischievous grin she reached forward and placed the hat Will had worn to Jack's hanging on her head. She hurried down to the smithy to see Will already warming up. He turned towards her and burst out laughing at her appearance.

She was standing in her naval uniform with his hat on, her hair tucked up underneath it giving her the appearance of a gawky boy. "You look silly." Will teased as she grinned from beneath the hat.

"Well at least you know what you look like when you wear it."

The two quickly warmed up before beginning. Unlike months before, Helen had become somewhat at an expert at sword fighting. She had yet to beat Will, but he was now beginning to watch his back when dueling her. And now Helen had the skills to move around the smithy and use anything as a weapon. So that's how the Turner's went. They dodged, whirled and jumped madly around the smithy, each enjoying the duel immensely.

But of course, every once and awhile, Helen's lack of balance came back just as it did in the middle of their lesson. She was fighting Will on the rickety cart that he had previously battled Jack on. She stood on the edge and of course lost her balance. But instead of going down alone she blindly grabbed at Will's waistcoat and took her husband with her.

She landed on the stone floor with a thump as Will landed on top of her. She groaned at the pain and knew that her back would be sore for a long while. Will placed his weight in his hands but made no move to get off as he looked down into Helen's green eyes. She gazed unblinkingly back as the two stared at each other for a long moment, their hearts pounding in their chests.

Finally Will's eyes darted to Helen's lips as he slowly began to lean forward. Helen closed her eyes in anticipation and just when she could feel Will's breath fanning her own skin the smithy door flew open. Will immediately pulled back and stared up in horror as a man gaped open mouthed at the pair.

They were in a rather compromising position on the floor, with Will straddling Helen and Helen…looking like a man and all.

"This isn't what it looks like, I can assure you." Will hastily explained as he jumped up and pulled Helen up alongside him. The man only shook his head in shock and disgust as he began walking away.

"May God have mercy on your souls!" he cried out before fleeing into the streets. It was silent for a long time in the smithy before Helen burst out laughing. Tears fell down her cheeks and she clutched her sides that seemed about ready to explode. Will only stared helplessly at the door as Helen went into hysterics beside him.

"That's not funny." he darkly muttered when he wife finally ceased her laughter. She wiped her wet eyes with the sleeve of her shirt before laughing again.

"That was…oh my! I can't even explain it! Did you see the look on his face?!" she leaned against Will's bench for support as Will sighed and shook his head before a sinister plan formed in his mind. Sneaking up from behind Will lunged and tackled the unsuspecting Helen to the floor. He then engaged in a fierce tickle fight and took no prisoners.

For the rest of the afternoon the only sound that could be heard from the smithy was the shrill shrieking of Helen.

Of course, that caused a boatload of rumors.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! **


	16. He What?

Come What May

Helen stood before the old, cracked mirror as she checked her reflection. While her and Will had spent the afternoon in a fierce tickle fight down below, it was nearing six, which meant dinner with the Swann's. And while Helen hated to admit that she was nervous, she was. She had only been at the Swann residence a few times as Elizabeth, and secretly she, preferred to meet at the bakery or the smithy for their outings.

And worse than having to actually spend an extended amount of time in the Swann Manor, she had to eat dinner with them! The Swann's were proper and upper class and Helen really did not want to make a fool of herself by showing them that she had no table manners. She could eat fine, but she had heard tales that the rich had several different forks for different dishes. How confusing, why couldn't they just use the same one?! What, were they afraid it was contaminated? Silly rich people…

Helen sighed as she ran a brush through her thick hair once more as it rolled off her shoulders in gentle waves. She reached for a green ribbon and delicately placed her hair into a bun that wobbly rested on the top of her head. As usual one pesky strand came loose and curled around her pale face as she rolled her eyes, there was no way she was fixing it.

She looked up as Will entered into their bedroom as he absentmindedly tugged at his waistcoat. He looked rather dashing In Helen's humble opinion. He was dressed in the clothes he had worn to the hanging, though luckily missing the cape and hat. His hair was pulled back with a strip of brown leather and his face and hands were missing the soot that was usually covering him.

"Nervous too?" she asked from her position as Will sheepishly nodded, "Yes, eating dinner with the Governor is quite daunting."

What he meant, Helen knew, was that being with Elizabeth was nerve racking. But Helen had to give it to him; he was nearly a pro at hiding his feelings. He hadn't spoken of Elizabeth in weeks and only acted as a friend the few times he had spoken to her recently. And to Helen's surprise he had hardly looked at her at all at last night's parties. But Susan had been attached to his arm for a good portion of the night so Will probably hadn't been given a chance to ogle Elizabeth.

She sighed and looked away. Truthfully things the past few weeks had been…nice. Will had taught her sword fighting and they had spent so many hours locked away in the smithy, blocking the outside world out, just being with each other. She now knew every movement of his lithe body as he knew hers. They had become close…but if only they could become closer.

Helen shook her head and pushed the unthinkable thoughts away. Why did she always do this to herself? Why did she always allow herself to hope? There wasn't anything to hope for; Will had made sure of that in Tortuga.

"Are you ready?" Will attentively asked as Helen nearly jumped, startled. She nodded and stood and wrapped a cloak around her figure as it was cool outside with a shift in the weather pattern. Her and Will walked down into the smithy and then threw the thick wooden doors as Will produced a set of keys from his breech pockets and locked the door shut. He offered Helen his arm as she took it and the couple began walking through the streets of Port Royal.

"That's him I tell you! The man doing sinister things to a poor lad in his shop!"

"Despicable, says I."

"Poor dearie, married to…_that_."

"I wouldn't worry about 'er! She's a pirate! Her and her demon friend singing that song early this morning!"

Did the people of Port Royal ever stop gossiping? Apparently not. Will and Helen tried to take it in strides as they walked past the sneers and jeers thrown their way. Finally they left the town behind as they walked uphill to the lit Swann Manor. Caledon Sutter let them in and took their coats with a twitch of his nose before disappearing.

"Their house is so…stuffy." Helen whispered from the corner of her mouth as Will nodded in agreement and glanced around. He smiled fondly at the candleholder that was missing one candle. Oh how he remembered that day, the day Elizabeth had been stolen and the beginning of the end for his feelings for her. He glanced at Helen and smiled at her face as she gazed, wide eyed, around the parlor.

"Helen! Will!" Elizabeth cried out as she descended from the stairs in a flowing pale yellow gown that complimented her tan skin. Will's eyes glazed over in remembrance as she looked so similar to the way she had the day she had when he had dropped off Commodore Norrington's sword. Helen glanced at him and saw that look in his eyes and quickly diverted her gaze as Elizabeth reached the end of the stairs.

The two women smiled at each other as Governor Swann emerged from his study and shook hands with Will before he was ushering them into the formal dinning room. Will pushed in the seats for both Helen and Elizabeth before sitting himself down across from Helen as she worriedly glanced down at all the utensils surrounding her plate. Good God, what was she going to do with all of them?

She was forced to awkwardly mimic those around her as she stared intently at Elizabeth's hands, watching her every move like a hawk marking its prey. Unfortunately she wasn't very discreet about the whole affair, though, so Governor Swann, Will and Elizabeth stared at her in confusion as her eyes never left Elizabeth's hands.

"Helen…are you well?" Elizabeth slowly asked as Helen dropped her spoon in surprise and looked up, seeing everyone's eyes on her. She blushed as her cheeks turned rosy, a color Will thought was cute, and she nodded and looked down at her plate.

"Peachy…just peachy." she lightly nibbled on the chicken that had been brought out as Governor Swann inquired about last night, "How was your party, Mrs. Turner? You did not stay up too late did you?"

"Oh, no Governor Swann! Will and I…we were in bed by ten at the latest." she easily lied as Governor Swann nodded; perhaps the girl wasn't so bad after all.

"Yes, Elizabeth spent the night in her room reading, didn't you dear?"

"Yes father." Elizabeth murmured, mirth dancing in her brown eyes as she and Helen exchanged knowing glances and Helen hid her smile into her soup. When things were starting to resemble normal it was all shattered. The four all looked up as the sound of the front door bursting open echoed all around the ground level on the mansion.

"Great Scot! Not another pirate attack!" Governor Swann cried out as he dove under the table, Will, Helen and Elizabeth all staring after him. Suddenly an obnoxious and slurred voice could be heard from the parlor, "Elizabeth? Bethy? W-Where are…you?"

The three watched in horror as a very drunk Commodore James Norrington stumbled into the room. Governor Swan peeked out from his hiding place and sighed in relief as Will offered him a hand and pulled him up. Helen raised an eyebrow as she stared at the usually posh and proper Commodore Norrington. He was wearing his uniform, albeit a little worn and torn, and his white wig was absent exposing his dark and unruly hair.

"James…what are you doing here?" Elizabeth softly asked as James drunkenly tottered to her and pulled her to him. He reeked of rum something fierce as Elizabeth struggled against his force. She jerked away and looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"What? Are you going to turn away your fiancée?" James snidely asked as all Will and Helen could do was watch the drama unfold.

"Not like this." Elizabeth hissed, "When you're like this, you're not the man I fell in love with."

"Oh, then pray…t-tell. What am I?"

"You're a shadow of your former yourself, you're drowning in your self pity, and you're pathetic."

Helen felt like she had been slapped and the words weren't even directed at her. Her eyes darted to the form of James who looked like he couldn't fully comprehend what she had said. But Elizabeth wasn't done yet, she marched up to him and quietly yet forcedly spoke, "My God James don't you see what your doing to yourself? To us? I know you're in pain…but why are you pushing me away? Why do you drown your sorrows in rum instead of speaking to me? Why?" she asked as she shook him and he stumbled back and nearly toppled over.

Elizabeth was near tears but she wouldn't cry in front of him, she had shed too many tears over James Norrington to do it again. Elizabeth's speech seemed to have sobered him up a bit as he turned and for the first time noticed he had an audience. He slowly blundered out of the room as a crash was heard from the parlor. Elizabeth flinched but did not move from her spot and a moment later the front door slammed shut.

"Well…that was awkward." Helen muttered aloud as Will glared at her and Governor Swann went to his daughter's side.

"Elizabeth…" he murmured reaching out for her but she only turned away. She looked at Helen and Will for a long moment, "I'm sorry for the interruption but you would excuse me for the evening." she turned on her heel and quickly left the room as Helen hurried after her.

"Elizabeth!" she called after the racing girl who sprinted up the stairs and out of sight. Helen watched her go with a sigh as she looked away to see Will and Governor Swann walking out of the dinning room.

"I think it would be best if you two were to leave." Governor Swann absentmindedly suggested, he couldn't believe what he had witnessed. Never would he have ever guessed that the Commodore would show up at his house, unexpected, and drunk and make a mockery of his family. It was startling. He was not the man he had thought him to be.

"Of course, Governor Swann. We understand, perfectly. Come Helen." Will spoke as Helen went to his side and he placed her cloak over her shoulder. Their walk back to the smithy was silent as both were lost in their thoughts. Helen's were of Elizabeth and the pain she knew her friend was experiencing at that very moment. But she was also proud of the way she had stood up to herself, she had never backed down and her eyes had burned when she had spoken to James.

Will's thoughts, too, were of Elizabeth. He had, as well, seen that fire in her eyes. It was a fire that he had been seeing all his life from her, but had been too blind to know what it had actually meant. But now he knew. He knew what made that fire smolder…freedom. How many times had he been with her in the past and had caught her staring off into space with that look? How many times had she complained to him as a girl that she detested doing the things her father forced her to? How many times had they played upon the beach and she had been at her happiest then, when they raced in and out of the surf, splashing each other. The only thing Elizabeth wanted in life was freedom, even freedom from James Norrington. Freedom, was that a thing he could have ever offered her?

He looked up as they rounded the corner and were standing at the smithy doors. He unlocked them and allowed Helen to go in first as they hurried up to their apartment, Helen began to light candles as they sat in uneasy silence. They didn't know what to say. What does one say after witnessing what they had seen?

Helen shook her head from her thoughts and glanced over at Will to find him in his favorite seat, his face serious as he gazed out at the window. Something seemed to be troubling him.

"Thinking?" she asked as he looked up at her in surprise and nodded. "About what?" she asked as Will gazed at her and truthfully answered, "I'm thinking about how life would have been…if I had married Elizabeth."

The comment was like a knife to the heart, forever twisting deeper and deeper. That was Helen's life know, stab after stab, further and further into the flesh of her soul.

"Oh." she dumbly remarked as she looked away and hugged herself against the sudden cold. She stood up to go to their bedroom when his voice stopped her, "I was just thinking of the life we would have had. And I can see it so clearly in my mind now."

"Can you?" Helen chocked out, her back to the blacksmith as he nodded and stood, still speaking.

"Yes, I can see myself so happy in the beginning. I married the girl of my dreams, why wouldn't I be happy? We would be so happy in the beginning, such as newlyweds are supposed to be. So very much in love with looks of longing and teasing touches and passionate kisses. I can myself buying a plot of land with the meek amount of money that I have. And I see us, her and me, building a small modest little house near to the beach and enjoying each other so much."

"Sounds lovely." Helen slowly agreed as Will's chuckle caused her battered and beaten heart to plummet into the pit of her stomach. Why was he doing this to here? Was he really so blind...or cruel?

"Yes, I'm sure it would have been lovely. But after a few months of marriage, or maybe a few years, Elizabeth would grow restless. She's like that, if you haven't noticed. She's always yearning to be up and about, always striving for something better than what she has."

Helen, had indeed, known that about Elizabeth but didn't need to be reminded of her friend's freewill spirit. It was most likely just a feature that further drew Will towards to her. God, she had been so foolish. Hoping again that there was something there. She wished to bury her head into the sand and to never come back up.

"And I not knowing what to do," Will continued, to Helen's dismay. She still had not turned to face him, she couldn't bear to see his face as he spoke of his beloved, "I would try so hard to please her in any way that I could. I would try my hardest to make her heart content but in the end I would fail. For the one thing that she craves I cannot give. Freedom."

"_The entire ocean…the entire world. Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, that's what a ship needs but what a ship is…what the __Black Pearl __really is…is freedom."_

Jack had spoken those words and the look on Elizabeth's face as he had spoken them…of course Elizabeth wanted freedom. She yearned for it in a way Helen couldn't even begin to understand. Sure Helen wanted her own freedom, but it wasn't a need as so much as a want. But to Elizabeth, she needed it; it was like air to the Governor's daughter.

"No matter how much I would love her, that would be the one thing I wouldn't be able to give to her, not matter how hard I would try. And I would try; I would try so very hard to make her happy."

Helen knew he would, that was just the man Will Turner was. And that's why she loved him…oh how that hurt. To love and to not be loved in return…it was torture. Pure and unending torture that she would feel for the rest of her days. She was blinking back tears as Will continued to drive the knife deeper, "So there we would be, both upset, and then there you would be."

"M-Me?" Helen stammered out in a strangled sob that as hard as she tried, didn't go unnoticed by her husband. She slowly turned as he gazed warmly down at her.

"Yes, you. You would be there as my friend, the one who had stood by my side since we were children. Remember when we were younger and you would always used to bake for me? Cookies and cupcakes and muffins. It seemed that I couldn't go through a day without a treat from you. But back to the story, Elizabeth would be anxious and who could blame her? When you get a taste of freedom it's hard to let it go. You and I are testaments to that."

She looked questioningly into his dark eyes as he chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, "Do not lie. I see you look out to the horizon at times and I know you wish you were at sea on another adventure. I do to, it's in my blood, and I can't deny it forever. But back to Elizabeth, she would want so badly for freedom and I wouldn't be able to grant that to her and there I would be so…"

He trailed off at that point and for the first time seemed to stumble for words. He looked away from Helen's probing gaze and sighed. Of all the times he had pictured doing this, he just couldn't seem to summon the words. Helen's eyes moved over his face as she hesitantly stepped forward, needing to hear the end of his tale, no matter how much it hurt her.

"What?" she whispered as Will's eyes locked with her own and she felt her breath hitch in her throat and her heart began to pound within her breast.

"And there I would be so…utterly in love with you." His words fanned her skin as she stared up at him, overcome by all the emotions bubbling inside of her. It couldn't be…she was dreaming. There was no way that this, this beautiful vision was real. She tried to turn her body away from him and his gaze but in that next instant she was securely held in his arms and forced to look into his eyes. He slowly leaned forward as Helen, against her will, leaned upward.

Their lips met in a gentle yet searing kiss that rocked both of them and curled Helen's toes. Her arms slowly moved to his neck as he placed his hands at her waist, his fingers burning through the fabric of clothing. Finally when they pulled away they were breathless.

"How? Why? When?" Helen rambled as Will smiled and affectionately placed his forehead against hers as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Aboard the _Black Pearl _was when I first felt it. In that kiss you gave me. It was as if I could feel all those emotions you had placed into it and it left me speechless for a very long time."

"I have to admit, I was venting a bit into that kiss." Helen sheepishly conceded as Will smiled and kissed her again and again and once more.

Later, in the darkest hour of the night, when the moon was full in the sky, the two Turner's laid in their bed in a warm embrace, pressing each other tightly into the other's flesh. Will was lazily running his fingers through her dark hair as she lightly dozed with her head on his chest. Suddenly a flash of their wedding day came to him and so did a promise from their vows.

"Our love for each other should never be diminished by difficult circumstances…"

"And it is to endure until death parts us." Helen sleepily answered from his chest as she raised her head to smile at him in the moonlight.

"I mean it." Will answered, "I didn't mean it then, but I mean it now. I will treasure you for always."

"As will I. I'm glad you finally opened your eyes." she lightly kissed him before lowering herself back down to his chest as she peacefully fell asleep in his arms. Only one thought drifted through her mind as the darkness of sleep called to her.

This is what heaven must feel like.

--

The pleasure of their confessions was short lived, for bright and early the next morning their came an urgent pounding at the smithy door. Helen cursed and detangled herself from Will's arms as she pulled a robe over her nightgown and hurried down into the smithy below. She opened the door ready to tell the person off when she came face to face with a devastated Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, what's the matter?" Helen asked as she led Elizabeth in and seated her down in a chair. Helen kneeled down behind her and took Elizabeth's hand as her friend pitifully whispered.

"He's gone." Her voice was filled with sorrow and disbelief.

"Who's gone?" Helen asked as Elizabeth looked at her and Helen was dismayed to find no emotion in the once vibrant brown eyes. All she did was slowly hand Helen a letter as Helen took it and began reading.

_My dearest Elizabeth,_

_Once you get this I shall be gone. I have decided to resign myself from the position of Commodore and am leaving the city of Port Royal…indefinitely. I fear that my behavior as of short has been unacceptable and downright unworthy of your love. The way I have treated you the past few days…I feel no better than a cad. You deserve better than me, Elizabeth. You always have. You were right when you called me pathetic at out last encounter, I am pathetic. And that's why I must leave you now and never return. You deserve happiness Elizabeth, happiness I cannot give you. Do not grieve for me; do not even think of me. Just live your life. _

_Sincerely, _

_James Norrington. _

"Oh my. Elizabeth…" Helen helplessly trailed off as Elizabeth only stared ahead. "Is there anything I can do?" Helen softly asked as Elizabeth finally looked to her and nodded.

"Hold me…please?"

Helen nodded and embraced Elizabeth tightly as the two sank down to the floor. It was strange really, how one relationship ignited as the other extinguished. But things have a way of not staying the same.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! **


	17. The Arrival of Cutler Beckett

Come What May

The next few weeks would turn out to be the happiest time of Helen's life. After her and Will's confessions everything else seemed to fall into place. The two acted shamelessly like newlyweds and often were disappearing in the middle of the day leaving their family, friends and the rest of Port Royal to speculate on their whereabouts. But when Helen could be found a large smile was gracing her face and she was always happy and cheerful.

Susan and Allen, seeing that they had no true chance with either Helen or Will quietly accepted defeat. But even then the two flared up at times with Allen coming to the bakery and Susan ordering tools for her father. But then they would sneak off again, not to resurface for several days before striking once more. The two just didn't see that they didn't have a chance, not when Will and Helen loved each other.

The only life falling apart was Elizabeth's. Just as he had written, James was gone, and never to return. It was hard to accept, that the man she had loved so much had decided to leave her then face his own demons. Governor Swann had used all his contacts to trace the former Commodore down, but no one had seen him. It was almost as if he had disappeared off the edge of the map.

Elizabeth took it in strides, though. She tried to be strong, and most days she succeeded. Still though, there were some days where she didn't want to rise from bed and face the world. It was on those days that Helen would spend time with her, quietly in Elizabeth's dark room, slowly drawing her friend into the real world.

Helen sighed as she stood in the bakery, while it was warm in the kitchen due to the heat from the burning fire, out in the shop it was rather chilly. The winds had changed and a storm was nearly upon the town. Helen rubbed her hands together as she wrung up an order and bid the customer a good day. She didn't look up as her mother came up from behind her, holding a small picnic basket.

"I've made some cinnamon buns for Miss Swann, why don't you deliver them?" Gloria quietly asked as Helen glanced at her and slowly nodded. She took the basket from her mother's arms and accepted the small smile she received as she went out into the Port Royal streets. The breeze danced around her as she shivered and quickly made her way through the town to the Governor's Manor.

She looked to the sky and saw how grey it was with large clouds looming over the horizon like stone fortresses. The last time the sky had looked so foreboding was when…Elizabeth had been kidnapped by the cursed crew of the _Black Pearl_. The thought alone made Helen pick up her pace. Just as she reached the top of the hill she looked to the ocean and to her surprise saw an abundance of naval ships sailing into the harbor. Odd, she hadn't heard anything about more ships coming.

Helen didn't have time to ponder the arrival of more ships; the skies opened and unleashed a downpour of rain. Helen cursed and clutched the basket tighter to herself as she hurried up to the hill. She was nearly soaked through by the time she was knocking upon the mansion's door. Muddy and chilled to the bone she was reluctantly let into the house as Governor Swann came to greet her.

"Mrs. Turner." he nodded and overlooked her messy composure as she nodded back, her eyes moving upstairs towards Elizabeth's closed bedroom door.

"Governor Swann, where is she?"

The Governor sighed and nodded up to her bedroom, "Upstairs."

Helen didn't wait for an invitation but bounded up the stairs, two at a time. She stood in front of the wooden door for a moment as she tried to fix how she looked before giving up on it. She gently pulled the door and peeked into the room. Not to her surprise there were books and parchments scattered untidily about through the room. Unlike most girls, Elizabeth did not sob or lie in bed all day feeling miserable, she read and wrote at a scary pace.

Helen stepped into the room and shut the door behind her with a click. She carefully stepped over books and made a nose of surprise when she looked down and saw a book titled, _Jack Sparrow: the World's Worst Pirate_. That most have been the book where Elizabeth first learned of the wily captain. She would have to read that sometime, it sounded like a masterpiece.

Helen moved her eyes to Elizabeth's writing desk where the hunched over form of her friend could be seen. Elizabeth was dressed in a plain blue gown, her hair falling down her shoulders as she scribbled madly on a parchment.

"What do you want Helen?" she asked without even looking up, having come accustomed to Helen's frequent and nearly daily visits. Helen smiled guiltily and went to Elizabeth's side as she seated herself down next to the desk and placed the basket down in front of Elizabeth to snag the woman's interest.

"What's that?" Elizabeth dully asked as she didn't look up from her writing, her quill pen moving at quick rates as she fiercely dotted her period to finish a sentence.

"It's a snack, from my mother. You're favorite."

"I'm not hungry."

Helen sighed and shook her damp head as droplets of water fell onto Elizabeth's paper and she absentmindedly flicked them away. Helen looked at her friend with concern, she was nearly as pale as Helen was and her frame was thinner than it should be. "Elizabeth you have to eat sometime and I know you most likely didn't eat breakfast this morning. So I'm asking you as a friend to please eat the rolls."

It was silent for a long moment as Helen held her breath. Finally Elizabeth looked up from her work and glanced at the basket grudgingly, "Cinnamon?"

"As always." Helen answered and her grin grew as Elizabeth reached forward and picked on up. They were still fresh as Elizabeth hungrily bit into it, finishing it in three mouthfuls. She moved on to the next one and sent a small smile Helen's way as Helen watched her carefully. Elizabeth couldn't go on like this forever. She needed to break free of the spell James Norrington had placed her in.

"Feel better now?" Helen knowingly asked as Elizabeth nodded and fully towards herself to Helen. "How have you been?" she conversationally asked as Helen chuckled and opened her mouth to answer when the sound of thundering feet and hooves from outside could be heard.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked as Helen stood and went to Elizabeth's balcony windows. She threw back the curtains and gasped when she saw what was out there, "Bloody hell." The front lawn was covered in redcoat soldiers as Elizabeth came to her side and gasped as well.

"I don't understand. Why would they be here?" she asked aloud as the sound of the front door being bashed open echoed all around the house. Elizabeth hurried to the door and threw it open just as a party of soldiers marched into her room.

"What's the meaning of this?" she demanded before she was roughly shoved forward and into the hall. Helen received the same treatment as she was pushed out of the room and down the stairs. Just as she was midway down the stairs she looked to the open doorway to see Will being led in, his hands chained.

"Will!" she cried out as the two locked eyes. She jerked out of her captive's grip and rushed down the stairs to her husband's side. She placed her hands on his chest and stared into his troubled eyes.

"Why is this happening?" she asked as he looked away and shrugged. "I don't know." he admitted as Elizabeth was thrown to their side. Governor Swann charged from his study and was blocked by two soldiers as he stuttered out, "Make way, let my through! How dare you! Stand down your men at once! Do you hear me?"

He demanded of the man standing in the parlor with his back to the whole mob. The man turned and his rain-soaked cloak was removed by a scarred figured man as he overlooked the three captives with smug anticipation.

"Governor Weatherby Swann. It's been too long." The man casually and coldly remarked to Governor Swann as his eyes went wide with disbelief, "Cutler Becket?!" he exclaimed as he looked over the man and the man nodded in return, "It's lord now, actually."

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man!" At least he was standing up for Will, Helen grimly thought. Cutler Becket's grin only grew as he responded, "In fact I do. Mr. Mercer…a warrant for the arrest of one William Turner."

All watched as the man opened a leather folder and crisply pulled out an arrest warrant. He handed it to Becket who handed it along to Governor Swann. Governor Swann looked down at it for a moment before looking like a fish out of water, "This warrant if for Elizabeth Swann!"

"Oh it is, that's annoying, my mistake. Arrest her."

"On what charges?" Elizabeth demanded as she was pulled back and irons were slapped onto her wrists. Her father struggled forward but was roughly held back by redcoats. Becket turned to his right hand man who produced three more warrants.

"Ah, here's the one for Will Turner…along with his wife, a Mrs. Helen Turner, arrest her as well. And I have another one for a James Norrington, is he present?" Beckett asked as Helen was ruthlessly placed into chains, amidst Will's struggling. Beckett handed the warrants to Governor Swann who glanced at Elizabeth before slowly answering, "Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some weeks ago."

Elizabeth looked away as her heart panged. Even hearing his name was enough to throw her over the edge. Damn him! Damn him for leaving her like this, like a ghost of her former self. Well no more, Elizabeth Swann was coming back full force.

"I don't believe that's the answer to the question I asked."

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered…" Will began as Elizabeth bitingly jumped in, "We are under the jurisdiction of the king's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with."

Helen was surprised as she gaped at her friend, for a single moment the old Elizabeth was back. The raw fire in her eyes was blazing as Helen bit back a smile; it was great to see her friend so strong again. Governor Swann looked to the arrests and began reading, "The charge…is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death, for which the…" he trailed off as his face paled.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death." Beckett continued as he stepped closer to the fugitives, "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow?"

"_Captain_." All three snapped at one time before glancing at one another. It was silent before Helen raised her chin and glared at Cutler Becket.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow." she had been the closest to him out of the three, so it only made sense that she was the one defending his title. Becket's grin grew as he dryly remarked,

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might. Men take these prisoners to their new home."

--

Elizabeth and Helen were roughly shoved into one cell as Will was placed in the one across from them. Helen stumbled over the helm of her skirt and landed on the damp and dirt floor with a thud. She pulled herself up and shook hay from her skirt as she began to pace back and forth.

"This is outrageous! Why on earth are they doing this?" she demanded of her fellow husband and friend.

"We are technically criminals." Elizabeth remarked from where she sat on a bench as she ran a hair through her damp hair, "We did set a convicted man and pirate free, remember?"

"Yes, but if this was a matter of principle," Will began from his cell, "We would have been arrested months ago, not now. Something's not right here, I don't trust Cutler Beckett."

"Who does?" Helen quipped as she seated herself down next to Elizabeth.

"I believe Will," Elizabeth spoke, "Jack's not an ordinary pirate…"

"So anything surrounding him wouldn't be ordinary." Helen replied, finishing Elizabeth's thought as she nodded at her friend's quick thinking.

"Beckett's obviously using us to get at Jack." Will remarked as Helen and Elizabeth looked to him in agreement. "But why?" Elizabeth asked, "We haven't seen him since the hanging five months ago! It's not as if we know anything of Jack's whereabouts. The last we knew he was off the coast of Tripoli when the…hurricane came."

She looked away as Helen squeezed her hand. The three didn't have anymore time to ponder over the possibilities of what Becket wanted with them before a gruff looking soldier barged in on their little party. He unlocked Will's cell doors and chained him up before dragging him. Helen jumped up and held onto the bars as she watched him disappear at the top of the stairs and out of sight.

"This can't be happening." she whispered as Elizabeth glanced at her and looked to the barred window, the only sign of the outside world.

"I'm sure we'll come out of it. We always have in the past." she spoke as Helen lightly chuckled and turned towards her friend, "It's not as if we have been in this situation before."

"No, but we've been in rough spots before, and we've always come out of it. Albeit with a few scratches and bruises, but always alive. See, this is how the adventure begins. With fear, we now fear for our lives just as I feared for my life aboard the _Black Pearl_. Soon, we'll be on an adventure again and we'll have…"

"Freedom?" Helen softly asked as Elizabeth nodded, the fire once more burning in her eyes.

"I'm glad you're back." Helen acknowledged as Elizabeth genuinely smiled for the first time in several days, "So am I." The two shared grins and for a brief time forgot the trouble they were now facing, namely the gallows. An hour passed by as Helen paced the cell, where was Will? What could possibly be keeping him from her? As if answering her prays the sound of pounding feet down the stone stairs could be heard.

Both Helen and Elizabeth looked up as Will hurried down, Governor Swann at his heels. He wasn't dressed in his work clothes, but traveling clothes. His hair was loose and Helen noticed the sword and pistol at his side. He locked eyes with her as she fell to her knees at a corner of the prison cell and he kneeled before her, reaching for her hand.

Elizabeth came down next to Helen as he quickly relayed how his meeting with Becket had gone. It seemed Will was being released to go and find Jack and bring back his compass.

"Jack's compass?" Elizabeth asked, "What does Beckett want with that?" It did seem rather strange why he wanted Jack's compass. According to him it didn't point north and in Helen's opinion it only pointed to one thing. The Isla de Muerta.

"Does it matter? I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal. In exchange the charges against all of us will be dropped." Will heroically declared as Helen hid a smile, it was so like him to run headfirst into battle for the ones that he loved. He had done it for Elizabeth and Helen was silently pleased that he was doing it for her now, even if she was worried for him.

"No," Governor Swann vehemently disagreed as all three looked up at him, "We must find our own avenue to freedom."

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack, or in me?" Will asked as Governor Swann appeared flustered before shaking his wig and answering, "That you would risk your life to save Sparrow's does not mean that he would do the same for anyone else. Now," he began as he looked around the prison, "Where is the dog with the keys." he whistled for the dog that had long ago vanished as he turned his back to the three. Helen glanced at Elizabeth who took the hint and backed away as Helen turned to her husband and reached out to lightly stroke his chin, feeling the stubble of a beard beginning.

"I have faith in you, both of you. Where will you find him?" she asked, even though she already had a faint idea. For where would any pirate go? Will smirked and leaned in closer,

"Tortuga. I'll start there and I won't stop searching till I find him. And then I plan to return and free you."

"I'll be waiting." she lightly responded as she lowered her hand from his face and looked down. Will sensed her sorrow and leaned closer so that the only thing separating the two was the iron bars holding them apart. He leaned his forehead against her and breathed in her heavenly scent of the bakery. He placed a finger under her chin and raised her face as she stared into his eyes with longing.

He leaned further in and kissed her as she gripped his coat tightly to pull him closer to her. When he finally pulled away the two were breathless as he whispered for only her to hear,

"Our love for each other should never be diminished by difficult circumstances…"

"And it is to endure until death parts us, I remember. Come back to me." she responded her eyes probing his soul as he squeezed her hand. "There is no other place I would rather be."

He leaned in as if to kiss her again but quickly pulled away before thier lips could make contact. He stood and without a second look to Governor Swann, Elizabeth or Helen he sprinted up the stairs and was gone. Helen watched him go as numbness filled her body and her hand, which had been stroking his cheek, limply fell to her side. She didn't even look up as Governor Swann snorted, "That man will never succeed, there's no way."

"Oh, yes he will." Helen spoke with conviction as she looked up to the Governor, "He doesn't know how to fail."

She looked away then and only one thought was clear in her muddle of thoughts.

Will was gone and she was alone. And she was alone facing death.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So now we are into **_**Dead Man's Chest.**_** Exciting, isn't it? **

**Please read and review! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! **


	18. Isolated from the World

Come What May

Night slowly fell over Port Royal as the flickers and flares of the torches lining the stone walls danced all around as Helen and Elizabeth sat side by side in their cell. It was the second night of their imprisonment but yet it had felt like a year. The two women had not been made to be locked away in stone cages, they needed the fresh air and the open sky and the breeze of the sea. It was so confining and the walls seemed to be shrinking with every hour they were there.

Their dresses were ruined and matted to their bodies, their hair damp and limp. Dark shadows were evident under their pale cheeks and both were lightly shivering as they huddled next to each other for warmth, ignoring the rowdy prisoners across the way who was inappropriately leering into the cell.

"You think Will can succeed?" Elizabeth asked as Helen tucked a strand of her dirty hair behind her ear and shrugged. She stared around at her grim surroundings and murmured, "God, I hope so. I can't take much more of this."

"Amen to that." Elizabeth agreed as the two friends faintly smiled at each other in the torchlight. It was late at night and the guard who was supposed to 'watch' over them was tinkered out, snoozing loudly from his desk where he rested with his feet propped up and a hat drooped over his eyes.

"Bit Closer! We don't bite!" Their neighbors persuaded from across the way as the rolled their eyes and called out in exasperated unison, "Shut up!" Suddenly the sounds of feet hurrying down the stairs as both looked up to see…Governor Swann hurrying their way. His eyes darted to the sleeping guard as he quickly pulled a set of keys from his waistcoat pocket and frantically unlocked the door. It swung open without a creak as he urgently nodded to Elizabeth.

"Come quickly." His words were short and panic was underlined in his voice as Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where are we going?"

"I may still have some standing with the king. I've arranged a passage to England; the captain is a friend of mine. Hurry, we have no time to waste!"

Elizabeth made a move to stand, pulling Helen up along with her. But before she could her father grabbed for her arm and jerked her out of the cell, leaving Helen in it.

"I'm a terribly sorry Mrs. Turner, but I can only do this for my daughter. You understand?" he eyed her as Helen's green eyes narrowed but then she sighed and nodded. Knowing that the Governor was only trying to save his daughter, why would he do anything for her?

"Inescapably."

"No! I'm not leaving with Helen! I refuse to!" Elizabeth protested as she grasped Helen's hand through the cells door. Helen weakly smiled and squeezed her friend's hand in return as she pulled away and stepped further into the cell.

"You can't save me Elizabeth, save yourself."

Elizabeth eyes probed Helen's as Helen looked away, uncomfortable. Elizabeth leaned in, amidst her father's pulling and throatily whispered, "I'll get you out, one way or another!" And then they were gone, disappearing around a bend. Helen watched them go and wondered if she would ever see her dearest friend again.

Elizabeth jerked out of her father's grasp as she glared at him as they hurried along. "I can't believe you would do that! How can you just leave her? She's my friend; she's like a sister to me! And besides Will's gone to get Jack!"

Governor Swann only snorted as he hurried his daughter through the deserted prison, their footsteps echoing around. "We cannot count on William Turner. Come!"

"He's a better man than you give him credit for!" Elizabeth snapped in defense of Helen's husband. Her father only ignored her as they came to the back entrance of the prisons. The night air was cool and refreshing as Elizabeth breathed it in while her father led her to an awaiting carriage.

"Oh, please. This is no time for innocence. Beckett has offered one pardon, and only _one _pardon, and that is promised to Jack Sparrow. Even if Will succeeds, nothing he can do will save him or his wife and I will not watch you swing at the gallows." he opened the carriage door and shoved Elizabeth in as he thoughtfully looked at her, "Perhaps I can ensure a fair trail for the Turner's when he returns."

"A fair trail ends in a hanging." A lump formed in her throat at the mere thought of Helen and Will…gone and dead. She clenched her palm into a fist as her father leveled her with an indifferent glance.

"They are doomed no matter what happens, you have a chance, daughter. Live your life for them." he slammed the door shut and a moment later the carriage was madly rattling through the dark and empty streets of Port Royal. Elizabeth breathed in heavily as the outside world passed by in a blur outside her window.

_Live your life for them._

How could she live for her life for them if she did nothing to stop their lives from being taken? She knew she would never survive if her two friends died while she lived. They were either all going to live together…or die together. But she was not going to let Helen be alone and to face death without a comforting soul.

So as the carriage came to a stop at the docks Elizabeth Swann made her decision. As her father disappeared to speak to the captain, Elizabeth quietly opened the carriage door and silently escaped into the night, leaving no trace behind.

--

Cutler Beckett immediately knew something amiss the second he stepped into his dark office. The lamp he held in his hands caused shadows to dance all around him as he closed his office door behind him. The moment he had stepped into the suite a light scent had floated into his nose.

Peaches.

A delicate scent and most decidedly a feminine one. He kept up the pretense of thinking he was alone as he ventured further into his office. He set the lamp down as he cold eyes moved to where the chest holding Letters of Marque rested, seemingly undisturbed. Ah, she was good. If only she had left everything in its precise spot. He opened the chest and was not surprised to find the Letters of Marque gone.

"No doubt you've discovered loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm, as your father believes." he called out as a slender form appeared from the shadows. Elizabeth Swann stood with letters of Marque in one hand as she casually asked, "Then what is?"

Beckett turned to her with amusement as he answered, "I'm afraid currency is the currency of the realm."

Elizabeth began walking towards him as she passed the map that was nearly finished painted that spanned across the entire wall she glanced at it before speaking, "I expect that we can come to some sort of understanding. I'm here to negotiate."

"I'm listening." Was Beckett's bored answer as she suddenly pulled a pistol out and expertly cocked it under his chin. She fingered the trigger experimentally as Beckett changed his tune,

"I'm listening intently." They began walking towards his desk, never looking away from each other as Elizabeth nodded to the Letters of Marque in her other hand, "These Letters of Marque, they are signed by the king."

"Yes, and they're not valid till they bear my signature and my seal."

"Or else I would still not be here," she snapped, "You sent Will to get you the compass owned by Jack Sparrow. It will do you no good." she confidently spoke as Beckett raised an eyebrow, faintly intrigued by the girl's news.

"Do explain." he drawled as Elizabeth looked him in the eye and for a moment remembered the horrifying events she and her friends had gone through when facing Captain Barbossa and the undead crew of the _Black Pearl_.

"I have been to the Isla de Muerta, I have seen the treasure myself, and there is something you need to know."

A slow smile spread across Beckett's face as he clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth,

"Ah, I see." And he did, "You think the compass leads only to the Isla de Muerta and so you hope to save me from an evil fate." he chuckled and looked to the brilliant map before him, "But you mustn't worry, I care not for cursed Aztec gold. My desires are not so provincial. There is more than one chest of value in these waters. So perhaps you wish to enhance your offer?"

The trigger clicked as Elizabeth's eyes narrowed and she glared at the man, hate radiating off of her.

"Take into consideration of your calculations that I can run now and disappear forever and make sure that the compass never makes its way to you." she slammed the letters into his chest as he sighed and bent over, elegantly writing his signature.

"Yes, but what of Mrs. Turner? You seem to be going to great lengths to rescue yourself and her husband." Beckett noted as he stamped his seal down upon the letters, making them valid and authentic."

"She's coming with me." Elizabeth spat as she pulled the letters but Beckett held onto them with a tight grip.

"Is she now? You see if both you and she are missing and word of that spreads to Mr. Turner, he shall never return with what I desire. And that wouldn't work out too well for me. So you see, you and Mrs. Turner were a good faith payment, but now that you're here and she isn't, she's the good faith payment. Remember, I want that compass. Consider that into your calculations."

He let the letters go as Elizabeth stumbled back and held up the pistol, aimed at his heart, as a warning as she began to back away and with a troubled mind disappeared once more into the night, as silently as she had appeared.

Cutlet Beckett watched her go with a smirk; if Mrs. Turner was anything like the brash Miss Swann then he would have fun in his stay at Port Royal.

--

Helen didn't look up as feet padded down the stairs and towards her cell, nearly silently. It was most likely just a guard relieving the sleeping fellow of his duty. Or perhaps she was to be given more company in the form of drunken prisoners like the fellows from across from her who had finally given up on bother her. But, alas, it was neither.

"Helen!" Elizabeth hissed as she hurried to her cell. Helen's head snapped up as she stared in shock at her friend, it had hardly been an hour since she had last seen her. She should have been gone.

"What are you doing here?" Helen asked, jumping up as the fops of men in their cell cheered at Elizabeth's return.

"I'm getting you out of here…or at least trying." Elizabeth explained as she looked around in search of a key. Helen gripped the iron bars as she stared incredulously at Elizabeth who had snuck off to the sleeping guard and was gently probing his pockets, to see if he had the keys on his person. The curses coming from Elizabeth's mouth made it seem like he didn't.

Elizabeth growled as she went back to the cell and began to quickly think, already aware of how little time she had. If she were to get Helen out of the cell it would have to be now, they wouldn't have much time before the entire East India Trading Company would be on their tails.

"Elizabeth…there's no way you can save me." Helen whispered as Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief and denial. She wasn't leaving Helen there.

"Elizabeth listen to me!" Helen commanded as Elizabeth looked into her eyes, "I'll be alright here, but you have a chance at freedom and to find Will and stop all of this. You have to take it, damn you, you must!"

"I can't leave you behind." Elizabeth whispered meekly as Helen glared at her but her gaze softened as she reached for Elizabeth's hand and held it within her own.

"Don't worry about me; I'll get out of here one way or another. And then I'll join you and Will. I promise! But you must go, now! And promise me something!"

"Anything!" Elizabeth agreed as Helen leaned in close and whispered, mindful that anyone could be listening.

"When you find Will, do what ever you can to stop him from coming! Elizabeth, I mean it! Stop him from coming, stop him from saving me. When you find him and have the compass, just don't come back, do whatever you have to, but never return here. Change your name, go far away, do what you must! But don't come back for me."

"Helen…" Elizabeth chocked as Helen shook her hear.

"Promise me Elizabeth." Her voice was like steal and her words were like a knife being twisted into Elizabeth's heart. She gazed at her friend for a long time, knowing that Helen was sacrificing herself.

"I'll only do it if…you promise to get out of here alive."

Helen chuckled, a bit hysterical, as she wiped at her eyes and nodded. "Of course I will, you think anything or anyone like Cutler Beckett is going to keep my locked up here?"

"Never." Elizabeth whispered as she gulped and looked around, not wanting to leave her friend.

"Go, go now. And remember your promise." Helen advised as Elizabeth nodded and began walking away. As she disappeared around a corner she threw back over her shoulder, "Only if you remember yours!"

Helen lightly chuckled trying to push away the fear forming in the pit of her stomach as she held onto the cell door for support.

"Aye, I will."

--

The sun was slowly starting to rise as the _Edinburgh Trader _sailed out of the harbor of Port Royal. A gawky looking sailor stood at the railing as the sea breeze gently brushed against Elizabeth Swann's cheek. She watched as Port Royal only became a speck on the horizon before disappearing completely from sight. She lowered her head at the loss of her friend who sat a cell cold and alone.

But not even that news could stop the excitement that was brewing throughout her slender body. The rays of the sun and the sear air were warming her chilled body as the blood began to flow freely throughout her veins. She hadn't felt like this in so long, not since the last time she had been out to sea.

Even though there was danger at every turn Elizabeth felt an adventure coming. She couldn't have been more right.

--

As the sun shined down on the city of Port Royal Helen sat in her cell, casually glancing at her newest companion, Governor Swann. She wanted to pity the man, he didn't deserve to be there, but it was rather amusing to see him, of all people, locked away and clapped in irons. Even his wig was missing, personally she thought he looked better with it than without.

She stood below her window and slowly smiled as shattered beams of sunlight shone down on her, warming her pale skin. How she longed to be out there, with Will and Elizabeth. But they were both gone, on the adventure of a lifetime while she was locked away like some animal. She only had one thing to say to that.

"Damn."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry that I haven't been updating as regular as before, but exams are in one week at my school and I really need to study for those, so don't expect a lot of chapters for a bit. **

**Read and review! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! **


	19. The Truth of Davy Jones' Heart

Come What May

"We kindle and char, flame and ignite. Drink up me 'earties yo ho. We burn up the city, we're really a fright. Drink up me 'earties yo ho…"

"Must you sing that infernal song?" Governor Swann snapped from his cell across the way of Helen. She looked up from her lounging position on the floor as she absentmindedly twiddled her thumbs together. Her hair was a right good mess and her dress was in worse shape.

"How else am I suppose to entertain myself?" she asked of her friend's father sighed as he rubbed his temples in exasperation.

"Count sheep," he suggested as Helene raised a perfectly dainty eyebrow.

"You're only supposed to do that when you're tired." she replied as Governor Swann's patience finally worn thin.

"Well do something else then! Just stop singing that blasted song."

"You're no fun at all Governor." she haughtily responded as she crossed her arms over her chest as a wicked grin crossed her pale face. She began humming the damnable tune as the governor looked seriously close to bashing his brains against the stone wall.

"How can you be so calm when our loved ones are out there risking their lives?!" he demanded of the young girl as Helene sighed and stood, casually making her way to the cell door.

"Because I know that Will and Elizabeth are more than capable of taking care of themselves."

"How can you know such things?" Governor Swann scoffed and continued, "Turner is only a blacksmith and Elizabeth…she's in such a fragile condition."

Helen couldn't hold back her snort of disbelief as she watched the governor's eyes glaze over as he thought of his precocious daughter.

"First off; Will is a pirate, not a blacksmith. And another; Elizabeth is not a delicate flower, she's a fierce tigress."

"I think I know my own daughter better than you, Mrs. Turner." Governor Swann stiffly answered as Helen glared her green eyes at him.

"No, no you don't. You see what you want to see, not what she truly is."

"Oh, and daresay, what is she?" Governor Swann demanded to know as Helen placed her hands against the iron bars and sighed. How should she phrase this…?

"She's a pirate." Helen answered bluntly as Governor Swann gaped and the shook his head and pushed the thought away.

"You're absurd. My dear daughter could never be a pirate."

"Well she is she's as much a pirate as Will and I are."

"Then you're the most unorthodox pirates I have ever met, besides Sparrow of course." The governor spat Jack's name as Helen shrugged. He had a point there. She turned away from the fuming governor and stood in the middle of her bleak cell, wondering how things were boding for Elizabeth…

--

Elizabeth Swann stared around in awe as she purposefully made her way through the pirate town of Tortuga. She couldn't believe that she was finally here, the center of the pirate world. She had heard so many tales of it from Helen and Will and now she was finally seeing it for herself. She had to admit though, she was a bit disappointed. Seeing drunkards fighting over whores wasn't what she had been hoping for.

She tugged at her vest uncomfortable as a powered face prostitute sent her a wink from across the street. Elizabeth then remembered that she was portraying a simple cabin boy and not a prestigious female. After having escaped from Port Royal she had joined the crew of the _Edinburgh Trader_. There she has pretended to be the ghost of a young bride-to-be to force the ship to dock in Tortuga. Long story short, they had and she had jumped ship and was now searching for Jack and Will.

She entered the _Salty Sea _tavern as she remembered Helen mentioning it was a favorite spot of Jack. She opened the door and had to immediately duck to avoid the incoming collusion of a glass bottle to her head. It collided with the wooden door and shattered into a million pieces around her.

She raised herself from the ground and gawked at the sight in front of her. The entire bar was a madhouse as a fierce bar brawl broke out. She shoved her way through the crowd, making sure to avoid any fights. The whole tavern was in an uproar as she pushed her way through and looked to the stairs.

She swore she saw a flash of Jack Sparrow, but she was shoved to the side and when she looked again he was gone. She cursed and turned to leave when a certain drunken fighter caught her eye. The man was as drunk as everyone else but he was dressed differently. His clothes were threadbare and filthy but he was wearing a tattered naval uniform, not a pirate ensemble. A bedraggled wig was sitting precariously on his head as strips of greasy brown hair poked out from underneath it. The man was covered in a thin layer of grime and looked worse for the wear, but Elizabeth would know him anywhere.

It was her beloved James Norrington.

At this point Elizabeth could no longer keep out of the fight. Unsheathing both her swords she charged in head first as she dueled and parried. It was an exhilarating experience to wield a blade; it was like having absolute power.

Through the fight's course she came along James's side and noticed with disdain that he was drinking rum.

"Come on! Who wants some?" he asked of the drunken crowd as he waved his blade around menacingly. "Form an orderly line; I'll have you all one by one! Come on, who's first?"

Elizabeth stared at him, was he trying to get himself killed? Seeing that the crowd was slowly advancing she did the only thing she could do. She jerked the bottle from his grasp and slammed it against his thick skull as he slumped to the ground without as much as a moan. The crowd stopped and stared at the young man in silence as Elizabeth shrugged.

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" she hoarsely explained; the answer was good enough for the pirates. They slung the man up and carried him out of the bar as Elizabeth followed with a sinking heart. She watched on as they threw James headfirst into a muddy pig pen complete with pigs.

She was slapped on the back and punched in the shoulder as the crowd disappeared. She only stood and watched as James clumsily wiped some mud from his eyes only to have it spread across his once handsome face. Ever so slowly she kneeled down beside her former fiancée and attentively placed a hand on his mud and dirt stained cheek.

"James Norrington," she sadly mused, "What has the world done to you?"

James's blue eyes widened in disbelief as he heard the soft voice of his angel, his Elizabeth. He stared at her for several long moments as his hazy mind tried to work out how she was standing before him dressed like a man.

"E-Elizabeth?" he uneasily slurred as he sat up in a seating position. "What're you doing here?"

"Long story," she muttered as she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped his face. His eyes never left her face as she threw the handkerchief to the side and stood. She offered the man her hand as he took it and she hoisted him to his feet. He blundered about and finally Elizabeth placed his arm around her shoulders and ignored his foul stench as she steered him towards the docks.

"Where we going?" he asked as he tripped over his own two feet nearly taking Elizabeth with him.

"We're going to find an old friend." she gritted out, praying to God that Jack was in Tortuga.

--

Helen would never admit this to anyone, but she was a bit lonely. Governor Swann had been taken away two days ago for questioning and had never returned. She didn't know his fate and she hoped that he hadn't been disposed of, but she wouldn't put the notion past Beckett. So she was locked up in the Fort Charles prisons all by her lonesome. She didn't even have drunkards trying to seduce her.

She sighed pitifully and played with her silver wedding band, sliding it up and down the length of her ring finger. She finally let the ring rest in place as she went to the window as moonlight shone in through the bars. She stood below it and wondered if Will was looking at the same moon she was.

--

Far away from Port Royal a dinghy was floating seemingly aimlessly on the waves. William Turner strained his back as he rowed farther and farther away from the devil ship the _Flying Dutchman_. He was also floating away from his father. His father was alive and a part of Jones's monstrous crew. Will silently cursed Jack for keeping such things from him.

He had once again become a pawn in Jack Sparrow's sick game. But one thing had come of it; he had found the key to the Dead Man's Chest and had found his father. Before leaving the _Dutchman _Will had promised that he would rescue his father from the bondage that he was in. He would keep his word. He would rescue his father and would save Helen.

Oh Helen. His beautiful wife, locked away in Port Royal under Beckett's care, Will growled just thinking of the man who had ruined his life and who was holding his wife hostage. Will gripped the oars tightly as his knuckles whitened under his stretched skin.

He released the oar and ran a hand through his salt slicked hair. His silver wedding band glinted in the moonlight as he looked down at it for a moment and imagined Helen with him. If she were here she would be encouraging to keep him going, telling him that everything would be alright and comforting him over the fact that his long lost father was alive.

Just the thought of his wife gave Will the motivation to keep rowing over the dark waters. As he rowed his eyes wandered to the canvas of stars in the sky. His eyes moved to the moon as he wondered if Helene was seeing the same beauty he was.

--

After nearly a week locked away in her cell Helen was finally called upon to be questioned by Cutler Beckett. She was forced into his lavish office as her eyes moved to the wall length map that stretched from wall to wall. She sat down in a seat and ignored the cup of tea that was set before her by one of Beckett's servants.

Though she was dirty, hungry and exhausted she refused to be weak in front of Beckett as he stood before her. He wasn't particularly tall or handsome, but something about him was…unsettling. He was a detached and cold man. As Helen looked into his eyes she saw no hint of feelings in them, there were as cold as ice.

"Mrs. Turner, we finally meet. It's a pleasure." his voice was like a snake, smooth and deadly.

"Hardly." Helen muttered as she placed her hands on the glossy table and clamped them together. Beckett ignored her and continued onward.

"It seems a shame that while your husband and friend are off on the adventure of a lifetime you're here in Port Royal."

"But then I would miss out on our riveting conversations." she sarcastically quipped as Beckett only regarded her with abstract disdain.

"Yes, do you know what adventure your friends are on?" Beckett inquired as Helen passively shrugged and twiddled with her fingers.

"They're retrieving Jack's compass."

"Yes, do you know why?" he asked as Helen shook her head. "No, but I would suspect it would have something to do with the Isla de Muerta."

"My, my, you and Miss Swann seem to share the same narrow mindedness."

"Beg pardon?" Helen asked tightly, she never liked being insulted by anyone, pauper or king.

"There are more treasures out there than cursed Aztec gold that I can assure you."

"Then what is it you want?" Helen asked, she may have hated the man, but she was curious to what he wanted since it appeared that he was going to great lengths to retrieve it. Beckett regarded her for a moment as his eyes flashed.

"Have you ever heard of Davy Jones?"

Helen raised an eyebrow in confusion, but nodded nonetheless.

"What exactly do you know?"

"He's captain of the Flying Dutchman and the he ferries souls of the dead to the other side. A legend, stories to scare children." she answered as Beckett smirked.

"Oh, but there's so much more to it than that, Mrs. Turner. You see Jones was a man once, a very long time ago. He fell in love – love such a trifle thing – with a goddess, the goddess Calypso. Have you heard of her? No? She is the goddess of the sea. Jones fell hopelessly and madly in love with the fickle goddess and submitted himself to being the captain of the _Flying Dutchman _and to do her bidding."

"Your point being?" Helen interrupted not believing that he had merely brought her here to tell her a story.

"The captain of the _Flying Dutchman _must stay at sea for ten years ferrying souls, in return he is granted one day on land to be with his loved ones. Jones did his job accordingly and his one day at shore came, he went to land expecting to be with his love Calypso. Do you know what happened?"

"No, but something tells me you'll tell me anyway." Helen responded with a leer as Beckett acted like she didn't exist and went on with the tale.

"She wasn't there, it wasn't in her nature, you see, to love anyone but herself. Enraged Jones cut his own heart from his chest and placed it in the Dead Man's Chest where it has been, hidden from history."

"Hidden from people like you." Helen retorted as Beckett smirked.

"Yes, but not for long. See, that's why your friends are out there on the sea retrieving Sparrow's compass."

"Because…because it will lead you to the chest." Helene finished as the pieces of the puzzle began to fit together. The compass didn't lead to the Isla de Muerta, it leaded to what the holder wanted most! How could she not have known that?!

"Why do you need a chest containing a beating heart?" Helene asked as Beckett's lip tugged upward; he had been waiting for her to ask that.

"For the simple reason that whoever controls the heart controls Jones. And if Jones were to do my bidding…"

"You would control the Caribbean." Helen finished in a whisper as Beckett nodded.

"Not just the Caribbean, all of the seas. So you see Mrs. Turner, your friends are on a suicide mission. If they somehow manage to live through this ordeal they will die when I begin purging the sea of you wretched pirates. The moment I have the heart is the moment that piracy dies."

Helen's blood boiled beneath her skin as she glowered at the arrogant form of Cutler Beckett.

"You're wrong Beckett. Piracy will never die and _especially_ not by your hands. And you will never ever have control of the heart. That I can promise you. "

But as she spoke those words she didn't know how wrong she was.


	20. The Last Flight of the Sparrow

Come What May

Jack Sparrow was dead.

The thought alone numbed Will as the edge of his father's dagger embedded itself over and over again into the wood of Tia Dalma's table. Everything was gone. His hopes of freeing his father, freeing Helen…

Will sighed and looked away as Tia Dalma swept across the floor, carrying a tray of mugs for the weary survivors of the Kraken. Gibbs was standing slumped over in the doorway; his only support was the creaky wooden beam of the door. Marty sat in a chair next to the mute Cotton and his quiet parrot. The former traitors Pintel and Ragetti sat next to each other, their dim witted brains taking in the news of Jack's death. And Elizabeth…Will could hardly look at her.

She was sitting across from him, hugging her body for support as she faintly shivered in the warm Caribbean night. Guilt racked her thin body, guilt for killing Jack. She hadn't shot or stabbed him, but she had left him for dead. She had left him to the Kraken's mercy. The Kraken had taken Jack, along with his precious ship the _Black Pearl_, to their watery graves.

And even worse than the death of a friend; was the bittersweet fact that James had abandoned her once more. Perhaps his abandonment had been noble; running off with the Dead Man's Chest so that the others could get away, but that didn't make the hurt disappear. She had finally found him only to have him run from her once more. Elizabeth didn't look up as Tia Dalma mysteriously appeared at her side. She offered a mug of rum to the distressed girl.

"Against the cold and the sorrow." she spoke with a thick Jamaican accent as Elizabeth relented and took the mug in her trembling hands. Her fingers ran over the crude engravings dancing along the cup as she stared down into the murky liquid that was sloshing around. Tia Dalma next went to Will and stood behind his chair, daintily placing a hand upon the blacksmith's shoulder.

"It's a shame," she thoughtfully remarked, luring Will's attention away from the dagger as he looked into her dark eyes, "I know you're t'inkin' that with the _Pearl_, you could have captured the Devil and set free your father's soul."

Her eyes danced in the candlelight and he swore he saw a grin flash across her face before disappearing into a solemn expression. She removed her hand from his shoulder and Will was released from the power of her eyes.

"It doesn't matter now;" he muttered aloud, "The _Pearl _is gone, along with its captain."

The comment was enough to draw the somber Gibbs from the doorway as he stood fully in the small shack. "Aye, and already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right to the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out." he raised his mug high in remembrance of his friend and captain, "To Jack Sparrow."

The occupants of the shack gulped down their liquor as Will and Elizabeth only stared into their cups. After a moment of silence the murmurs came from the crew who had loved Jack the best.

"Never another like Captain Jack!" Ragetti spoke as he scratched at his wooden eye, Pintel nodding in agreement.

"He was a man of fortune, he was." the stubby man agreed as he leaned into his thinner comrade.

"He was a good man." Elizabeth's voice cracked as Will felt his heart pang. He had seen her kiss Jack and he knew in his heart that she was the reason that the pirate was no longer walking among them. He wanted to hate her for ruining any chance he had at saving his family but he couldn't. She had been through so much in such a little amount of time that all he could find in his heart was pity.

"Elizabeth," he murmured as he stepped closer to his childhood love, "If there was anything that could be done…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say. There wasn't anything that could be done for Jack Sparrow; the only thing was to pray for his damned soul. Tia Dalma watched the exchange as excitement twinkled in her eyes; this was what she had been waiting for.

"Would you do it?" she asked stepping forward as everyone turned to stare at her, "What would you, what would any of you be willing to do? Would you sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and 'im precious _Pearl_?"

She looked all around as the former crew members of the _Black Pearl _one by one agreed that they would do anything to save their captain from his accursed fate in Davy Jones Locker. Tia Dalma turned to the two newest members of the ship as Elizabeth nodded and whispered yes.

"Aye." Will acceded feeling the weight of everyone's gazes on his shoulders. Tia Dalma grinned and licked her black lips as she rubbed her calloused palms together.

"Alright. But if you're going to brave the weird and 'aunted shores at World's End, then you will need a captain who knows dose waters." she turned expectedly to the stairs as boots began thumping down the wooden steps.

The crew of the _Black Pearl _assembled together at the foot of the stairs as boots came marching down towards them. The boots were attached to legs and the legs attached to the torso of the man that they had never imagined of seeing again.

"So tell me," Barbossa, former captain of the _Black Pearl _inquired, "What's become of me ship?"

He grinned and bit into a shiny green apple as the crew gaped and gawked at the former dead man while Jack the monkey happily screeched atop his master's shoulder.

--

Helen coughed into the palm of her hand as she sat hunched over in the far corner of her cell. It was raining and the water was pouring in from her cell window. It seemed the ever since Cutler Beckett had come to Port Royal the weather had gone to pot. She rubbed her palms together in a futile effort to stay warm as her head lulled to the side.

She was so cold and the cell was so damp. She hadn't been fed since her arrival in the Fort Charles prisons nigh a week ago and her body was protesting for nourishment of any kind. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool iron bars as she listened to the patter of rain falling from the sky.

"…did ye hear?" The rough voice of Lieutenant Andrews filtered down the hall from the desk where the daily guard sat. Today Lieutenant Andrews had been joined by his pal Lieutenant Powell. Thinking it mindless gossip and chatter Helene didn't listen as her mind began to wonder to happier places, such as being in her husband's sturdy arms. It wasn't until the words _James Norrington _and _returned _that her attention was hooked.

Her eyes popped upon as she inclined her head to try and see the two soldiers. "James Norrington? Returned?" she whispered aloud in disbelief. Why on earth would James Norrington return to Port Royal? If he had come for Elizabeth he was about a week late.

"Excuse me? Gentlemen?" she called out as the two men stopped speaking to glare at her from down the way. She only ignored their hostile attitudes and asked, "Were you speaking of former Commodore James Norrington?"

"The one and the same." Lieutenant Powell answered in a tone that told Helene that he wished she would shut it.

"Did you say he's returned to Port Royal?"

"Aye, he has." Andrews said much in the same tone as he crossed his beefy arms over his chest.

"But why on earth is he here?" Helene questioned as a million thoughts raced through her head. Why was James Norrington back? What had brought him back? Was he looking for Elizabeth in hopes of winning back her love? Was he back to his former self or was he still a bitter drunkard?

"Why should we know?" Andrews asked sharply, "The man has business with Mr. Beckett."

"Beckett?!" Helen cried out, not liking the information she was learning. What would James Norrington want with a man like Beckett.

"Yes, now shut it before I make ye." Andrews threatened and Helen knew to take it seriously. He had barked at her everyday and had once slapped her for her disobedience. She slunk of back into her corner as the men's conversation turned away from James Norrington and onto Captain Highgate's beautiful daughter Elaine.

Helen couldn't believe it; James Norrington was back and was meeting with Beckett. But why? What could Beckett offer him? And what did James Norrington have to offer Beckett? Did James Norrington somehow know of Will and Elizabeth's whereabouts? Had he ratted them out? Was he working on their side?

The questions probed and poked until finally Helen's head began to throb from all the inquiries. She lightly places her fingertips against her temples as she closed her eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

--

William Turner took no notice of the buzzing gnats swooping above his head. The glow of candles from Tia Dalma's shack encircled the swamp as Will listened to the melody of frogs and crickets. The moon shone above him but he couldn't see it through the thick branches and leaves of the trees surrounding him.

He held several polished stones in his hands as he absentmindedly tossed them into the swamp one by one, listening as they plopped and plunked into the sandy bottom. He didn't turn as the door opened and a quiet figure came to stand beside him. He recognized her immediately due to the faint scent of peaches.

Elizabeth and Will stood in silence as they stared out into the night. So much had happened in only a few hours. Jack was dead and Barbossa had come to life due to the workings of Tia Dalma. Now Barbossa was setting a course for them to go to World's End and retrieve Jack from Davy Jones's Locker.

"Everything's changed." Elizabeth whispered into the night as she disturbed the tranquil scenes before them. Will didn't answer and took that as invitation to continue. "Never would I ever think that I, a governor's daughter, would be standing here a murderer. And never did I think that a blacksmith would be standing beside me. You don't think less of me, do you Will?" she asked of her friend as she turned fully to face him.

"No," Will answered after a moment. He didn't think less of her. He had done far worse than she had. She seemed relieved as she bit down on her lip and once more stared ahead.

"Good. I need your friendship Will, for the long haul ahead."

"Elizabeth, I'm not going." Will spoke softly that she had to strain to hear him. She looked at him with wide and hurt eyes.

"But you said…"

"That was before I knew that Barbossa was to lead us to the end of the world and beyond to save Jack. I can't do it Elizabeth. This whole mission, all of it, it's impossible and I won't be a part of it."

"But Will-"

"I'm going back to Port Royal." he said firmly as Elizabeth blinked. "I'm going back to Port Royal to save Helen. From there I'll figure out a way to free my father without doing all of this."

"_When you find Will, do what ever you can to stop him from coming! Elizabeth, I mean it! Stop him from coming, stop him from saving me. When you find him and have the compass, just don't come back, do whatever you have to, but never return here. Change your name, go far away, do what you must! But don't come back for me."_

Helen's words vibrated through Elizabeth's skull as her lips thinned and her eyes gleamed with determination.

"_Promise me Elizabeth." _Elizabeth always kept her promises.

"Hmm," Elizabeth murmured as she crossed her arms over her chest, "How exactly do you expect to free Helen? You have neither compass nor the heart of Davy Jones to bargain with for Helen's freedom."

"I'm going anyway." Will's voice was hard and his eyes cold as he looked down at her.

"Then Beckett will have you killed along with Helen." Elizabeth snapped watching as Will flinched. She hated doing this but she could see that she was wearing him down. What she didn't expect was for Will to grasp her roughly around her shoulders and shake her as he snarled.

"I have to try!" he breathed in raggedly and released Elizabeth as she gazed at him. "She's my wife." he murmured as a piece of Elizabeth's heart broke at the sight of him. She watched as the anger left his body and his shoulders slumped forward.

"I know you want to save her Will," Elizabeth said gently as she laid a hand upon his back in comfort. "But the only way to free her _and _your father is through Jack. I know it isn't what you want to hear, but if you want Helen alive then this is the path you must take."

Will stepped away from her embrace as she watched him go stand alone at the end of the docks. She turned away and silently went back into the shack leaving Will to his thoughts. What was he supposed to do? The past week had been unbearable without Helen's presence and now he was expected to go longer without his wife? How was he supposed to go off on adventure when Helen was sitting cold and alone in a jail cell waiting for death?

His heart plummeted to the pit of his stomach as a flash of vision revealed pale cheeks and lifeless eyes. Elizabeth was right, if he were to go back to Port Royal Beckett would have him killed the instant he stepped foot into the town. Helen would die shortly after, that was for certain.

The only thing Will could do was to go save Jack and then save Helen. He hated himself, he was putting a pirate he hardly liked ahead of his own wife. But what else could he do? If he could save her right then and there he would. He would row himself back to Port Royal and release her from her prison and would never let her out of his sight again.

He looked down at the silver wedding band and ran his dirt smudged finger over it, staining the metal. He twirled it once around his finger before setting it firmly into place. With his path charted William Turner looked to watch the sky.

--

It had stopped raining. Helen had dimly noted that fact in her brain as she sat in her cell mindlessly twiddling with the helm of her sodden and threadbare skirt. She stopped then when a seizure of coughing attacked her. She body writhed violently as she coughed into her arm. Finally the spasm lessoned into nothing, leaving Helen with a dizzy sensation. She didn't look up as footsteps made their way to her. It was probably just Lieutenant Andrews coming by to holler at her some more.

"Mrs. Turner." A somewhat sad voice spoke from the cell door as Helen stiffened at the recognition. She turned her head to look James Norrington in the eye. He stood before her looking much the same as his former commodore self. No longer was he a broken and drunken man, but a detached soldier once more in His Majesty's Royal Navy. Helen stared at him for a full moment before shaking her head and began chuckling.

"And here I had hoped that it was all lies that I had heard." she murmured when James had raised an eyebrow. James took in the sight of Helen Turner and thought to himself that her condition was in a delicate state. She was so thin that her dress seemed to engulf her. Her cheeks were hollow and sickly and her eyes sunken with despair. Her hair limply framed her face as dark rings marked her eyes.

"You've joined him, haven't you?" Helen asked after several long moments of silence. James didn't need to ask who _he _was.

"Yes." Was his prim answer as Helen sighed and coughed into her shoulder.

"What did you offer him for your life back?" she flatly asked now knowing that her friends' mission must have failed.

"The heart of Davy Jones." Came the answer as Helen closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the brick wall.

"Then piracy is lost." she stated it as if it were a fact. It would be soon; Beckett would make sure of that.

"I don't know about that," James remarked wistfully from the other side of the door, "Our mutual friends seem bent on taking Beckett out of power."

"You've seen Will and Elizabeth?" Helen asked as a surge of excitement echoed through her bones. James nodded, "The last I saw of them they were dueling Davy Jones's wretched crew."

"Typical." Helen passively muttered; envious that she had missed out on the fun. She placed the palms of her hands on the wall behind her for support as she unsteadily pulled herself up into a standing position. She swayed on her feet but kept her balance as she examined James thoroughly.

"What I can't seem to grasp," she thoughtfully spoke, "Is that if you were with Elizabeth, why did you leave her to come back here to Beckett?"

"You wouldn't understand." he looked uncomfortable now, not at all like the man Helen remembered.

"Try me." her voice was commanding and hard as James blinked at her in surprise before beginning.

"I love Elizabeth with all my heart…and I shamed her with my disgusting attitude. I realized then that I was undeserving of her love and so therefore resigned and fled to the beastly island of Tortuga to live in drunken oblivion for months. But then…she found me and took me with her on the hunt for the Dead Man's Chest. I had thought I was beyond loving her…but I wasn't."

He stopped for a moment and regarded Helen before continuing again.

"Though she and I were together once again I knew I was undeserving of her love. The thought of it ate away at me like a parasite. So when I learned that Beckett was offering full pardons I knew that it that my opportunity had come for me to gain my old life back."

"So you took the heart of Davy Jones and brought it to Beckett. Now you get everything you've always wanted."

"Almost everything." James countered as Helen looked at him for a long moment before shaking her mane of dark hair.

"James Norrington you are a fool." she whispered as James looked at her in surprise.

"To gain back the life you once had you betrayed your love and now have given Beckett absolute power over the seas. Do you know what Beckett plans to do with that heart? He wants to annihilate all pirates _including_ Elizabeth."

"You don't understand, I had to do it to return my life to the way it was; the way it's meant to be!" he pleaded with her to understand.

Helen slowly walked to the bars and grasped them for support as she looked James dead in the eye.

"You may think your life is as it was, but it's not. The man standing before me is not the James Norrington I knew. The James Norrington I knew stood for honor. He would never submit to evil ways to satisfy his own self. He was a righteous and good man. A man worthy of the love of Elizabeth Swann. But that man died a long time ago and I don't think he'll ever return."

She turned her back to him as a coughing fit overtook her. She staggered to her wall and fell against it to her knees as she coughed. James watched as she fell to the floor. When she finally quieted he cleared his throat and spoke quietly.

"I shall speak to Lord Beckett of your condition." his words were formal and polite as Helen chuckled and shook her head.

"As if he would do anything."

"You're his captive; it's his right to keep you alive." James spoke as Helen looked at him for a moment before looking away.

"I have only had one purpose in Cutler Beckett's game and that was as leverage. But thanks to you that has been taken from me. Even if Will were to return with Jack's compass Beckett already has the heart. I am no longer of any importance but just to take up space. Beckett will kill me; it's only a matter of time."

She turned her head away and faintly listened as James's footsteps faded away into nothing. The rain started once more, but this time Helen had no energy to move, so she sat as it soaked through her skirt and froze her.

"Only a matter of time." she whispered to the silence.


	21. James Norrington to the Rescue

Come What May

**A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I hope to update more regularly since I love writing this story. Please enjoy and please review! Reviews keep me going! **

"Load with all haste ladies! Watch what ye doing ye parrot-loving swab! I'll plunder yer coffer, ye salty bilge rat Master Ragetti!"

The motley crew of the ruined _Black Pearl _was graced with Barbossa's harsh and gutted voice. It was on the edge of dawn as the sky was painted with hues of cherry blossom and lavender. The sun had not yet risen in the east and a light mist danced around Tia Dalma's shack. The crew had been up to hours of the night planning their grand expedition to retrieve Jack Sparrow from the depths of Davy Jones Locker.

Will looked up as he shifted their meager supplies into their single dinghy that would take them too sea. It was only a day's row to the infernal island of Tortuga. From Tortuga the crew would secure safe passage to the far side of the world; towards Singapore. Singapore was the dominion of the Pirate Lord Sao Feng who held the Navigational Charts to World's End. The plan had been formulated late last night.

_After contemplating the stars Will quietly stepped back into the shack expecting to gain a few hours of sleep. He was surprised to find Barbossa, Tia Dalma, Elizabeth and the rest of the crew of the Black Pearl seated at Tia Dalma's wooden table. A map was spread across the wood and Barbossa's grimy and gnarled fingers were mapping a course across the parchment. _

_Will raised an eyebrow as he shut the wooden door with an audible creak and the party all turned their weary heads to the former blacksmith. _

"_Ah, Master Turner," Barbossa drawled nonchalantly, "You've finally joined us. Take a seat and listen well to me instructions for I won't be repeating them." _

_Will took the offered seat from Tia Dalma and was seated in between Elizabeth and Gibbs. _

"_Instructions to what?" he asked as he nodded gratefully to Elizabeth as she passed him a mug of rum. He took a gulp of it and ignored the sting of it as it traveled down his hoarse throat. _

"_To retrieving Sparrow!" Barbossa barked as Will only quirked an eyebrow. He had spent enough time in Barbossa's company to have learned not to fear the once dead pirate. _

"_How will we be getting the Captain back?" Ragetti asked and flinched as Barbossa glowered at him with a steely glare. Barbossa didn't take kindly to hearing someone else being referred to as 'Captain.' Especially if it was that carrion rogue Jack Sparrow! _

"_Yeah, we can't just go barging into Davy Jones Locker!" Pintel agreed with his one eyed friend who gave a shy smile; it was not often that Pintel agreed with his thoughts. Most times he just called him stupid. _

"_Aye," Gibbs interjected as his eyes flashed, "We do that and we'll never return to the land of the living. But be trapped in the Locker for centuries to come with only each other until we're driven mad by the heat and the scorchin' sun. I get goose of bumps just thinkin' 'bout it!" _

_The whole table, minus Barbossa and Tia Dalma, muttered their agreements and drank their ale in silence as Barbossa huffed and rolled his eyes. Now he remembered why he hadn't liked most of his former crew. Their never-ending chatter! It was like speaking to a wench with a giggling spell. _

"_Would ye shut up?!" he roared to the party of pirates as most bowed their heads and allowed Barbossa to speak. _

"_We're not going blindly into Jones' Locker. It would be a waste of time anyway."_

"_How do you figure?" Will asked from his spot as all focused intently on Barbossa. _

"_Because there be only one way into the Locker, and that be with the Navigational Charts. And the Navigational Charts be owned by the Pirate Lord of the South China Sea, Sao Feng." _

"_Pirate Lord?" Elizabeth asked._

"_Sao Feng?" Will inquired. _

"_South China Sea?" Ragetti asked as Pintel rolled his eyes and cuffed the lanky pirate upside his head. Barbossa looked to Gibbs who began telling of the Brethren Court that was composed of the nine Pirate Lords from the different seas. They also learned that Jack himself was a Pirate Lord; the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. _

"_Typical." Will muttered under his breath; of course Jack was the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean! _

"_And being a Pirate Lord myself I'll be able to grant us an audience with Sao Feng to negotiate terms to 'borrowing' the Navigational Charts to use to our own purposes." _

"_You're a Pirate Lord? Of what sea?" Marty asked as everyone turned their eyes to Barbossa as he scowled and muttered, "I be the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea." _

_No one commented further as Will absentmindedly scratched his bearded chin as he thought over their plan. _

"_Do you really believe that this Sao Feng will willingly hand over his charts to free Jack from uncertain doom?" _

_The question brought a hideous smirk to Barbossa's scared and weathered face. _

"_Of course he won't. That's why we'll be setting someone ahead to sneak in and steal them all without being notice. But we'll decide on who gets the honors later. Is everyone in agreement on what we must do."_

_Nods went around the table as Barbossa nodded in a pleased manner. _

"_Good, we leave at first light for Tortuga." _

Will was jogged from his thoughts as Gibbs handed him a sack of provisions. He turned away as he settled the pouch down in the swaying dinghy. Elizabeth looked on and took in Will's sagged posture. He had been unusually silent through last night and this morning and Elizabeth knew that his thoughts were with Helen.

Elizabeth sighed as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Her thoughts, too, traveled to her friend locked away in a cell under the blazing eyes of Cutler Beckett. It had only been a week since Elizabeth had last seen her friend, but she worried greatly for Helen's well being. She had been pale and thinning when Elizabeth had escaped and she could only imagine that her condition had worsened as the days had carried on. The image of her dearest friend deteriorating away was too much for Elizabeth to bear as she shook her head and looked to Barbossa who was overseeing the stocking of their dinghy.

Against her better judgment Elizabeth made her way to the pirate.

"Miss Swann," Barbossa acknowledged as Elizabeth sighed and stuck her hands in her vest pockets as she turned fully to Barbossa.

"I need to ask a favor of you."

Barbossa raised an eyebrow and sneered down at the pretty young woman, "And why would I be obligated to oblige? Isn't it favor enough that I'm risking my life and limb for Sparrow?"

"Cut it Barbossa! You and I both know that you're only going after Jack because you want the _Pearl_. Or else you would just leave Jack in the Locker."

Barbossa regarded the feisty girl for a moment before nodding, "Touché. Go on then."

Elizabeth glanced towards Will who was looking wearily at the pair as she turned her back to the blacksmith and lowered her voice.

"I want you to learn of the well being of Helen."

"Mrs. Turner?" he asked as she quickly nodded her head before Will could come over, "Hmmm. I had been wondering why she wasn't tagging along at the heels of Master Turner. Where is the little Mrs., anyway?"

"She's being held prisoner by Cutler Beckett at Fort Charles in Port Royal. Is there anyway that you could learn if she's alright. _Please_." Elizabeth added as she saw the doubtful look cross Barbossa's aged face. He reached up and scratched his cheek with his black nails as Jack the Monkey squealed from his perch on his master's shoulder.

"I'll see what I can do." he consented as relief washed over Elizabeth and she thanked him before going to Will's side as he helped her into the dinghy. As the crew began rowing away he leaned into her and whispered, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing." Elizabeth assured him as he looked at her for a moment and continued rowing. Elizabeth was glad that he let the subject drop.

--

"My Lord, Admiral Norrington wishes an audience with you." Mr. Mercer announced as Beckett looked up from his plans and lazily nodded as James Norrington stepped into his office.

"Admiral Norrington, please be seated." Beckett gestured to the leather seat sitting before his desk as Norrington sat himself down opposite Beckett.

"What can I do for you?" Beckett asked as James watched Mercer go before fully turning to Beckett.

"I wish for the release of Helen Turner."

Beckett blinked a moment before the name finally registered in his mind.

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Turner. I had nearly forgotten her in all the excitement your arrival granted."

James nodded stiffly as he looked Beckett dead in the eye. "Yes, now that you have the heart of Davy Jones there is no reason to keep her locked up. You must know that William Turner will never return with Jack Sparrow's compass and even if he did you now have no use for it."

"Yes," Beckett agreed as he leaned back into his chair.

"So there is no reason to keep Mrs. Turner here. She poses no threat to us or to the East India Trading Company."

Beckett chuckled mirthlessly. "I would beg to differ. For all the innocence and helplessness that Helen Turner exhibits I believe that with the right manipulating and training she could become a force to be reckoned with. So if you think I will release Mrs. Turner only to have her run off with Sparrow and Company then you are very much mistaken Admiral."

He turned back to his papers in a form of dismissing James as the new Admiral stood and began walking towards the door.

"But now that you've reminded me of Mrs. Turner," Beckett's voice rang out from his desk as James turned towards him, "She can thank you for her execution which will take place tomorrow at dawn. Like you implied, she is worthless to me."

James blood boiled as he shoved through the doors and stormed down the hall. He paid no attention as he mercilessly barged into a bewildered Governor Swann. The two men jumped apart and eyed the other warily. It had been months since the two had spoken as Governor Swann gazed sadly at the man he had once hoped to call son.

"Governor Swann," James briskly nodded as he still fumed on the inside. His insides were churning at the mere thought of Beckett and what he planned to do to Mrs. Turner.

"Admiral Norrington, is something the matter?" Governor Swann asked politely; he really was stalling so that he wouldn't have to go and sign more documents for Beckett. But he seemed to have asked the wrong question for Admiral Norrington blew up.

"Yes! Everything is the matter! That rat of a man Beckett is ordering the death of Mrs. Turner tomorrow!"

Governor Swann blinked and shuffled his feet, "That is tragic."

His words fell flat as James gawked at the man he had so long ago respected. "How can you say such things? She is the closest friend to your daughter! She risked her life only months ago to save Elizabeth from pirates!"

"As far as I'm concerned Helen Turner _is _a pirate along with her husband. And under the law pirates are to hang." Governor Swann stepped closer to James and lowered his face, "There is nothing I can do for her."

He stepped around James and continued on down the hall towards Beckett's office as James stared determinedly ahead; a plan already presenting itself in his mind.

"No, but I can."

--

Lieutenant Andrews sat idly at his post for the evening watch of the prisoners. It was a slow and easy night seeing as there was only one prisoner to watch over and one feeble woman was no match for a strapping lad such as himself. So he was enjoying himself with a bottle of ale that he had been nursing all night.

He was just gulping down the last of it when nearly silent footsteps snuck up behind the lieutenant. Lieutenant Andrews was given no time to react as something hard and rough whacked him over the head and he fell into the world of dreaming. His bottle slipped from his fingers and shattered into a hundred shards of glass on the rock floor.

Helen was awakened from her dozing as she heard glass smash not too far from her cell. She groaned as the world spun around her. Her head was aching as she placed a hand on her forehead to relieve herself of some of the pressure. Her stomach grumbled pitifully as she placed a hand over it to calm it as well. It had been too long that she had gone without adequate amounts of food and water.

She closed her eyes as footsteps started towards her cell. She turned her head away and closed her eyes to feign sleep. It was better to act asleep than endure the comments of her tormentors. The footsteps stopped right at her cell door as her posture tense as she felt eyes on her frame. Her eyes popped open when she heard the clinking of keys as the lock to her cell came undone.

"Commodore Norrington!" she cried a loud as he pushed open her cell door and raised a finger to his lips. He looked sheepish as he told her, "It's Admiral, but do call me James."

"What are you doing here?" she hissed; ignoring his name suggestion.

"Being the knight in armor come to rescue the fair maiden of course." he sarcastically quipped as Helen allowed a smile to slip across her face, "Come, we must go quickly." he stepped into the cell and gently hoisted Helen to her feet as he took hold of her arm and led her out of the cell.

"I knew I had been wrong about you." she murmured quietly as James grinned down at her swaying form. She held onto him as the two hurried up the stairs and into the heart of Fort Charles. It was late at night and the moon was high in the sky as the two stalked through the shadows.

They had not gone far when they saw a uniformed man coming towards them. James unceremoniously shoved Helen behind a stone pillar as she stumbled and leaned against it for support. She pressed herself against it and stayed out of sight as the young lieutenant came upon James.

"Admiral Norrington!" the lieutenant hurriedly saluted, "What brings you to the fort so late at night?"

"I was just…I need to…I was only…" James Norrington had never been bred to lie and it was obvious even to Helen and she couldn't even see his face. The young lieutenant quirked an eyebrow as Admiral Norrington's expression became rather sheepish. Helen rolled her eyes from behind the pillar and decided enough was enough.

James was saved from attempting to lie as a fist came flashing from behind the pillar and bobbed the lieutenant right at the back of his head. His eyes rolled into his head as he fell to his knees and landed on his side in a large mass of blue as Helen revealed herself from behind the pillar; she was clutching a sore hand as she cursed under her breath.

"Mrs. Turner! Wherever did you learn to do that?" James questioned as Helen smirked.

"My husband and you may call me Helen." the two shared chuckles before realizing that they were still in possible danger. James took a hold of Helen's arm and once more was guiding the young woman out of the fort. Both breathed in sighs of relief when they were out of Fort Charles. But danger was still lurking everywhere. Helen would not be safe till she was out of Port Royal.

They came across an alleyway as James paused and pulled out a bundle of male clothing and shoved it into Helen's arms.

"Change into these." she nodded and disappeared into the shadows of the alley as James turned his back like any respectable gentleman.

"So what's the plan?" Helen asked as James heard the swaying of clothing as she stripped put of her ruined blouse and torn skirt and into the clothing James had provided her.

James cleared his throat as he stared ahead. "I have an acquaintance who is captain of the merchant ship _The Eagle_ which is currently docked here in Port Royal. He has agreed to take you on as a crewmember, being under the impression that you are a man. The ship leaves tonight."

"Well then," she said as she came up from behind him, "We better not make them wait."

The clothing was a little large on her but it suited her well. It was so comforting to her to be back in sailor's clothing. She wore loose breeches with boots pulled up just below her knees and a beige tunic that was promptly tucked into her breeches with a faded blue vest thrown over it. Her threadbare brown jacket went down to her thighs and her thick black hair was pulled up into her black tricorn hat giving her the impression of being a male.

"How do I look?" she asked with a spin as she couldn't keep the happiness out of her voice. She was leaving everything behind to meet up with her friends and go on the adventure of a lifetime. The prospect of seeing Will again sent butterflies fluttering through her stomach.

"Perfect, except for…"

"For what?" Helen asked as she looked herself over. In her opinion she looked every inch of a seafaring pirate.

"Except for this," James spoke as he unbuttoned his naval jacket to reveal a thick brown leather baldric strapped over his shoulder and at his waist a sword rested in the leather's grip. He undid the belt and handed the device to her as Helen grinned and fastened the baldric to rest over her right shoulder.

"It's brilliant!" she whispered in delight as her fingers danced over the hilt of her cutlass. It had been too long since she had had held a sword in her grasp. Her fingers were itching with excitement to start a duel. All in due time. The two hurried down to the docks where they saw _The Eagle _waiting.

"Well this is it." James murmured as Helen turned to her unlikely ally.

"James, I cannot thank you enough…"

He interrupted her with a shake of my head. "It is the least I can do. You were right. I have changed and not for the better. But I feel that in helping in your escape that perhaps I am on the path to becoming the man that is worthy of Elizabeth's love."

A grin split across Helen's face. "You are James, you are. More than you can ever know." she glanced to the ship and bit down on her lip, "Come with me." she spat out as James raised both eyebrows.

"What?!"

"You heard me! Come with me! We can find Jack, Will and Elizabeth together! And we can take on Beckett and the whole EITC!"

"I cannot." James said before continuing, "A pirate's life is not meant for me. Not in the way that it is meant for you or your husband…or even Elizabeth. I tried it already and it is not meant for me. Besides, I need to stay behind to keep an eye on Beckett to make sure he and his plans do not succeed."

Helen paled at the mention of Beckett. "Oh no! What do you reckon he'll do when he realizes I'm gone?" she asked with worry as James chuckled.

"Don't worry, I have it all figured out."

Helen grinned and unexpectedly embraced James. He tensed awkwardly before slowly hugging her back as he patted her back soothingly as he noticed with dismay how thin she had become. He leaned in as he heard her rambling into his shoulder.

"I shall sing your praises to Elizabeth the moment I see her and I will not stop speaking of your quality until she is madly besotted with you!"

He laughingly pulled away from her as he placed his hands on her shoulders as the two looked into each other's eyes. "I shall hold you to that promise." he looked behind him to _The Eagle_ before urging her forward.

"Go! And never look back!"

Helen smiled at him one last time before turning on her heel and hurrying before. James watched her as she hurried up the incline and vanished onto the deck and out of sight. James watched as the ship set sail and left Port Royal behind till it was only a speck on the dark horizon. He turned away from the sea and headed back into town.

He had one more mission to accomplish.

--

James grunted as he supported the weight of Lieutenant Andrews as he dragged the poor sap out of the prisons. The man's large head lulled to the side as James pulled him away from the impending doom and to safety. Once Lieutenant Andrews was taken care of he wandered back into the prisons as he made his way towards Helen's former cell.

In her place on the floor was a corpse of a recently deceased citizen of Port Royal. James had a friend who worked in the Morgue of Port Royal. James had gone to him earlier asking if there was any body that was not claimed. His friend had been all too happy to give him this drunkard who had been found dead on the streets nigh two days ago.

So James had brought him here to take Helen's place in the events that were to transpire. James knew that Helen couldn't just simply disappear. No, Beckett would never let her get away like that. Helen had to be taken off the grid completely. And the only way was death. So tonight Helen Turner was going to die in a tragic fire that would consume the prisons, leaving no survivors.

James looked once more at the corpse as he held a torch over the body. He lowered the torch to the ground as it engulfed the hay that rest daintily over the stone floor. The fire erupted and James back out of the cell and set fire to several other spots as he moved to a safe spot and watched as the fire consumed the corpse.

--

Will sighed as he sat at the foot of his and Elizabeth's bed. After a tedious day of nearly nonstop rowing the crew had finally arrived in Tortuga. They had won themselves safe passage on _The Terrific Lady _which would take them as far as the harbor of Singapore. Now all they had to do was to not kill each other on the three month voyage since they would be taking the long way to Singapore.

Will rolled his shoulders in an attempt to ease the pain of his aching and overworked muscles. He had worked harder than what should have been endured by his muscles. Elizabeth looked up and gave him a sympathetic look. She and Tia Dalma had been spared the rowing since they were women.

The two friends were sharing a room because Will did not trust Elizabeth to be sharing with anyone else, not even Tia Dalma who was the only other female on this crusade. Will would rather keep Elizabeth in his sight. He was very protective of her. It must come from his years of infatuation with her.

Elizabeth was glad for the company though. She could always count on Will to be there for her. And with him there visions of her betrayal of Jack may not haunt her dreams this night. She watched as Will stood and slowly made his way to the window that overlooked the anchorage of Tortuga. Far away in the distance he could barley make out the form of a ship as it sailed northwest of Tortuga.

"Do you think she is safe?" he asked, breaking the tranquil silence that had descended upon their room. Outside though was another story. Tortuga was as boisterous and as noisy as ever as Will watched drunkards and whores fill the streets with their laughter and shrieks.

"I can hope that she is." Elizabeth whispered as Will turned to look at her with a melancholy gleam in his brown eyes.

"I miss her." he admitted as his shoulders sagged and he looked so very tired.

"You will see her again Will, I promise you that. Helen's too brave to give in to someone like Cutlet Beckett!"

A thin smile graced Will's handsome face as he nodded.

"You're right, but I can't help but wonder…" he painfully trailed off as both wished to not think of what could have happened to their beloved Helen.

"Well you can't help her without rest William Turner." Elizabeth scolded as she went along the bed and pushed Will towards it. He didn't resist her as she pushed him down onto the bed and pulled off his boots for him.

"You need to be strong for Helen _and _for your father." she gently told him as he allowed her to undo baldric and to unhook his pistols from his sides. He wiggled out of his jacket and yawned as Elizabeth pulled a homely quilt over his lithe body. She stepped back with her hands on her hips to admire her handy work. Will was already asleep with his mouth hanging slightly open as he softly snored.

The sound brought a smile to Elizabeth's face as she brushed some hair off his forehead and leaned into kiss his forehead. "Goodnight Will," she whispered against his head as she straightened and went to the window. She stared out into the night.

"Helen, if you can hear me, do all that you can to return to Will and me. We need you horribly."

--

Helen felt alive. In the quiet of the night the only sounds that could be heard was the breaking of waves as _The Eagle _sailed smoothly through the onyx sea. She breathed in the familiar salty air as it rested quaintly on her shoulders.

She stood at the railing of _The Eagle _and just enjoyed the sensation of being at sea. It was times like theses where she knew in her heart that her place in life was to be on the high seas. Yes, it had been hard for her to leave Port Royal behind. She had left behind her treasured family who she knew in her heart she may never see again. She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye.

But she already felt stronger and lighter than she had in weeks. She was still weak and famished, but her strength was growing within her. She could feel it. Her acute senesces were coming back to her and soon she would be a swashbuckler like Will had taught her to be.

She looked forward and off in the distance could see a brightly lit town that was brimming with the scum of the pirate world.

Tortuga.

Helen was half tempted to just jump ship now and go and see what she could find out of Jack Sparrow and the _Black Pearl. _But she held back. At least on _The Eagle _she could stumble across the _Pearl_, but if she went to Tortuga all she would be able to do was wait around till it would return. This would mean missing the whole fun of taking down the EITC and Beckett. She wasn't about to do that.

She looked up as Captain Highgate came up to her side.

"A rotten sight isn't it?" he asked as he nodded to the pirate haven across the waters. Helen bobbed her head as she deepened her voice to resemble a male's, "Quite despicable it is." she nodded her agreement as Captain Highgate looked at her for a moment.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Turner. Um…Hector Turner." she said with a moment's hesitation as Captain Highgate nodded and smiled down at Helen.

"Well Master Turner, welcome aboard _The Eagle._" he clapped Helen on the back and nearly sent her overboard due to her staggering under the weight. He howled loudly as Helen flushed crimson and watched Captain Highgate retire to his quarters.

Helen sighed tiredly and watched as Tortuga disappeared.

--

Cutlet Beckett wore an expression of cold disdain as he took in the damage of the ruined prisons of Fort Charles. Mercer stood behind his right shoulder as Beckett turned to Admiral Norrington.

"How again did this happen?" he questioned the man as James told him the story that he had thought of the night before.

I was coming back from my office when I smelt fire and saw smoke rising from the stairwell leading down to the prisons. I hurried down the stairs to find a heavily intoxicated Lieutenant Andrews knocked out at his desk. A shattered bottle of rum was all over the floor. It is my belief that he must have fallen unconscious and dropped his ale. The candle near the edge of his desk must have fallen and landed upon the rum making the whole prison go up in flames. I went immediately to his aid and dragged him too safety."

"And what of our only prisoner, Mrs. Turner? What happened to her?"

At this James looked down mournfully as he swallowed. "When I came back into the prisons to release Mrs. Turner from her cell the flames had grown and I couldn't get through them to go to her aid. I…I was forced to leave her behind to burn alive."

"Hmm." Beckett murmured as he set his cold eyes on James, "It was very _convenient _of you to be here right when the fire began and to be able to rescue Lieutenant Andrews isn't it Mr. Mercer?"

"Very convenient," Beckett's henchman agreed as James didn't falter in his stature.

"It was only luck, My Lord."

"You are dismissed Admiral."

James nodded and began going up the stairs when Beckett's voice called him back. "Is the body of Mrs. Turner still present?"

"In the cell, My Lord."

James disappeared out of sight as Beckett and Mercer ventured into Helen Turner's cell to indeed find a skeleton sprawled across the cell floor. Beckett kneeled down and examined the body thoroughly before finally standing.

"It seems that this person really did die in the fire last night." he announced to Mercer as Mercer glanced down at the heap of bones laid out before them.

"You really think it is the girl?"

Beckett chuckled and turned to face Mercer. "What do you take me for? The bones of this person show that they were nearly five inches taller than Mrs. Turner and by the width of the bones quite a bit bigger as well. Someone died here last night, but it was not Mrs. Turner. That much I am certain of."

He turned on his heel and walked out of the cell and out of the prisons with Mercer following loyally behind his master.

"What do we do about the Admiral?" Mercer asked as Beckett looked ahead.

"We let him have this little victory and let him believe that he pulled a fast one over us."

"What do we do about the girl? Send out search warrants for her?"

"No, we will use this to our advantage. Her husband William Turner and friend Elizabeth Swann want to hope for the best that she is alive. We will crush that hope. I want you to send notices across the seas of the death of Helen Turner. Everyone shall know that she died, particularly those that love her the most."

"It is brilliant, My Lord."

Beckett smirked, yes it was.

**PLEASE PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON BELOW AND REVIEW! IT WILL MAKE MY DAY IF YOU DO! **


	22. Capitaine Chevalle and the Fancy

Come What May

**A/N: I used a French translator for some things, yes I know it is not reliable but please do not chew me out for it. Enjoy the story and leave a review! You guys are amazing! **

Dawn broke over _The Eagle _as the work day began for the crew aboard the merchant ship. Down in the hull seasoned sailors awoke with the rising of the sun as they stretched their weary bones and aches, obeyed nature's call with pissing pots and scratched themselves. Just the normal morning routine for the crew of _The Eagle_.

Off in the far left corner of the hall the newest crewmember slept soundly in their swaying hammock as their worn leather tricorn covered the better half of their pale face. Several of the crew gathered curiously around the hammock to investigate their latest comrade. Most were curious as to why a new crewmember had been brought aboard.

The crew had been doing fine with their own numbers and it was unlike Captain Highgate to just allow someone to join in the dead of night. The crew had questioned their captain on it last night as they had docked in Port Royal to await the arrival of the crewmember. All the captain had told them was they had was doing a favor for an old friend. They crew could not argue; they were only the crew after all.

So now as they stood over the slumbering lad they wondered what was so special about him. He didn't seem anything special. From what they could see of him he was lanky and didn't appear to have much muscle on his bones. He seemed scrawny, thin and weak. Also, from what they could see of his features he seemed to be a pretty lad. Pretty boys never lasted long out at sea. Whether it be from the elements or the wandering eye of a sailor; they were generally tainted and went back to home ashamed and scarred. The crew silently hoped they wouldn't have to witness it with this lad. It would be a sad sight indeed if they did.

Finally a younger member of the crew was coerced into waking the newest crewmember who was slumbering peacefully as they quietly snored. The lad reached out and shook the boy's shoulder as the sleeping kid grumbled in his sleep and clumsily rolled onto his side. The hammock swung erratically but the lad was affected as he drifted back into sleep.

"Give 'im a good shove!" An older crewmen suggested as they boy consented and gave a mighty blow to the shoulder. Helen yelped and sat up straight as she struggled to keep her footing in the swinging hammock. When the hammock finally stopped swinging she owlishly blinked and took in the sight of several members of the crew crowding around her. She instantly reached up to make sure that her tricorn was secure on her head. It was and her hair was still pulled up safely in it. Her identity was safe.

"Morning mates," she murmured deeply, the thickness of her sleepy voice giving her the ideal lowness of a male's voice. She raised her arms above her head and stretched as the joints in her back cracked loudly. She rolled her neck as it cracked audibly as well. She noticed that she got several approving looks from the gentlemen surrounding her as the youngest one piped up.

"It be morning. Come, grab breakfast and then start working."

Helen nodded and the men dispersed as she stood and rolled her shoulders a final time before giving herself a firm slap on the cheek to fully wake herself up. It was time to put on the charade and become Hector Turner, a sailor/possible pirate. Speaking of pirates; Helen would need to keep her eyes and ears open for any news of piracy occurring in the Caribbean. If there was news she would be willing to bet that it would be about Jack and the _Black Pearl_.

She adjusted her hat to make sure nothing would happen to reveal herself to the crew and maneuvered through the labyrinth of hallways until she finally found herself in the shabby mess hall. She got in the long line of men and waited patiently to be given her breakfast. Breakfast consisted on a bowl of mushy porridge, a single piece of hard bread and a cup with a pint of ale in it. It wasn't a breakfast fit for a king, but for Helen, who had been surviving on scraps for nearly two weeks; it was the best meal she had ever tasted.

She ate it hurriedly while crewmembers regarded her wearily as they asked her questions of her past and how she had come aboard _The Eagle_. She kept up her charade and responded in her male voice the whole time, though it meant clearing her throat a lot. She told the crew that she was from Port Royal and had always dreamed of sailing the seas and had thought that it would be a great idea to make an honest living as a sailor aboard a merchant's vessel. The crew then asked how she was connected to Captain Highgate. She replied that their families were connected, that's all. She answered all of their questions from the perspective of Hector Turner.

After hearing her tale the crew more or less accepted her. They all secretly thought that Hector Turner seemed to be a bit of a strange lad, but let it go. They had all met far more strange and eccentric folks than young Hector Turner. Most had even heard of the crackpot of a pirate Jack Sparrow. So Hector Turner and his oddness were soon forgotten from their minds as they went about their daily duties.

Helen had been excited to actually work aboard the ship. When she had been aboard the _Interceptor _with Jack and his crew she had been treated like a guest and had hardly raised her fingers to do anything. Granted it was mainly because Will had kept her locked up downstairs to keep her from the eyes of the men. She had really never done _hard _labor before. Unless making sixty-six loaves of bread in only five hours counted. She doubted it did though.

So she was prepared for any task that was set before her. Unfortunately that task was swabbing the deck to perfection. She had stared at the mop and bucket of sopping water for a good whole five minutes before realizing that they were serious about making her do this. She wouldn't be navigating or hanging out in the crow's nest; she would be moping. The meager task was a blow to Helen as she set about it.

She had mopped enough in her time at the bakery and at the smithy to know how to do it. So as _The Eagle _rolled smoothly over the waves she worked diligently at her task. She sulked as she did it though and took to mumbling under her breath as she mopped this way and that. It didn't help at all that the crew was purposely walking on the newly cleaned deck with their dirty and muddy boots. She knew she was being treated this way because she was the newcomer and it was to be expected that she would be treated like scum. But boy was it beginning to make her angry.

She hadn't escaped the likes of Cutler Beckett to be treated like dirt from common sailors. If she wanted her existence to be demeaning she would have stayed in the safety of her cell under the ever so watchful eye of Lieutenant Andrews. She shook her head and continued moping well into the morning as her hands developed hideous and ugly blisters that sprouted up against her tanning skin.

She looks at her ruined hands and grimaced as one blister oozed greenish pus that covered her skin. She wiped it against the sleeve of her suede leather jacket as she looked around the deck to see it looking more or less clean. She made her way up to the top deck to mop around the helm. Captain Highgate stood at his post and didn't acknowledge his newest charge as she set about her duties.

By now the sun was at its peak as it was noon. Most of the crew had grabbed their lunched, but not Helen. She was too determined to finish her bloody job that she had worked straight through lunch. The gurgling of her stomach told her that that had been the wrong decision. She lightly patted her persistent stomach and kept moping around the helm as she attempted to make it look brand new for the captain.

She was nearly done when _The Eagle's _cook, Mr. Sullivan, emerged from down below. He was an elder black man with a strong face and kind, dark eyes. He waddled his way up to the top deck and came along Captain Highgate's side.

"Captain," he greeted as Captain Highgate nodded to him in greeting.

"Mr. Sullivan, what can I do for you?" the captain asked nonchalantly.

"My assistant, Roger, is sick in bed with the shivers and I be needing a lad to help me with the preparing of dinner."

Helen's ears perked up from her perch. She knew how to cook! It would be the perfect excuse for her to escape from the wretched heat! She wiped her sweaty brow before jumping into the conversation.

"Captain! Sir, I would be willing to help Mr. Sullivan in the kitchen!" she exclaimed hurriedly and in her true voice; both the men raised eyebrow at her excitement and higher voice as she coughed and made her voice deeper.

"I mean, I could help Mr. Sullivan." she said a moment later with her male voice intact as Captain Highgate reached up to scratch his chin as he thought over his suggestion. The gesture strongly reminded Helen of Will as her heart fluttered in her chest and her eyes were downcast as the captain thought it over.

Finally he shrugged and nodded and looked to Mr. Sullivan for confirmation who took in the sight of the twiggy lad before nodding. "He'll do," he muttered as he nodded to Helen to follow him. She abandoned her mop and happily followed Mr. Sullivan into the bowels of the ship. They meandered through the mess hall and then into the kitchen that was cramped and filled with heat. It barely had enough room for the two to stand as Helen threw off her jacket and pulled up the sleeves of her tunic.

"What do you need me to do, Mr. Sullivan?" she asked as Mr. Sullivan responded.

"First of all, call me Sully. Second of all sit yourself down over there," he gestured to a crude stood as Helen plopped down; she was glad to be off her feet. "Now you'll be helping me by peeling this here barrel of potatoes, got that?"

Helen blinked and looked down at the barrel of potatoes at her feet as Sully handed her the peeler and she looked between the device and the potatoes. "You…want me…to peel potatoes?" she asked slowly as Sully impatiently nodded as Helen rolled her eyes. She went from mopping to peeling…lovely. She began begrudgingly peeling the potatoes with a dark face as Sully raised an eyebrow at her pouting face. It was clear in her posture and face that she was not a happy sailor.

"Never been sailing before?" Sully asked knowingly as Helen blinked and looked up. Well, that seemed a rather odd question to be asking she thought as she nodded.

"Aye, I have. Why do you ask?"

Now it was Sully's time to appear sheepish as he shuffled back and forth and told her, "You just seem like the type whose fallen in love with the sea due to shanties and stories that all romanticize the experience. And to me you look like nothing more than a child that's just had his hopes and dreams crushed when he's realized that the real think ain't a lick like fantasy. Am I right or am I right?"

Helen opened her mouth to retort before closing it and resentfully nodded. Sully was right…in his own way. Helen's hopes and dreams had been crushed. The last time she had been out at sea it had been on a marvelous adventure with true villains. Of course any excursion after that was going to pale in comparison. _The Eagle _was paler than white at this point.

"I know what you're getting at," she consented as Sully nodded, "It's just…I never expected to be treated like…like _this_. It's as if I'm not better than dirt."

"That's because you ain't." Sully bluntly remarked as Helen blinked and scowled.

"Well thanks," she sarcastically quipped as Sully belly laughed long and hard at her expense.

"Let me tell you somethin' lad," he began as Helen dropped her finish potato in a bin, "I've been a cook on _The Eagle_ for nigh ten years and I've been treated with the same respect and dignity that I was treated with the day I stepped foot here onto this deck. You want to know how much respect and dignity that was? None! Absolutely nothin'! So you best screw that head on your shoulders and suck up what's left of your ego and deal with it, you hear?"

Helen stubbornly stared down at the potato in her hand as she whispered, "Aye, I hear."

Sully leaned back into his seat and nodded. "Who would give respect to a runt like you anyway?" he muttered to himself as Helen's head jerked up with a glare as she angrily began hacking away at the defenseless potato.

"I deserve more respect that the lot of you aboard this ship. I've seen things that would make your skin crawl." she grumbled to the potato as the peeler nicked her thumb. She only gave a mild course and continued massacring the potato. It never had a chance.

"Like what?" Sully asked as Helen realized she had spoken those things aloud. She blushed and mumbled, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." It was true. Most people didn't believe that whole I-battled-undead-skeleton-pirates-and-lived-to-tell-the-tale. Generally when she told others that all she got was concerned glances and alarming amounts of people telling her she needed 'help.' She had usually just shrugged those answers off.

"Besides," Helen went off on a tirade, "I'm willing to bet that I'm the best sword fighter here on the ship."

Sully only quirked an eyebrow; he was unscathed by Hector's comment. "Oh really?" he asked as he deep voice was tinged with disbelief as Helen vigorously nodded.

"My hus-, I mean, my friend taught me everything I know and he is quite an accomplished sword fighter!" she stated proudly as a vision of Will gallantly sword fighting popped into her head. She was lost in the memory for a moment before Sully rudely brought her back to earth with his bark of laughter.

"Doesn't mean you any good!" he proclaimed as he slapped his knee and chuckled deep within his chest as Helen glowered furiously at the cook. He was nothing but a thorn in her side! This would be the last time she would ever volunteer to help Sully out again! He was such a wretch! So the two worked in silence for the rest of the afternoon and around three strange sounds could be heard from above.

Both Sully and Helen stopped what they were doing to look above to the ceiling and both sat wondering what was going on up top at the deck. They could hear yelling and screaming and barking orders and both were left wondering what the hell was going on.

"What in the world is going on up there?" Helen asked of Sully who shrugged and stood, wiping his hands on his trousers as he headed to the door.

"Stay here and I'll figure out what's what." he disappeared through the door and out of sight as Helen sighed and clamped her hands together to sit still. Something felt off. Like something big was going to happen. The barrel of freshly peeled potatoes was brimming to the top as Helen admired her handy work. She came away from that task with only a few cuts and scrapes on her blistered hands.

Suddenly and unexpected a clap of thunder sounded from above as _The Eagle _strongly lurched to the left and took Helen with it. She was knocked from her stool and went sprawling across the floor as her barrel of potatoes knocked over and the potatoes went flying and rolling this way and that.

Helen forced herself up as the ship groaned and moaned from the pressure of the lurch as she righted herself and everything became calm again. Helen wobbly stood and bolted from the tiny kitchen and out into the hallways. The ship continued to be battered by an unknown force as Helen was hurdled back and forth against the walls as she struggled to keep her footing to reach the deck.

As she came to a twist in the hallway she ran head first into Sully as both went flying back. She landed hard on her arse as she shook her dizzy hand and accepted the offered hand by Sully.

"What the hell is going on?" she yelled over the gunfire and cannon fire of _The Eagle _as Sully leaned into her. The whole ship was trembling as he responded.

"I thinking now would be the time to show off your superior sword skills laddie!" he bellowed back before darting off leaving Helen alone and very confused. Knowing not what else to do she unsheathed her sword and ventured up to the deck where she was met with the quite sight.

_The Eagle _had been hunted by another, larger ship as a brigade of pirates swung across from their ship and onto _The Eagle_. Helen gapingly stared at the unfolding events. The pirates were cutting and hacking away at _The Eagle's _crew as she remembered the incident from months ago when the _Interceptor _had been captured by the _Black Pearl _in an eerily similar manner. She watched with an open mouth as the pirates fought just as pirates should.

Her fingers twitched at the hilt of her sword as she smiled at the chaos developing around her. "Ah! Finally, my kind of people!" she jumped headfirst into the fight excited at the prospect of putting her long hours of practicing and training to good use. She wasn't a natural born fighter but Will had trained her enough to hold her own in a fight.

Her fighting was choppy compared to those of a seasoned warrior but she was holding her own as she dodged and avoided devastating blows that were rapidly flying at her. She was consumed by the screams of her fellow crewman as men disappeared in and out of the billowing smoke that thickly clung to Helen's skin as she swung her sword and the blade clanged with that of another one. She landed a punch to her assailant's shoulders and smacked his upside the head with the dull side of her cutlass. She didn't kill unless it was necessary, and it never had been before. She wasn't about to let it.

She stumbled over the body of one of her crewmen as a pirate snuck up from behind and she didn't hear him for the noise around her was pounding in her ears and she couldn't even hear her own thoughts let alone what was going on around her. But suddenly her sword was knocked from her hands and something hard got her right at the base of her neck as she went blundering forward. Blackness dotted her vision as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell forward without so much as a thud.

--

Helen groaned as she was brought forth from the land of the slumbering. She had a headache so fierce that a sharp of pain ricocheted through her head every time she moved. She wearily opened her eyes and to her dismay found herself chained up along with the other surviving members of _The Eagle_.

"What happened?" she grumbled as one of her crewmen answered.

"We were over taken by those foul pirates!" he hissed as Helen flinched, did he have to be so loud?! She shook her head and looked around to see that they were aboard the foreign pirate ship as several pirates stood before the motley crew of _The Eagle_.

"What do they want with us?" she asked in her male voice as her crewmen only shrugged and murmured among themselves.

"What about the captain?" she asked as she did not see him with their group. The crew went quiet and Helen knew what had happened to their captain. She turned her head and looked away from the wound she had reopened among the men. Unfortunately for her one of the crewmen jostled shoulders with her and she went stumbling forward as her tricorn daintily fell off her head and landed on the deck as her dark hair tumbled down her shoulders.

Her eyes went wide as all eyes came upon her. The crew of _The Eagle_ was shocked to see that the strange Hector Turner was…a woman! A very pretty woman at that. They couldn't believe that they hadn't realized it at first. The two pirates standing before her were just as shocked. They had remembered the lad from the spirit of his fight and were immensely surprised to find that the lad was a girl.

"Elle est une femme!" One murmured to the other as the other nodded and whispered into his ear and the man nodded before skittering off to the captain's quarters. Helen sighed; it seemed the jig was up. She glanced at her own crew to seem them gawking at her as she rolled her green eyes.

"What? Never seen a grown woman disguise herself as a man before? Obviously none of you are familiar with Mary Read." she finished with a satisfied huff as she straightened her posture and stared proudly ahead; not willing to be fazed by those around. Shortly the pirate returned from the captain's quarters and spoke quietly with the other pirate. The second pirate nodded and came to Helen's side as she stiffened. The man did not strike her nor did he ravish her.

He merely unlocked her chains and pulled her to her feet as she rubbed her chaffed wrists. He directed her forward as she went without looking back at the crew of _The Eagle_. She had never liked them much anyway. The pirate led her to the captain's quarters as he opened the door and gestured for her to go in. She glanced at him suspiciously before stepping into the room. She jumped as the door shut behind her before looking around.

She had never seen a room so grand before. Exquisite paintings hung off every square inch of wall. Rich velvet curtains were draped over the windows. A large four poster bed was covered with silk navy blue sheets with more throw pillows on it than Helen could count. A giant oak desk was placed before the window. Helen nearly jumped in fright for the first time she noticed an elegantly and flamboyantly dressed man seated comfortable at the desk.

He wore a light purple coat and a powder-blue waistcoat. At his side was a gold-topped walking stick that leaned against his desk. He wore dark breeches and a dull yellow slash was wrapped around his slender waist with a thick leather belt folded into a knot around his torso. He wore an elaborate blonde wig that faintly reminded Helen of Governor Swann. He had a powdered face with blushed cheeks, a thin moustache, and a mole on his right cheeks. He wore a navy blue tricorn hat with large blue colors at the crown of it. He had the air of a rich aristocrat as he took in the sight of Helen with critical and cold blue eyes. Helen had never met anyone like him in her whole life.

"Bonjour, come, come sit." he directed her to the black leather chair seated before the desk as Helen eyed it for a moment's hesitation before plopping down into it. She was happy to be off her feet as she raised her eyes to regard the pirate before her with naked curiosity. The pirate seemed to recognize it and seemed use to attention on him as he raised himself regally in his seat before telling her his name.

"I am Capitaine Chevalle the Penniless Frenchman and the Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea." he haughtily announced as Helen blinked and nodded at his long title. Before Helen could respond the doors were opened and in marched several of Chevalle's men bearing platter after platter of richly smelling food as they set it down on the desk before Helen. Her stomach grumbled loudly; reminding her that she hadn't eaten in hours.

Helen licked her parched lips as she took in the feast set before her. Her eyes moved to Chevalle as he nodded to her to eat. She took him up on his offer as she threw all her manners out the window and to the wind and she began devouring everything before her. She ate pork and chicken, feasted upon pudding and strawberries and ate freshly baked rolls that melted in her mouth.

"You never did tell me your name Mademoiselle…" he trailed off as Helen answered with her mouth full of ragout.

"Turner. Helen Turner."

Chevalle's eyes flashed at the mention of her name. "Ah, Helen such a beautiful name. You are named for the face that launched a thousand ships, oui?"

"No, Helen as in for my grandmother," Helen responded as she stuffed her face with mashed potatoes with garlic skins sprinkled through them to give them that extra flavor. She then noticed a goblet had been set before her and dropped her spoon as she gulped down the sweet tasting wine. Chevalle had only ever been in the company of true ladies, so he was a bit dismayed and a tad bit disgusted to see Helen indulging herself so forcefully upon his food. He could only sit back and watch as bits of food went flying this way and that.

He raised a plucked eyebrow as a morsel of pork landed daintily on his right shoulder. He brushed it away with a frown as Helen took notice of it and bashed herself as she pushed a plate of half eaten shrimp towards the French pirate.

"You hungry?" she enquired as Chevalle pointedly shook his head and politely decline her offer as she shrugged and continued eating. After what seemed like hours to the former member of French aristocracy Helen was finally full as she settled back into her chair and pattered her bulging stomach with a satisfied grin on her beautiful face.

Chevalle had taken the time to observe her and found her an odd specimen of women. She was not like other women he had seen in these types of scenarios. She had never cried, trembled or begged for her life in his presence. She didn't seem scared of him at all! It was quite disquieting to Chevalle. He was a feared pirate with a mighty reputation and yet Madame Turner was unfazed by all of it.

"It is strange how you do not seem frighten of your current position or of the pirates around you Madame Turner. I can assure you the _Fancy _is a ship to be feared and yet you do not fear me or my men at all. May I ask why?"

Helen leaned back into her chair and decided to be up front with him. He seemed to be a famed pirate of sorts who knew the world. He had to have at least of heard of the _Black Pearl _and her former curse.

"I can assure you Captain Chevalle that you and your men are quite terrifying. But I must admit that they do pale in comparison to my other pirate experience." Chevalle took her compliment and puffed himself up with a charming grin as he asked.

"Oh?" Chevalle asked as Helen nodded and continued.

"You must understand that anyone else would pale in comparison if one had already spent some time aboard the ship the _Black Pearl _with the company of Captain Barbossa and his accursed crew of the living dead."

Chevalle seemed to deflate a bit as he resentfully nodded. She had him there.

"Yes, it would seem so." he muttered through clenched teeth, but Helen wasn't done yet.

"And worse yet I've also spent an extended amount of time with a certain Captain Jack Sparrow and if you know of the man at all you know what that experience could do to someone."

Chevalle's blue eyes darkened as he shook with anger. How he detested Jack Sparrow!

"Jack Sparrow! Que crapuleux vauriens! That carrion rogue! I can only say about that man is that I am sad that I was not there to watch him get dragged down to his watery grave!" he spat upon the ground to defile the spirit of Jack Sparrow as Helen's heart stopped. She stared wide eye at Chevalle.

"W-What?" she stuttered as fear gripped her heart. Chevalle noticed her reaction and calmed himself.

"Jack Sparrow…can't be dead!" she cried out as her stomach flipped flopped roughly within herself.

"Oh, but he is!" Chevalle replied as a ghost of a smile crossed his alabaster face. Helen's world spun and she knew that her delectable feast was about to make its reappearance. "I'm going to be sick!" she moaned as she jumped up and just barley made it to Chevalle's open windows in time to retch up her feast and her measly breakfast from before. When she was finally done she clambered back to her seat as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

Chevalle kept his distance from the girl but reluctantly offered the poor girl his engraved handkerchief as she gratefully smiled and wiped her mouth. When she was composed enough she turned her green eyes towards Chevalle.

"How did he die? If anyone were to cheat death I would have believed it would have been Jack." she whispered as Chevalle nodded; she did speak the truth there.

"Jack Sparrow along with his beloved ship the _Black Pearl _was dragged to the depths of Davy Jones' Locker by Jones' beastie the Kraken."

Helen's mind began racing a mile a minute. Jack was dead. The _Black Pearl _was gone along with her captain. Beckett had the heart of Davy Jones and thus controlled the seas. Where were Will and Elizabeth? They had to have found Jack. They must have been with him at his death. Were they safe? Were they in the Locker? Were they dead?

Helen nearly had a heart attack at the last thought as she struggled to calm herself down. She placed her head in her hands as she began mumbling to herself.

"What am I to do? I only came out here to find Jack! And now with Beckett looking for me! He'll hunt me to the ends of the earth!" she moaned a loud as Chevalle felt a sliver of sympathy for the girl. His sympathy grew when he heard the word 'Beckett.' Any enemy of Beckett's was a friend of Chevalle's!

"You can stay here." he offered as Helen raised her head to gaze at him with confusion.

"What?" she quietly asked as Chevalle repeated himself.

"Y-You…would let me?" she inquired as Chevalle firmly nodded before he could change his mind. It would take some getting used to, but he would manage with grace and dignity that would even surpass the King of France.

"Of course, my dear." he soothed as Helen gave Chevalle a watery smile.

"Thank you Captain Chevalle. You won't regret this, I promise."

And so, Helen became the newest member of the _Fancy_.

**PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON AND LEAVE A REVIEW! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! **


	23. Pratical Pirates

Come What May

Helen tiredly opened her eyes and was vaguely surprised to find herself in a private wooden cabin. She was carefully tucked away in a small and cramped bunk with a hand made quilt pulled up to her chin. The cabin was sparsely decorated with a sitting desk and diminutive dresser for her meager pile of clothing.

Captain Chevalle had been kind enough to give her several articles of clothing to wear aboard the _Fancy_. It consisted of two pairs of breeches, four tunics in blue, red, white and brown, one rustic colored vest and a pair of boots. It wasn't much, but it was more than enough for Helen to live off of for her stay aboard the French pirate ship.

She sighed as she stretched out in her bed and allowed the gentle lulling of the ship to relax her. She had slept the whole night away without dreams. No Will, Elizabeth or Jack had haunted her visions. It had been her first night of a full rest. She placed her hands behind her head and gazed up at the ceiling in contemplation.

She had no idea what to do now. Her whole plan had consisted of finding Jack and the _Black Pearl_. But both were dead and gone into Davy Jones' Locker. And Will and Elizabeth…Helen didn't want to think of what may have befallen her dearest friends. All Helen could do now was to keep in Captain Chevalle's good graces and maintain her place aboard the _Fancy_. If she could do that she may learn of Will and Elizabeth's fates.

Perhaps they were safe. Perhaps they were coming up with a plan on their own to take down Beckett and the EITC. Yes, they had to be doing that. Will and Elizabeth were both too strong to lay low and play dead. And Helen would find them. She refused to think of the possibility that she would never see them again. No, she would find them and help them. There was no way that she was planning on staying out of the brewing battle between pirates and Beckett.

Helen's thoughts weighed too deeply on her mind and she found that she could take no comfort in the predawn of morning. With a heavy heart she slowly sat up and placed her legs over the edge of her bunk. They hung lifelessly over the edge as Helen rolled her shoulders to wake herself of her body's grogginess. Her neck cracked soundly as she gave a mild wince at a particularly loud pop as the joints slid out of place.

After her knuckles were all individually cracked she forced herself up into a standing position and momentarily swayed with the ship's rocking motions. She clumsily made her way to the dresser where a glass basin of water rested on the top. She leaned in close and splashed the water over her pale face. The coolness of the water woke Helen up further as she glanced a peak at herself in the shifting surface.

She had only been in the sun for a day but already her face was showing signs of sun damage. Her ivory cheeks showed a hint of pink and she noticed her nose had some peelings of dry skin around it. Soon she would be a tan and weathered sailor. The thought made her smile as she batted at the water and her face blurred. She shook her head and focused on the task of dressing herself for the day.

She tucked her white shirt into her trousers as she tried in vain to crease the wrinkles; it didn't work. She pulled her blue vest over her shoulders and buttoned it up till it fit snugly across her chest. She thought of pulling her hair up and hiding it beneath her tricorn but decided against it. By now the crew of the _Fancy _had to know there was a woman amongst them. There was no point in trying to conceal herself from her newest comrades.

So she lightly pulled back the hair at her temples and allowed her wavy hair to fall down past her shoulders and onto her back. She sat once more at the edge of her bunk and pulled up her trusty boots as she reached for her baldric and slung it over her left shoulder. She fingered the hilt of her blade to make sure that it was there before sucking in a breath.

This was it. Time to meet the crew. She gave her body a little shake as Will's low voice floated through her head; giving her encouragement as she trudged towards the cabin door. With a determined gleam in her olive eyes she gripped the knob and pushed the door open.

What she hadn't expected to see was a boy, not much younger than herself, slumped against the wall across from her doorway. He appeared to be sleeping rather peacefully in his uncomfortable position. His head was bent downwards so all Helen could see of him was his mane of strawberry blonde hair. Helen quirked an eyebrow and glanced up and down the hallway to see her and the sleeping lad the only one occupying it.

After a moment's hesitation she stepped out into the corridor and shut the door behind her with a click. The sound had been faint, but it had been enough to jog the sleeping youth out of his dreams. He woke up with a start as Helen watched him. He raised his head and Helen caught a glimpse of his bright, blue eyes and freckled cheeks as he yawned and owlishly blinked. After a few moments he placed his eyes on Helen and started.

"Madame Turner!" he cried out as his voice cracked and Helen hid her grin as the boy flushed crimson. He jumped up to his feet and wiped his hands on his breeches as he sheepishly greeted her. He sure was a lanky thing and from what Helen could see of him he seemed to be only skin and bones. He also stood several inches taller than Helen forcing her to take a step back to look up into his friendly eyes.

"Bonjour Madame Turner. I trust you slept well, oui?"

"Uh…fine, I slept fine. And please, call me Helen." she said as she held out her hand to the boy who glanced down at it for a moment.

"I am Emmanuel, but you may call me Manny. It is a pleasure to meet you." he shook her hand enthusiastically as Helen gave a broad grin. She could tell already that she and Manny were going to get along splendidly. He seemed like a sweet soul and Helen knew that if her younger sister Lucy had been present she would already be quite smitten with the French pirate.

"So tell me Manny, what were you doing out here?" she inquired as she gestured to his former resting spot as his cheeks turned red again and he shuffled from foot to foot.

"The Capitaine was worried that…err…something may happen to you in the night…" he trailed off as Helen fitted the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Such as getting ravished by a lustful sailor?" she supplied as Manny's blush intensified and he nodded.

"Oui, so the Capitaine thought it would be for the best if someone were…to guard your door against any predators."

"And he stuck you with the job, eh?" she asked as the pair began making their way through the labyrinth of hallways to get to the mess hall. Helen was glad Manny was escorting her; who knew how long she would have wandered the halls before finally coming upon the mess hall herself?

"Oh no!" Manny heartily exclaimed as Helen glanced at him, "I volunteered."

"Well I thank you," Helen began as Manny led her through the berth deck, "But I think I can take care of myself."

She nodded down to her sword for emphasis as Manny's eyes moved downward and stared at the hilt for a moment before meeting Helen's gaze. He seemed a bit doubtful but nodded to Helen and answered all her questions as he escorted her to the mess hall.

Upon entering the cramped canteen the rowdy room quickly quieted as the crew of the _Fancy _set their sights on Helen. She stood awkwardly as Manny came up from behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder as he began directing her through the thongs of tables.

"What are you all looking at, hmmm? Have you never seen a woman before? Go back to eating! Vous chiens!" Manny protectively growled out as the crew good-naturedly rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing.

"What did you call them?" Helen whispered from the corner of her mouth as Manny chuckled and shook his head of messy and tangled hair.

"Nothing to concern you. Come, come, there is breakfast to be had." And with that the subject was dropped as Manny gripped her arm and led her to food. Helen happily accepted her tray of food. It looked slightly better than the food aboard the _Eagle_. Helen wondered for a moment of what had happened to the survivors of the _Eagle_. The moment passed though as Manny led her to a table brimming with pirates as the two squeezed in and found themselves seats on one of the hard benches.

She felt the table's occupant's eyes on her as she focused on her food as Manny cleared his throat from beside her and nudged her as she raised her head to quirk an eyebrow at him. He nodded forward as she reluctantly looked up to find herself the center of attention with members of Chevalle's cultured yet motley crew. No one was dressed nearly as nice as Chevalle, but Helen could see that they all held themselves in high regard to their status. Everyone was dressed much nicer than the former undead crew of the _Black Pearl_. When Manny was absolutely sure he had her attention he began the introductions.

"Helen meet the pickpocket twins Leroy and Louie." Two identical looking young men waved to Helen as she politely smiled back, "They're the greatest small time thieves you'll ever meet, but watch yourself when you're with them. They'll rob you blind given the chance." Manny whispered the last part as Helen nodded; that was good to know.

Manny then pointed to a sailor sitting farther down the table. He wore threadbare clothing and his raggedy grey hair was only held back by a tattered golden bandana. His dark eyes were always moving as he sat hunched over and mumbling to himself.

"Over there is crazy ol' Maurice. He's been sailing the seas his whole life and as you can tell he's been out in the sun a little _too _long. His brains are fried." Manny said bluntly as Helen raised an eyebrow, "But he tells the best stories of anyone aboard the _Fancy_. If you plan to listen to one just be prepared to have nightmares for weeks afterwards. He's seen things that no one else has. And because he's been everywhere and done everything he's the sailing master and controls the helm."

"Now do you see the man eyeing you like a piece of meat?" Manny asked as Helen looked around and found the man was sitting quite close to her in fact. "That's Tristan, or as we call him, Casanova. He is a god in the art of wooing women into his bed. He takes great spot in it as well. But do not be fooled, if you do not want him, he will leave you alone. Also he is quite learned and will sprout out poetry at will. His favorite, of course, is Shakespeare."

Helen could see why women would love him; he was quite handsome. He was tall and broad with gentle curls of brown hair that fanned his delicate face. He had the clearest hazel eyes Helen had ever seen as light freckles dusted his tan face. If Helen wasn't married she would probably have wanted to get to know him better. A lot better.

"And what is your name?" Tristan asked in a voice like velvet as Helen gave a small shiver and forced the image of her beloved husband into her mind as she answered. "Helen Turner," she held out her hand for him to shake but instead he took her small hand into his larger ones and placed a feathery light kiss upon her skin as his thumb caressed her skin.

"'What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.' It is a _pleasure _meeting you Madame Turner."

Helen retracted her hand and deadpanned, "Charmed." Oh, he was smooth. Very smooth. But Helen would take Will any day over Tristan. Besides, she didn't care much for poetry. She looked back expectantly at Manny who seemed silently glad that Helen showed no signs of falling madly and desperately in love with Tristan.

"Across from Tristan is Henri. He is on of the most dedicated sailors aboard the _Fancy_. He works from dawn till dusk making sure that the _Fancy _is running perfectly. You'll not find a more diligent man than Henri. Everything he does is with the utmost care."

Helen nodded and greeted the man, "Hello there." he gave no sign of hearing her, but just kept eating his breakfast quietly. She looked to Manny who leaned in and said into her ear.

"He's deaf; he can't hear you. But don't let that fool you. He's the most gifted fiddle player I've ever seen." Manny sincerely praised as Helen nodded and made a mental note to listen to Henri the next time he decided to take his fiddle out.

Manny then glanced to a man sitting at the far end of the table as Helen followed his gaze. It landed on an elaborately dressed man who seemed like a younger version of Chevalle. He wore a wig, his face was powdered and his clothing lavish and slightly silly in Helen's own opinion. Helen raised an eyebrow as Manny sighed and introduced him.

"That is Jacques. He is Capitaine Chevalle's aunt's sister-in-law's great nephew. And because of their relation the Capitaine felt obligated to invite Jacques aboard and make him one of his sailors. And also because of the relation Jacques feels that he is above everyone else aboard the ship and feels that it is not in his best interest to do hard labor."

"Why doesn't Captain Chevalle kick him off the ship?" Helen asked as Manny shrugged and looked down at her.

"He feels it would be an insult to his family if he were to do that, so he makes us put up with him. But Jacques will have to start pulling his own weight because the Capitaine's patience is wearing thin. Very thin." Manny cautioned before moving on to the next introduction.

"That's Gaston, the Boatswain. He makes sure the ship is running smoothly. He supervises over everything we do such as the maintenance of the vessel and our supplies. Gaston is a man's man. He works hard, drinks hard, fights hard and loves hard. You'll find no sympathy from him if you can't keep up."

Helen huffed a bit indignantly. She thought herself more than capable of keeping up with everyone else. Gaston saw this and glowered down at the dark haired beauty.

"Don't be expectin' any special treatment from me girl." he rumbled from deep within his chest, "The Capitaine may think you usable and the rest of the crew are dazzled with you, but I ain't. You'll work just as hard as everyone else or feel the harshness of a leather whip across your bare back as I lick you ten lashes!"

Helen gulped and shrank back in her seat as she vigorously nodded. "Don't worry! I'll p-pull my weight! I-I…p-promise!" she stuttered out as Gaston smirked smugly and Manny glared at the older crewman as he patted Helen's shoulder. Helen leaned into him slightly; Manny was becoming like a younger brother to her. After Helen had calmed down Manny then acquainted her with the next pirate.

"Down there is Remy. He's the son of some Baron in France. He comes from a very wealthy and privileged family. His family is even wealthier than Chevalle!"

Said man seemed like a kind, young man as he smiled warmly at Helen as a way of greeting as Helen returned it with a grin of her own. She turned her head to Manny as she asked, "If he's so well to do, how did he end up here?"

"Well, from what I've been told he was caught having a rather scandalous affair with a married woman of even higher society and was disowned by his father and cast out into exile by his family. The Capitaine heard of it and offered a spot aboard the _Fancy _to him because they share a similar background."

"What? Both enjoy the company of marital women? I shall have to keep my distance." she spoke as she sat up straight in her chair as Manny chuckled loudly.

"I was going to say that both were former members of French aristocracy. But now that I think on it, the Capitaine has been known to enjoy women's company, married or not."

Manny was rewarded with the sight of Helen blushing as she clamped her hands together and looked around the table to find that she had been properly acquainted with everyone sitting there. Her head was spinning from the introductions as she tried valiantly to remember who was who. As she was working through her muddle of thoughts she looked up to see an older man leaning against the far side of the wall.

While he was not dressed as elegantly as Chevalle; he was dressed nicer than the rest of the crew, even Jacques. Of course Jacques just came off as outlandish while this mystery man actually had rhyme and reason to his assemble. He wasn't too gaudy or showy. He had a simplistic nature to him that Helen automatically liked, even if she had not spoken to the man yet.

She watched him for a few moments as his head was bent as he tenderly whittled at a square piece of wood. It was in its beginning stages but Helen could see that it would soon take the form of a soaring bird. She continued watching him before looking to Manny as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Who is that?" she asked once he raised his head. He followed her line of sight and rested his brown eyes on the man.

"Oh, that is First Mate Jehan. He and the Capitaine have known each other since they were boys. When the Capitaine was cast aside from society Jehan followed him to the sea and the two have been sailing the seas together ever since. Jehan is Capitaine Chevalle's closest advisor and dearest friend. It is widely believed that when the Capitaine passes on his piece of eight, he will give it to Jehan."

Helen was too focused on observing Jehan that she didn't notice when Manny sprouted out something involving a piece of eight. She kept watching him till the first mate felt eyes upon him and glanced upward. Helen quickly transferred her gaze to Manny and halfheartedly listened as he told a story.

Soon enough the party of pirates dispersed as Manny took Helen under his wing and allowed her to work side-by-side with him. They worked in companionable silence for a time before Manny began muttering under his breath. Helen stopped her working and watched him as she crossed her arms over his chest. After a while his murmurings turned into a tune as he quietly sang.

"That land of promise there you'll see,

_Amelia, whar' you bound to?_

I'm bound across the western sea,

_Across the western ocean._

Beware these packet-ships, I pray,

_Amelia, whar' you bound to? _

They steal your stores and clothes away.

_Across the western ocean._"

"You have a lovely singing voice," Helen praised in the silence after his song as he whirled around and turned beet red. "Oh, I forgot you were here." he spoke abashed as Helen laughed a loud and stepped forward to ruffle his hair. He easily avoided her hand as she danced around the room before seating herself on a barrel and placing her hands in her lap.

"So tell me little one, how did you come aboard the _Fancy_?" Helen asked curiously. Manny had been so in depth with everyone else that he had forgotten himself. Manny crinkled his nose at being called 'little one.'

"I'm nearly eighteen!" he pouted as Helen smirked and leaned back to make herself comfortable.

"And I'm twenty that still doesn't explain how you became a swashbuckler under Captain Chevalle."

Manny stopped what he was doing and stood in thought for a few moments before speaking. "Well, I remember most of it, but some of it is a bit foggy up in me brain. See, I was a boy when it happened. I never had no family, the closest thing I did have was this gang of street urchins I ran with back in Marseille. When I was around…eleven I reckon I foolishly tried to pickpocket the Capitaine when he was on land. Now, if I had been either Leroy or Louie I _might _have gotten away with it. But I'm neither of them and the Capitaine caught me red handed. Instead of chopping off my hand like he had a right to, he figured I had spunk and offered me the position of cabin boy here on the _Fancy_. It was the best damn thing that ever happened to me."

Manny shrugged as his eyes flashed and he burst out laughing till tears ran down his tan cheeks.

"What?" Helen asked as she watched him as he doubled over and grabbed his gut. "I was…was just remembering that right after the Capitaine offered me the position of cabin boy I was so overjoyed to keep my hand that I embraced the man! You can bet how the Capitaine reacted to that! Me! A dirty, filthy street rat hugging a man of importance!"

The image came easily to Helen's mind and she too was laughing as the two new friends laughed together till their sides hurt. When they were finally done with their laughter Helen was wiping stray tears off her cheeks as she turned to Manny.

"So, how did the Captain get kicked out of society?"

Manny seemed surprised by her question but shrugged and he took up his duties once more. "No one really knows there are many rumors, but very few truths. Some say he committed a crime against the King, others say he was sacrilegious, and the list goes on and on. The only way you'll ever truly know would be to ask him."

The two didn't speak of the subject any longer as both went to working in a comfortable silence.

--

Helen rubbed her eyes as she maneuvered herself through the maze of hallways down below. She had decided to skip lunch for an hour long nap. She was feeling decidedly tired and wanted nothing more than to drop dead on her bunk and not wake up for hours. But she would have to contend herself with only an hour's rest. It was better than nothing.

She came down a hallway that she thought looked familiar. She glanced around and found a wooden door that in her mind resembled her own wooden door that led to her cabin. She stepped forward and opened the door and stepped into…a library.

The room was square and small but the walls were covered with wall length book shelves that stretched from wall to wall. And the bookshelves were brimming with books of every different size, color and language.

The room had a tranquility about it that caused Helen to be quiet as she stepped forward into the room to look about in wonder. Never in her life had she seen so many books! Her fingers were itching at her side to pick one up and read it. Pack in Port Royal she had never been able to read much, but she had always enjoyed the rare moments when she had been allowed to sit down with a good read.

She was slowly swooping around the room; glancing at every book in sight when someone cleared their throat from behind her. She gasped and spun around on her heel to come face to face with the captain himself. Chevalle stood regally in the doorway as he regarded Helen with his cold, blue eyes. She turned her head back to the bookshelf behind her and delicately placed the book she had been holding back into its slot.

"Madame Turner," he dryly greeted as he stepped into the library and Helen watched him.

"Call me Helen," she blurted out taking the French captain by surprise, "Please." she added as Captain Chevalle observed her for a long moment before nodding a yes to her simple request.

"I am sorry for intruding," she spoke as she gestured to the library as Chevalle shook his head.

"It is quite alright Ma-…Helen. I am the only one who uses the library anyway. My crew does not find happiness or pleasure in leisure reading. It is tragic, but what can I do?" he glanced at Helen for a moment before moving to a bookshelf as he started sorting through titles casually.

"Tell me Helen, do you read?" he asked as Helen tilted her head forward and narrowed her eyes. She wasn't a simpleton and she had heard the insult lurking beneath his question.

"I _can _read, if that is what you're asking." she bristled in place, but she wasn't done yet, "Do I enjoy reading? Very much. But was I granted large amounts of time for reading or a vast quantity of books? No, unlike you as a simple peasant I was very busy during the days and exhausted at night. I read as much as I could. Does that answer your question, _Captain _Chevalle?"

She stood tall and proud as she set her chin and placed her hands on her hips and waited for Chevalle's response. The French captain only blinked before setting the book back. When he turned back to Helen he regarded her with something close to that of courtesy.

"Well, ma chère, we shall have to change that, won't we? You are welcomed to any book in this library to read whenever you want to."

Helen released the breath she had sucked in as relief had washed over her body. After her initial comment she had wondered if she had stepped _too _far out of life. He had insulted her and her upbringing, but he was the captain and he controlled the ship and her place on the ship. So she was immensely glad that Chevalle did not seem offended by her lack of respect to him only a moment ago.

"I thank you kindly, Captain Chevalle." she spoke genuinely as Chevalle nodded to her before asking.

"What do you know of piracy?" he asked as Helen raised an eyebrow, "Not much," she admitted. It had always been Elizabeth who had eagerly read about pirates. Helen would have liked to, but her family had never allowed her to read any books of piracy.

"Do you have any interest in it?" he asked as he began walking purposefully around the library. He would pick up a book from a shelf, stare at it for a moment before determining if it was worthy or not. If it was he placed it under his arm and carried on. If it was not it was placed back into the bookshelf shamefully.

"Yes, ever since my time with Jack Sparrow piracy has become something that fascinates me. My family would never let me read up on it though. And I couldn't after we returned to Port Royal. Everyone thought me and my husband were pirates so reading up on piracy would have done nothing to salvage our tarnished reputation." Helen remembered the scornful looks that had been tossed her time after time. Then there was the ruthless gossip that had followed the Turner's wherever they went.

"Why do you ask?" she inquired after coming out of her memories. Chevalle turned to her and she noted that he held three thick volumes in his arms.

"I am a scholar of sorts in the matter of piracy and I am merely passing along my knowledge of them onto another. Here, these are for you." he handed her the three books as Helen accepted down and glanced down at the titles.

_A General History of the Pyrates, The Law of Piracy _and _The Pirate Code_.

"These are good beginning books," Chevalle told her as she looked into his eyes, "You will need to read more to truly know all about piracy. Is that a challenge you are willing to take?"

Helen's eyes gleamed in the faint light of the library as she eagerly nodded. Chevalle chuckled and went back to looking at titles of books as Helen flipped through her newest treasures. Chevalle stopped as he came upon the title of a book he had not read in a very long time.

_The True Story of Davy Jones_.

His fingers pressed down upon the title as he turned to Helen and looked at her with guarded eyes. "Tell me Helen," he spoke as Helen raised her head to look at him, "What do you know of Davy Jones?"

The silence weighed heavily upon the two as Helen's gaze moved to the open library door. Chevalle followed her eyes to the door and he went to shut it. He turned back to her as she set down her books and looked at him fully. She crossed her arms over her chest as she prepared herself to tell him all that she knew.

"I know that his heart in now in the possession of Lord Cutler Beckett and the East India Trading Company."

"Do you know for certain?" he gravely asked as she nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"The man who retrieved it for him told me himself." An image of James Norrington floated through her mind before she pushed it away. Chevalle seemed to age within seconds as his shoulders sagged and he stepped forward to lean himself against the rickety table in the middle of the room. Helen watched him cautiously; ready to go to his assistance if the situation should call for it.

"Then piracy is at its end." he whispered to the silence of the room as Helen watched from her spot. She watched Chevalle silently before stepping forward as his eyes darted up to hers.

"Perhaps," she agreed nonchalantly before she locked eyes with Chevalle and her green eyes hardened into stone. "Unless someone was to fight."

Chevalle chuckled mirthlessly as he stood up straight and looked down at Helen, "Someone such as myself?"

"Why not?" she questioned as she stepped forward towards him. "You're a pirate! It's your way of life that is dying! Why wouldn't you fight for it?"

"Beckett has the _Flying Dutchman _on his side along with the Kraken. It would be foolish to fight." he looked down remorsefully at her a minute before turning to walk away.

"It would be foolish to do nothing!" Helen proclaimed, "What kind of pirate are you that you would stand by and let one man ruin your world?" she hotly questioned him.

"A practical one." he tiredly answered and began the trek to the door. He had just opened it when Helen's next comment stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Jack Sparrow would have fought." her words were like steel; crushing into Chevalle. The silence that surrounded them was thick and could have been sliced by a cutlass. Finally Chevalle cocked his head towards Helen and spoke quietly.

"I am not Jack Sparrow," his eyes begged her to leave it at but Helen had one more blow to deal to the French pirate.

"Which is while you shall never have my respect," she waited for him to strike her or kill her but a brute blow never came. She only stood and watched as he turned his head and stalked out of the library. She watched him until he was out of sight before turning away.

--

The sunset always had a way of calming Helen down as she stood at the bow of the _Fancy _leaning idly against the railing. Her fingers gripped the railing in a death grip as the skin over her knuckles stretched. She sighed and released a breath as her body began to relax. She had hoped that Chevalle would fight, but he was just as scared as everyone else. She didn't know why she had thought he'd be any different than anyone else she had ever met. She lowered her head in thought.

"There you are!" A gleeful voice called out from behind as Manny blundered to her side. Helen forced herself to take a calming breath as she raised her head and gave Manny a large, false grin. Unfortunately for her Manny was good at reading people. And even though he had only known Helen for a day he knew that she was upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Helen shook her head and looked out to the horizon. The faint salty, sea air was caressing her cheek as she took in a deep breath she could almost imagine that it was a calloused and soot covered hand touching her cheek.

"Ah, I get it." Manny said with a sly grin as Helen tilted her head towards him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she responded stoically as Manny laughed and nudged her.

"You're thinking of your bonny lad, aren't you?" Helen had to laugh at Will being her 'bonny lad.' But in his own way he was her bonny lad.

"I miss him, that's all." she murmured as Manny nodded and clasped her shoulder for comfort.

"I know what its like to be apart from the one you love," he said deeply as Helen raised an eyebrow, "I haven't seen my dear Coralie in several months."

"Coralie? Who's that?" she asked as Manny's cheeks turned pink.

"She's the most perfect and beautiful girl in all the world!" he dreamily exclaimed as Helen held back a giggle.

"And I thought Tristan was the Casanova!" she muttered as Manny vehemently shook his head.

"That rogue knows nothing of love; only lust! What I feel for Coralie is the truest of true love. My love for her will endure for all eternity. My love for her grows everyday as the flickers and flames of a larger never-ending fire do. I shall love her to my dying day and even beyond."

"She is very lucky to have you," Helen told him as Manny blinked and shook his head.

"No, it is I who is lucky. She picked me to bestow her love upon when there were so many others more deserving of her love. I love her so very much, and the next time we land at Montserrat I am going to marry her and make her mine for always."

"I hope that I am there to see it," she sincerely told him as he turned to look down at her with kind eyes. His eyes told her that he wished she would be there as well. The stood in a peaceful solitude as the gently rocked them back and forth.

"Is that how you feel for your husband?" Manny asked after a time as Helen looked down at her hands. Her silver wedding band stood out against her skin as she reached for it and twiddled it up and down her ring finger.

"No," she told him honestly as she looked up to see the sun disappear into the sea, "Will and I…it's very complicated. And just when everything was going perfect for the first time…he was taken from me."

"Where is he?"

"I do not know," Helen chocked out as Manny reached forward and clasped her shaking hand as she smiled gratefully at him. "All I know is that I have not seen him in a long time…and I don't know if I ever will again."

She couldn't bear to look into Manny's eyes so she turned her head away. She shakily sucked in a breath and forced down the lump that had risen in her throat. She was so tired…so tired of being without Will. She wanted him here. She wanted him with her. She just wanted him. She wanted to forget about Beckett, Davy Jones and Jack Sparrow.

She jumped when Manny placed both of his hands on her shoulders and turned her fully towards him. She looked up at him only to see kindness and warmth radiating in his brilliant brown eyes. They were almost as dark as Will's eyes.

"I believe," he began earnestly, "That you and your husband will find each other once again…one day. And I hope that I am there for that."

Helen gave a faltering laugh as she looked into Manny's eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered and her words were carried away with the wind.

--

A single candle was lit in her cabin as it created a dim light that skittered and danced across the walls. It was hardly an ideal light for reading, but Helen was willing to work with it. It was late and night and the moon was high in the sky as it cast its luminous light into her cabin.

Helen sat on her bunk. Her back was pressed against the wall as her knees were pulled up to her chest as she glanced around her room. When she felt perfectly comfortable she surpassed a yawn as she reached forward and grabbed one of the books.

And in the silence of the night she opened the first page of _A General History of the Pyrates _and began reading.

**THIS WILL BE ONE OF MY LAST UPDATES BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS! THEN IT WILL BE HARDER TO UPDATE, BUT I WILL TRY TO MY BEST ABILITY TO UPDATE. **

**PLEASE BE KIND AND PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON BELOW AND LEAVE A REVIEW. I LIVE FOR REVIEWS AND I AM HOPING FOR MORE THAN THE LAST CHAPTER. **

**THANKS AND YOU GUYS ROCK! **


	24. The Resistance Begins

**Come What May**

**A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long, but our computer crashed and burned and I've been slowly typing this up on my grandparent's computer. I hope you guys all have a wonderful Thanksgiving and I'll try to update soon. Please leave a review! **

**--**

The sun was high in the sky as the pirate crew of the _Fancy _worked meticulously at their idle, daily tasks. Sea shanties could be heard above the swell of the waves as the bustling crew sang them under their breaths. There were tales of busty women and wailing storms. The sky was a boundless blue; the only thing marring it was the white of the sails as the ship glided forward.

Tucked down beneath the deck Helen Turner sat daintily in her cabin. Her door was locked and bound as she lay sprawled across her bunk. She was flat on her stomach as her eyes moved rapidly over the pages before her. It was her hour break, and while it should have been spent with a nap, Helen had decided to read the books Chevalle had given her nigh a week before.

She hadn't spoken to the French captain since their little tiff in his library. Helen had kept to Manny's side and Chevalle had never requested her presence. The two were treading lightly around the other. Helen didn't wish to bring his wrath upon her so she kept her opinions to herself. On the inside though, she was waiting for the right time to bring up the topic of taking on the EITC.

She refused to do nothing while her friends were fighting for their lives. Her parents, simple though they were, had taught her to never run away from her problems. And the extinction of piracy was definitely a problem for her. What would she do if piracy was to fade away into myth and legend? Like it or not, but Helen seemed meant to be a pirate. She had given it a fair go at a life on the right side of the law, but she seemed destined to be pulled to the other side.

She sighed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She finished the last sentence of the final page of _The Pirate Code_. It had been a most informative text. She now knew the inner workings of piracy. Well, according to others, it was more like guidelines anyway. It still had given perspective to the young and inexperienced pirate. If she could even be called a pirate.

The bulk of the crew seemed to only think that she was a strange and peculiar type of guest that they wouldn't be rid of for a long time. Manny was the only one who had fully and completely accepted Helen aboard the _Fancy_. He had taken Helen under his long and gawky wings to teach her the way of the ship and her crew. She knew every crewman's story and knew their likes and dislikes. She had learned the perfect way to keep her possessions on her person and not have to worry about the pickpocket twins, Leroy and Louie, taking them from her. She now knew how to stay on Gaston's good side and how to get onto his bad one. She could decipher when Maurice was going off on a rant and when he was speaking the truth.

Yes, Helen did indeed know her way around the ship. It still didn't mean that she was welcomed aboard it, but the crew was tolerating her. Sooner or later they would come to like Helen. Everyone always liked Helen. Except maybe for Barbossa, and Beckett, and Susan Dawson…maybe she wasn't as well liked as she had orginally thought.

Helen swung her legs over the bunk and fully sat up as _The Pirate Code _lay opened on her lap. She rolled her shoulders back as the joints popped loudly back into place. She stood and scooped up the three books she had borrowed from Chevalle into her arms. Tucking them securely under her arm she left her room and began maneuvering through the lower decks of the _Fancy_. She came upon no one as she made her way to Chevalle's personal and private library that he had agreed to share with Helen.

She stopped in front of the closed door and gently pressed on the lock to find it unlock. Looking upward she sent a small prayer to the heavens that the library would be empty before she opened the door. The door swung open with a faint creak as Helen tentatively poked her head into the musty and dim room. She gave a sigh of relief when she noticed that the tiny sanctuary was empty. She stepped further into the room as the door swung shut behind her.

She glanced at the endless bookshelves and attempted to remember where Chevalle had plucked each book from. She started walking around the room trying to figure out the pattern of the books. It wasn't alphabetical, nor was it by the year when it had been published. After several minutes of wracking her brain Helen gave up and placed them in various places. Chevalle could always fix it later. When she had put _A General History of the Pyrates _on a shelf she stepped back and pondered over the decision to pick up a few books to begin reading.

There were so many of them that Chevalle wouldn't notice if one or two or three went missing. Surely he would be too busy running the ship to come on down and investigate his library. In the end Helen decided against it. She was already treading on thin water with the captain; no need to make it worse by taking his books without asking. Helen pulled back her hair into a ponytail and with a sad look of longing at the vast amount of books she turned on her heel and went to the door. She was just closing it behind her in the hallway when she turned around and went blundering into a solid and warm form.

She went flying back into the wall as her world momentarily spun. She blinked rapidly and looked up to see Manny regaining his own balance. He huffed at her as he shook his mane of delicate strawberry blonde hair. She smiled in greeting at him as he pouted like a petulant child.

"Hello to you too," she murmured as he rolled his brown eyes and a smile graced his face.

"Hello, what were you doing in the Capitaine's library?" Manny asked suspiciously as Helen wiped dust off the shoulders of her navy blue shirt. Without thinking she tightened her ponytail and looked up into Manny's eyes.

"I was merely returning a few books I had borrowed. What are you doing?" she asked to change the subject as Manny shrugged and rubbed his flat stomach nonchalantly. With a sheepish smile he grinned down at her, "I was planning on raiding the kitchen for a mid afternoon snack, care to join me?"

Helen raised an eyebrow at her young friend. "Won't Pierre have your head?" she asked him. She knew that the _Fancy's _main cook would have nothing to do with anyone who dared to steal his food from him. He hated when people such as Manny, who seemed to eat and never become full, would hang around for scraps. It reminded him too much like a kicked puppy. Pierre hated puppies.

Manny gave a deep chuckle and a twinkle came to his eyes. "He will, my dear Helen, only if we are caught. So are you coming?" he asked her again and before she could answer he was tugging on her wrist and leading her in the opposite direction down the corridor. Helen didn't put up too much of a struggle, but allowed Manny to guide her toward the mess hall.

"You know if you keep eating as much as you do," she casually commented as they turned a corner, "One of these days you're going to become fat. I'll bet Coralie won't love you then." she added with a laugh as Manny blushed and looked down at his even torso.

"She'll love me no matter what I look like," he exclaimed, "Even if I may be fat."

Helen only laughed harder and playfully shoved Manny in the shoulder. He retaliated and the two spent the rest of the way butting into one another. Those above on the deck could at times hear the faint shrieking of Helen as she went pummeling into walls. But the fun ended and the mood grew somber as they finally crept upon the gallery's closed doors. Manny motioned for her to be quiet as he approached the wooden doors. He pressed his cheek against the door and when he heard nothing from the other side he gestured for Helen to join him. She too pressed herself up against the wood as Manny quietly explained their plan to her.

"Every day at half past noon Pierre drinks half a bottle of rum. It's enough to knock him out for his hour long nap and not a moment later. And luckily for us when he's napping he's completely dead to the world. But keep quiet; he has ears like a hawk!" Manny warned as Helen nodded; finding Manny's serious nature rather amusing. And it was all for food. Manny opened the gallery's doors and cocked his head in; as he expected the hall was deserted. He opened the door wider as he slipped in and Helen slid herself in afterwards. The door shut behind her with a hardly audible click.

The mess hall seemed so much larger without the presence of people in it, Helen thought as the two friends slinked further into the room. Though the kitchen was on the other side of the room the two could still hear the rumbles of Pierre's snoring. Helen and Manny dodged tables and chairs as they finally came upon the kitchen door. Manny opened it to a crack and the two could see Pierre knocked out.

He was slumped over in a chair with his large head lulling to the side. A measly stream of drool was dripping down his chin as he snored loudly. An empty bottle of rum was protectively held to his chest. Helen was suddenly once more in Port Royal in the smithy glancing at the familiar form of Mr. Brown. He had often spent his days in the exact same position. Helen blinked and suddenly the smithy and Mr. Brown became the kitchen of the _Fancy _and it was Pierre slumbering his day away.

Helen and Manny split up as the two began excavating the kitchen for treats and goodies. Manny kept onto his toes and was as stealthy as the most gifted thief as he pillaged and plundered the cabinets and shelves for food. Helen overturned pots and pans, but didn't seem to be having the luck that Manny had. He had already found a whole loaf of freshly baked bread and she had nothing. She was about to give up on finding anything herself when she bent down and opened two cabinet doors.

Inside the cabinet was a whole bushel of brightly gleaming apples. They were sitting delightfully in their basket and were just begging to be eaten. Who cared that Pierre was saving them for his famed apple turnovers? Helen and Manny would benefit from them now. She grabbed the two fattest ones and removed them from the pile. She stood up quickly and her head collided with a brass pan that had been hanging just above her.

She jumped back and rammed into the cabinet as pots and pans rattled and a few fell to the ground and gave loud bangs as the noise echoed all around the small kitchen. She stood stock still till everything went silent and then she finally opened her eyes to see the disaster she had created. Manny was gaping at her as she stood surrounded by a sea of pots scattered across the floor. She scowled at him as she rubbed the tender spot on her head.

Both were broken from their thoughts as Pierre's breathing grew irregular. The duo turned to the sleeping pirate and watched with fear as he moved in his sleep. Helen winced with impending doom, but luckily for her Pierre only turned over in his sleep and began snoring deeply again. Helen and Manny breathed in a mutual sigh of relief as Manny nodded to the door and the two hightailed it out of there.

They didn't speak until they were safely far away from the gallery and in the halls as they split up their booty. Helen quickly ate down her bread and was now munching on her apple as she and Manny walked in companionable silence. She glanced at Manny from the corner of her eye and was surprised to find him in deep contemplation. She didn't push her friend; he would tell her whatever he was thinking when he was ready.

"The books you returned to the Capitaine," he blurted out suddenly as Helen looked at him, "Did you read them?" he asked as Helen blinked and then laughed.

"No I only looked at the pictures," she exclaimed as Manny looked down, "Of course I read them. What else would I have done with them?" she rhetorically asked him, but Manny shrugged all the same. Helen stopped laughing and looked long and hard at the young Frenchman who had become like a little brother to her. She bit her lip as everything clicked in her mind. She stopped walking and faced him fully as she asked, "You can't read, can you?" she softly asked as Manny's cheeks flushed crimson. He glanced around before nodding.

"You never tried to learn?" she inquired as he snorted and looked down at her.

"I never had much time back when I was a street rat on the streets of Marseilles. The Capitaine tried to teach me once, but I could never sit still enough to learn my letters, and he finally gave up and deemed me a lost cause. Is it nice?" he asked her as a small smile graced her heart-shaped face and she nodded.

"It's wonderful," she told him, "It's like going on an adventure in your mind. One moment you're a dashing swashbuckler," she thrust out an imaginary sword and pierced Manny's heart with it. "And then the next moment you're a knight in shining armor come to rescue the beautiful princess." she pretended to mount a horse and went riding it down the corridor as Manny laughed joyfully at her. She skipped back to him with a smile as he wiped his eyes.

"The pictures you paint in your mind make you believe that you can do anything. That you have no limits; that you're truly invincible." she told him enthusiastically as her eyes gleamed over and a dreamy expression fell upon her pretty face. Manny looked down at her with an awestruck expression covering his face.

"Whoa," he whispered as Helen came out of her musings and smiled up at her friend. She placed her hand gently on his arm as he blinked down at her. "I can read aloud to you, if you would like me to." she suggest as Manny blushed and shuffled away from her.

"N-No thank you." he muttered and he quickly bid goodbye to Helen before taking off down the hall. Helen watched him go and shook her head as she bit thoughtfully into her apple. She squared her shoulders and began the trek up to the deck. She pounded up the wooden steps to the open hatch as she poked her head out of it and blinked against the rays of the overly bright sun.

She came to stand on the main deck as she finished off the last of her apple and tossed the rest of it to the side. She absentmindedly wiped her hands on her trousers and admired the bluer than blue ocean. Just then she heard jovial cheering and she tilted her head to see a growing crowd of the crew gathered together. Curious she made her way on over.

She gently pushed her way through the mob of men as she slowly made it to the front of the group. She came to stand by Tristan as she shook her head and looked ahead to see Gaston and Jacques engaging in a fierce battle of swordplay.

"What brought this about?" Helen asked Tristan as he glanced down at the Englishwoman. He grinned, "Jacques called Gaston an 'uncivilized brute.'"

"But he is," Helen hummed as Tristan chuckled loudly.

"Of course he is," he agreed, "But that doesn't mean you go around telling him that."

"True," Helen acknowledged as the two turned their attention to the dueling pirates. Helen watched as Gaston repeatedly rammed himself into the leaner Jacques. Gaston was huge and burly; like a bear. He used his strength as his greatest weapon. He never seemed to slow down or give up. Time after time he charged Jacques.

Jacques was a flurry of movement, though. He was everywhere in this fight. His sword was moving at speeds that made it hard for the eyes to see it. Only once or twice did the sun glint of the metal of Jacques' cutlass. It was obvious that Jacques had had many years of training and he knew many a fancy move. If he were a smart fighter he would be darting and dancing away from Gaston to tire the large man out and then go in for the kill. But perhaps Jacques was too dogmatic in his own abilities to see the need for such action.

In the end it was Gaston's brute force that secured him the win. Jacques was disarmed and defenseless and Gaston was victorious. The crowd was silent for a moment before erupting into loud cheers. Helen looked on in an impressive manner and slowly joined in on the clapping. The only one who seemed put out at Gaston's win was Jacques.

"You cheated!" The French pirate cried out as Gaston growled and narrowed his eyes.

"I did not!" The bear-like man yelled back as his face turned an ugly red.

"Menteur!" Jacques countered as a hush fell upon the crowd. Helen didn't speak French, but she knew enough to guess that whatever Jacques had said hadn't been pretty. Helen and the rest of the crew only stood by and watched as Gaston began shaking in anger.

"You accused me of being a cheater and now a liar!?" he shrieked at Jacques nodded and rubbed his chin. "Oui, you are a cheater and a liar!"

Gaston looked about ready to gut Jacques. He clenched his fists tightly and then lunged with a horrible yell. It was only by the grace of Henri and Remy to grab Gaston in time to pull back from ripping Jacques shred to shred. Finally Gaston was restrained and calming down as Jacques left the crowd in a torrent of curses both English and French. Helen was glad she only understood the English ones.

Everyone turned their attention back to Gaston as he stood in the middle of the mob; attempting to regain his fragile composure. After several long and tense moments he chuckled and ran a hand through his thick, dark hair.

"Alright," he cried gruffly to the crowd of onlookers, "Whose next?" At the question many members of the crew cocked their heads downward and shuffled around on the balls of their feet. No one dared to look Gaston in the eye for fear that he would pick them to duel him next. Even Tristan appeared nervous as he looked away and scratched his ear. Helen was the only one who hadn't changed in appearance to that of a kicked puppy. She looked around at the mob and rolled her green eyes.

It soon became clear that no one wanted the honor and privilege to fight Gaston. That only angered the pirate further as he began barking at the mob for someone to fight him. "Are you all scared bilge rats? Fight me! Any one of you willing?! FIGHT ME!"

The crew flinched and backed away further as Helen sighed and looked down at her scabbard. She tapped her fingers against the hilt of her sword as she made up her mind. With a determined mind she stepped forward as all eyes snapped to her form.

"I'll fight you," she offhandedly offered as she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Gaston's answer. The silence surrounding the main deck was as thick as a knife before snickers broke out among the men. Helen refused to let it bother her as Gaston's boorish face broke out into a smug smirk.

"You? You want to fight me, little girl?" he taunted loudly as the laughter grew in volume. Helen only simply smiled and shrugged, "Why not? Scared to lose to a girl?"

The laughter and jeers immediately died and Gaston's face grew red once more. "Who says I'll lose?" he demanded of Helen as her easy grin grew just a fraction larger. "We'll never know until we try it." she nonchalantly told him as Gaston stepped closer and closer until they were nose to nose. Helen refused to back down; even if the only person she had ever been this close to before had been Will.

She saw him sizing her up through his dark eyes as he looked her up and down before backing off and snorting. "It's your funeral." he warned her as she nodded in return.

"Don't worry," she stated confidently as she quickly drew her sword and aimed it at him. "I can hold my own."

Gaston too drew his sword, "We'll see about that." he rumbled as the two began to circle one another. The crew closed in around them and their fighting space was cramped and small. Helen could feel the tension rippling around her as she waited for Gaston to make the first move. Will had taught her to make her opponent always come to her. Gaston didn't disappoint.

He sprung with the fierceness of a bear. Helen raised her sword in time to block his blow, but she couldn't deflect his strength. She went stumbling backwards as her back slammed into the railing behind her. She turned her head and saw the ocean swaying beneath her. She turned her head back to Gaston to see him laughing loudly with the rest of the crew.

"Come on girlie!" he hooted at her as she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"_Do not be afraid of your opponent's size," _Will's deep voice came whispering into her ear.

"_Everyone has a weak spot. Find it and use it against them, so that in the end not even their strength will save them." _

Helen knew Gaston's weak spot. His weak spot was his greatest asset; it was his strength. Though he was a gifted fighter his power came from the force he exerted against his opponents. When that ran out there would be nothing left for him to rely on. Helen would have to tire him out.

Helen shook herself and then stepped forward once more. The laughter of the crew faded as all realized that she wasn't going to slink away to lick her wounds. Gaston was the only one still laughing till he realized he was the only one laughing. He looked at Helen as she smirked at him.

"I don't believe we're done yet." she wistfully told him as he narrowed his gaze at her. He bellowed and came storming at her.

"_Use their weakness against them." _

Just as Gaston was upon her Helen darted to the side. Gaston rammed into the railing as Helen skipped away. He gave a growl as he turned towards her and his eyes were ablaze. "Wench!" he roared at her as Helen kept a tight hold on her sword. He came at her again.

"_Duck!" _

Helen ducked away from Gaston's sword and danced away from the massive man as he came at her again and again. She held him at bay with her quick, sprite-like movements.

"_Remember," _Will had told her with a smile, _"Be creative." _

And with a grin as Gaston came to assault her Helen dived to the hard deck and somersaulted away. The crew immediately separated as Helen rolled away. She came out of her somersault and turned towards the very agitated pirate.

"Come and get me!" she chanted as Gaston shook his head and took after the flighty Helen. The main deck became her playground as she jumped and dived all around as the poor Gaston chased after her. The crew watched on with fascination as Helen managed time after time to escape Gaston's menacing advances. But Helen's plan was working. Gaston was tiring out and becoming sloppy in his attempts to maim her.

At the moment Helen was crouched behind the main mast chuckling to herself. This really was quite fun for her. Gaston was much more fun to taunt than Will had ever been. Just then Gaston's sword came from around the other side of the mast and embedded itself into the wood a hair's length above Helen's head.

"_Never become cocky!" _Will had scolded her before on that very manner.

Helen pushed herself off from the mast just as Gaston rammed himself to get it. Helen turned and saw as he barbarically retrieved his sword from the mast and turned to her. He was breathing deeply and there was a wild look in his eyes. Helen stood up straight as he came at her once more. She held her ground and right when he was at her with his sword raised; she turned away and he went running past her. But as he fled past; her sword came down upon his back.

"_Fight back." _

Gaston whirled around and glowered at her. He came at her again and this time Helen didn't move. She raised her sword and braced herself. The force of him was less than it could have been, but it was still strong. But Helen wouldn't be forced into losing out of fear. She gritted her teeth and shoved back against Gaston. She raised her sword and began her assault.

Helen was not a fancy swordfighter. Will had never taught her to be. She was talented and gifted and could get the job done. She didn't count on maneuvers like Jacques and she didn't rely on strength like Gaston. She used her sword and her wits and she fought.

With Gaston's stamina leaving him Helen was able to gather the upper hand of their duel. She used her skill and hit again and again against Gaston's weakening defense. The large man tried hard to keep Helen at bay, but she was a force that would not be contained. Finally his breath left him and he fell to his knees before her and dropped his sword.

"_Your final blow must also be your deadliest." _

Helen dealt a final blow to Gaston. She balled up her fist and watched without seeing as it collided with his left cheek. His whole bodied shuddered as he fell back and laid sprawled against the deck as blood spurted out his nose. A hushed silence fell over the crowd as Gaston raised his head to glare fiercely at Helen.

"Y-You cheated." he growled as Helen rolled her green eyes and looked down at her throbbing fist. She was a bit alarmed to see it swelling up so quickly, and was skin supposed to turn such a sickening shade of purple?

"I most certainly did not." she spoke with all the dignity she had as she unclenched her fist as Gaston huffed in a rather unmanly fashion. Helen shrugged her shoulders and scowled at all the dumbstruck looks she was receiving from the crew. "What? Have you never seen a woman fight before?" she asked of them as everyone continued to stare.

"Bunch of pansies you lot are." she muttered under her breath right before her ears detected the slight groan of the deck beneath her feet. Light footsteps were walking towards her. To do what she didn't want to know. Tightening her hold on the hilt of her sword she raised her sword and briskly turned on the heel of her foot.

_Clash. _

There was an echo as Helen's hand discreetly shook at the jolt of her sword against the blade of Chevalle. Her green eyes widened and for the first time noticed that the crew had backed away and went to the safety of their jobs and duties. Chevalle was wearing his typical mask of cool indifference as his cold blue eyes bore into her own ones. Helen secretly hated the way his aristocratic eyes could make her feel like the lowest scum of the earth.

"Tell me Madame Turner," he spoke casually as Helen blinked. "Who was it that taught you to fight?"

His perfectly accented voice caused ripples of goose bumps to sprout up Helen's arms and she felt the blood bubbling and boiling beneath her skin while she set her lips thinly together.

"My husband." she gritted out as she lowered her sword and thrust it into its scabbard as Chevalle did the same. Helen breathed in deeply and set her eyes on Chevalle before looking away to the horizon. She only glanced for a second before once more looking to Chevalle.

"Would you permit me to pass, Captain?" she asked of the Frenchman as she moved to step around him. She had only taken a step or so when his hand went to her arm and gripped it tightly. It was not tight enough to inflict pain, but it was hard enough to mean authority.

"As it were, Madame Turner, I have the pressing matter to speak to you. In private." Before Helen could protest Chevalle was escorting her towards his cabin. As any true gentleman he opened the wooden door for her and waited for her to step inside. With a sigh of defeat Helen stepped into the cabin.

The extravagance of the room did not take Helen by surprise as her first time in Chevalle's cabin had. She wearily avoided gawking at all of Chevalle's fine trinkets and merely sat herself down in the seat before his oak desk. He came up from behind her and seated himself down before her; he daintily placed his golden walking stick against his desk as he turned fully to face Helen.

"I have been mulling over what you told me in my library a week ago." Chevalle began as Helen raised an eyebrow and sat straighter in her chair.

"You have?" she slowly asked him as he nodded.

"Oui."

"And have you come to a decision to what it is you will do?" she asked him while rising in her chair.

"Oui, I have." Chevalle answered smoothly as a ripple of excitement went sputtering through Helen's body.

"And…?" she trailed off as Chevalle sighed. Helen knew the answer then. She lowered herself back into her chair and shook her head.

"You're going to do nothing, aren't you? You're just going to sit by and let Cutler Beckett destroy everything." she whispered as she looked blankly ahead. She did not look at Chevalle; rather she looked to the wall right over his right shoulder. There on the wall was a beautiful tapestry that was engraved with a magnificent, white city on a rocky bluff with blue waves crashing against the shore.

"What can I do?" Chevalle asked of her as her gaze was ripped from the tapestry and forced onto Chevalle's powered and pale face.

"You can fight back!" she hissed at him as Chevalle narrowed his gaze and picked up a book from his desk that Helen had not noticed before. He hurriedly flipped through the pages of the book before coming upon the one he had been seeking. Without even looking up at her he tossed the book towards Helen as it landed with a thud right in front of her.

She looked at him for a moment before leaning forward in her chair to stare down at the desired page. She sucked in a breath as the color faded from her cheeks. Helen was looking at a monster. It appeared to be a man, or at least at one point had been a man. Now he seemed to be a creature of the deep that had not seen the light of day in many years. It was said that God had created Man in his vision; Helen wondered who had created this hellion. His skin had taken on the sheen of a caecilian and barnacles were sprouting up his legs and around the rims of his tricorn hat. His left arm and his right leg must have shriveled away and had been replaced by venomous claws that looked ready to leap out of the pages and rip Helen apart. Helen was drawn to the face. The face was the color of a pallid green that clearly defined the angles of the man's face. But a dozen or so tentacles jetted out from the man's cheeks in chin to form a twisted and gangly beard as a pipe billowed out from the man's mouth. Helen couldn't look away from the creature's eyes. They were a ghostly blue hue that expressed nothing but deep and unresolved hatred for the world that he was trapped in.

It was silent in Chevalle's quarters for many moments as Helen digested the painting before her. After awhile she raised her head and shakily tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Who is this?" she asked as Chevalle regarded her for a moment before speaking.

"That is Davy Jones. That is what you wish me to fight; the immortal captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. He cannot be killed unless he is stabbed in the heart; the same heart that Cutler Beckett currently holds in his grasp. And do you think Jones is the only problem? His crew shares the same fate; they are all indestructible monsters of the deep who prey on unsuspecting ships. And if you're not scared yet, Madame Turner, then perhaps you have not heard of the Kraken? It is a truly frightening monster that should have only existed in lore and in legends. It does Jones' bidding for him and destroys ships on whims. You would still have me fight the _Flying Dutchman_?"

Helen's head had sunk lower with every sentence as she digested what it was the French captain was telling her. Her eyes did not blink or lower as she only gazed ahead. Chevalle watched her carefully as she raised her head and peered into his blue eyes.

"Though they are many dangers before us," she steadfastly began, "I believe it is better to die than to do nothing at all."

The cabin was silently for many moments before Chevalle barked out a harsh laughter that bounced off the walls and grated against Helen's ears. Helen blinked in surprise at Chevalle's loud and disbelieving laughter but waited for him to speak. His eyes were cold and a smirk was upon his powdered face as he tilted his head to look at her.

"You surprise me very much, Madame Turner." he said, "You seem so determined to save piracy from its inevitable fate. What confuses me though is what you so dearly believe in was founded on the backs of rapists, thieves and murderers. The principles you hold in high regard are the workings of devils, black sheep and –"

"And really bad eggs. Yes, I know that." Helen responded as she leveled her stern green gaze onto the French pirate. I am aware that most pirates are in fact scoundrels and villains and the scum of society. But piracy does stand for something, and that is freedom. And that is what I believe in. And because I believe in that I am willing to fight for freedom. The question is, are you?"

"I will not risk the lives of my men or myself." Chevalle said after a moment as Helen sucked in a breath and narrowed her eyes at the pirate sitting across from her.

"Why will you do nothing? You're…you're a Pirate Lord!" Helen exclaimed suddenly as she remembered the title Chevalle had spewed off to her the first time they had met. Chevalle only raised a thin eyebrow at her exclamation.

"And while I don't exactly know what it means to be a Pirate Lord, it must mean that you are of some importance to the pirate world."

"Qui." Chevalle stiffly answered in a nonplussed manner. He did not like it when his standing was undermined. He _was _after all a Pirate Lord.

"Then you more than anyone else should be the one fighting for piracy's survival!"

"Not at the sake of my life." Chevalle quipped back as Helen sighed and placed a hand on her forehead as she continued to think.

"Are all pirates like you?" she disappointedly grumbled beneath her breath as Chevalle watched the young girl sink lower in her chair. He felt a hair of sympathy for her. She seemed so much younger than her short twenty years. He could obviously see that she was dealing with matters far taxing and exhausting that no person should ever have to deal with.

"I am sorry Helen," he told her gently as she wearily raised her head to look at him, "But there is nothing that I can to help you."

Helen lowly chuckled as she felt a tiredness sweep into her bones. She had only been in Chevalle's quarters for a half an hour, but it felt like an hour. She was weary and tired as if she had just come from a battle. Slowly she raised herself from her seat as she continued to laugh and looked down at Chevalle.

"That's a real shame, you know. I truly thought you would be the one person to help." her laughter turned bitter as she shook her head and turned her back to the French captain. She had only taken a few steps when a piercing whistled ripped through the air and the _Fancy _lurched violently to the right. Helen went flinging into the far right wall as Chevalle ungraciously fell from his chair.

The two quickly regained their footing as they glanced at one another. From outside the oak doors they heard the stamping of feet, the yelling of the crew and the crisp orders that Jehan the first mate barked at the crew.

"What was that?" Helen murmured as she agitatedly ran a hand through her black hair. It was a habit that she had picked up from Will.

"I do not know." Chevalle responded as he reached for his sapphire blue tricorn hat and placed it upon his head as an aurora of power and authority drifted around him. Standing straight and proud he marched to the cabin's doors and through them open to the outside world.

It was a scene of absolute chaos as Helen stepped out onto the deck. The crew of the _Fancy _was racing to and through to their positions as battle brewed in their air. You could feel it all around you. It was tense and biting. Helen watched as the crew armed themselves with rifles, pistols and cutlasses. Her own fingers tapped against the hilt of her blade as she followed behind Chevalle up the stairs to the bridge deck.

There at the helm stood Jehan as he nodded his head to his Capitaine. Helen moved past the two pirates and stood at the stern of the _Fancy_. She placed a hand on her forehead to keep the sun out of her eyes as her gaze drifted across the waves and to the horizon. Sailing masterfully over the waves was a gleaming frigate with her white sails billowing in the wind. Helen's eyes narrowed as she saw the familiar flag of the East India Trading Company fluttering in the strong sea breeze. She sucked in a breath and bit the side of her cheek as she turned her head towards Chevalle and Jehan.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chevalle demanded of his first mate as Jehan carefully explained to his captain what was happening.

"It seems the East India Trading Company is making good on their threat to have your head, Capitaine. I told you it would be a bad idea to try and steal from the Swiss Bank."

"Balderdash! An EITC ship has never before attempted to overpower us. What makes them think that they have the good fortune to begin doing so now?" Chevalle asked as Jehan shrugged.

"Well, and this is just a stab in the dark." Helen casually began from her perch at the railing as she lazily crossed her arms over her chest while the two pirates turned to look at her.

"But, by my reckoning, now that the East India Trading Company possesses the heart of Davy Jones they believe that, naturally, any _practical _pirates will be too scared to fight back. They are under the impression that pirates will now roll over and play dead while the EITC takes over the seas. The question is, Captain Chevalle, is will you fight back when all those around you flee like dogs searching for cover?"

Chevalle stared at her for a moment before stepping past Jehan and Helen to go stand at the railing as he set his eyes on the _Embargo _that was sailing rapidly towards them. He stood as rigid and as still as a stone statue and his eyes never blinked. Helen came to stand by Jehan as the two exchanged glances and watched the still form of Chevalle. The minutes dragged on as more cannons exploded on waves and went hurtling past the _Fancy's _hull. Finally Chevalle resigned himself to his fate as he turned towards his loyal first mate.

"Hard to starboard." he majestically commanded as Helen's heart skipped a beat. Jehan only blinked before fulfilling his captain's wishes. He gripped the wheel tightly in his hands as his voice bellowed over the deck.

"Hard to starboard!" the crew braced themselves as Jehan harshly turned the wheel to the left. Without missing a beat the _Fancy _lurched to the right as she made an abrupt turn and then faced her enemy head on. Helen stood at the railing and watched as the _Fancy _picked up in speed as she went forward towards the EITC ship the _Embargo. _

"Man the capstan, load the cannons, and keep your powder dry ya bilge rats!" Gaston roared from the deck as he barked out orders.

The ships were coming closer and closer to one another. The crew of the _Embargo _had gotten over the shock of the _Fancy _actually committing themselves to fighting back and now they were fiercely preparing themselves to take down the bloody pirate ship. It would only be a matter of seconds before the two ships would be sailing alongside one another.

"Steady boys!" Gaston's voice could be heard from below in the gun deck as it drifted through the hatches. Helen gripped the railing tightly as she felt the dampness of her sweaty palms. She had never been in a real battle before. Her time fighting the undead pirates of the _Black Pearl _was only a blur to her and she had hardly participated in the tiff between the _Eagle _and the _Fancy_. But never before had she been in a battle that would actually determine life or death.

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and she felt hot and cold at the same time. Her stomach was in a tangle of knots as the _Embargo _veered ever closer.

"Steady now!" Gaston ordered from the gun deck as the sailors on the main deck armed themselves with rifles, pistols, spears and cutlasses as they stood ready to fire. Helen's heart leapt to her throat as the _Fancy _and the _Embargo _came upon aside each other and sailed along one another. Helen could see the individual faces of the black and red uniformed men of the East India Trading Company. And as the _Fancy _sailed on by she could see the face of a young lad that had turned white and his eyes were lit with fear.

"Fire!" Gaston's yell echoed all around and consumed Helen as she turned her head away while the cannons sounded. Her thundering heartbeat was blocked out from the uproar of cannon fire. Wood splintered and the deck groaned beneath her feet. Shockwaves blasted through the air as Helen's hair whipped her in the face. Smoke billowed up thickly so that Helen couldn't even see the _Embargo _in the abyss.

The cries of the wounded and the dying and the groans of the courageous and the fighting all clashed together and fell upon Helen like a mighty wave that slammed against her time and time again. Her heart was in her throat as a new emotion began to overtake the chaos and fear within her; adrenaline. She stepped forward into the disarray and forced her own withering fears away as she unsheathed her sword and its echo danced around.

She squinted through the fog of smoke and could make out forms of men hacking and fighting. Her sword felt familiar in her hand and gave her a moment's comfort before she dived headfirst into the battle of anarchy. She forced herself not to think, but only to fight. She went in to defeat; not to kill. She ignored the confusion around her and only fought to defend the world she knew that she belonged to.

She had not been fighting long when a large form ruthlessly charged her. She held herself up and was able to block the EITC soldier, but he wasn't about to give up. He came back at her again and again as Helen used all of her strength to keep him at bay. Suddenly when she thought he had finally tired at last his blade came ringing out of the fog. Helen only saw it for a second before it slashed across her face. She went stumbling back as her skin for a single moment felt like it was on fire.

She shook her head and slowly raised a hand to her left temple. A thick liquid slipped between her fingertips as she brought her hand back to look down. Her fingers were stained red. Helen's head snapped up as the blood slid down her cheek and the charging of feet came running towards her. She sucked in a breath and with a cry charged back as her sword furiously came down upon her opponent's blade.

It was an out-of-body experience as she threw caution to the wind and fought back. Helen could see what she was doing and could hear the fighting around her and smell the death in the air, but she didn't feel anything but detachedness as she fought back against the pawn of the EITC. He really didn't have a chance once Helen used all the power she contained. He fought by the book and Helen had been taught to break the rules.

Helen only came back to her right place of mind as she disarmed the soldier and her sword went past his arm and right into his chest. The sound of metal into skin rippled across the air as Helen gasped and suddenly the battle came back full force into her ears. The man let out a gurgle as Helen's hand dropped from the hilt of her sword and the soldier staggered back. His eyes never left Helen as his legs went out and he crashed onto the blood stained deck. As he lay sprawled across the deck he reached his hand up to his breast and laid it that while his back arched in pain. His breaths came short and wispy as he moaned and his head lulled to the side.

Suddenly he breathed no more and his body lay frozen in horror. His lifeless eyes still didn't leave Helen as she closed her eyes to block away the horrifying sight, but it didn't go away. And in the thick of the battle Helen wrapped her arms around herself and suddenly felt very cold.

The rest of the assault passed in a moment and the next thing Helen knew the crew of the _Fancy _was wildly cheering. They had won and had taken the _Embargo_. Helen looked on as familiar faces boarded the _Embargo _and started plundering the prized East India Trading Company ship. She didn't look up as Manny swung by howling and singing.

"We pillage, plunder, rifle, and loot! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot! Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

Manny dissolved into jubilant laughter as he came to Helen's side.

"Can you believe it Helen? We took on an EITC ship! Helen? Helen…?" Manny stopped short as he noticed that his newest friend wasn't paying attention to him at all. She continued to blankly stare ahead as Manny followed her line of sight and gulped as it landed on a dead EITC soldier only a few yards away. He glanced back at Helen and gently placed a hand on her arm and ignored the shudder that the touch resulted in.

"Helen? Are you alright?" his voice broke her out of her revere as she blinked her green eyes and slowly turned to face Manny fully. He bit down on his lip as he saw the cut right at Helen's temple that had blood sputtering down her face. He immediately tore off a thread of his shirt as he applied it to Helen's forehead at an attempt to stop the bleeding. The pressure seemed to help bring Helen back to the land of the living.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks." she whispered as he stepped away and looked down at her with sympathy and pity in his deep brown eyes.

"Helen," he told her as she looked up at him, "You need to go down below for that injury of yours." he gently told her as he offered her his arm as she took it and he guided her through the wreckage of battle and down to the safety below. As Helen lowered herself through a hatch she did not see Chevalle's eyes shrewdly watching her.

Manny supported Helen down the narrow and long hallways till they came upon the office of the _Fancy's _self appointed physician Willelm. Manny knocked on the door and Willelm quickly ushered them in. He seated Helen down as she blinked and looked up as Willelm began investigating her wound.

"In terms of battle wounds this one is pretty minor." Willelm said after a few moments as he reached for a damp rag and began wiping at the dried blood on Helen's cheek.

"But it will need stitches." he advised her as Manny stood.

"I'll go get the rum." Manny offered and then was gone as Helen sat in her seat. She absentmindedly watched as Willelm looked through a wooden case. After muttering for a few moments he pulled out a thin needle as he held it up to the light as he carefully placed a thread through the needle. Just as he finished that task Manny came barreling through the doors with a half empty bottle of rum. Helen didn't say anything as she accepted the bottle and quietly took a gulp.

"This will hurt a bit," Willelm told her as he stepped before her and placed his hands on both sides of the cut. Helen breathed in a deep breath and only nodded as Willelm began. She visibly flinched as the needle pierced her skin, but she didn't cry out. She tightly clenched the bottle of rum in her grip and bit down hard upon her tongue as Willelm worked agonizingly slowly on his suture. After what seemed like a lifetime he stepped away and admired his meticulous work.

"It will most likely scar." he told her as Helen nodded and slowly raised a hand to the stitches. Just as she lowered her hand there came a knock at the door and a moment later it was opened to reveal Chevalle. He nodded to Willelm as he entered the room. He looked little worse for the wear even though blood did stain his clothing. But he still had the grace of a wily aristocrat instead of a man who had just been engaged in a bloody battle. Chevalle glanced at Helen for a moment before reverting his eyes to Willelm as he quietly spoke to the physician in French. The two conversed for a moment before Willelm bowed his head and retreated from the room leaving Helen and Chevalle alone.

Helen felt Chevalle's eyes on her as she looked up from the empty bottle of rum to gaze back at the captain. She was so very tired and didn't have the strength to argue with him over their differing opinions of piracy. Finally Chevalle broke eye contact.

"You fought well today." he passively told her as she blinked in surprise. She nodded towards him and looked down at her hands and for the first time noticed the rustic stain of blood on her fingertips. She rubbed her thumb over them as the blood picked and peeled away from the skin of her hands. She nervously licked her chapped lips and blinked again. Suddenly she looked up at Chevalle and began to speak.

"You know that this is only the beginning, don't you? Beckett will never stop until every last pirate sailing the seas is dead. You know that."

"Yes, I do." Chevalle answered as Helen breathed in a deep breath and looked him dead in the eye.

"Then will you fight back?" she softly asked him. Chevalle looked at her for a few moments before laughing.

"You truly surprise me Helen." he told her, "After everything you've seen today, you still believe in your cause and wish to fight for it?"

"Yes." Helen answered simply and Chevalle was floored by the unwavering belief she still held for piracy.

Chevalle regarded her for a few moments before reaching into his linen coat and pulling out a worn book from his pocket. He looked down at it for a moment before lightly tossing it to Helen as it landed daintily in her lap. Helen looked down at the cover.

_The Untold Life of Davy Jones. _

"Yes, _we _will." And with that Chevalle left Helen alone in the room.

For the first time since killing a man Helen smiled.

--

The air was warm as Helen stood and basked in the last rays of sunlight as the sun slipped beneath the waves. She stood near the bow of the ship as she lazily pressed herself against the railing as she leaned her arms against it and looked out at the waves. The _Fancy _had long ago pilfered the _Embargo _and had left it to sink. Helen had changed out of her battle clothes and stood comfortable in simple trousers and a white puffy shirt as her hair blew in the comforting sea breeze.

Helen's head snapped up as someone cleared their throat from behind. She turned and saw Jehan standing there.

"I am sorry if I scared you." he told her as he stepped up to stand beside her at the railing. Helen watched him out of the corner of her eye. In her days aboard the _Fancy _she and Jehan had not spoken. The man was a bit of an enigma to Helen as she had tried to figure him out from the moment she arrived on the _Fancy_. The two stood in silence for a bit before Jehan turned to face Helen.

"I believe that this is yours." he said as he handed over her sword. It was clean and all traces of murder were gone from the steel as it glinted in the last rays of sunlight. Helen's hand trembled for a moment before she reached out and sheathed the weapon Will had made her so long ago. As she turned to look back at the sea she couldn't help but notice Jehan's eyes on her.

"You fought poorly today." he bluntly stated as Helen raised an eyebrow before realizing how much it hurt.

"What?" she asked as she turned towards the first mate who had crossed his arms over his chest.

"You had many opportunities to disarm your opponent and finish him off. But instead you allowed him to continuously gain the upper hand with such petty moves that gave him the advantage and allowed him to give you that cut you now bear." he pointed to her stitching as Helen's eyes looked upward.

"And the moment you truly began to fight back you did it sloppily. If you had been fighting a more experience fighter he would have finished you off without any trouble."

"Thanks." Helen sarcastically quipped as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked back at the waves.

"It was because you didn't want to kill that man, wasn't it?" Jehan gently inquired as Helen tensed and looked down at her feet. It was all the answer that Jehan needed.

"You have never killed a man before, I take it." he remarked as Helen bit down on her lip and nodded.

"How did it feel?" he asked her as she helplessly shrugged and looked back up at the horizon.

"Like…it was like I could feel everything going on around me, but yet I felt nothing myself. I was aware of my surroundings, yet lost in a horrifying nightmare. His eyes…they never left mine, even went they turned lifeless and glassy they still bore heavily into my soul."

Helen shivered in the cool night air and then remembered a conversation long ago that she had once held with Will in the smithy back in Port Royal. Now it seemed like ages ago.

_It was a bright Sunday afternoon in the port town of Port Royal. While most houses were boarded up and silent, ol' Brown's Smithy was alive with laughter. Helen chuckled gleefully as she stood high up in the rafters of the smithy. _

"_So this is what it felt like when you fought Jack!" she cried out to her husband who stood on a rafter only a few yards away. He grinned back to her from his spot. _

"_Yes, but Jack wasn't as pretty." _

_Helen laughed loudly as she glanced down at the ground below. After weeks of badgering Will for a fight up in the rafters he had finally consented under the belief that Helen wouldn't kill herself. Helen watched as Will jumped from his rafter to hers. She quickly glanced at the rafter across from her and sprang to it. _

_She groped for her balance but managed to stay on the beam of wood as she signaled for Will to come and get her. He agilely leaped onto her rafter and came towards her as both held up their swords. She struck at him but he deflected her blow as she cautiously walked backwards on the beam as he came after her. _

"_Sure you can handle this, dear?" he called out to her with a Cheshire grin as she rolled her eyes. _

"_You better believe it, darling!" she retorted as she attempted a daring move. She swiped at Will as he backed off and then she jumped off the rafter to reach the next one. Only she hadn't completely thought out the distance and came a bit short. She landed on the beam but ended up losing her balance as she fell to the ground below. _

_She gave a slight groan as her back connected with the wood of Will's cart. She blinked and shook her head as the world refused to stop spinning. _

"_Helen, are you alright?" Will called out from above as Helen wobbly raised her arm and gave her husband the universal thumb's up. She slowly sat up and rubbed her back as Will flipped off the beam and landed neatly on the ground. _

"_Showoff." Helen muttered as Will onto the cart and kneeled down next to her. He started rubbing her back as Helen lightly sighed. She opened her eyes and looked up to the rafters as shattered beams of light filtered in through the roof. _

"_That wasn't as epic as I had hoped it would be." she muttered as Will chuckled and stood. He hoisted her up beside him and shook his head. _

"_I'm sure you'll have your moment someday." he promised her as she looked into his dark eyes that she loved so much. _

"_You think so?" she asked as she lightly placed her hands on his chest and leaned into him. _

"_I'm positive." he told her as he took her sword away from her and helped her off the cart. She watched him as he placed the swords back into their assigned spots. She stalked around to his workbench and absentmindedly fiddled with his tools while she asked, "Will have you ever killed a man?" _

_Will turned to her and she saw that he was wearing peculiar expression on his tan face. _

"_Why do you ask?" he said as he wiped his hands on his shirt while Helen shrugged and leaned against his work table. _

"_I'm curious, I guess. Have you?" _

_Will looked at her for a moment before nodding his head. Helen digested that tidbit of information before glancing at her husband. _

"_What did it feel like?" she asked and Will shook his head. _

"_Helen, why on earth do you want to know?" he asked of her as he ran a hand through his hair. _

"_I…I just do." she told him as Will sighed and seated himself down. _

"_It's…It's the worse possible feeling you can feel," he finally admitted as Helen moved to stand closer to him. "Taking someone's life is like an act of God, except you don't feel powerful or mighty. You feel hollow and numb inside because you realize that that person will never smile or walk or talk again. And it's your fault that he will never see another sunrise or sunset." _

_Will looked up at Helen as she placed both of her hands on his shoulders. He reached up and cupped her cheek as she looked down into his eyes. _

"_Helen, I cannot predict the future and I do not know what will happen to you if you were to ever be in a situation like that. But taking life does not only mean killing someone, but killing a part of your soul, your humanity. I would rather have you never know what it is like to kill another human being," he told her, "But I do not know if I can save you from that fate." _

"_If…If I do ever kill," she quietly began, "Then I can only hope to handle it with the same calmness that you have exhibited." _

_Will chuckled and looked into her eyes. _

"_Let's just hope you're never in that situation." _

Helen blinked and looked down for a long moment before speaking.

"It never gets easier, does it?" she whispered as Jehan looked down at the newest crewmember of the _Fancy_. He sighed as he looked at her fallen face.

"No, it doesn't. But after a time you learn to push back the feeling of guilt so that you never have to think about it. But you will always remember and feel the consequences of your first kill. It will never leave you. But after a while it will stop haunting you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth bound object as he wordlessly handed it to Helen. She took it and slowly unwrapped the cloth to find a beautifully crafted wooden lion figurine. She questioningly looked up at Jehan as he explained.

"Lions are independent and strong. They have great courage and are loyal to those that they love. They will protect their loved ones against those that would wish to hurt them. And they will fight endlessly in causes that they believe in."

"I did not show courage in the fight today." Helen told him as her fingers lightly ran over the lion's lithe body.

"You may not see the courage and bravery within you, but many aboard this ship do." Jehan told her as his eyes darted towards the helm. Helen followed his gaze and saw Chevalle standing at the wheel. Jehan looked back at her and gave her a half smile before turning and walking away.

Helen watched him go before turning back to the sea and looking down at the lion in the palm of her hand. She held it gingerly and gently placed it in her trouser pocket before looking back at the horizon.

She was ready for whatever came looking for her.

**PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON BELOW AND REVIEW! THINK OF IT AS A THANKSGIVING GIFT FROM YOU TO ME. **

**I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN. **


	25. The Age of Reason

Come What May

**A/N: I am so, so sorry it's taken me this long to review! I've just haven't been motivated to write lately, particularly this chapter. This is a filler chapter and it wasn't fun to write, and this is only half of the orginal chapter, I'm going to post the other half separately since this just kept getting longer and longer. **

**I hope everyone enjoys and I will do my best to update soon because I want to see what will happen with Helen, Will, Elizabeth and the rest of the gang. So everyone enjoy and pretty please review. I love you all and thanks for sticking with the story.**

**

* * *

**

It is a beautiful sight, the predawn before morning. When the sky is still an inky, grey hue and stars dot the endless horizon. There is a peacefulness that settles over the waves and a silence that is calm and tender. The air has a slight chill to it and a thin mist dances over the ocean. In only a few moments the brilliant sun will rise and the day will begin.

It was a moment just like this that the _Fancy _was sailing through. A calm had settled over the water and the waves of the glistening Caribbean Sea were gently lapping against the _Fancy's _majestic hull. Several blazing white seagulls where soaring over the sky as they dove down towards the water seeking out juicy prey.

The _Fancy_'s white sails were lightly billowing in the predawn breeze that was propelling the ship northward. The deck was nearly deserted except for crazy ol' Maurice who stood guard at the helm, his knarred hands steadily gripping the wooden wheel. He was muttering to himself under his breath in a same crazed expression as one Joshamee Gibbs had been known to do.

Only one sound broke the stillness that had descended upon the pirate ship, and it was the faint clanking of metal against metal. The sounds themselves were coming from the main deck where two figures stood face-to-face, dueling one another.

Those two figures happened to be First Mate Jehan and Mrs. Helen Turner. If any _civilized_ human being where to come upon this fight they would have been absolutely appalled at the sight of Mrs. Turner. She wore trousers and a loose fitting shirt with her hair swept up behind her. But even worse than the display of impropriety was the fact that Mrs. Turner held a sword in her hand and was fighting with it.

Yes, Helen Turner was dueling a vicious pirate, and she seemed to be enjoying it. It had been at Jehan's suggestion several weeks prior that he teach Helen the art of sparring. He had received quite the shock, when on their first day Helen had showed an already extensive knowledge of sword play. He had been impressed that her husband had already taught her the basics of sword fighting, and that he had taught her well.

She had a good form and quick reflexives. She was light on her feet and was a speedy mover. But, she too did have her flaws. She had a tendency to over-think her movements and he noticed that she did a good deal of hesitating as well. Her husband had taught her how to defend herself, but not how to kill. She would need to know both to survive in the brutal and cruel world of piracy.

When they had first begun Helen had still been shaken up from the _Embargo _incident and it had showed in their dueling. She never charged Jehan, but let him come to her. She would have to be more aggressive to survive in a true fight. She was a tactful fighter, but she had needed to learn to play dirty as any true pirate knew how to.

So Jehan had been training her mornings and nights to fine tune and enhance her already impressive skills. He had brought her fighting up to a whole new level and Helen had found it all so exciting. Will had been a marvelous teacher, but she was getting firsthand advice from a real pirate. Over the last few weeks her skills had come a long way and she was now proving it as she and Jehan amicably dueled one another.

_Clank. _

The scrapping of swords echoed across the waves as Helen quickly ducked a swift blow from Jehan. She raised her sword and struck for his shoulder as she shoved him back a few feet to keep the first mate at bay. She sucked in a deep breath and wiped her brow before diving back into the action.

It was a flurry of movement as the two charged each other, each moving faster than the other. A spectator would have been thrilled and breathless watching the two. It seemed as if every movement was perfectly harmonized with the other as they attacked fiercely. Helen wasn't even thinking anymore, she was acting on pure, animalistic instinct. Her brain had faded away and she was relying on her gut feeling. But, she still kept her wits about her.

That was what had ruined her during the attack of the _Embargo_. She had thought too much and had let everything affect her, so that in the end all she had walked away with was a nasty scar and a lifetime of guilt. No longer would she ever be caught off guard like that again. Jehan had showed her to truly fight, not just to defend. It really was more than anything Helen could have ever hoped for.

But, in the end there must always be a loser for every fight. Jehan was more experienced than Helen in the art form of weaponry and it was his superior knowledge that allowed him to go in for the kill and to take Helen out. She gasped as she landed on the ground with a seriously bruised rump. She took in several deep breaths as her body felt dizzy and momentarily weak all over. She glared at Jehan as he chuckled from above her and offered her his hand.

She took it as the older pirate easily pulled the young woman to her feet. Helen placed her hands to her cheeks and wasn't surprised to feel heat radiating off them. She had worked up quite the sweat dueling Jehan and she knew that her appearance at best was flustered. She discreetly dared a sniff at her armpits and was alarmed when a rather foul order wafted up from them. She shook her head and grimaced as Jehan lightly tossed her a half empty bottle of rum. Helen scrunched up her nose as she glanced from the bottle to Jehan.

"Rum? Isn't it a bit early for rum? The sun hasn't even risen yet." she remarked as she nodded to the horizon. It was true; the sun had not yet risen into the sky. But the sky was already anticipating its arrival. Hues of pink, orange and lavender were dotting across the horizon. It promised a glorious sunrise.

"It's never too early for rum." Jehan countered as Helen shrugged and took a gulp of the alcohol. She ignored the way it burned her throat as it went down her pipes. It left her stomach with a warm feeling as she turned fully to look out at the sea, idly resting her elbows on the wooden railing.

"So, how did I do?" she asked indiscreetly as she fiddled with her bottle. She turned her emerald eyes towards Jehan as she anxiously waited for his criticism. She always took his opinion very seriously and always strove to prove to him that she was an able fighter. She needed to prove to someone aboard the _Fancy _that she was at least useful.

She had now been on the ship for nearly a month, and still the majority of the crew saw her as a nuisance. Sure, she was treated with the respect and dignity of that of a lady. No man attempted to touch her and the leering was kept to a minimum. She had friends and acquaintances aboard the ship. Manny stuck to her like white on rye, Louie and Leroy were always fun to go to for a laugh, Tristan was a sweet rogue, Remy was just sweet and Gaston…well, Helen avoided Gaston.

But it wasn't enough. No one truly believed her to be a pirate. Helen could see why. Not many pirates started out in life being a baker and wife from Port Royal. And Helen's standings hadn't improved since the _Embargo _incident weeks prior. Apparently, it wasn't seen as a very pirate-y thing to do to go off and cry after killing someone. Sure, some of the men had tried to comfort her (Manny), but the rest just saw her tears as weakness and proof that she wasn't meant to be one of them.

And all the people Helen needed to prove herself to, Jehan was one of the one's at the top of her list. He had taken her under his wing and was training her. It was a rare thing for Jehan to take an interest in an ordinary crew member. He kept his distance from the crew and when he was around them he wore a cold mask of indifference. So the fact that he was willing to teach Helen anything at all was heartening to her, and she didn't want to disappoint him.

Helen rocked on the balls of her feet as she waited for Jehan to speak. He glanced at her before turning his eyes to the horizon as he rubbed his chin in contemplative silence. He did this for several, long moments before turning fully to face the former baker.

"You have improved greatly in the short amount of time that I have been teaching you, but-" he said sharply when a wide grin had spread across Helen's now tan face. "There is always room for improvement."

"Of course!" Helen ecstatically agreed as Jehan stared at her for a moment before the left corner of his mouth turned up. Helen's smile only dimmed a little as the action reminded her of Will. He, too, had always handed out compliments with patient words of criticism. And he also had endured Helen's impatience with small, almost invisible smiles. She looked away from Jehan as she rubbed her hands together to regain circulation in her veins. Helen risked a glance to the horizon as she murmured, "It promises to be a beautiful sunrise."

Jehan followed her gaze as he nodded thoughtfully, "The best part of being surrounded by nothing means that sunrises and sunsets always mix with the sea."

Helen secretly agreed as a yawn overtook her. Her mouth opened so wide that it caused her eyes to close as she reached a hand to her mouth to stifle the action. When the yawn left, Helen stretched her arms as she looked up to the ever-lightening sky.

"As much as I love sunrises, I cannot help but wish this one were to come only a few hours later."

"Why do you say that?" Jehan asked as he watched his young charge with an amused expression in his grey eyes.

"Because if it were a few hours later I could go back to bed." Helen arose with the sun every morning to begin her duties, but now most mornings Jehan had her up before the sun to get in an hour or two of sword fighting. Helen loved every moment of it, but she was seriously beginning to miss those few extra hours of sleep that had been evading her recently.

Her answer caused a warm chuckle to escape from the first mate's mouth as he glanced around the still empty deck. He took a moment to overlook Helen and could see how tired she truly was. It only took him a moment to make up his decision.

"Just this once, and I mean truly just this once, I will excuse you from your morning duties and allow you a few extra hours of reprieve."

Helen blinked as she gaped at the first mate who was a stickler for rules. He was a staunch believer in order and discipline and yet he was allowing her to…sleep? What was going on here?

"B-But…but what about the Captain?" she disbelievingly asked. Jehan and Chevalle were as close as any captain and his first mate could be. They had known each other nearly their whole lives and had been through many adventures together. Even though she had not known Chevalle or Jehan long, she knew that the first mate did not like keeping things from his beloved captain.

But Jehan did not seemed worried or concerned at Chevalle's name. If anything the mention of the former aristocrat only made Jehan's amusement grow.

"I won't tell if you won't." he cheekily promised as Helen continued to gape at him while he turned on his heel and sauntered away. Helen watched him for several long moments before turning back around and looking out at the sea. The sky was now a brilliant, blazing orange as the peaks of the sun's rays pointed themselves out of the ocean. The sun would take its rightful place in the sky at any moment.

A warm, salty sea breeze swept past Helen as her jet, black hair went with it. She laughed joyfully as the wind leapt around her and continued out to sea. Helen let out a deep breath as she lightly stretched her hand out toward the sky, if only she could move closer…

It was then that an idea formed in her mind. Perhaps it was due to lack of sleep or to the dizzying sensation of rum, but Helen came up with the brilliant idea to climb up into the rigging and upward to the elusive crow's nest. Helen had never done this before, but she had seen many crew member of the _Fancy _before do it with ease. So without a thought Helen propelled herself into the unstable rigging and began climbing.

As she climbed higher and higher her figure disappeared into the seal of white sails. The wind was stronger up in the rigging as Helen constantly felt herself getting jostled about. Lucky for her she had firm footing, but she did stumble once or twice as she kept her eyes trained toward the crow's nest and not on the ever fainter deck below.

It took a long time to reach the crow's nest, but the moment Helen did she knew it had been worth it. She seated herself down with her back firmly pressed into the mahogany wood of the crow's nest. The sky, which had been a pale canvas of hues, was now alive with bright and brilliant colors that stretched across the skyline and wove themselves through the large, fluffy clouds. The sun had now risen fully into the sky and its golden rays warmed Helen's whole body as she felt her toes curling in her boots. Helen drank in the warmth of the sun as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she softly began to hum.

It was a familiar tune that had always brought a smile to her face whenever she had sung it. In her sleepy, muddled mind she could vaguely remember her and Elizabeth stumbling through the early morning singing this very tune while Will had looked on like a patient father. As Helen began to fall into the world of slumber she quietly sang the sound out loud.

"We're devils and sheep…and really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."

Helen was now completely nodding off as her head felt heavy and she found that she couldn't support it. So as the sun rose ever higher in the sky, her head lulled to the side as strips of her dark hear fell across her cheeks.

"…a pirate's life for me…"

* * *

"It's hot."

"It's the Caribbean, what do ye expect?"

"Some shade from the sun would be nice, just saying."

"Well there isn't going to be any shade from the sun, so quit your whining and keep working!" Gaston growled to his two pirates-in-arms, Tristan and Remy. The three Frenchman had the unfortunate luck as to have the afternoon duty on the deck. It was near noon and the blazing Caribbean sun was causing blistering and sweltering heat to the crew of the _Fancy. _

Gaston was always known for his short temper, which became ever shorter during the hot summer months. So Tristan and Remy wisely stayed quiet for several long moments as the three continued about their duties. Several minutes past with no sounds except for grunting and muttering under one's breath. Finally, Gaston decided to speak.

"You know who I don't see enjoying in the day's work." Gaston remarked, though it came out more like a gutted growl.

"Who?" Remy asked while wiping his sweaty brow.

"Turner." Gaston's voice was now positively murderous as all three now realized that the female member of the crew was no where in sight. Remy and Tristan shared looks; they knew how much Gaston loathed Helen, and both knew that skipping her duties would not make her friends with the burly pirate.

"You would she think she was the queen of England, the way she struts around the deck." Gaston muttered as he clenched his hands into fists and the veins under his skin stood out appallingly against his tan skin.

"Constantly spending her time with the First Mate and the Capitaine; bragging on how she is a _supreme _sword fighter."

"She did beat you, you know." Tristan unwisely murmured, and he immediately regretted it as Gaston glowered at him.

"And also she thinks she's the greatest pirate who's ever lived just because she's _claimed _that she helped break the curse over Barbossa and his ship the _Black Pearl_."

"What," asked Remy as he leaned back in the sun, "you think she was lying?"

"You really believed a little strumpet like her could take on undead pirates?" Gaston contemptuously asked before snorting and rolling his dark eyes. He crossed his massive arms over his chest and turned fully towards his two companions.

"Funny how she can fight undead monsters, but she can't seem to find it in her to kill an average, EITC scumbag."

"It was probably the fact that the scumbag wasn't undead." Tristan dryly remarked in defense of Helen. He had a soft spot for women and it was in his nature to defend a woman's honor.

"Doesn't matter, does it? Killing's killing. I think she's all talk and all her talk is a bunch of mediocre lies. If I even get her alone without Jehan or the Capitaine's protection, well…let's just say it won't be pretty. I plan to-"

Gaston was cut off suddenly as there was a loud bang from behind the three pirates. All three quickly turned around to see the source of their conversation kneeling down upon the deck before standing up and daintily brushing herself up. She pulled her hair back before looking up and realizing that she wasn't alone.

"Oh, hello." Helen greeted as she lightly ran her fingers through her hair. She stood there patiently as the three pirates looked from her to the sky and back down toward her.

"What did ye do?" Gaston harshly question, "Drop in from the sky?"

A smirk worked its way across Helen's face as she rolled on the balls of her feet.

"Something like that. So what were we talking about? I only caught a snippet of it. What won't be pretty?" she innocently asked as Remy and Tristan once again exchanged uneasy looks. It was hard to tell what Gaston would do in this situation. He could do anything from lying and telling her it was nothing, or he could throw her overboard to her watery grave. It was really a toss up.

Fortunately everyone was saved from Gaston's answer as a sudden and very unpleasant smell fell upon the group. The three gentlemen noticed it first and all scrunched up their noises and turned their faces away from the smell.

"What's that smell?" Remy groaned as Helen blushed and realized that she was still wearing the sweat soaked clothes she had fought in earlier. She weakly chuckled and lifted her armpit to catch a sniff of it. She quickly gagged and turned away as she sheepishly grinned at the three glaring Frenchman. She clapped her hands together and twiddled her thumbs awkwardly.

"Right. Well, I'm just going…to go." she turned on her heel and with her head bent in shame, marched quickly away. Before she was out of earshot she did hear an interesting tidbit from Gaston.

"And to top it all off she doesn't even seem to care about personal hygiene!"

Helen hurried below deck and was on a one-way mission to her room. She ducked and avoided other crew members so that they could be spared the awful stank that was protruding from her body. She had almost made it to her cabin when she suddenly turned round a bend and ran into Manny.

"Dearest, we must stop meeting like this." Manny joked as he righted Helen as she playfully glared up at him. She tried to sidestep him but he moved with her and blocked her path while looking down at her with concern.

"Where've you been, eh? I've been looking all over the bloody place for you. I thought you had disappeared." he remarked as Helen sighed and once more tried to step around her young comrade. Once more, Manny blocked her way.

"It's a ship, how could I have disappeared? I was merely watching the sunrise up in the crow's nest this morning and fell asleep. Happy?" she begrudgingly asked Manny as he smiled and casually leaned up against the wall and looked down at Helen with a lazy grin. That is, until he sniffed the air and was suddenly surrounded by a rather odorous reek.

"What smells?" he loudly asked as Helen's already flushed cheeks turned redder.

"I do! Now let me pass!" she unceremoniously shoved Manny to the side and went on a rampage down the hall leaving poor Manny in her wake. She marched to her room and when she finally reached it she slammed the door behind her and sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she allowed herself several deep breaths.

When she opened her eyes, it was to the sight of her now customary clustered room. Clothing and books were now perched precariously across her room; on every shelf, nook, nanny and corner. In Port Royal she had always been so neat and organized, but she had found on her time aboard the _Fancy _how much easier it was to just leave everything lie.

The life of a pirate was a very taxing one, and she hadn't the time lately to keep up on her cleaning. Helen only sighed as she took in the mess that was her tiny home. With a shrug she began rummaging around the tight quarters for a suitable shirt for the rest of the day's activities.

Stuffed under her pillow she found a relatively clean and unwrinkled scarlet red tunic. She wasted no time in peeling off her sweaty shirt for the red blouse. Once she was changed she hurried to her basin of cool water and picked up a rag and began to lightly clean herself. She wiped down her face and neck before tossing the rag back into the basin.

Helen feebly attempted to attack the dirt and grime that had made themselves at home under her fingernails, but it was to no avail. Defeated and frustrated Helen turned her back towards her mirror as her emerald gaze settled on her unmade bed and the open book that resided on it.

Helen hesitantly stepped toward the bed as she picked it up and gazed at its faded cover.

_The Untold Life of Davy Jones_

Helen had spent the last few nights reading and rereading it. Now that both Beckett and Jones were out for blood Helen wanted to know as much as she could on her supernatural adversary. And what she had read of him only puzzled her. Jones appeared to be an enigma: an island unto himself. Helen couldn't follow his reasoning for any of his actions; his only motivation seemed to be his anger and agony over the loss of the love of the goddess Calypso. Everything Jones had done had seemed to be in retaliation of the goddess' rejection. Jones was such a complex character and Helen hadn't even scratched the surface of him yet.

And while Jones fascinated her, late last night she had discovered something very strange and alarming in the book. At the back of the book she had discovered a folded piece of paper that had been roughly placed in the book. The paper was stained brown and worn and brittle with age. Written on it in a cramped and untidy print had been a simple list, but it had caught Helen's attention the night before.

_Crewmembers of the 'Flying Dutchman'_

_1. Maccus _

_2. Brinescum _

_3. Hadras_

_4. Greenbeard_

_5. Two Head _

_6. Bootstrap Bill Turner…_

Helen hadn't believed it when she first saw it last night in the dark of her room with only her dying candlelight as proof to verify that Will's father was; in fact, a crewmember of the _Flying Dutchman_. Even now in broad daylight Helen was still trying to deny that very fact. Will's father couldn't possibly be on Jones' side, he was supposed to be dead! Killed by his traitorous, cursed comrades aboard the _Black Pearl_!

Helen wondered if Will knew of his father's fate. From what Norrington had been able to tell her, it seemed that Will, for some odd reason, had been press ganged into joining Davy Jones' crew and; therefore, had spent an extended amount of time aboard the _Flying Dutchman _before meeting up with everyone else at the mysterious Isla Cruces where the Dead Man's Chest had been discovered along with Jones' heart.

Now, Will had his moments of being thickheaded, but Helen couldn't believe that he had spent time on the _Flying Dutchman_ and had _not _encountered his father. Helen closed her eyes as she felt a headache coming on. This was all so damn complicated and she wasn't even in the thick of the adventure. Helen opened her eyes as her thoughts went to her wayward husband, who could be in a number of places. She remembered their first adventure with Jack, and the stinging blow that had befallen Will when he had learned that his father was a pirate. How must he have felt when he learned this his father was alive and on the side of their enemy? Helen wished that more than anything else she could have been there with him instead of rotting away in a dingy prison cell in Port Royal. He must have needed comfort during that time! And she, his dutiful wife, had been unable to comfort him!

"Damn," Helen muttered to herself as she once more pinched the bridge of her nose. She shook off her depressing thoughts; they would give her no comfort here. She continued getting ready before standing up and walking out of her room. It was early afternoon and Helen had no idea what to do with herself. She hadn't wandered far and was just passing by Chevalle's library when a voice beckoned her. She stopped at the door and peeked into the library room to see Chevalle sitting regally at the wooden table in the middle of the room.

"Please, come in." he called to her as she opened the door further and stepped into the plushy decorated room; her feet sinking into the carpet.

"Sit, sit," he directed her as Helen hesitantly sat down across from him, feeling slightly uncomfortable as she leaned back into her chair. Ever since their agreement of taking on the EITC things had been going better between the former aristocrat and the former baker. But that didn't stop Helen from feeling nervous and awkward every time she was in his presence. Every time he looked at her, it was like he was dissecting her with his eyes. She had spent enough time around men to realize that he was sizing her up and wondering if she was worthy for the livelihood of a pirate. Well, she would have to prove him wrong.

"I did not know we were having a meeting," she remarked after several moments of silence.

"Your posture is horrible," Chevalle quipped suddenly as Helen blinked and subconsciously straightened in her rickety chair.

"Not all of us grew up in a manor in France!" she muttered as she uncrossed her arms over her chest. See, this was why she did not spend an extended amount of time in Chevalle's company. What kind of pirate cares for posture?

"And your manners leave nothing to be desired." Chevalle noted while Helen glowered in her chair.

"I could just make this easier for you and leave," she threatened as she began to stand, only to be beckoned to continue sitting.

"Do not be petty; I called you in here to speak to you of matters of importance."

"Like what?"

"What do you know of Davy Jones?" Chevalle asked as Helen's eyes immediately darted up to meet his neutral gaze.

"I read the book you gave me."

"All of it?"

"Cover to cover," Helen responded with ease as some of her awkwardness began to dim. When Chevalle turned his intense gaze off it was easier to speak with him. She did not mention the fact that she had found a sheet naming off all of the _Dutchman's _crewmembers. It hurt too much to think about that.

"What did you think about it? You may not think it important now, but the only way to defeat an enemy is to learn of their weaknesses. What, in your mind, is Jones' greatest weakness?"

"His love for the goddess Calypso; in the end it drove him mad." Mad enough for him to rip out his own heart and lock it away into a chest. Chevalle nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"All of his actions are in response to her betrayal. Him, tearing out his heart, forgoing his duties of ferry souls, turning into a monster, and betraying Calypso to the Brethren Court, whom I still know nothing about."

A moment later a worn, thick volume was resting in front of Helen. Helen glanced at the French captain before looking down at the title.

_When We Were Kings: the History of the Brethren Court _

"Everything you shall ever want to know about the Brethren Court is in that book. It is the most important book in piracy, second only to the _Pirate Code_."

"Thank you," Helen murmured as she ran her fingers excitedly over the cover. "Which reminds me, when I was reading the book on Jones, something kept puzzling me."

"And that was?" Chevalle asked as a smirk of superiority came over his face. Chevalle was a natural historian and he always enjoyed being the one that everyone went to for answers.

"It stated in the book that Calypso loved Jones just as he loved her. It was even mentioned that he might have been the love of her life," Helen gulped and looked down at her newest book, "if that is true, why did she not meet him on his one day on land?"

Silence reigned over the compact library for several moments before Chevalle cleared his throat and Helen looked at him.

"One thing you must understand about the immortal beings that walk our earth Helen is that they lost their humanity a very long time ago. Gods and goddesses do not understand compassion or kindness or pain or even love, not fully. The reason the gads and goddesses are so destructive and ruthless is because that is they only they can feel. So Calypso may have very well loved Davy Jones, but it was not in her being to be faithful to him, to wait for him. Gods and goddesses are very fickle and their emotions change just as easily as the tide or the wind."

"But if you do love someone, how can you put them through that kind of pain?" Helen asked as she clenched her hands into fists. "Didn't she know that not being there for him would leave him devastated? Who does that to someone they love? I would never do that to my husband." Helen vehemently remarked as Chevalle only raised an eyebrow.

"You are only human, dear Helen, and Calypso is anything but."

"It doesn't make it right." Helen retorted quietly and Chevalle nodded.

"No, it does not. But you and I cannot change the past. The only thing we can do now is prevent the future that Beckett and Jones are attempting to create."

Helen looked into Chevalle's eyes while she leaned forward in her chair.

"And how will we do that?" she excitedly asked him in a rush; her words glossing together and her cheeks flushed with anticipation.

"Well," Chevalle began as Helen hung off his every word, "we will begin by…giving you night duty tonight."

Helen's whole being froze before the words sunk in, and she sent a deadly glare to Chevalle before slouching into her chair while the captain chuckled at her misery.

"I hate you," she darkly muttered as Chevalle's smirk only grew.

"That is mutiny," he reminded her as Helen snorted.

"I would rather spend my time in the brig than on night duty!" Helen lightly whined as Chevalle rolled his blue eyes.

* * *

"That can be arranged," he promised her as he stood, swooped up his hat and daintily placed it on his head, nodded to Helen and made his way out of the library, leaving Helen to her own devices. Helen continued sitting in the chair as she reached up and grazed her fingers over the leather cover.

"Well," she mused, "at least I'll have you to read."

**PLEASE REVIEW! PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON AND REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! **


	26. The Rise of the Scarlet Maiden

Come What May

**A/N: Here the second part of the previous chapter. I'll try to keep up with my updating, but it always helps when people review. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I'll try to get the next one to you soon! **

**Also, anyone hoping for a Will/Helen reunion soon will have to wait. They still have a long way to go before they are together once more. So you'll just have to be content with dream sequences and Helen thinking of Will. **

* * *

"So, what's night duty like?" Helen asked at dinnertime that very night. She was surrounded by the usual members of the crew, who tolerated her feminine presence. She had never had night duty before, so she had no idea what it entailed.

"Dreadfully boring," Manny exclaimed from across the table as he bit into his chicken.

"All you do is stand around in the dark waiting for nothing to happen," he continued with a mouth full of poultry as Helen's nose twitched, and she looked around the table only to receive grunts of agreement.

"Well, you never know," she stated, "it could be very…interesting." she finished lamely. Who was she kidding? She knew that night duty was the worst and most boring way to spend an evening. No one enjoyed it, and she remembered that it had been an unpleasant task as well aboard the _Interceptor _when she, Jack and Will had been on the hunt for Elizabeth.

Helen smiled faintly at the memory. She hadn't thought of that adventure in so long. Now all she was doing was trying to survive on a pirate ship and convince the captain that fighting back against the EITC was the best possible course. Who knew where Will and Elizabeth were at this very moment? What were the chances that they were even alive?

Helen vehemently shook her head; she refused to believe that Will and Elizabeth were…dead. She wouldn't believe it until she saw it with her own eyes. Helen bit down on her lip until it bled, but she didn't notice.

"Helen," Manny's voice pulled her away from her thoughts, "are you alright?"

Helen blinked and glanced around the table to see everyone looking at her. She looked down and realized that she was holding her utensils in a death trap and that the skin around her knuckles was white. She instantly relaxed her hold as her fork and knife fell to the table with a _clang_. She shrugged off the negative thoughts and smiled.

"Sorry, must have been thinking too hard." she laughed loudly and took a large swig of rum to calm her nerves. The pirates around her went back to their meals, but Manny sent her a warning glare before he continued eating. Helen sighed and looked down at her half-filled plate; suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore.

"I'm going to head to my room for a few hours rest before my shift." she announced to no one in particular, while she pushed her plate away and stood. She moved away from the table before anyone could say anything.

She walked briskly through the bowels of the ship before coming upon her room. She slipped in through the door and for a moment stood and stared at her messy room. Perhaps she should clean…nah; she could always do that later. A yawn suddenly came over Helen and the next thing she knew she was plopping down on her bed, burrowing her head into her pillow and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"_What do you think happens when you die?" Helen asked to the nothingness that surrounded her. She felt hazy, like she was in the dream of a dream and she did not know where she was, but it felt like the abyss between our world and the next. Helen's mind was running circles within itself. Half of her was scared of the fog and the darkness that engulfed her, but her other half felt at peace in the silence of nothing. _

"_I don't know," A new voice answered from behind as Helen sluggishly turned her head to see…William Turner heading her way. Her heart began to hammer in her throat and she wanted to rush towards him, but yet she remained standing still in this strange limbo. _

"_Perhaps you come here." Will mused as he moved closer to her. Helen nodded in agreement._

"_Perhaps," she murmured quietly before she realized what he was saying. Her head shot up slowly and it took all her willpower to look him in the eye in this strange world that they stood in._

"_Does this mean that we are dead?" A shiver of fear ran through her voice as Will calmly smiled at her. He was her Will, but yet not. Her Will would have taken her in his arms and would have never let go. This Will just stood there and gazed at her solemnly. But maybe she wasn't his Helen. For she only stood and gazed back. Perhaps none of this was real, but perhaps it all was. _

"_No, not yet anyway." he said with a grin, once more stepping closer. Helen looked at him before turning her head. _

"_Are you really William Turner, or just a figment of my imagination?" she asked to the mist as Will came up behind her. _

"_I am only what I appear to be," he replied as Helen chuckled and turned to him._

"_That didn't make any sense."_

"_No, but dreams never do."_

"_So, this is a dream." Helen remarked as she once more gazed slowly around at the fog that danced around their bodies. Will nodded and the two stood in silence for a long moment as Helen began to regain her true self in this dream world._

"_Why am I here?" she asked while she turned to the identical image of her beloved husband. A beautiful smile spread across Will's face.  
_

"_To hear my message," he told her and Helen blinked._

"_Well, what is it?" Even in the dream world she had no time for dimwits who took their time getting to things. Will only chuckled before leaning in and brushing his lips against the soft skin of Helen's cheek. Even though she was dimly aware that none of this was real, and that this Will wasn't hers; she couldn't stop the sucking in of breath and the closing of her eyes when he kissed her. She wanted to remain this way for ever, with her hands grabbing Will's shirt, his scent in her nostrils and his breath fanning her face. _

_He leaned in closer and his breath tickled her ear and caused shiver to sprout up her spine. Helen moved to stand back as her senses were spinning in all different directions, but Will grabbed her arm and kept her firmly in place. His rough, calloused fingers caressed her tan skin and the shivers came back. When Helen's sense were all but failing her, he leaned in and whispered,_

"_The __**Dutchman **__must always have a captain." _

_He was gone before Helen could even process the words that he had spoken. He vanished into thin air without a trace of ever being there in the first place. He left Helen standing there all alone in the nothingness. _

Helen's eyes popped open as she took in the drafty and dingy surroundings of her cramped, tiny quarters aboard the _Fancy. _She slowly sat up and shook her head; that had been one odd dream. She could only remember fragments of it; the rest was lost to her memories. There had been grey mist…and Will. Will had been there, with her. And he…he had been trying to tell her something. Tell her what?

Helen stood and fixed the wrinkles of her red tunic while she paced back and forth, trying to remember Will's message to her. She could almost say it; it was just off the tip of her tongue. What was it? Suddenly Helen turned her head and her green eyes landed on the same book she had been intently look at earlier. The book on Davy Jones. And suddenly Will's words came back to her.

"The _Dutchman _must always have a captain." she repeated to the silence of her cabin. But what did it mean? And why did Will want her to know it? It was all so confusing! Helen placed her fingers at her temples to keep her incoming headache at bay. Suddenly her musings were cut short as someone urgently knocked at her door.

"Now what?" she muttered before stomping to her door and whipping it open. Standing before her was an out of breath Manny.

"Manny, what are you doing here?"

"Me?" he exclaimed incredulously while Helen leaned against her door to watch him, "what am I doing here? What are you doing here? Your night shift started ten minutes ago! Gaston's still there, and let me tell you, he is _not_ happy!"

"Oh no!" Helen groaned, banging her head on her door.

"He's going to kill me!" she said to Manny, who could only nod in agreement.

"It seems likely; now get out there before he comes for you!" Manny grabbed her hand and yanked her into the hall. She nodded to him before taking off down the hall and up to the deck. She was in such a hurry that she completely forgot about grabbing her newest book to pass the time by reading.

The moment that Helen popped up on the deck she had Gaston barreling towards her with steam coming out of his ears. Helen gulped and stepped back before realizing the best way to deal with these confrontations was to never show fear. So Helen held up her chin and squared her shoulders and stood her ground as Gaston came upon her.

"You little _salope_!" he growled at her as Helen blinked.

"Well, that wasn't very polite…whatever it is that you said."

"You may be the Capitaine's whore, but that does not mean that you get to flounce to your shifts whenever you damn well feel like it!" Before Helen could slap him, he shoved past her and disappeared below the deck. Helen sniffled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bastard." she muttered while running a hand through her hair. When she calmed down she looked out to the horizon to see that the sun had set some time ago and darkness was already descending upon the sky and sea. Helen went to the railing and tilted her head backward so she could look up at the sky. It was blanketed with dazzling, little stars that winked at Helen.

"This isn't so bad," she said to herself as she lazily leaned against the railing.

"I can do this." she encouraged herself, "I can do anything as long as I set my mind to it. I'm Helen Turner!"

"You sound like you've been in the sun a little too long." A male voice said from behind Helen. She squeaked and turned on her heel to see Jehan watching her with an amused grin.

"How much did you hear?" she accused while her face flushed. She was glad that it was dark and that Jehan couldn't see her blush.

"I've been here since your little encounter with Gaston."

"Ah, what exactly did he call me?" Helen asked curiously while watching Gaston head to the hanging lanterns that were splattered around the deck. In the darkness she could faintly see his silhouette pull something out of his trouser pocket. A moment later light erupted from his hand thanks to a match. He opened the glass door of the lantern and a moment later the lantern was emitting a brilliant glow. Jehan blew out the match before turning fully to Helen.

"What he called you is something that should never be said to a woman of dignity." he said purposefully while Helen chuckled.

"No wonder he said it to me then, he hates my guts." she informed Jehan, who nodded.

"Yes, I gathered that. He was rude and spoke out of order, but he was in the right. You should not have been late, Helen. You may be a woman, and the Capitaine does hold a soft spot for you, but that does not mean that you can give less than a hundred percent in your duties aboard the _Fancy_. You keep this up and sooner or later you will have more enemies than friends, and Chevalle and I cannot protect you from everyone."

Helen rolled her eyes and turned back to the horizon, "Duly noted."

Jehan glanced at her before asking, "Why were you late, anyway? It's not like you."

Helen sighed as she began playing with her wedding band. Her mind went back to the dream and to…Will. How she wished he had been real. It had been nearly three months since the last time she had seen him and she missed him more with each passing day. Where was he?

"I…I had a dream, 'tis all." she said to Jehan as she turned to him with a fake smile on her lovely face. Jehan studied her features for a few moments before he glanced at her wedding band.

"Was it about your husband?" his voice was gentle and not as reprimanding as it had been before. Helen stalled her fingers before clenching them into a fist.

"I don't want to talk about it, Jehan."

Jehan nodded and stood next to Helen in silence. Helen, finally realizing he wouldn't leave her alone any time soon, relaxed her stance and returned her eyes to stargazing. There were so many stars up there. How did they all fit?

"See that star up there?" Jehan asked her suddenly as Helen blinked and followed his hand to a star twinkling in the sky. She nodded and glanced at Jehan continued.

"That is Sirrah, the brightest star in the constellation of The Chained Lady. See them there, all of them? What shape do they make?" he asked Helen as she stared intently into the sky.

"Why, it looks like a woman chained to something, like a rock." Helen proclaimed a moment later while Jehan nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, that would Andromeda, the wife of Perseus. There is Perseus over there, do you see him?" he pointed to a cluster of stars as Helen nodded.

"Do you know the story of Perseus and Andromeda?"

Helen shook her head and eagerly waited for Jehan to continue with his thrilling tale.

"Well, it begins with Andromeda's mother claiming she is more beautiful than even Hera, queen over all the gods. In an act of revenge the gods sent a vicious sea monster to destroy the home of Andromeda. The only away to appease the gods was to sacrifice Andromeda to the monster. She was chained to a rock and left to wait for her doom. As she waited a young man named Perseus came upon her. He was a great hero, who had just beheaded the gorgon Medusa. Perseus instantly fell in love with her, unchained her and defeated the monster that was to kill her."

Jehan took in a breath, but Helen wanted to know more.

"What happened next?" she demanded while Jehan chuckled.

"They married, had many children and lived a long, fruitful life together. Perseus was the first to die and Andromeda lived only a little while longer, before she too succumbed to death, as all mortals do. But instead of heading to the next life, the goddess Athena took pity on the lovers and placed Andromeda into the sky near her husband, so that the two could be with each other for ever. That is where they have rested for centuries, always near to the other."

"Wow," Helen whispered after a moment as she gazed at both constellations. After several long moments she glanced down at her wedding band which gleamed in the candlelight from the swinging lantern.

"Do you think I will see my husband again?" she asked him. He was one of the few aboard the _Fancy_ (excluding Chevalle and Manny) that knew the truth of Will and his past with pirates and Cutler Beckett. Jehan bit his cheek before answering.

"What does your heart tell you?"

"I don't know," she confessed, "I feel so alone and confused…I don't know what to believe anymore, but I feel…I feel inside of me that he is alive."

"Then he is alive, one's heart never lies. It may deceive, but never lie." Jehan reached out and gave her shoulder a squeeze. Helen smiled at Jehan.

"Thank you Jehan, I needed this, more than you could know."

Jehan nodded, released his hand from her shoulder and walked away; leaving Helen to her thoughts of Will and of the stars.

* * *

Helen felt very tired. Also, she needed to invest in a pocketwatch to figure out what the bloody time was. She had been at her post for hours and was now tired, grumpy and wondering when the morning would come so she could go to sleep. It was still dark, so she reckoned with was anywhere from two to four in the morning. She groaned and slumped forward against the railing as she used her arms for a pillow. She knew she should be on the lookout, but really? Who would attack the _Fancy_?

Helen snuggled closer into her arms and was just drifting off to sleep when suddenly cannon fire woke her up.

_Bang! _

Helen galvanized into a standing position just as a cannon went crashing into the waves only several yards away from the _Fancy_.

"Oh no!" she muttered as she ducked her head over the deck to indeed see an EITC ship heading straight for the French pirate ship. Its cannons were blazing and ready to fire.

"I am so dead!" she chanted before running top the helm; faithful Maurice was already there and steering the _Fancy _away from the cannons. Helen reached for the bell and urgently shook it as its ringing echoed all around.

"Come on, come on, come on!" she repeated and turned her head as crewmember after crewmember came racing up from below. Chevalle's doors flew open as the French captain hastened out of his room in a flurry of silk and stockings.

_Bang!_

Another cannon came ripping by, but luckily missed the pirate ship once more. Helen turned her head to see the EITC vessel gaining on them.

"Helen!" Chevalle roared as Helen grimaced, "what is the meaning of this?"

Helen leaned over the railing to look down at Chevalle, who had a murderous gleam in his blue eyes.

"We're under attack!" she yelled back as more cannons came soaring past the _Fancy_.

"Yes, I understood that!" Chevalle harshly replied before he began delegating orders to his men. Helen watched him for a moment. Even when totally caught by surprise, Chevalle remained calm and clever and his face never betrayed him. Why couldn't Helen be like that?

This time the _Fancy _rocked and groaned as a cannon managed to snip her keel. The ship turned sharply to the right and Helen gripped the railing to remain standing. A moment later Chevalle was next to her inspecting the EITC ship that was gaining them.

"What do we do?" she yelled over the booming cannons, but Chevalle ignored her and turned to Maurice.

"Turn us around! We shall fight like men and show these EITC scum not to mess with the French!"

A battle cry went through the crewmembers as Chevalle glanced at Helen with his cold eyes. Helen seemed to shrink beneath his icy glare.

"If there was ever a time to prove one's self," he said while Helen looked up at him, "now would be it."

Helen fingered the hilt of her sword before nodding.

"Good, now get out of my sight." Chevalle ordered sternly and Helen was quick to obey. The _Fancy _had turned and had righted itself and was now charging towards the EITC ship with her own cannons blazing. As the EITC ship came closer and closer, Helen breathed in deeply as her fingers tightened over the hilt of her sword. She could do this.

She would not fail. Not this time. Not ever again.

A cannon ball from the _Fancy _embedded itself into the EITC ship's hull. The ship floundered and the pirates of the _Fancy _went in for the kill. Helen was among them as she stormed aboard the opposing ship's deck. Cannons and gunfire rang in her ear until the point where she couldn't hear anything, save her own erratic heartbeat.

A redcoat came charging at her with a cry. She raised her pistol, aimed, and fired. He fell to the ground in a pool of red. Helen didn't allow the dead man and his cry of pure agony when he fell affect her. She was a woman on a mission and she would not be deterred. She could feel the adrenaline flowing through her veins as she fought on.

The sword in her right hand became an extension of her arm and she used it with all her strength. She didn't bat an eye when a man fell at her blade. There so many dead men, but she kept fighting with everything she had in her. If only she could have seen herself at that moment. She looked every bit the part of a fierce pirate with vengeance in her eyes and murder on her mind. She didn't see men racing from her, even though she was only a woman. Her fighting was precise and with every swipe of her blade she was becoming more and more precise. She was a deadly opponent and men were dying because of it.

She would have made Will proud.

Helen didn't know when the brawl truly ended and the pirates of the _Fancy _were named the victors. One moment she was gutting a man like a fish, and then the next a victory cry had been raised and the fighting had ceased. Helen had lowered her sword to look all around. There was a sea of dead bodies in blood that surrounded the deck. Helen lightly shuddered, but she didn't feel sick like she had before. The adrenaline was still running through her and Helen only felt happy that she had gotten out of the mess with her life.

She looked down at herself to see her covered in blood that was just as scarlet as the red tunic she was wearing. The few EITC men not dead were cowering in a corner far away from her. Helen only dryly chucked and shook her hair free as it flowed down her shoulders.

"Helen! We did it!" Manny yelled before enveloping Helen into his scrawny arms for a hug. Helen returned it tightly as she rested her head on his chest. He really was like a younger brother to her.

"Are you alright?" Manny asked urgently, remembering Helen's reaction to battle last time. Helen laughed again before nodding.

"I'm fine, Manny. I swear. I feel…great, actually."

Manny nodded after a moment before speaking, "The Capitaine wants to see you immediately. He is down in the hold."

Helen nodded and squeezed Manny's shoulder before heading down to the hold. She noticed that her fellow pirates were eyeing her with something very close to respect. Helen couldn't help but walk with her head held high. She finally made it to the hold to find Chevalle and Jehan inspecting the ship's cargo with keen interest.

"What's all this?" she asked as she came upon the two. She stepped to the side as Louie and Leroy came past her, each carrying a barrel of rum. Chevalle and Jehan turned to her.

"I thought that if I must take a stand against the East India Trading Company on your behalf, I might as well get something out of it for me. And what I want is a profit. These will sell nicely in Tortuga."

Helen only rolled her eyes. Same old Chevalle…

"So, what do you say Helen?" Chevalle asked suddenly of her. She blinked in confusion.

"Of what…?"

Chevalle sighed in impatience. She was a pretty girl, but not the brightest if she could not catch what he was putting down.

"Of this business arrangement. I shall, with your help of course, attack vessels of the EITC in exchange for taking all their goods for myself to do with as I please. We both win this way. You get your rebellion and I get my money."

A sly grin worked its way across Helen's tan face.

"Chevalle, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

* * *

_Several Weeks Later…_

"This is stupid!" Helen growled from her spot at Chevalle's dinning table. The French captain remained nonplussed as he looked across the table at his young charge.

"I already told you dear Helen, you start at the end and work your way in."

Helen rolled her eyes as she glanced down at the numerous forks, spoons and knives that were resting on each side of the silver plate. For the past few days Chevalle had been _attempting _to turn Helen into a sophisticated butterfly. His words, not hers. But at the moment he was currently failing.

"Why can't I just use one fork, knife and spoon for everything?" she whined from her seat while Chevalle glared at her. Sadly for him, she was now immune to his icy blue eyes. She threw down her silverware and began playing with the napkin that was sticking out of her shirt. Apparently she got too much food on herself for Chevalle's liking, so she had to keep her napkin there instead of placing it over her lap.

"Because that is not etiquette." Chevalle replied frostily while Helen rolled her green eyes.

"I'm a pirate, not a duchess." she smarmily remarked.

"God be praised." Chevalle muttered under his breath to the heavens.

"I heard that!" Helen snapped from her spot. Before Chevalle could appease his protégé, the doors of his cabin flew in and Jehan came rushing in.

"First Mate Jehan! What is the meaning of this?" Chevalle demanded, but Jehan ignored him as he came to his captain's side.

"You'll want to see this Capitaine, you too Helen." he nodded to Helen and she bounded out of her chair as the two crowded around Chevalle's seat. Jehan placed the paper he had been carrying into Chevalle's as the captain began reading aloud with Helen greedily reading over his shoulder. What she saw floored her.

_NOTICE_

_The Scarlet Maiden _

_A ferocious female pirate traveling in the company of the pirate ship the __**Fancy**__._

_She is dangerous and deadly and a threat to the EITC._

_Reward: 500 guineas if brought back __**alive**__._

"Wow," Helen murmured after a moment as Chevalle and Jehan stared at her.

"Are they talking about…_me_?"she asked the two seasoned pirates as they exchanged looks.

"Why, yes, my dear Helen. I believe they are." Chevalle said a moment later.

"Me? The Scarlet Maiden?" she asked aloud as Jehan nodded and clapped her on the shoulder.

"Now the EITC shall really have something to fear. They shall fear the wrath of the Scarlet Maiden."

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! PLEASE HIT THE GREEN BUTTON AND REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	27. A Wolf among Sheep

Come What May

_Aboard the __**Messenger **_

"Damn!"

The aggravated yell echoed around the cramped captain's quarters and was punctuated by a burly fist slamming onto the glossy, mahogany desk. The occupants of the room flinched as the sound bounced off the walls. No man was ever happy aboard the _Messenger _when Captain Gosebourne was fuming. He had been like this for the past month; ever since the pirate attacks had begun…

"That's three ships in the past two weeks! My ships are dropping like flies due to a ragtag group of pirates, and worse yet, they're _French_! Tell me, my dear Master Dagworth, why is this happening?" Captain Gosebourne growled to his first mate, who gulped and quickly wiped his brow.

"W-Well Captain, i-it seems…like the p-pirates are using their q-quickness to their…advantage. We b-believe that they ambush our s-ships, go in for the attack…and…"

"And…?" Gosebourne stressed tightly as his face began to change color to a rather unpleasant plum. Dagworth took in a deep breath before continuing.

"And then, when they've plundered t-the ship, they leave almost as if…as if they had never been t-there in the first p-place."

Captain Gosebourne snarled as he looked down at his mahogany desk to glare down at the offending strip of scarlet cloth that lay on the surface of his glossy wood. It was the Scarlet's Maiden token that she left with every shipwreck. It was her malicious way of mocking the EITC. Captain Gosebourne picked up the object and held it tightly in his pudgy grasp, imagining that it was the Maiden's neck.

His knuckled turned a sickly white and the nails of his fingers imbedded themselves into his skin. Only when he took in a deep breath did he release the garment and watched it flutter to the plush, carpeted floor. His anger passing like a seasonal monsoon, Gosebourne sighed and wiped his brow.

"How is it that one woman could do so much damage?" he questioned aloud, not expecting an answer from his timid crew.

"She's not a woman, sir," spoke up Dagworth, finally conquering his pitiful stammer, "she's a demon!"

Muttered agreements made themselves known as Gosebourne grunted. That was some slight merit to Dagworth's proclamation. The evils of the devil had to be possessing this woman; why else would a woman turn her back on her country and join the side of…_pirates_? That or she was a loony. Hell, she probably had a pirate lover and was avenging his death by taking it out on the EITC.

Gosebourne quietly chuckled to himself. Yes, that was it, and one day a woman would be a king. Before he could share his jest with his comrades, the doors of his quarters flew open and his cabin boy, Smith, wildly ran in. He was a tiny lad, who had spent one too many days in the sun. His face was redder than usual and his chest was unnaturally puffing due to his obvious exertion.

"What is the meaning of this boy?" Gosebourne commanded when the lad didn't immediately speak.

"Captain, there's been another shipwreck!"

The silence that followed Smith's declaration was thick and laced with tension. Gosebourne sat stock-still in his chair as every single pair of eyes in the room turned to him. His body began to shutter with rage and all he saw was red.

"Demon!" he snarled as he bounded out of his chair and brutally stalked out of his cabin, his minions galloping at his heels. The deck of the _Messenger _was filled with chaos as sailors threw themselves at the railing to see the travesty below.

There wasn't even a ship left.

Only the burned and charred debris remained of the ship. Barrels of rum, the ship's flag, chunks of splintered wood, and bodies bopped on the tops of the crystal, blue waves. The stench of fresh death hung in the somber air, and Gosebourne grabbed his linen handkerchief to block the smell. The crew of the _Messenger _stood in remorseful silence, until suddenly one man shouted.

"Man overboard!"

All eyes turned eagerly to the water and it was there where the men noticed a crudely hastened wooden raft that was carrying the body of a…woman. From their distance no one could tell if she was of this world or not. Without a moment's hesitation, the valiant man known as Stone flung himself into the water to go to her aid.

When he reached her side he wrapped an arm around her waist. Her head lolled back and she fell into his side without any resistance. Stone tucked her into him and slowly made his way back to the ship; her heavy bodice and dress impeding him at every turn.

Finally he drifted along the _Messenger's _hull and with a few helping hands had he and the girl safely aboard the naval ship. She lay hard on the deck, pale and unmoving. Stone gallantly knelt down and placed his long fingers at her slender neck to check for a pulse.

"Is she dead?" A man asked after a few moments as an idea suddenly came upon Stone.

"A blade, a blade! Give me a blade!" he yelled while quickly and clumsily working at the buttons of the forest green gown. A shared look of bafflement swept across the deck, but at Gosebourne's nod a knife was hastily handed to the drenched sailor.

Giving up on slipping the maiden out of her dress, Stone resorted to slicing her free. He slid the knife down her abdomen and her white bodice and corset were shown to the world. The men, being proper Englishmen, were meant to look away, but found that they couldn't.

Stone wasn't quite done yet.

He roughly cut down on her bodice and pulled it free, and just like magic the girl was alive and breathing. She gasped as breath came to her and her green eyes flew open. She turned on her side and coughed up seawater as the men cheered for the brilliant thinking of Stone.

Captain Gosebourne forced his way through the crowd and knelt at her side as the girl recovered. She remained laying on the ground, weak and pale. Her raspy coughs echoed around as she laid her eyes on the captain.

"Do not distress my dear," he assured her in what he thought was a reassuring tone, "no harm shall come upon you here."

She coughed once more and grabbed his arm as he tried to remove away from her.

"C-Captain?" her soft voice strained as he leaned in to hear her words.

"Yes?"

She did not say another word, but quickly pressed something soaking wet into his hands before promptly passing out on the deck floor. As Stone lifted her to take her to a cabin and the enthralled men followed, Gosebourne remained alone on the deck. He stood and with reluctance glanced down at the item in his palm.

It was a single red cloth.

* * *

It wasn't until several hours after her fainting spell that Gosebourne finally got a good look at his newest guest. She sat huddle in his cabin, still in her damp and tattered dress. A thick, woolen blanket was wrapped around her for warmth but it didn't stop her shivers. Her dark hair hung limply at her sides and her eyes were coated with dark circles and were bloodshot. A mug of steaming tea rested in the palm of her hand.

Gosebourne's quarters were brimming with his officers and himself. They all kept their distance from the strange maiden who sat silently, avoiding eye contact. She did not look up from her mug until Gosebourne seated himself down in his chair. He unknowingly rapped his knuckles on the desk and the abrupt noise caused the girl to flinch.

"Now that we're all settled, tell us, Miss…" Gosebourne trailed off as the girl supplied her name

"Barnaby, Anne Barnaby is my name."

"Miss Barnaby, would you care telling us how you ended up in the…_predicament_ that we found you in."

The girl flinched once more and looked down at her cup. She trailed her thumb over the rough surface before reluctantly meeting Gosebourne's tactical gaze.

"We…we were just sailing, my family and I were aboard a vessel taking us to Port Royal, when…when they came from the darkness." she whispered, her fair voice straining. Gosebourne shared curious glances with his officers and leaned forward in his chair.

"Who came?"

Miss Barnaby looked up with a truculent fire in her emerald eyes.

"The pirates!" she hissed and the word stung the men as they all looked around. They knew what was coming next.

"Do you know which ship it was?" Gosebourne asked eagerly, wanting to know if it was the blasted _Fancy _once again causing havoc on his seas.

The lass shook her head and clutched her mug tighter.

"All I know is that one moment I am a carefree girl on her way to meeting her betrothed in Jamaica, and the next thing I know is death and destruction and cruelty. They came without warning and they destroyed everything with laughter in their eyes and evil in their hearts!" she proclaimed passionately as men nodded in agreement.

The lass stared past Gosebourne's shoulder to look out his window to the sea. "They struck down my father and mother right in front of me," she exclaimed as the shock finally seemed to ware off of her, and her eyes filled with tears. "They shot my brother in the heart, when all he was trying to do was defend the honor of my sister and me. And my sister…she suffered a fate worse than death at the hands of those pirates."

Miss Barnaby sniffled and wiped her nose on the blanket and suddenly handkerchiefs were being handed to her. She took one gratefully and loudly blew her nose before dapping at her eyes. After several moments of silence Gosebourne thought it safe to continue.

"How did you escape the carnage Miss Barnaby?"

The girl looked surprised and shrugged, but the motion was hindered by the burly blanket.

"I honestly don't know. The last thing I remember was…was a woman." This caught the immediate attention of the men as Gosebourne questioned hastily,

"Was it the Scarlet Maiden? Was it?"

"She was wearing red, yes." Miss Barnaby said after a moment and then she shivered and turned to Gosebourne in a fright.

"She was horrible! She fought like a man and killed men like no one I have ever seen. She cut them down like trees; she didn't seem them as living, breathing beings, but only an obstacle to be crushed until it cannot rise again. She killed without guilt and the blood of her victims…it rained down upon her. It's no wonder she has that name, the Scarlet Maiden. Only a cruel human could do the things she did."

Miss Barnaby fell silent once more and silently cried. She was visibly exhausted from the day's events and Gosebourne predicted that he would get nothing more out of her. In an attempt at comfort he reached forward and clasped her hand within his. He was mildly surprised at how rough her skin was, unlike the pale, smooth skin of proper ladies. However, he chalked it up to his imagination and said,

"I thank you for your honesty Miss Barnaby and I, on behalf of the East India Trading Company, cannot express my grief and apologies of today's horrible event."

Miss Barnaby looked at him and he wanted to look away, look anywhere but at her too green, emerald eyes that pierced his soul. He couldn't describe the look necessary, but it chilled him to his bone. However, it disappeared in a flash as Miss Barnaby released his hand.

"I thank you Captain Gosebourne for the hospitality you have shown me." she yawned daintily and looked about ready to collapse on the spot.

"Stone!" Captain Gosebourne called as said man pushed his way through the sea of officers to stand at attention.

"Escort Miss Barnaby to her quarters and make sure she gets some food in her." Gosebourne ordered as Stone nodded promptly, and with a suave grin held out his arm to the young woman. Gosebourne inwardly groaned and shook his head as Stone helped Miss Barnaby out of the cabin. Well, at least Stone would provide a…_distraction _to the grieving girl. The more she was out of his hair the better.

As soon as the pair was out of the quarters and their footsteps had faded, Gosebourne's men were on him.

"Sir, what shall we do?"

"I say we go after those pirates!"

"And how would we even find them? They're probably halfway to Timbuktu!"

"I don't see you coming up with a plan, man."

The strident voices of his officers were beginning to give Gosebourne a headache as he tiredly rubbed his temples while the babble grew in volume. What a bunch of piss-pot pansies he was surrounded with!

"SILENCE!" he yelled and his voice echoes all around. The officers immediately shut their traps and turned to their aggravated captain.

"It would make no sense going after the pirates at this point. According to Miss Barnaby they struck her ship late last night, meaning that they could be anywhere in these blasted waters. We shall keep on course and dock at Antigua as previously planned."

"What about the girl?" Dagworth asked the question that had been one everyone's mind.

"Simple, we shall politely see her off at Antigua after we make sure she has suitable accommodations to wherever she needs to go, whether it be another Caribbean island or back to England."

"Quite generous, sir." Dagworth noted as several other men nodded. Gosebourne allowed himself a smug smirk as he leaned back into his chair.

"I am a man of chivalrous virtues." he remarked, giving off an air of venerable ease. However, inside he was anything but relaxed. His soul was unsettled as he thought of the girl's eyes. He had never seen eyes with such emotions before, such hatred. But, perhaps it had been a flicker of sunlight.

Yes, that's what it must have been.

* * *

Stone was not a man to object at spending time in a beautiful woman's company, and Miss Barnaby was a beautiful woman. True, she was pale and exhausted, but underneath it Stone could see accented cheekbones, plump lips, narrow hips, a curvy bosom and the greenest eyes he had ever seen.

He kept these things to himself as he assisted her in walking to her cabin. The scratchy, wool blanket was still wrapped around her as they walked. One of his arms nestled soundly around her waist to support her. She didn't say much as they walked. She just kept her head down and nodded from time to time as Stone told her about all of his grand adventures aboard the seven seas.

"And this one time…"

"Fascinating." she told him when he finished his tale and he nodded with pride.

"Have you ever fought any pirates?" the girl asked and Stone nodded his head with a flurry.

"More times than I can count!" he boasted and was secretly delighted when Miss Barnaby looked at him with her emerald eyes.

"Are they all vicious?"

"No, most are dumb bastards, but many of them all they know is thieving and killing; picking on prey such as you and your family."

The girl shuddered and leaned into Stone, which of course he didn't mind. Her body was still damp and he felt every outline of her body as she pressed herself into him. Why, if only he could take her into the cargo hold and…

No, no, there would be plenty of time for that later, when she was so grief stricken she would take any form of comfort. Yes, all he had to do was to wait for the opportune moment. He licked his lips in anticipation just as they came upon her cabin.

"Here we are my lady," he said grandly as she detangled herself from his arms and gave him a grateful, innocent smile.

"Thank you Master Stone for your kindness; I hope I have not taken you away from your duties."

"Who cares of duties? My goal is to make sure you are accommodated here on your voyage."

The girl smiled again and reached up onto her tippy toes to place a delicate kiss on Stone's whiskers. She was already in her cabin with the door shut before Stone could respond. He smiled to himself. She was almost right where he wanted her. He turned on his heel and happily sauntered away, not hearing the grumblings and mutters of bloody corsets from her room.

* * *

Life went on as normal aboard the _Messenger_. Afternoon came quickly and Miss Barnaby had yet to resurface from her cabins. All thought of the pirate attack had been pushed from the crew's memories. It was only around two o'clock when the sweltering sun was at its peak that Miss Barnaby decided to make an appearance. She remained bundled in her blanket, less for the cold and more for the fact that her dress was a tattered ruin of material thanks to Stone's quick thinking.

The crew had earlier been advised to pay the girl no heed as Captain Gosebourne wanted no trouble. So the crew of EITC soldiers ignored the girl as she walked around the deck, as if in a trance. She constantly paced back and forth, stopping everyone once in a while to glance at the sea before beginning her march once more. It was only when the shift came that she moved.

When the deck was momentarily deserted Miss Barnaby made her way to the entrance of Gosebourne's cabin. His wooden doors and brass ornaments gleamed in the warm, Caribbean sun. Miss Barnaby glanced quickly around and when she found herself alone she reached for the door knob and tugged.

Nothing happened.

She made a nose of surprise and pulled harder only for the doors to remain still. Cursing rather colorfully on her breath she once more glanced around to see that she was still alone. She reached up into her messy hair and after some searching pulled out an ivory hair piece that had the appearance of a blossoming rose.

With some tinkering she was able to stick it into the door jam and was twirling it back and forth to find its sweet spot. Just as she about had the door unlock a funny feeling came over the young Englishwoman.

"Ahem."

She froze and slowly turned around to see Captain Gosebourne standing behind her with a rigid frame and his hands behind his back with an eyebrow raised. His countenance was unreadable and the girl gulped and quickly stood straight, hiding the hairpiece in her fist.

"Miss Barnaby." the captain greeted and the girl sheepishly smiled.

"Captain Gosebourne! I've been looking everywhere for you and I thought you may be in your office, so I…" she trailed off dejectedly.

"So you thought it best to break in, very astute of you." he remarked as Miss Barnaby shrugged.

"It's a horribly trick, I know. However, my nanny taught it to my sister and I once and I find that it's quite hard to break the habit."

"Indeed. Is there any reason you wanted to see me?" Gosebourne asked, stepping forward and unlocking the doors. They swung open silently and he nodded for Miss Barnaby to enter first. He followed behind her and shut the doors behind him.

"Yes, in fact there is." she spoke enthusiastically. Gosebourne raised an eyebrow as the two seated themselves down.

"Yes?" he asked after a moment. The girl blinked and twiddled with her thumbs before proceeding.

"Yes! I have been able to remember a tidbit that before was lost to me. I do not know if it shall be of any help, but I thought it best if you were made aware of it."

"Yes, yes, what is it?" Gosebourne asked irritably as she paused once more. Why was it that all women felt the need to draw everything out? His wife was horrible at it. He'd asked her when was dinner and she'd give him a twenty minute lecture on patience. Women.

Miss Barnaby blinked and then said, "The ship had a flag."

Gosebourne stared incredulously at the young woman for a minute or two before regaining use of his voice.

"A flag?" he hoarsely asked as Miss Barnaby happily nodded.

"Yes, a black one with a skull and heart and some other symbol, I don't remember it clearly. But a flag all the same. I hope this aides you in your search for the detestable vagabonds!"

"I am sure that it will. Thank you Miss Barnaby. Your information has been most…helpful."

The girl nodded, stood and quickly departed from his sight. The moment she was gone Gosebourne sighed and sank into his seat, grateful that all he had was sons.

Women. Such strange creatures.

* * *

Night fell swiftly around the _Messenger _as the stars dotted the sky with their twinkling lights. It was easy to fall in love with such a sight where one couldn't decipher the sea from the sky. It was late spring, so the blackness settled like a blanket over the sea and kept everything breezy and delightfully warm. The crescent moon was like a beacon in the sky, calling all ships home.

Swinging lanterns hung over the deck casting ubiquitous shadows all around. The deck was nearly deserted except for the poor soul at the helm. No one noticed the silhouette creeping through the darkness. It made its way silently up the stairs and crept out from behind the man at the wheel.

He never heard it coming.

BAM!

A moment later the man was lying unconscious at the feet of…Miss Barnaby. She dropped the piece of wood she had pried from her cabin door and it hit the deck with a plop. She steadied the wheel and then turned to the man lying sprawled at her feet.

She bent down, grabbed him around the middle and hoisted him into the corner so that he would be hidden from plain sight. She was sweaty and panting when she was done, but it was worth her discomfort. Though she grumbled about how tight corsets were as she set to work. She turned her head to glance at the east and was happy to note a black mass of shadows gaining on the _Messenger_. Yes, everything was going according to plan.

But of course, when one thinks that, everything ends up going to pot.

"Miss Barnaby?"

Case in point.

Miss Barnaby looked up to see Stone making his way up the stairs to her. He seemed rather confused to find her at the helm.

"Where's Crickett gotten to?" Stone asked, looking around for his fellow crewmen. His navy blue uniform blending in nicely with the darkness. Miss Barnaby giggled and gripped the wheel tightly as she steered it subtlety to the south.

"He…he needed to relieve himself and I was around, so I…have taken command of the wheel."

Stone, still befuddled, didn't say anything more but sidled up next to the young woman. He placed his hands on the wheel to take the pressure off of her for which she seemed grateful.

"Your spirits seem to be rising." he remarked as the girl quickly nodded and threw a glance over her shoulder to see the mass taking the shape of a ship and growing ever closer. Damn. This was not part of the plan. She would just have to keep Stone occupied.

"Oh, yes, I do seem to be feeling better. The pain is still fresh in my memory, but my mother always told me to look forward not behind." she did however glance behind and saw the ship coming closer. Only a few more moments and then it wouldn't matter if Stone knew what was coming or not.

Stone, catching her glance, began to look to the horizon but Miss Barnaby caught him. She reached out and grabbed him by the collar, forcibly making him look down at her.

"You have been very kind to me Master Stone and I want to personally thank you for your kindness!" before he could comprehend her words, her soft mouth was upon him. He had always thought a woman of higher society's kiss would be gentle, innocent and uncertain. Miss Barnaby's was anything but.

It was like she was attacking him, the way her mouth suctioned onto his and refused to let go. She kissed roughly and with passion; admirable traits in Stone's mind. Her hands still remained fisted in his shirt, almost as if she never wanted to let him go. Stone happily reciprocated the kiss and held her tightly in his arms. His tongue sought entrance into her mouth and when she shuddered against him, he knew what he was doing was driving her mad.

Suddenly and without warning a shot rang out and Stone's whole body hummed to the sound of it. The sweet lips that had previously been on his harshly pulled away and Stone felt the blood pounding in his ears. His whole body was shaking with an emotion he couldn't describe. He felt dizzy, lighthearted and weak all at the same time. He looked at her with a lazy grin that disappeared the moment he saw what was in her hand.

His pistol.

It was smoking with the residue of a recent shot. He glanced down at himself to see violent gushes of red seeping through his uniform. His eyes leapt up to hers, but he saw no mercy in them. He looked beyond her shoulder to see a ship gaining on them.

He had been had.

Without another thought he fell back and went into darkness.

Miss Barnaby stood stock still as Stone landed hard on the deck and ceased to move. She was breathing raggedly and cursed herself for her rash decision. Now all of the ship would know what was coming.

She heard Gosebourne's doors fly open and a moment later the man appeared at the stairs. He hurried to the helm and took in the unusual sight of Stone lying motionless on the deck and Miss Barnaby standing there with a flaming pistol in her hands. He also saw the ship coming up just behind them.

"Girl," he yelled, marching towards her, "what have you done?"

She held the pistol and he stopped his tirade. She didn't seem remorseful or scared as she looked at him with that hard gleam in her eyes. After a moment she smiled a nefarious grin.

"Do you not know who you are dealing with? I am your worst nightmare. I am the Scarlet Maiden and you have lost everything."

* * *

The taking of the _Messenger _was a simply affair, nothing the men of the _Fancy _hadn't dealt with before. After the fighting and bloodshed bodies laid strewn across the deck, their blood staining the wood. Captain Chevalle watched indifferently as his men loaded all cargo aboard the decks of the _Fancy_.

It had been a good fight; his men had fought valiantly and with courage. They had left little to no survivors. Yes, everything was well in Chevalle's world. He did not look up as his first mate Jehan came to his side.

"Have you found her?" Chevalle asked and felt more than saw Jehan's nod.

"She is in the captain's quarters rummaging around for papers."

Chevalle sighed and swatted at a mosquito. "Not again," he said before climbing down the stairs and sweeping gracefully into the quarters, Jehan at his heels. They found Helen, still in her tattered garments, forcibly looking through papers.

"Helen," Chevalle began but the Englishwoman ignored him.

"There has to be something here." she muttered to herself, still not looking at the two Frenchmen.

"Helen-"

"They're not dead!" Helen spat, glaring furiously at Chevalle. She turned back to looking and gasped when she found what she had been looking for. She quickly scanned through the papers, her eyes tracing rapidly over the carefully written words. A moment passed, and then her body sagged and she leaned into the desk for support.

"' The sinking of the _Black Pearl_,'" she read before continuing, "'caused by the Kraken. Ship: completely dismantled. Deaths: unknown. Survivors…_unknown_.'"

She lowered the parchment and drew in a haggard breath.

"They have to be alright. They just have to be." she murmured to herself and Chevalle saw how exhausted she looked in the faint candlelight.

"Perhaps it would be better to stop looking, all you find is pain." Chevalle advised and once more Helen's wrath was upon him.

"They are not dead! _He _is not dead and I will prove you wrong one day!" she stormed out of the cabin with her skirts flying behind her. Chevalle and Jehan exchanged glances.

"Do not chide her; it only makes her more determined." Jehan told his captain before departing from the room as well.

* * *

Hours later Helen stood at the bow of the _Fancy_. She was free of her corset and dress and was breathing freely for the first time in hours. Dawn was coming and in the faint predawn light she could still read the words written on the parchment.

_Survivors: unknown. _

It was always the same answer no matter which ship she raided. The only certain thing she knew was that the _Black Pearl _had been destroyed and that her captain had gone down with her. But she knew nothing of the crew or Elizabeth or Will. What if they too were dead? Or rotting for eternity in Davy Jones' Locker? Helen couldn't bear the thought of it. So with vigor she tore the parchment to shreds and scattered them out to sea.

"I don't care what it tells me, but know this Will, I will find you again. I promise."

And with that the sun rose on a new day.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Think of it as a birthday gift from me to you. Please REVIEW! **


	28. Homeward Bound

Come What May

_Several Weeks Later…  
_

It had been two months.

Two months that Helen had joined the crew of the _Fancy_. Two months since she had begun her career as the Scarlet Maiden. Two months since she had last seen Port Royal. Two months since she had last seen Elizabeth or Will. Two months since she had last been held or kissed by her husband.

A lot had happened in those two months.

She had just recently had gotten into a bit of trouble in Bermuda where she had almost hung at the delight of the EITC. Luckily, she had gotten out of that mess with her neck intact. Also, there had been the nasty episode of being thrown overboard due to a horrible storm and landing on an island brimming with cannibals, who had seemed dead set on making Chevalle their chief…and then eating him. He too managed to survive that ordeal with the grace only a former French aristocrat could possess.

The past week though had been rather boring and had consisted of the typical raids of pilfering and pillaging. Nothing new. Helen had taken to becoming Chevalle's shadow as she had a plethora of questions involving the long and sometimes obscure history of piracy. Chevalle was more than happy to answer her questions. The two had been getting on swimmingly and Helen now considered the Frenchman her mentor. Chevalle had even begun showing her some of his specialty sword moves that Helen had picked up quickly. The two usually could be found sparring two or three times a day.

In the past week Helen had been catching up on reading, particularly on the Brethren Court. She had been reading regularly on how the famed pirate court came to be. She now knew every pirate lord by heart and what their piece of eight was. She had even begged Chevalle to show her his piece of eight; his brittle ace of heart's card. He had easily slipped it out of his pocket for Helen to see, and when she had reached forward to touch it he had slipped it back in without batting an eyelash.

Yes, a lot had happened in two months.

_Clang. _

The sound of metal rang out as two blades collided in a heated battle.

"Good," Chevalle complimented as he moved to the right and Helen followed him.

"Your footwork has gotten better and you are better at attacking then you were weeks ago. I would say that since your husband taught you, you have now surpassed him."

Helen rolled her green eyes.

"You've never seen Will fight. He's…amazing." she ducked a blow to the head from Chevalle and pivoted on her left foot as the two continued sparring across the main deck in the early morning mist. They had been at this for several weeks, sometimes Jehan joined them.

"I would very much like to meet Master Turner," Chevalle remarked as they fought. He had learned that to even hint at the fact that Helen's lost friends were _gone _would result in a wrath of rage that could rival even his mother's. So he treated Helen's loved ones as if they were just missing somewhere on the seven seas.

"Perhaps one day you will." she replied as they sparred across the deck, "Though, I doubt he will be pleased with the horrible influence that I've been subjected to."

Chevalle snorted and was a bit miffed, "I _am _a wonderful influence."

Helen only shrugged and then responded with a wicked grin, "A bit boring though, compared to someone such as the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow."

"No one can compete with a dead man."

The lighthearted came to an abrupt end as Helen's body went rigid with shock, but she then shook it off as she lunged at Chevalle.

"No, I guess not." she replied quietly and then there was no more talking. Her fighting grew jerky and erratic and in the end Chevalle won. Helen lay sprawled on the deck panting for breath as her sword lay several feet away and Chevalle's blade rested at the apple of her throat.

"You grew distracted." The Frenchman reprimanded while Helen rolled her green eyes and refused to look at the pirate.

"You said it purposefully." she spat and crossed her arms over her chest like a petulant child.

"You brought him up."

Helen chose not to see this as a valid point. She said nothing as Chevalle removed his sword and sheathed the weapon. He held out his hand to the young woman and after a moment's pause she untangled her arms and accepted the hand. He pulled her easily to her feet, and she wiped imaginary dirt off her slacks.

"So," she began making idle conversation, "where is our next target? Are we going to hit up another EITC ship or attack a port town? I had some ideas of…"

"No, we are not doing either of those things." Chevalle spoke, cutting off the spirited woman. Helen raised her eyebrows in question.

"Then what are we doing? Something new?"

Chevalle chuckled and straightened his wig; it had become a bit weathered in the sparring.

"Yes, something new. We are taking a much deserved break."

Helen stared blankly at the French captain for a few moments before blinking.

"A break? Now? But we're on a hot streak! We've taken six EITC ships this month and two port towns! Why on earth would we stop now?"

Chevalle smirked and patted Helen on the shoulder, "All work and no play does not make for a happy crew, surely you have learned this in your extensive time aboard pirate ships?"

Helen shook off his hand and looked out to the horizon as she sagged against the railing.

"I hate slowing down when we finally have the EITC quivering in their polished uniforms. If we stop they'll get comfortable again."

"Then we shall strike them at the heart and knock them down a few pegs." Chevalle answered as he stood next to her.

"Besides," Chevalle continued with his trademark smirk, "I think you shall like where we are going."

Helen doubted it, but nonetheless she turned fully to the Frenchman.

"And where's that?" she asked lazily.

"Port Royal."

* * *

It should have been a pleasant sight.

Port Royal was on the horizon like a beacon coming out of the thick, rolling grey clouds that were dancing across the sky. The ocean was an ominous dingy hue as its waves rocked against the hull of the _Fancy. _The wind slapped cheeks and was unmerciful.

However, this was not the reason that the sight of Port Royal did not fill Helen with happiness.

The harbor of Port Royal was brimming with ships proudly displaying the flag of the East India Trading Company.

Helen knew that Beckett was responsible for this.

The _Fancy _was forced to sail past Port Royal, for fear of being seen by the EITC. The ship sailed onward to dock in a secret cove only about a mile away from the city. It was a favorite of pirates in simpler times, times before Beckett was terrorizing the sea with the _Flying Dutchman_.

In the distance several skeletons were swaying in the wind with a warning for any pirates that stayed too long.

"Only a few hours," Chevalle had told Helen and she had agreed. She now stood on the deck of the _Fancy _dressed simply and not noticeably. She was dressed in shades of beige and brown, the only color she sported was a green headband that was hidden under her tricorn hat that was also hiding her dark hair, giving her the appearance of a man. The rest of the crew was dressed simply as well; no one wanted to bring about the attention of the EITC. It was dangerous to be here, but Helen was glad that Chevalle was allowing her this small opportunity to see her family.

She had thought of them often ever since she had been imprisoned in Fort Charles under Beckett's orders. Lucy would be eighteen now; Helen had missed her birthday. Perhaps she was even betrothed to that Christopher Woods she had been fancying at May Day. Louise, Anna and Brooke must have grown. Her father must have grey hair by now, dealing with four rambunctious daughters and an equally stubborn wife.

What were they doing right now? Helen imagined them all in the bakery. It would be warm and cozy on a chilly day such as today. Her mother would be in the kitchen barking orders out to Lucy and Louise as they baked hurriedly. Anna and Brooke would be playing on the floor with their makeshift toys that their father had crafted. Helen's father would have deemed today a relaxing day and would be sitting in front of the fire keeping warm and he called out for ale.

Did they miss her as much as she missed them? Surely they must know that she was safe. James would have told them, Helen knew that. Of course this would most likely only have worried them. They had never approved of her…_interest _in piracy. She didn't doubt that she would be in for a serious lecture when she saw everyone. Hopefully, this reunion would involve a lot of hugs and laughter, something that was missing on the _Fancy. _Of course Manny was always entertaining.

Helen sat idly in the dinghy with members of the crew as it was lowered into the water. It was quickly rowed to the shoreline, and Helen was the first to depart. She waited for Manny to come to her side and they were off to Port Royal. It was hard going walking over the rocky shore, but Helen walked quickly and with a hop to her step.

"So," Manny asked as he joined arms with her, "what is Port Royal like?"

Helen spent the whole hike telling Manny in detail of her childhood and of growing up in the only home she had ever remembered. She told him of the pranks she and Lucy used to play, how Will had been a childhood friend of hers, but secretly she had always thought of him as more than a friend, and of her and Will's wedding. She had just finished telling Manny of the quirky encounter that occurred the day after May Day with Will on top of her, her dressed as a man, and a man seeing the whole thing when she saw Port Royal.

It looked the same as ever.

The crew of the _Fancy _split up so as not to draw any unnecessary attention and then entered the city. Helen was excited at the prospect of being home, but she would soon learn that nothing had stated the same. She walked through the barren, deserted streets of Port Royal and was surprised to see everything boarded up and closed.

It was Friday, so the business of Port Royal should be at its weekly peak. It was a lugubrious day, but that shouldn't have stopped the market place from being packed with people. However, the streets were quiet and no one was to be seen. Helen kept her head down as two EITC soldiers passed her.

Where was everyone? Why was no one out and about today?

She stopped for a moment as she passed Brown's Smithy. She stood outside and stared at what had once been her home. She was not surprised to find that it was closed. Without Will she doubted that Mr. Brown could uphold the smithy on his own merit. She stepped closer and peered into the dust coated window. She could just faintly make out Will's work station that still held all of his old tools. All of his previously made swords still hung proudly from various places. Helen could almost imagine Will standing there working hard on his latest order.

Helen backed away from the smithy and walked down the street toward her family's bakery. Surely it would open just like always. When she arrived she was shocked to find the bakery in the same state as the smithy.

It was closed.

Helen looked through the shuttered windows to see the bakery as silent and as still as a ghost town. This didn't make any sense. Where was everyone and why was everything closed? What had happened to Port Royal in only two months?

Helen looked up to see light coming from the upper level of the building; the level where her family lived. At least someone was home. Helen turned around and when she was certain no one was near she hopped the fence and landed in her own backyard. Here too she saw lights from her family's living quarters. Good, she would now get answers to the questions that had been troubling her since she had arrived.

With a crack of her neck she began the perilous climb up the side of her house and up to her old bedroom window. Luckily she made it to the window without much trouble; however, she unfortunately made a crash landing into her room. She landed in a heap on the floor and quickly jumped up and brushed herself off while quietly cursing under her breath. Her hat had fallen off and her dark hair had come tumbling down her shoulders.

"What was that?" A voice said from outside the door as Helen's head jerked up. She knew that voice; it was her younger sister Louise.

"I don't know," Another voice, Lucy, responded, "I'll go look."

Helen cursed once more and then hid behind the door just as it opened. She was nearly flattened against the wall and poked her head out to catch a glimpse of her sister. Lucy hadn't changed at all, except paler and with dark circles under her pretty blue eyes. She looked around the room and found nothing to cause suspicion…except for the open window.

"I could have sworn I shut you." she spoke to herself as she went to the window and shut it. She turned to go when suddenly a hand shut out from behind her and slapped itself over her mouth. Lucy began to struggle but froze as her captor spoke rapidly in her ear.

"It's me! Helen! Your dearly beloved sister"

Lucy froze and when her captor's grip loosened she broke free and whirled around. True enough it was Helen standing there. Helen hadn't been quite sure what to expect, but Lucy's expression of shock and horror surely wasn't it. She stared at Helen almost as if she could see right through her and her body was shivering like made.

"Lucy?" Helen asked, taking a step forward as Lucy stepped back, "It's only me." she held her hand out for Lucy to take and after several moments Lucy reached out and touched Helen's skin. She jumped back as if burned.

"You're real." she brokenly whispered while Helen blinked in surprised.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

Lucy looked at her for another moment before quickly moving forward. Helen beamed and eagerly awaited the embrace she had been expecting.

_Slap!_

"Ouch! That hurt! What the bloody hell was that for?" Helen hissed as she cradled her stinging cheek in her hand.

"I very much hoped it hurt!" Lucy yelled in response as her older sister flinched. "Do you have any idea the pain you've put our family through these past two months? Of course you don't! You never see past your own selfishness!"

"What are you talking about?" Helen asked darkly as she checked her jaw to make sure nothing was broken.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Lucy hotly retorted with a red face.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. If this is about my leaving after my escape from the prison, then I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, but I was in a bit of a hurry."

"Now what are you talking about? I'm talking about the fire!"

This threw Helen for a loop.

"Fire?" she asked confused and Lucy sighed. She reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled old a folded slip of paper. She carefully undid it and stroked it for a moment before handing it to Helen. Helen took it and quickly read it and gasped.

It was a notice dictated by Cutler Beckett that read of a fire at Fort Charles that had claimed the life of one prisoner…Helen Turner.

Helen looked at her sister, who was quietly sniffling.

"We all thought…we thought you died in that fire. It nearly killed us all."

"Oh, Lucy," Helen whispered before hugging her sister tightly. Lucy gripped her back and the two sisters stood there for a long moment. Finally they pulled away as Lucy wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"Come on," Lucy said, grabbing Helen's hand, "I'm not the only one who will want to see you."

They rushed out of the room and found Helen's remaining sisters and her mother sitting in the small and quaint living room. Their reactions were quite similar to Lucy's, except no slapping. It was a tearful and happy reunion as Helen hugged everyone as much as she could. Just as she finished hugging her mother for the last time she saw that one member of the family was missing.

"Where's father?" she asked while still holding onto her mother's shoulders. The smiling countenances of her sisters' disappeared as Helen turned to her mother, whose shoulders were quivering.

"He is in the prisons of Fort Charles."

"What? Why?" Helen asked, completely shocked.

"He has been accused of associating with a person convicted of piracy and was taken to the prisons to be questioned, of what I do not know. They took him two weeks ago and we have not seen him since. They will allow no visitors."

"Associating with a person of piracy? But who could that be?" Helen looked around and saw that her sisters were avoiding her sharp gaze. As she looked into her mother's eyes the horrible truth dawned on her.

"Oh my God, it's me, isn't it? He's in prison because of me."

"You and Will, yes." Helen's mother reluctantly admitted as Helen sucked in a breath.

"How could this have happened? Surely Governor Swann could have stopped this."

"The governor has had no power since Cutler Beckett has come here. He has taken control of the whole city and has accused and imprisoned many of being supporters of piracy."

"You aren't a pirate right, Helen?" Anna, Helen's eight year old sister, asked innocently. Helen bit her lip and shook her head.

"Yes, but I'm a good pirate." she knelt down in front of Anna, who looked thoroughly confused.

"How can a pirate be good? They're evil." she pointed out and Helen's lip quirked.

"Not all pirates. Some of the pirates I've met have been the best of people."

Helen's mother, Lucy, and Louise looked upset at Helen's words but said nothing as Helen stood and said with resolve,

"I want to see him."

"You'll never get past the guards." Lucy spoke up as Helen smirked.

"I have my ways."

* * *

Fort Charles was filled with people on this cold Friday afternoon. Black uniformed guards stood at every post and many were lined up in the courtyard as the prisoners were led forward in shackles. They were filthy and emaciated and looked as if they hadn't seen the sun in days. They stood in lines as muskets were pointed at them.

From across the courtyard, with a bird's eye view of the proceedings, popped up the heads of Jehan, Helen and Manny. They had cleverly snuck in and had the best seats in the house.

"Gallows," Jehan pointed out as a finely dressed lieutenant marched up the wood steps, an edict in his arms.

"Gallows are never good," Manny gulped from beside Helen as she hushed him. The lieutenant began speaking loud and clearly as seven of the hundreds of prisoners were brought to the gallows, nooses were tied around their necks.

"In order to affect a timely halt to deteriorating conditions, and to ensure the common good, a state of emergency has been declared for these territories, by decree of Lord Cutler Beckett, duly appointed by His Majesty the King. By decree, according to martial law, the following statuses are temporarily amended: right to assembly, suspended."

As he spoke the masked executioner went to the lever and pulled.

_Clank. _

The bodies of the dead swung idly in the wind. Helen held her breath and forced down the feeling of being sick as more marched resolutely to their deaths.

"…right to habeas corpus, suspended."

_Clank. _

"…right to legal counsel, suspended."

_Clank. _

"…right to jury of peers, suspended."

_Clank. _

"All persons convicted of piracy, or aiding a person convicted of piracy, or associating with a person convicted of piracy shall be sentenced to hang by the neck until dead."

The lieutenant rolled up his parchment and stepped away as the next batch of prisoners was brought forward.

"This is wrong." Helen whispered to her two companions. Jehan nodded in agreement.

"Is there no law in this land?" she asked him and he looked at her sadly.

"Not with Beckett at the helm."

"We have to do something." she responded passionately.

"What can we do?" Manny asked from beside her. She only glared at him in return. She looked down at the gallows and gasped, for standing in the middle of the seven was a young child. He was staring at his hands intently as a barrel was brought forward for him to stand on. He was roughly hoisted up and the noose was placed around his neck.

"He's only a child!" she hissed to Jehan, who sighed.

"We cannot become involve."

Just then something strange occurred that would change Helen's life forever.

The young boy…began to sing.

"The King and his men, stole the Queen from her bed, and bond her in her bones. The seas be ours, and by the powers, where we will, we'll roam."

Helen turned to Jehan and Manny to see them both pale and shaking.

"What is it? What was he singing?"

"The Song." Manny murmured in amazement and it took a moment for Helen to put the pieces together. Yes! It was the song of the Brethren Court. She should have known that, of course.

"Yo, ho, all hands hoist the colors high." One prisoner sang as all the other hundreds of prisoners joined in on the song that was calling all pirates home.

"Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die. Yo ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die."

_Clank. _

The singing died as the bodies fell.

It was then that Helen finally noticed her father, looking tired and weary, among the mass of wrongfully accused peoples.

"Father!" she cried and would have lunged forward, had Jehan and Manny not held her back.

"You are of no help to him right now." Jehan said sharply to her and she was forced to watch as he stood in line to await death.

But for once, fate and fortune was on Helen's side. The lieutenant said something to the soldiers and the prisoners were marched back to their cells. Helen sighed in relief; her father was safe…for now.

The three pirates stayed low to the ground as they made their way out of the fort.

"What does this mean?" Manny said to Jehan. Jehan sighed and responded,

"It means that the Brethren Court has been summoned. It is the Capitaine's duty to attend."

"We have more to worry about at the moment than the Brethren Court." Helen snapped as she agitatedly ran a hand through her thick hair.

"We must rescue the prisoners." she exclaimed as the two pirates looked at her as if she had gone loony.

"Helen, I know you want to save your father, but it's impossible."

Helen snorted and shook her head, "If I believed in the impossible than I wouldn't be standing here. Gather up the men and bring them to my family's bakery, we'll go from there."

She turned on her heel and was walking away before either man could respond.

"Do you have a plan?" Manny called out to her and she only shook her head.

"I'm working on it!"

* * *

Gloria Richards came from a large family. She had seven siblings and her home had always been filled with noise. Then she had married her husband and had had five lovely daughters and her home was once more filled with much noise. However, Gloria was unaccustomed to her home being filled with this amount of people, and the fact that they were pirates did not help to settle her nerves.

She sat with her four young daughters in the corner watching in fear and awe as French pirates came and went about the house speaking to one another. And at the heart of this party was her own daughter, Helen.

She sat in a chair overlooking a map of Fort Charles as she spoke intently with the first mate, what was his name…ah, yes, Jehan. She looked completely at ease with her pirate comrades as she pointed out various entrances and exits. Gloria could hardly reconcile this image of her daughter with the one of her growing up as a normal, young woman. But Helen hadn't been the same, not since she had returned from rescuing Miss Swann from those dastardly pirates.

Gloria would just have to get used to the idea that her daughter had grown up and become a radically different person than what Gloria could have imagined.

"We could enter here." Helen pointed out a spot on the map to Jehan as he nodded and suggested a different route. Helen was about to answer when a noise could be heard from outside. The cabal of pirates went silent as muffled voices could be heard from outside the locked bakery door.

Suddenly two knocks, a pause, and then a light knock came at the door.

"Are you sure that was the code?"

"Of course I am!"

"I thought it was three knocks, pause for two seconds, and then whistle."

"No, no! It's two knocks, pause, and then knock three times quickly."

"Oh for the love of God!" Helen hissed from her spot as she nodded to Manny, who stood at attention at the door, "Just let the idiots in!"

Manny consented and opened the door as an arguing Louie and Leroy were revealed. They both sheepishly smiled and were allowed in by the scowling Manny. Helen rolled her eyes and went back to explaining the plan just as a knock came at the door one more time. This time Manny immediately answered it and hastily stepped back as Chevalle gracefully sauntered through it. He was dressed elaborately in lavender silks and a cloak of red was hanging off his shoulders and he leaned upon his jewel encrusted cane. Helen's family had never seen such an elegantly dressed man.

Chevalle seemed displeased to find all of his crew cramped in a bakery in the midst of plans for attacking the heart of EITC operations.

"Helen," he called out as Helen stepped forward, "What is the meaning of all of this?"

Helen gulped and then began with the same drive and determination that she brought to everything she did.

"The EITC has captured many prisoners false accused of aiding pirates and fugitives and now are hanging them."

"This is not my concern." Chevalle began, but Helen cut him off.

"These are innocent people, whose lives are being stolen from them because they associated with people like us. It is not fair that they suffer for our sins." she declared but Chevalle only shook his head.

"This isn't the only thing we have learned," Jehan said from his corner as Chevalle turned to his first mate.

"The hangings have been for a specific reason."

"And that reason is?" Chevalle asked as Jehan sighed.

"To ensure a promise of war. The Song has been sung. The Brethren Court has been summoned."

This caused a wave of whispers and murmurs from the men of the _Fancy _as they spoke excitedly to each other. Helen's family just looked at each other in confusion and shrugged. Chevalle tapped his cane upon the floor and the whole bakery went silent.

"Chevalle," Helen said coming to the pirate, "I know that you don't want to be involved in this. But…but it's my father, I have to save him. I am asking you to do this as a favor to me, _please, _help me."

Her voice quivered and she looked down at the floor as she waited for the captain's final decision. The room was thick with tension as everyone waited for the fateful verdict. Chevalle sighed and removed his fancy feathered hat.

"There had better be something in it for me." he gruffly and begrudgingly said as Helen raised her head and gave a watery smile to her mentor.

"Isn't there always?"

Chevalle chuckled and rubbed his hands together.

"Alright, what is the plan?"

* * *

Helen stood in her old room changing into her usual Scarlet Maiden assemblage. Tonight she wore a simple white blouse with a blood red vest over it with black slacks and boots. She had various weapons upon her person, her favorite being her cutlass and pistol. Her black hair was flowing down her back as she tried to calm her nerves.

This would be her biggest operation yet.

It was all planned, down to the very last detail. But just _one_ mistake and everything could fall to pot.

She wrung her hands and began playing with her wedding band as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," she called out over her shoulder. The door opened and she turned to see her mother standing there.

"You look…nice." she said, still trying to get used to the sight of Helen dressed as a pirate. Helen lightly smiled and nodded, still playing with her band.

"I remember you as a child," Gloria began as Helen looked up, "Always so independent and headstrong. You always did what you thought was right. I just…I never thought it would lead you down this road."

Helen sighed and realized the lecture was coming.

"Mother, I really don-"

"Hold a moment," Gloria said sternly, "I haven't finished yet. I can't say that I approve of this path that you, your friend and your husband have decided to take. However, if it brings back your father to me and if it makes you happy, then I guess it can't all be bad, right?"

Helen smiled and nodded and reached for her mother's hand to squeeze.

"Thank you for understanding." she hugged her tightly before quickly walking out of the room, out of the bakery and out into the night.

She had a mission to complete.

XOXOX

Fort Charles was silent.

Not a sound was heard saved for the marching of boots as soldiers came to and from their posts. Two soldiers stood soundly at their post at the entrance to the prisons down below where the prisoners were being kept. Tomorrow would be a new day of hanging now that Cutlet Beckett was pleased with today's results.

The two soldiers stood at attention as two hunched, cloaked figures came from the darkness.

"Who goes there?" One called out as the two figures continued walking toward them.

"I'm sorry dearie," an elderly voice crooned from one figure, "I've only come to see my daughter one last time."

"No visitors allowed." The guard said as he and his companion blocked the entrance.

"Please sir," the voice continued, "Just one last time."

"How many times must I tell you woman, no visitors!" he shoved at the cloak figure as she went stumbling back. She regained her balance and then chuckled, but her voice not longer sounded old and frail, but young and mocking.

"You shouldn't have done that." the voice warned, and the last thing that guard saw was a beautiful face and a flash of red before he was dead. Manny took care of the other guard quickly and silently as his body fell to the ground. Manny and Helen uncloaked themselves and Helen shook her head and looked down at the two bodies without pity.

"How rude," she said to her friend and he chuckled. He reached for the torch hanging off the wall and turning to the east waved it in the air. At the parapets two soldiers suddenly went down and were replaced by the silhouettes of Jehan and Gaston.

"Won't this fort be in for a lovely surprise?" Helen said to Manny as they crept down the stairs.

"The loveliest." he responded cheerfully before they went silent. Halfway down the stairs they saw an EITC officer lazily lounging at his desk, his cell keys hanging off his hip. All of the prisoners were cramped in their cells, sitting or standing, waiting without hope for the coming day.

Several of the prisoners saw Helen and Manny, but at their urging, they stayed silent, watching in interest what was to happen next. Helen stalked to the desk and stood behind the man as he snoozed quietly. It was now her time to try out the hefty trick that Gaston had taught her.

Grabbing for his neck, she reached and jerked it as it cracked and broke. The man tumbled to the ground dead. Helen looked madly around and was relieved when no one came running. She reached for the keys and held them up victoriously as Manny winked.

This created hoots and howling from the prisoners as Helen immediately went on the quest for her father.

"Father?" she called up and down the cells, "Patrick Richards? Are you here?"

"Helen?" An incredulous voice said from behind her as she whirled around to see her father standing at the cells, clutching the bars in his hands.

"Father!" she cried and ran to him. She grabbed his hands and kissed them as he stared on in wonder and amazement.

"But I…I thought you…"

"No father, I didn't die. It was a lie made by Cutler Beckett." she reassured him as she squeezed his hands. He reached up and cupped her cheek as she leaned into his touch.

"Oh, father." she whispered, "I've missed you so very much."

"And I you, my dearest Helen. But what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you of course." she responded giddily as Manny nodded from beside her.

"And everyone else, of course." she said loudly to the prisoners, as a cheer went up.

"But al the soldiers, you'll be caught," Helen's father warned. Helen only gave a Cheshire grin.

"Don't worry about that. Let's just say, things are about to get much more interesting here in Port Royal."

"Well, well. Always a woman with a plan, aren't you Helen Turner?" A voice said from behind Helen as she turned in confusion and gasped.

"Anamaria?"

"The one and the same." the feisty, female pirate replied from her cell. Helen blinked as she looked at the former member of Jack's crew.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Helen asked, surprised beyond belief to see that Anamaria had been caught by the EITC. Helen knew that she hadn't been a part of Jack's crew when he had been taken to Davy Jones' Locker, for James had never spoke of any other female besides Elizabeth.

"I made the mistake of trusting someone I shouldn't have." the pirate responded as she leaned nonchalantly against the cell bars.

"And why are you here? On some mission for Sparrow?" she asked with a sardonic chuckle as Helen's eyes narrowed.

"No, Jack Sparrow is dead."

The words took Anamaria by surprise and she stepped back in shock.

"Jack Sparrow…dead?" she asked numbly as Helen nodded.

"How?" Anamaria breathlessly asked.

"Cutler Beckett." Helen said as way of explanation; it was all she needed to say. Anamaria bit her lip in deep concentration as many emotions ran through her. She finally settled on indifference as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well good." she said inconvincibly, "He never gave me a ship like he promised."

She looked Helen over, "I see you made a name for yourself, or am I not speaking to the Scarlet Maiden?"

"How'd you guess?" Helen asked in surprise. Anamaria only smirked.

"You're not exactly subtle."

"As fun as this back and forth is," Manny said from his spot as all the occupants of the prison turned towards him, "I think we have a plan to get on with."

"Ah, yes." Helen said, "Thank you for reminding me."

Just as she spoke an explosion sounding from overhead that caused the whole fort to tremble. She heard shouts from above and smiled gleefully; everything was going according to plan.

"Don't you just love the sound of cannon fire?" she said to Manny as he nodded in agreement.

"Cannon fire?" Helen's father asked in surprise, "Helen, what exactly is going on?"

"Just freeing you of course! Now who's ready for freedom?"

* * *

Fort Charles was under siege as it was continually hit by cannon fire from the distant ship in the harbor. Smoke engulfed all of Port Royal and pirates were running amok and officers were running around acting like chickens with their heads cut off.

No one had anticipated this.

A pirate ship daring enough to bomb the heart of the East India Trading Company.

The commotion was made no better as the surge of prisoners from down below came running out of the prisons and into the heart of the battle. Helen pushed her father onward before immediately joining in the fight. She slashed at soldiers madly and without mercy as she fought with ferocity that was legendary.

When her sword failed her, her pistol was a welcome friend.

She took the streets and passed a cackling Anamaria, who was taking her revenge of several EITC soldiers. Helen only chuckled and rolled her eyes. Some people never change…

Helen had just rounded the corner when she came face to face with the man that she owed her life to.

"James?" she asked in surprise. He looked just as he had the last time they had spoken. He was dressed in the formal attire of an admiral and his white wig was prim and proper. In his hand was the sword Will had long ago made for his coronation as a commodore. He seemed equally shocked to see Helen.

"Helen? You're the Scarlet Maiden. I should have guessed."

"Everyone else already has." she muttered before sheathing her sword. They were in a quiet part of the town that was not yet affected by the carnage occurring at the fort. Smoke still billowed around them and hid them from view.

"You look good." James told her, it was true. She looked much healthier and happier than the last time he had seen her.

"You look like Beckett's twin, only taller." she joked as James sighed and scratched his head.

"You shouldn't have come here, this place is drawling with soldiers." he told her quietly as he pulled her to him and into the shadows so they would not be seen.

"My crew's taken care of that. I think you shall be down a few hundred by sunrise." she surmised but James ignored her.

"That's not it; Beckett has a force of thousands that he's building up for one single purpose: a war against piracy."

"Yes, I already learned this by his display today. It was revolting." she shivered just thinking of the young boy, who faced death with no fear in his eyes. James looked guilty and looked down.

"His ambitions know no bounds. He will go to whatever degree to obtain what he wants. No one can stop him, not me, not Governor Swann, no one."

"Only one would have tried," Helen said quietly, "But Beckett sent him to the Locker."

James suddenly gripped Helen by the shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Helen, what you are doing is only going to get you killed. Take my advice, disappear, live a quiet, peaceful life somewhere else and forget about this whole mess."

"What about Will or Elizabeth? Have you forgotten about them? They are out there, right not, fighting for freedom, and you want me to not do the same?"

"You don't even know if they are alive." he told her in a pained voice as he thought of Elizabeth. Helen forced herself out of his grip and backed away.

"My heart tells me so, and if yours doesn't then that is your curse. I know what side I stand on, do you James?"

He stayed silent and Helen shook her head.

"Then I guess it is decided. I thank you for saving my life, but if you would excuse me, I have to fight for me freedom." she turned on her heel to go, but James caught her wrist and turned her around.

"I cannot tell you much, but Beckett has been using all of his resources to learn of your…Brethren Court. He is planning on sending a large party of soldiers overseas."

"Where?" Helen asked intently as she digested the information.

"He will not say, this is all I know. I hope it can help you in some way."

He released Helen and she looked at him for a moment before running into the street and back into battle.

* * *

That night Port Royal crumbled and burned.

Many EITC soldiers lost their lives to pirates.

The prisoners escaped with their lives intact.

And the pirate ship, the _Fancy, _sailed away into the night.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	29. One Day You'll Understand

Come What May

"Are they gone yet?" Helen asked coming up from behind Jehan, who stood posed at the railing of the _Fancy. _It had been a very stressful week for the French pirates since their spectacle at Port Royal. Accordingly, Beckett and the EITC had been less than pleased and had taking to hunting the pirates down.

For the past week the Caribbean Sea had been flooded with naval ships searching for the lucrative pirate ship. They traveled in packs of two and three and at times had coerced the _Flying Dutchman _into searching as well. Only yesterday the _Fancy _had come upon the shipwreck of a fellow French pirate ship. The captain had been a colleague of Chevalle's and the blow had been cruelly dealt. Nothing had remained of the ship; everyone was drowned. It was a harsh reality to the pirates of the _Fancy; _death was continuously around the corner. For Chevalle's part, he acted as nonplussed as ever and had told his men to continue on as before. Of course, he was taking precautions and making sure his ship was not noticed.

Today was no different.

Sailing off the coast of some unpopulated island, the _Fancy _had noticed five decidedly EITC ships heading their way. Quickly they had hid themselves behind the monumentally huge rocks right off the shore of this land. As expected the ships had sailed on without stopping. The odd thing was that they were sailing away from the Caribbean Sea.

"Away?" Helen asked Jehan as he turned to her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, they are heading east, towards Mexico, perhaps beyond." James Norrington's words came back to her as she mulled over this next development. He had said something of Beckett planning an overseas expedition. Perhaps this was it. But what did Beckett want overseas? Did it have anything to do with piracy?

Humph!

Of course it did, this was Beckett they were bloody talking about. Everything he did revolved around destroying the most ancient and noble institution of piracy. But why would he need to go overseas? Was there something eluding him in his quest for control? Was he afraid of something? What have he to fear when he had the _Flying Dutchman? _Did it have anything to do with the Brethren Court? Had he learned that it had been finally called? Did he know anything about the Brethren Court?

So many questions. They needed answers.

A look flashed between the first mate and the blacksmith's wife, and the next thing they know they were resolutely marching to the quarters of Chevalle. They entered without preamble and found the French pirate sitting at his majestic desk with a glass of rich Cabernet wine.

"Qui?" the Captain asked without looking up. The only ones who ever found it fit to eternally ruin his solitude was his first mate and his infuriating partner in all this madness that Helen had forced him into. It was a good thing that he admired her stubbornness and her way of overriding his authority, or he would have had her walked the plank many moons ago. Truth was he was rather fond of the girl's company; she was rather spunky for bring British. He even managed to overlook her horrid accent. How strident the British were when they decided to open their mouths!

"We have encountered five EITC ships traveling east, just as the three were yesterday. We believe that they are planning on traveling abroad."

"They could be traveling to a Caribbean island." Chevalle interjected while Helen rolled her eyes.

"I have already told you, that a friend of mine said that Beckett is plan-"

"Is planning an overseas expedition, yes I heard you the first time. However, this _friend _of yours is an admiral in Beckett's navy. So, I am sorry if I do not take his word at face value."

"He wouldn't lie to me." Helen snapped as her emerald eyes narrowed. Chevalle looked to her unblinkingly.

"Are you positive?" his silky voice echoed around the elegant quarters.

"Yes," Helen replied without hesitance, "The woman he loves is fighting against Beckett. He knows that I am his only chance at finding her. He would not lie to me, never."

Chevalle appeared to see a flaw in her logic and was opening his mouth to voice it, but the stormy gaze in her eyes kept him quiet. He turned his head to his first mate.

"If they are traveling abroad, where would they go?"

"I believe it to be Asia." Jehan replied.

"Asia?" Chevalle asked and seemed perplexed by the answer. He reached up and stroked his chin as Helen once more implanted herself in the conversation.

"Yes, but the better question is why would they go to Asia. Can you see any reason for it Captain?" she asked as she leaned placed her hands on the desk and leaned in, placing her weight on her hands. Chevalle bit his tongue to stop himself from telling her to stop acting like a child. Alas, he was not her father and his reprimand would only goad her own. She had such spirit for only being the wife of a blacksmith and the daughter of a baker. Piracy was suiting her.

"No reason at all, I do not understand why you would think I would know the petty goings on of the EITC." Underhanded comments always had a way of riling Helen up.

"What if it were to do with the Brethren Court? Shipwreck Cove is located here, yes, but is there anything connected to the Brethren Court in Asia?"

Chevalle's grey eyes flashed and he glanced at Jehan, who nodded. Helen looked at the two in confusion. What were they hiding?

"First Mate Jehan, I believe I feel the fancy for a small side trip at our favorite island. Make sure we arrive there with all haste."

"Understood sir." Jehan bowed his head and marched out of the room. Helen watched him go with a quirked brow. The second he was gone she rounded on Chevalle, who had gone back to his maps.

"What was that?" she demanded as Chevalle regarded her with slight bemusement.

"What was what Dear Helen?" he asked with the smoothness of a polished aristocrat. It reminded her of Governor Swann when he placed his airs on. It made Helen want to strangle the French pirate.

"That!" she yelled as she pointed to the doors that Jehan had exited out of a moment ago. Chevalle followed her gaze before taking a sip out of his goblet.

"You are speaking in riddles and are confusing me. Please return when you can speak clearly and plainly."

She couldn't believe it. He had just dismissed her. Her! His partner in crime; the only reason that he hadn't been found and hung by his neck by the EITC. Alright, perhaps that was a bit extreme, but Helen hated being kept out of the loop. She gave a fierce glare to Chevalle before stomping her way out of his cabin.

The moment she was on the deck she found Jehan at the helm giving the new coordinates to Maurice. Wherever they were going, Maurice sure seemed glad of it. Helen hurried to Jehan's side and began assaulting him with insistent questions.

"Where are we going? And why are we going there?"

Jehan rolled his eyes fondly and looked down at the young woman.

"You never stop do you?" he asked with a bit of exasperation.

"Not if I can help it." she replied instantly. She blocked Jehan's departure and crossed her arms over her chest as she regarded her friend with suspicion.

"Where are we going? Do not hide it from me; I shall merely badger it out you eventually. Do yourself a favor and tell me before you regret it." Her words were short and clipped, and she inclined her head to him to wait for the answer. He sighed and adjusted his tricorn.

"We are traveling to Montserrat."

Helen blinked. Montserrat was one of the few French islands left in the Caribbean, and as such it was a popular spot for the _Fancy _to dock. Helen had never been there, but she had heard enough stories to know that it was a rather notorious place, particularly when the men of the _Fancy _were there.

Now she was indignant.

"What? No! We cannot go to Montserrat."

Now Jehan raised an eyebrow as he asked, "And why ever not?"

"Because it is no better than Tortuga for this lot. We have work to do; we have no time for a holiday."

Jehan chuckled and shook his head. "Oh Helen, if you think this is a visit of pleasure then you are mistaken. Very much mistaken. Yes, our men will enjoy themselves immensely, but this is not why the Capitaine is sailing there."

"Then why?" Helen demanded to know, now feeling upset at having been belittled by her mentor of sorts.

"For one, it is a go strategic move. Montserrat has always been kind to us, and in return we have always been kind to them. They will grant us a safe haven until the sea is quieter and no longer filled with enemy ships. Also, in Montserrat is a friend of sorts who does the Capitaine's bidding for him."

"An informant?" Helen asked surprised. At Jehan's nod she asked,

"He wants to learn about why the EITC ships are traveling to Asia, then?"

"Most likely he has already guessed, but he wants assurance before he plans his attack."

"Well, why didn't he say so? Why must he be secretive? Particularly from me?" she asked the last part to herself, but Jehan heard her nonetheless. He bit back an amused smile as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sometimes one likes to keep things close to their vests. One day, when you're older, you'll understand."

Helen nodded and watched as Jehan made his descent down the wooden stairs to the deck. Before he completely departed he called over his shoulder,

"If I were you, I would be inclined to inform Master Emanuel of this news. He has always had a rather…_soft _spot for Montserrat."

Then Jehan was gone, leaving Helen to think over his words. Finally it dawned on her.

"Coralie," she whispered to herself, before a delightful grin appeared on her tan face. With a mischievous gleam in her eyes she went on a mission to seek out her dear friend.

* * *

Manny was not happy at the prospect of seeing his dearly beloved. He was ecstatic. The moment Helen had told him, he had been nothing but an exuberant boy. The foolish smile never left his face and he couldn't stop talking about dear Coralie. Helen hadn't met her yet, but it seemed she already knew everything there was to know about her.

Manny's excitement had been mounting from the moment Montserrat had appeared on the horizon. An hour later when the ship was finally docked in the harbor, Manny could not contain himself.

"Come on!" he yelled to Helen the moment she placed her feet on the ground. She was a little wobbly from not having been on land in a while. Just as she regained her balance, Manny had his hand wrapped around her wrist and was dragging her into the colonial town of Brades. Brades was very much like Port Royal, except for a staunch navy and the oppressive nature of the EITC hanging over everything.

Sadly, she did not have time to admire the town as Manny was set on only one goal: seeing Coralie. She was a barmaid at a popular inn the Helen's comrades loved to frequent when they were in town.

"Slow down Manny! I can hardly keep up!" Helen laughingly called out from behind him as he charged through the crowd.

"I can't! It's been six months since I last saw here, now nothing shall keep me away." He only tugged harder on Helen and she gave in. She understood what it was like to be torn away from the one you loved. Yes, she understood it very well. She followed Manny as fast as she could and finally they came upon the tavern that she worked at.

Helen expected them to head right in, but stopped as she saw Manny looking awkward. He nervously began to fidget and agitatedly brushed his hand through his hair. He was as lanky as ever, though Helen had been forcing him to eat more. He rubbed his sweaty hands together in an attempt to pull himself together.

"Manny, are you alright?" Helen asked with concerned as she glanced at the tavern and then at him. He jerkily nodded and sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm just nervous, is all."

Helen looked at him before slowly nodding, "Well, standing out here won't get you any closer to Coralie. Besides, if you're worried that she won't be excited to see you then you're mad. She loves you."

Manny snorted, "You've never met her."

Helen responded with a smile, "She loves you, Manny. Now come on," she grabbed his hand, "It's time for you to see her."

Manny nodded and hand-in-hand the two walked into the tavern. It was no different than Jack's favorite tavern situated in Tortuga. Manny abandoned the second they set foot in the bar. Helen couldn't find it in her heart to blame him. She knew if Will were here, she would be a hawk searching for him. She only watched Manny go with a fond smile before looking around the bar.

"Scarlet Maiden, over here!" A familiar voice yelled above the crowd. The room suddenly went silent as every pair of eyes turned towards Helen. She blushed under the scrutiny and looked around the inn to see who had called for her. At the far left corner of the room sat several of her comrades.

She instantly went to the table and when she arrived she greeted Louie, who had called for her, with a slap upon the head. The noise in the pub had picked up and Helen was no longer the center of attention.

"What was that for?" Louie called out as he rubbed the back of his head. Upon seeing his twin laughing at him, he punched Leroy in the noise.

"For being an idiot," Helen retorted easily as Remy handed her a bottle of rum. She cozily sat herself down and saw Manny out of the corner of her eye. As she paid half an ear to what her men were talking about, she continued to watch Manny as he searched for Coralie. He was like a madman, moving up and down the aisles searching for her lovely face.

Suddenly, a decidedly pretty and plump young girl came waltzing out a backroom. Her blonde hair was hanging down and her blue eyes were lit up with an eternally cheerful expression. Her cheeks had a natural flush to them that only added to her appeal. She was short and had a smile set off by white teeth.

This had to be Coralie.

It only took her a moment to set her eyes on Manny, and when she did her face broke out into a brilliant grin and her eyes widened. Manny saw her too and his own excitement could not be contained. He held out his arms to her, and with a gleeful shout she ran right into them.

Helen's table began to cheer.

Being a good deal shorter than Manny, it was easy for him to sweep her up and spin her around. When he finally set her down the next thing the two lovers did was to…_familiarize _themselves with each other. Helen only chuckled and sipped her rum as her fellow pirates whistled and howled.

However, then things changed.

A hush came over the tavern as Manny bent down onto one knee. Helen leaned forward in her chair as he began speaking earnestly to her. He was too far away for anyone at her table to hear what he was saying, but everyone was watching intently. Manny grasped Coralie's hands and her eyes began to tear up with the compliments he was no doubt bestowing upon her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out something small. Helen couldn't see it as Manny's back was to her. He held it up to Coralie, and whatever it was, it glinted in the faint candlelight of the tavern. Coralie broke down into tears as she nodded to Manny's proposition. Helen couldn't see what happened next as her table erupted into cheers.

Manny stood and once more kissed his beloved before ushering her to Helen's table. Helen sat back in her seat as the two came up to everyone, each wearing identical grins of happiness. Without waiting a moment Manny exclaimed to the table,

"We're getting married! Tonight!"

* * *

"A wedding? Tonight? Is he mad?" Helen asked Jehan while trailing behind him as he overlooked the preparations for tonight's nuptials. The whole crew of the _Fancy _was hard at work getting the ship in tip-top shape for the wedding. The wedding was to take place at sunset, a mere half an hour from now. Everyone was in a frantic to make everything perfect for Manny and Coralie.

"I expect he's in love." Jehan answered as the two stepped around Gaston, who was securing the rum. Helen rolled her eyes.

"How can he even have a wedding? No priest will marry a pirate."

"Captains can oversee weddings and the Capitaine is more than happy to do this for Master Emmanuel." Jehan responded and Helen was surprised. Well, there was something she learned.

"Well, this is crazy and absurd." she said hotly, not liking to be underhanded. Jehan turned to her with an amused grin.

"I thought you enjoyed the crazy and absurd. You were, after all, fond of Jack Sparrow."

"Yes, well Jack had a method to his madness. This is _just_ madness without any rhyme or reason. I mean, how can Manny even want to get married tonight? We have to leave tomorrow at dawn or risk being found out by the EITC. Either way, he _will _have to leave Coralie tomorrow."

"Yes, your point is?" Jehan asked as he nodded to Louie and Leroy, who had been placed in charge of the floral arrangements.

"My point is, is that he is going to make this the happiest day of Coralie's life, and then crush her tomorrow when he must sail off for God knows how long. He is going to make her live with the uncertainty and the fear that he may never return to her. That she…that she may never see him again."

Helen stopped as an unexpected lump appeared in her throat. She rapidly blinked her eyes and looked out to the water; it was always the one thing that calmed her. Jehan's sharp gaze softened as he took in the sight of his young protégé.

"I only think," she finished quietly, "That he is being foolishly rash and should rethink this. He should wait until he can promise forever, because anything else than that is hardly fair."

"Life is not fair." Jehan softly replied as Helen sucked in a breath. She quickly rubbed her eyes and looked at Jehan.

"Yes, but it should be." she bitterly replied and then turned on her heel and quickly disappeared under the deck. She walked through the numerous and cramped halls of the _Fancy _before finally coming upon Manny's room. She hesitated outside the door before knocking. Manny's voice drifted through the wood, beckoning her in. She plastered a fake smile on her face before stepping inside.

Manny was a bundle of nerves as he dressed in his best clothes. He had just slipped into his vest and was constantly smoothing out the wrinkles. When Helen entered he greeted her with a large, toothy grin.

"What do you think?" he asked as he extended his arms out and gestured to himself. Helen thickly chuckled as did a little spin for her.

"You're the handsomest man I've ever seen." she told him as she leaned against his door. She giggled at the blush that overtook his face and watched him fondly as he darted around the room, trying to get rid of his nervous energy.

"I don't think I've ever felt like this in my life." he proclaimed as he turned to his friend.

"Like what?"

"Like a thousand butterflies are swarming around in my stomach. I can't breathe or think, but I don't want to stop feeling like this. I just want to hold onto this feeling forever, because when I feel like this, I feel like I can fly to the moon and to the stars."

"That's great Manny." Helen softly said as she ventured further into the room and seated herself on an old, rickety chair that had seen better days. Even in his happy delirium Manny could see how upset his dear friend was. His grin slipped from his face and he suddenly became concerned.

"Helen, what is it?" he asked as he sat down at the edge of his bed to face her. Helen tried to smile and reassure him that she was fine, but she couldn't fool him. It seemed at times that Manny knew her better than she knew herself.

"It's nothing," she tried to say, but he would have none of that.

"It's just; don't you think you're being a little impulsive?" she suggested as he became confused.

"Impulsive? I don't understand."

"This! All of this!" she gestured all around her and pointed to his finely dressed person. His eyes narrowed as it finally clicked in his mind.

"My wedding? You think my wedding is impulsive and rash? You do not wish me to marry?" he would have jumped away from her, but she grabbed his hand and it kept him still.

"Of course not Manny! All I want in this world is your happiness. But…"

"But what? Helen, what is it?" his voice was harsh and sharp, and it caused Helen to flinch.

"Why today? Why not wait until this whole mess is over with and you are not in any danger from Beckett and the East India Trading Company and Davy Jones? Why does it have to be today?"

Finally, it seemed the Manny had decoded the riddle that was hidden in Helen's words. His eyes flashed with sympathy and Helen turned away. The thing she hated most in this world was the sympathy of others. He reached out for her hand and she willingly gave it to him. He carefully brushed his calloused thumb over her tan skin as she looked into his deep, brown eyes.

"I love Coralie with all my heart, and I know the risks of what I am doing, and so does she. Perhaps it would be best to wait for certainty, but we cannot and we shall take our chances that we will be together forever."

"Forever?" Helen chuckled and shook her head to hold the tears at bay, "It's only one day Manny, and we leave tomorrow."

Manny only chuckled and looked at Helen with clear affection in his eyes.

"One day is enough."

"How can one day be enough?" Helen demanded to know as she clutched onto his hand. Almost as if his answer would be the meaning of the universe. And in some small ways, it was.

"It depends on the one day." A content and peaceful look came into his eyes, and Helen knew he was thinking of Coralie. However, Helen wasn't satisfied and stared at her friend in bewilderment.

"I don't understand." she spoke as she released his hand. Manny chuckled and reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and imagined a different set of calloused hands caressing her skin. She opened them as Manny leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"One day, when you're wiser, you'll understand."

Helen weakly chuckled as she remembered that Jehan had told her nearly the same thing earlier. She looked down at her hands and sniffled.

"It seems that I have a lot of things that I must learn to understand." Manny only chuckled in response and stood up, pulling Helen up with him. He glanced out his small window to see that the sun was coming ever closer to the sea.

"It is almost time; can I trust you to check in own my blushing bride without giving her any ideas to not marry me?" he teasingly asked as Helen bumped her shoulders with him.

"Yes, I am done meddling for now." She looked at Manny for a moment before hugging him tightly. He froze for a second before warmly returning them embrace. She raised herself onto her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"I am truly happy for you Manny. You deserve this, little brother."

He tightened his grip on her before releasing her. She flashed him one last smile before leaving him to his final thoughts as an unattached man. She wiped her eyes before calmly walking to her own room where Coralie was preparing herself. She knocked and the poked her head in to see Coralie standing there in a gown of pale, rose silk. It had been a wedding gift from Chevalle. Her thick, blonde hair was arranged in ringlets that were swept down her back. She was the essence of a woman in love.

She smiled brightly and motioned for Helen to step in.

"I must thank you for giving me your room to prepare in. It was most kind of you."

Helen waved off her kindness with a genuine smile of her own. "It was nothing for the future wife of one of my dearest friends."

Coralie blushed at Helen's words as she sat down and fiddled with her fingers. She glanced to Helen's left hand and saw the silver band that laid there.

"Manny told me you were married. To a pirate?"

Helen chuckled and nodded, "Yes, he is technically a blacksmith, if you were to ask him. But everyone knows that the blood of a pirate runs in his veins."

"Where is he? Manny did not introduce me to him."

Helen resolved to remain cheerful as she picked up a brush and gently began running it through Coralie's hair as the younger girl sent her a grateful smile to Helen's reflection in the cracked mirror.

"He is…away. I have not seen for several months now." It had been five exactly, but Helen chose not to dwell on that.

"Is it hard being away from him?" Coralie innocently asked as Helen chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, but I know that he is out there and that he is safe. So I do not dwell on what I cannot change."

Coralie nodded, "Yes, which is how I am with Emanuel. When he is gone I remember all the happy times we have together, it helps me not think of the fact that is not with me."

"That is a good idea; I shall have to remember that." Helen absentmindedly remarked as she set the brush down. She was about to step away when Coralie reached out and grasped her hand. Helen looked down in surprise as Coralie smiled at her.

"I feel…lighter than air. Like I could float away this moment and just keep floating up into the clouds and the sky. Is that what you felt on your wedding day?"

What could she say? Vivid memories of her wedding and the weeks preceding it flooded her mind. She remembered the fear, the uncertainty, the doubt, the feelings of insecurity that gnawed away at her soul when she realized that she would never measure up to Elizabeth Swann in William's eyes. She remembered the pain of being his wife and living with him, but always knowing that when he looked at her, he wished she was someone else.

How could she say that to this beautiful and naïve young girl? A girl who only saw the light in the darkness. No, Helen would not burden Coralie with her own misgivings. Besides, the past was the past. There was no reason to dwell on it when she knew she had earned Will's love.

So she smiled and lied. She told Coralie that she had felt exactly the same when she had married her own husband. She wished Coralie the best of luck before departing. She came back onto the deck to see that it had been entirely transformed into the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Everything was perfectly arranged and ready for the wedding.

The sun was setting.

It was time to begin.

Everyone took their rightful places as Henri started playing his violin. Manny stood at the front before Chevalle. His eyes only sought out Coralie when she came from down below, on the arm of Jehan. Helen smiled big at the way the two young lovers glanced at each other. Jehan gave Coralie to Manny, and the two intertwined their hands and Manny placed a feathery light kiss upon her knuckles, before the two turned fully to Chevalle.

Chevalle looked down at the two with a genuine smile before he began.

"My fellow pirates, today we are here to celebrate the nuptials of Emanuel and Coralie…"

* * *

"This is cruel and unusual punishment, you know." Helen muttered from her end of the table as Chevalle looked up from his veal. His wicked smirk could not be hidden as he took in the sight of Helen, bound to her chair by a silk handkerchief, fitfully reaching out to grasp the pepper shaker that lay only inches away from her outstretched hand. Most of her plate remained filled with food as Helen had found it hard to eat when she could lean forward like she had always done.

It had been a week since Manny's wedding. And even though the young lovers had parted after only one day, Helen had never seen Manny looked happier. Even now, a week later, he still walked around the deck in a daze with a goofy grin on his face. Helen truly was happy for him, and glad her moment of wallowing in self-pity had not been taken seriously by anyone.

"No," Chevalle responded with dignity, "This is a lesson. I saw you eating at Master Emanuel's wedding with the most horrid manners I have ever seen. I am planning on conditioning you to behave as a proper lady."

"I'm a pirate, not a lady." Helen retorted as she gave up on reaching the pepper.

"That is to be disputed." Chevalle said thoughtfully as Helen glared at him.

"Shove off!" she yelled at him as she attempted to pull herself free. Unfortunately for her, Chevalle was _very _good at tying knots. Chevalle only rolled his eyes.

"We shall also have to work on your manners."

Helen was about to respond with some _rather _choice words, when Jehan hurried into the cabin. He paid no mind to Helen's predicament, but turned to his captain.

"Capitaine, it seems we have finally received word from your friend in Montserrat."

The atmosphere of the room changed immediately as Chevalle beckoned Jehan to his side. Helen tried to jump up from her seat, only to be constricted by the bothersome hanky. She tore it off and bounded to the two men. She looked over her shoulders to see a neatly handwritten letter…in French. Now, Helen knew the rudimentary words and phrases, due to Chevalle forcing her to learn French for one hour every night. But she still had a long way to go before she would be speaking _or_ reading fluently.

She saw a look of understanding pass between the two men and silently cursed. Why was it that no one ever shared a look of understanding with her?

"What is it? What does it mean?" she urgently asked, wanting to know more than anything if they finally were aware of the EITC's comings and goings.

"It means Dear Helen," Chevalle began, "That we are heading to Singapore."

* * *

**SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	30. The Song has been Sung

Come What May

Singapore was a cloud of darkness and mist. The normally rambunctious city was strangely quiet; people were hiding in their homes and none dared step a foot outside. For they all knew what awaited them if they did; a rather nasty encounter with EITC soldiers, no doubt. They had arrived only a few days earlier and had flooded the city with their black and red uniformed men. No longer could one walk down a street without spying an EITC soldier or two.

It really should have come as no surprise as to why they had come. Singapore, very much like Tortuga, was a city born on the back of nefarious and despicable men, namely pirates. However, while Tortuga was merely a meeting ground of men too long at sea, Singapore was a city permeated with crime and sin. If one looked at a man funny they could find themselves on the receiving end of a blazing pistol. Lesser men had been run through only by laughing too loudly.

At the heart of Singapore was its underworld. The one part of Singapore that never rested, never slept. It was always alive with the foulest of individuals. It was filled with whores and beggars and thieves. This is where the Pirate Lord of the South China Sea resided, in his spacious bath house that was a cover-up for many of his pilfering operations. This was the only spot in all of Singapore that had not trembled at the arrival of the East India Trading Company. Rather, they only overindulged themselves more publicly and carried on with their usual manners.

It was to this underworld that a lone canoe, mindlessly drifted in from the sea, was bent on arriving at. The owner, hidden by a large, straw hat, kept her head down as she rowed silently through the harbor. Not a soul was to be seen. It would have been mindful and respectful for her to be quiet.

However, Elizabeth Swann had never been one for manners.

So with a glance around this seemingly ghost town, Elizabeth began to sing. It was a simple, yet haunting tune. A song of the past, which was a warning to what the future may hold if those who listened to it did not heed its words.

"_The bell has been raised from its watery grave, do you hear its sepulchral tone?_" she passed by an elderly fellow chopping fish at the water's edge. He stiffened at her words, but continued on as if she was not there. Up ahead she saw the outline of a regiment of soldiers marching with their sabers at their sides. She really should stop.

"_A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails towards home_." as she passed under a rickety bridge a firework went off, sending sparks falling everywhere. A young child giggled and ran into the shoulders as the sparks illuminated the cool night. Elizabeth looked ahead and saw the docks coming to meet her. She continued her song as she pulled up along the abandoned dock.

"_Yo, ho, all together, hoist the colors high. Heave, ho, thieves-_" she stood only to be cut off,

"Thief and beggar! Never say we die." Three men appeared from the shadows as they stepped into the moonlight. They were no doubt Sao Feng's men; come to make sure everything was going according to plan. They move closer to Elizabeth with prying eyes, but she refused to be scared.

"A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning." the apparent leader, Tai Huang, remarked with a wicked smirk for the young woman.

"Particularly a woman, particularly a woman alone." a gleam of lust flashed through his eyes and Elizabeth involuntarily took a step back.

"What makes you think she's alone?" A familiar harsh voice barked from the stairs, and a moment later Barbossa was descending them, careful of minding his bad leg. Tai Huang turned skeptically to the once-dead pirate.

"You protect her?" he asked, turning his back to Elizabeth. It was then she made her attack. With the slyness of a serpent, she snuck up from behind and swiftly drew a knife, placing it at Tai Huang's throat. If he were to so much as move, the blade would pierce his skin. She ignored the two guns that were suddenly aimed at her.

"And what makes you think I need protecting?" she whispered mockingly into the Asian's ear. She gave a vindictive grin when she saw him gulp; how she always loved to prove men wrong. Barbossa only sighed from his spot as he remarked,

"Your master's expectin' us." he said pointedly as Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "an unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'." she saw the hidden motive in his eyes, _kill him and everything goes to pot. _So with a slight pout she released the man and sheathed her knife. Why must it be that Barbossa always ruin the fun?

Suddenly the marching of feet in unison could be heard from above, and the flash of uniforms could be seen from their positions. The five pirates pressed themselves into the rock as the soldiers passed on by without ever noticing the little party down below. Tai Huang nodded to the two foreigners before he and his men darted into the sewers. As Elizabeth followed them she was rewarded with the thought, that at this moment, everything was going accordingly.

Any moment now the remainder of the crew would secretly swim their way into the harbor, their coconut helmets concealing them, and would enter into the underground of the city. Tia Dalma by now should have set her position on the bridge. Yes, Elizabeth could faintly hear the tune of Tia Dalma's wagon.

Yes, everything was going according to plan. But how long would that last?

A sort while later and the party of five were in the middle of the fray of Singapore. They were in the underworld; a place that Elizabeth had only ever heard legends of. However amazed she was on the inside, she remained nonplussed and cold on the outside. They had a job to do, and she would not be the weak link in the chain.

So she walked calmly beside Barbossa as they pushed and shoved their way through the cramped streets. She placed a sideways glance at him and marveled at how things had changed. Nearly a year ago he had kidnapped her to reverse the curse he had placed upon himself, and now he was back from the dead and was her ally in securing the return of Jack Sparrow. Strange how things have a way of always changing. She had once been an innocent daughter of a governor, now she was a murdering pirate fighting for survival.

Her other ally was the blacksmith-turned-rogue William Turner. Earlier that day he had slipped into Singapore with the intent of stealing Sao Feng's Navigational Charts. It was the only way that they would find the entrance to Davy Jones' Locker at the end of the world. If everything went smoothly, when they would encounter Sao Feng the charts would have already been stolen.

That is, if everything went off perfectly.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" she asked as a moment of concern flashed through her. She wouldn't now what she would do if Will anything happened to him. She had made a promise long ago to keep him safe, and by God she would do it.

Barbossa did not seem to share his concern as he offhandedly replied, "I trust young Turner to acquire the charts, and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng."

"Is he that terrifying?" Elizabeth sarcastically asked, but only received a glare in return to her humor.

"He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play." he responded in turn and Elizabeth bit the urge to roll her eyes once more. Suddenly an image of Helen Turner passed through her mind and she couldn't stop herself from asking,

"And what of Helen? Have you heard anything about her?" she asked urgently, her voice low. All these months she had been waiting for Barbossa to reveal some tidbit of Helen's condition. How was she? Was she still Beckett's hostage? Was she safe? They were many questions Elizabeth demanded to know about her dearest friend, who she had not seen in so very long.

Barbossa's stride faltered only for a moment as the two continued following Tai Huang and his men. He glanced at Elizabeth before saying gruffly,

"We'll discuss Mrs. Turner later; we have more important things to worry about."

Elizabeth wanted to argue, but held it in as the party came upon Sao Feng's domain. The bath house looked just as rundown as all the other buildings Elizabeth had seen, but it was by far the largest. Several prostitutes dawdled outside its wooden doors; their faces filled with rogue and hidden behind oriental fans.

Tai Huang stepped forward as a slot of the door opened and he muttered a code into the crawlspace. The slot slammed closed and a moment later the two doors creaked open. Barbossa motioned for Elizabeth to enter and she did with her head held high. The two were ushered into the lobby of the bath house where several guards were waiting for them. Barbossa and Elizabeth customarily handed over their usual weapons consisting of swords and pistols. Elizabeth was about to move forward when Tai Huang held up his hand.

"You think because she is a women we would not suspect her of treachery?" he asked to Barbossa as the pirate plastered a charming grin upon his wrinkled face.

"Well, when you put it that way." Tai Huang was far from amused and turned to Elizabeth.

"Remove please." he gestured to her overcoat. Elizabeth huffed and undid her knot and removed the wool jacket to reveal a vest assortment of small weapons. She threw the coat at a guard and undid her vest, placing it upon the table. She reached into the only pocket of her breeches and pulled out a grenade and daintily set it down. She appeared to be done, but suddenly remembered the monster she had stuffed in her rear.

She reached back and with some hassle was able to remove the pistol from her lower region. She set it on the table, noticing Barbossa's impressive gaze to her rear. How could someone so skinny hide such a weapon? She only smirked in return and turned back to Tai Huang, ready to enter into the bathhouse. Again, she was detained.

"Remove, please." he repeated once more, this time with a sinister grin as his dark eyes roamed over her body. Elizabeth gasped when she understood and turned to Barbossa, who only shrugged. She growled under her breath, but did remove her trousers, leaving her only in her thin, blue tunic. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow, daring Tai Huang to ask anything more of her.

The pirate was finally pleased and led her and Barbossa into the bath house. The coolness of the night air was not apparent here; the mist of the hot water clung to the skin and made Elizabeth uncomfortable as she walked through the numerous chambers of bathing persons. Also, the fact that her tunic barely covered her bum also created discomfort. She attempted to ignore the numerous gazes upon her and focused on the task at hand.

Finally, the two arrived in the chambers of the Pirate Lord Sao Feng. A man stood on a platform with his back to the party, as two females flanked his sides. He slowly turned to the party and Elizabeth received her first glance of Sao Feng.

He was elaborately adorned in a flowing silk robe with a saber nestled at his side. He stood proud and haughty and looked at the pair with narrowed eyes. A grotesque scar ran the length of his head and he lightly scratched it with his long, dirty nails. He impassively took in the sight of the new arrivals before speaking,

"Captain Barbossa. Welcome to Singapore." Barbossa lowered himself into a bow and impatiently motioned for Elizabeth to do the same. When the raised themselves up to standing positions, Sao Feng turned to the woman on the right.

"More steam." she obeyed and pulled on a lever, and a moment later the room was flooded with the thick and moist steam. Sao Feng breathed in deeply before turning to Barbossa.

"I understand you have a request to make of me." he dabbed his neck with a cloth before walking down the steps to stand an arms length away from his fellow pirate lord. Barbossa nodded and quipped lightly,

"More of a proposition to put to ye. I have a venture underway and find myself in need a ship and a crew." his words were light and airy; never concealing what he truly needed or desired. However, Sao Feng was not a man easily fooled.

"This is an odd coincidence." he murmured to his men around him, while once more scratching the side of his head.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" she hopefully asked, only to be met with a low chuckle by Sao Feng. She stepped back and realized that what was about to happen next would be a notch in the plan.

"No," Sao Feng exclaimed, "Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." he lifted a pair of charts into the air as Elizabeth and Barbossa exchanged uneasy glances.

Obviously, the plan was no longer running perfectly.

"The Navigational Charts," Sao Feng continued, "The route to the Farthest Gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" he asked as Barbossa glanced around before once more smiling.

"It would strain credulity at that." he replied, but Sao Feng only continued to glare at the man. He looked to the left to where several of his men stood over a water hole. He nodded to them and a moment later a soaked and sputtering William Turner emerged. His arms were roughly tied to a beam of wood across his back and his face was filled with pain from the straining of muscles. Elizabeth also could detect several bruises forming on his face. He greedily gulped the fresh air and Elizabeth wondered how long he had been forced under. She tried to keep her eyes off his staggering form, but found that she couldn't.

What would Helen say if she saw him like this?

"This is the thief." Sao Feng said to the, watching their faces closely as he moved towards the bounded Will.

"Is his face familiar to you?" Barbossa and Elizabeth did not hesitant to shake their heads no. Sao Feng smirked and removed an ugly looking spike from his robes.

"Then I guess he has further need of it." he moved to attack, but Elizabeth's involuntary gasp stopped him. He threw the spike down as Barbossa sighed; this would not be easy.

"So, you come into my city and betray my hospitality." Sao Feng said dangerously.

"Sao Feng," Barbossa cut in, working on damage control, "I can assure you, I had no idea-"

"That he would get caught!" Sao Feng's harsh voice yelled in return. He began madly pacing around the room like a caged animal. His body was posed for attack, but he was holding it in as he regarded Barbossa with suspicious eyes.

"You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' Locker. When I cannot not help but wonder, why?" when Barossa tossed the piece of eight into the air Sao Feng caught it easily. He held it up to his ear and everyone watched in earnest.

"The song has been sung." Barbossa replied before either Elizabeth or Will could interject.

"The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honor the call."

Sao Feng turned away from Barbossa and to one of the young women. "More steam," he instructed and she obeyed. However, something odd occurred. No steam settled into the chambers as last time. Barbossa blinked questioningly as Sao Feng's patience was finally tested.

"More steam!" he sharply repeated as the girl flinched and pulled upon the lever once more. After a moment the steam drifted into the room and Sao Feng visibly seemed to calm himself as he breathed into his raggedly cloth.

"There is a price on all our heads, it's true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit is by…betraying other pirates." he slyly glanced towards Will, which did not go unnoticed by the former blacksmith. Barbossa stepped forward and gallantry proclaimed,

"It be time to put our differences aside. The first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. But now that rule is challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

"Against the East India Trading Company," Sao Feng responded, "What value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

"You can fight!" Elizabeth passionately exclaimed from her spot in the back. She marched forward only for two large beefy hands to grab her shoulders.

"Get off me!" she yelled at Sao Feng's lackey before bounding on the pirate lord himself.

"You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore. You command in an age of piracy where bold captains sail free waters. Where waves aren't measured in feet, but as increments of fear and those who pass the test become legend. Would you have that come to an end on your watch?" she demanded of the pirate lord as he watched her with attentive eyes, sizing up the slender woman, who dared defy him.

"The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!" silence followed her bold statement as Sao Feng's men tensed at the slight to their master. However, Sao Feng only seemed amused and intrigued as he stepped down and began to circle Elizabeth as a predator does to its prey.

"Elizabeth Swann," he murmured into her ear as she shuddered, "There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice. You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow." Will answered without preamble as the whole atmosphere of the room tumultuously shifted. Sao Feng tensed as Barbossa sent a glare to Turner.

"He's one of the pirate lords." Will continued, without the bravado of before. Sao Feng turned his back on the newcomers and clenched his fists at his sides. He moved away and roughly kicked a stool as it smashed into a neighboring wall. He was breathing heavily as he gritted out,

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead…is so that I can him back myself!"

Barbossa stepped forward and diplomatically responded, "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back."

The two pirates were standing near a cowering weakling leaning against an engraved pillar. Sao Feng rested his eyes on his back for a moment to be met with the usual tattoos that sported the men in his employer. The odd thing about these tattoos was that they were…_dripping_.

Ah, so he had finally entrapped them.

"So," he exclaimed, turning to Barbossa with a sinister gleam in his eyes, "You admit, you have deceived me. Weapons!" he yelled and suddenly all his men were standing forward, swords in their hands. Barbossa and Elizabeth huddled together as Will watched from his corner.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable." Barbossa pleaded, but only a second later four swords came flying up from the floor boards. Barbossa and Elizabeth grabbed onto them and feigned surprise as Barbossa innocently shrugged. Sao Feng lunged for the imposter and placed his saber at his throat.

"Drop you're weapons or I'll kill the man!" he threatened as the three stared at him, bewildered.

"Kill him! He's not our man." A silence fell over the bath house as everyone looked at the imposter in surprise and confusion. No one had any idea who he was or who he was with.

"So if he's not with you," Will began, "And he's not with us…who's he with?"

The answer came with a bang. Suddenly the bath house was flooded with soldiers bearing the mark of the East India Trading Company. Gun shots reined upon the unsuspecting pirates and a brawl began. Elizabeth slashed at her attackers and when she saw William free himself of his beam, she was more than happy to toss a sword his way. The environment was tense and was lit by an electrical energy that zapped all around.

Suddenly the floor collapsed and the fight was taken out of the bath house and into the streets of the heart of Singapore.

Chaos reigned.

* * *

"This is so boring." Helen muttered as she laid down her cards and watched as Gaston won the loot once more. She crossed her arms over her chest to protect herself from the cool night air of Singapore. She was cramped into a small hostel room that Chevalle had booked for his crew upon their arrival in the Pirate Lord Sao Feng's domain. They had arrived only that morning under the cover of secrecy to avoid detection by the numerous soldiers of the East India Trading Company. Helen had even had to forgo her usual Scarlet Maiden getup in favor of remaining unknown.

However, she was now decked out in her clothing that had caused fear in many of men. Except, she was playing poker in a cramped room as Chevalle stood at the small balcony overlooking the harbor of Singapore.

"I thought you said we would be granted an audience with Sao Feng." she remarked pointedly to the captain, but he kept his back to her.

"So did I." he responded quietly before coughing. He raised his silk hanky to his mouth and coughed into it; looking at the garment in disgust when he was done.

"It seems he has company." he murmured a moment later as Helen rolled her eyes. He continued to keep watch and looked down in slight fascination as a lone canoe paddled by. If he could hear over the mutterings of his crew, he would have heard a very familiar song. But he didn't hear; he just watched as the canoe slipped out of sight. He didn't look up as a moment later Helen came up beside him and leaned against the bamboo railing.

Her posture was slouched and lazy; like a cat just having woken up from a long nap. However, Chevalle knew Helen better than that. He saw the excited energy circulating through her body; she was a cat preparing to pounce. He was surprised that she was keeping herself so composed; attacks always had a way of rifling her up. And with so many EITC soldiers in one place she could hardly retrain herself from shedding blood.

"Do you think it is another pirate lord?" Helen asked curiously, as she turned away from the water and focused on her mentor. Chevalle shrugged and breathed in the cool night air.

"Possibly, but us pirate lords tend to avoid one another unless we are forced into meeting."

"Such as the Brethren Court?" Helen interjected with a smile.

"Precisely, and most of the other pirate lords cannot stand Sao Feng. He is only tolerable in the eyes of Mistress Ching, who is already in Shipwreck Cove, and Barbossa, who is-"

"Dead." Helen muttered darkly as flashes of the last time she had seen Hector Barbossa flashed through her mind. He was long gone and Helen would never have to see him again. Chevalle nodded and the two stood in silence for a moment as Helen fiddled with her fingers.

"Can Sao Feng be trusted?" she asked and Chevalle smirked.

"He _is _a pirate."

Helen glared and was tempted to punch Chevalle in the shoulder, but he was her superior and that would not go over so well.

"Yes, well, this town is brewing with EITC scum. How can we know that he is not meeting with them and guaranteeing safety for himself by selling the rest of us out? How do we know that he will honor the call?"

"We most have faith that he will abide by the Code."

"I thought it was merely guidelines." Helen slyly remarked as Chevalle lowly chuckled in return. Helen was about to cleverly respond when a large bang shook the hut the crew of the _Fancy _was staying in. The two exchanged glances as the repeated sound of gunshots rang distantly from the heart of the city. Helen looked out the window and saw the city ablaze and EITC soldiers charging into battle.

"What is it?" Gaston called as the men jumped up from their chairs and knocked over the table. Helen's energy was clearly coming through and she was bouncing in her boots as she exclaimed,

"It's a fight!"

No one else needed to be told twice.

Everyone gathered their weapons and ran into the night; Helen leading the foray of French pirates. She unsheathed her sword and ran head first into the madness. She jumped in and was immediately met by two soldiers. She smirked as they charged her. She neatly slashed one's chest and stabbed the other in the back. They both fell and Helen's nerves were going haywire.

This is what she had been waiting for.

Her chance to prove herself in battle.

She looked up as they sky erupted into a sea of pinks and purples due to fireworks. The sparks fell all around and the city was lit up in flames. Helen easily blended into the madness as she fought with the skills that her husband had taught her and that had been fine tuned by Chevalle and Jehan.

As Helen fought she felt utterly alive.

* * *

Will did not think as he fought. He used his muscle memory and fought without truly having to think about the madness surrounding him. After running into the streets he had lost sight of Elizabeth and the rest of the crew. He dodged bullets and slashes almost mechanically as he fought.

Throughout the fighting he found himself moving away from the chaos and the screams of death. He was fighting near some abandoned shacks when an arm reached out and threw him into a wall. He blinked back stars and stiffened when he felt a dull blade at his throat.

He opened his eyes and came face-to-face with Sao Feng.

He tried to struggle, but the pirate lord had a steady grip and forced him back into the bamboo shutters.

"It is an odd coincidence that the East India Trading Company finds me the day you show up in Singapore."

"It is a coincidence only." he truthfully replied, but he saw the advantage to Sao Feng's assumption. Moving quickly, he unsheathed his father's knife and placed it at Sao Feng's throat. Now they were equals.

"If you want to make a deal with Beckett, you need what I offer." Will pressed upon the man as Sao Fen sized up the former blacksmith. Finally the two men locked eyes in a heated battle of will.

"You cross Barbossa; you're willing to cross Jack Sparrow. Why should I expect any better?"

Will removed the rotted blade in a sign of truce. "I need the _Black Pearl _to free my father," _and my wife, _was the unspoken thought that rang through his head.

"You're helping me to get it." he finished determinedly as he fully released Sao Feng. Sao Feng regarded him for a few moments before removing the charts from his robes.

"Well, if you are to attempt the voyage to Davy Jones' Locker, you shall need these." Will reached for them, but Sao Feng momentarily held them out of reach.

"Look for Tai Huang and told him I sent you. He will guarantee you a ship and a crew for your voyage. I trust that none of your acquaintances shall hear of this?"

"I shall keep it private." Will growled and once more reached for the charts. This time Sao Feng allowed him to take them. With one final nod to the pirate lord, Will ran back into the foray.

* * *

"Run for your lives! It's the Scarlet Maiden!"

Several EITC soldiers could be seen running into the shadows as Helen stood there unimpressed with the display.

"Cowards." she muttered before running back into the fight. She was glad; however, that her reputation still seemed to be holding up. She twirled her sword in her hand and slashed a man's back as he fell into the sea, dead.

It would have been easy for her to become over confident, but Helen had learned that a big head could get one killed very easily. So, she kept a cool head and fought accurately and effectively, not showboating her natural skills. She had just struck a man down when movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

She turned and saw a group of men quickly and surreptitiously ushering themselves over a bridge. And leading them was…

"Will?" she whispered as her breath was knocked from her throat. Her knees buckled and her body began to shake.

Yes, it was Will. She recognized that purposeful stride and the tension of the shoulders anywhere. She should have called out to him, make him see her, but all she could do was stare.

She had not seen him for months, after all.

In so many ways he appeared the same, yet in so many others he seemed a stranger. He was soaked to the bone and his wet garments were sticking to him. His hair was longer and from here she could see it was a mess. And was that…yes, his ear was pierced! When had that happened?

She would have stared at him longer, if not a war cry from a charging soldier interrupted her thoughts. She turned and quickly disposed of the man and turned back to the bridge, hoping to spy one more glance of her wayward husband.

But he was gone.

It was like he had never been there at all.

Helen let out a small cry, and was about to take off in the direction of where she had seen him disappear to, when suddenly Manny was at her side. Her grabbed her arm and began pulling away, but she tried to fight him off.

"Helen what are you doing? Can't you see? The city has been taken by the East India Trading Company! We must hide ourselves."

"No, I have to go! I have to find-"

"It's the Capitaine's orders!" Manny harshly yelled at her and began dragging her away. Helen helplessly gave in and looked over her shoulder once more, hoping beyond hope that she would see Will again.

She didn't.

She paid no attention as Manny raced them through the streets of Singapore. Soon enough the noise of battle died away and the heat and thickness of death drifted away and the night was once more cool and calm. Manny finally slowed their pace and released Helen as she immediately fell to her knees, greedily sucking in the cool night air. She placed a hand to her racing heart and tried to stop the tears that were rapidly falling from her eyes. She made a noise between a sob and a laugh and turned away from Manny as she attempted to control herself.

Manny watched his friend with growing apprehension. He had never seen her this way before. She was always so calm, so in charge of the moment. Never, had he seen her fall apart like this, not since she had first arrived aboard the _Fancy_.

"Helen," he murmured as he placed a hand on her quivering shoulder, "What is it? What did you see?" he kneeled down beside her and his heart nearly broke at her devastated green eyes.

"I saw him, Manny, I swear I did!"

"Saw who?" Manny asked in confusion as Helen gave a feeble chuckle that broke off into a sob.

"Will! He was there, I swear he was there. But then he wasn't! I, oh God, I swear I saw him!"

Manny quickly wrapped Helen up into a hug as she continued to mumble into his shoulders. He whispered reassurances to her and then scooped her up in his arms and moved into the shadows as he took her to Chevalle.

* * *

The former crew of the _Black Pearl _stood huddled together at the docks away from the chaos of the fighting. They were waiting for their final member to finally make his appearance. He didn't disappoint. A moment later Will barged towards them with a group of Sao Feng's men trailing behind.

"You got the charts?" Barbossa demanded; taking charge of the situation. Will nodded smugly and threw the charts to Barbossa as he motioned to the party behind him.

"Better yet, a ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked as she came up from behind Barbossa. She found it peculiar that Will avoided her gaze as he answered,

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove." Gunshots went off from a near distance as Tai Huang stepped forward and urged them forward. He immediately scrambled to the ship that would be there's; everyone else obediently trailed behind. Will turned to Elizabeth to see her staring at him strangely. He ignored the jab of guilt before reaching for her arm and ushering her forward.

Elizabeth had many questions to ask of Will, but thought it better if they just made it out of Singapore alive. So she silently allowed him to push her forward as they hurried onto their junk ship. Within moments the sails were raised and the party was sailing out of Singapore; leaving the city in a brilliant blaze of fire. The shots of fun and the screams of the dying could still be heard as they sailed away. Undetected by their enemies.

After a while things had settled down and Elizabeth watched as Will disappeared into the hold to gain so much needed rest. Good, she didn't want him around to know what happened to Helen, unless it was good news. She saw Barbossa standing idly at the helm, softly talking to his pet, Jack the monkey.

She determinedly strode towards him and stood in front of him with her arms cross over her chest. The two stood in tense silence until Barbossa finally graced her with a bored glance.

"Yes?" he asked in a lethargic manner as Elizabeth glared.

"You told me you knew some news of Helen? Well, I am waiting to hear it."

Barbossa's attitude frightened Elizabeth as he sighed and for a moment did not look like the feared pirate she remembered him to be. He just looked…_old_. He muttered to himself as he shifted through his numerous pockets and finally pulled out a worn and crumbled piece of parchment.

"Here ye go; it was all I could find." Elizabeth eagerly took it from him and held it up so she could better read it in the moonlight. A moment later she wished she hadn't. She dropped the slip of paper in shock and her wide eyes turned to Barbossa.

"It can't be. Tell me it's a lie!" she hysterically said to him as he shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's true. She was killed in a fire months ago; Helen Turner's been dead for a long time."

"No, not Helen!" Elizabeth moaned as her strong resolve crumbled in the face of such devastating news. She had always known, in the back of her mind, that anything could have happened to her, but somehow it always seemed wrong to think that Helen could die at the hands of Cutler Beckett. She had always seems so much stronger than that.

"Did she ever escape Fort Charles?" Elizabeth weakly asked and Barbossa shook his head. Elizabeth bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. She had promised! She had promised so long ago that she would escape and would find them, but…she was dead!

Elizabeth turned away from the pirate and hurried down the stairs and disappeared out of sight. She rushed into her cramped room and slammed the door behind her. She sank to the floor and curled into herself, finally allowing the tears of sadness and anger come pouring out.

"Why Helen?" she sobbed, "Why?"

* * *

In the daylight the devastation of Singapore was truly horrific, Helen thought as she followed after Chevalle. Both were concealed in thick cloaks that hid them from suspecting eyes. They made their way through the charred city as they finally came upon Sao Feng's destroyed bath house.

Standing in the middle of the wreckage was Sao Feng himself, calling out orders to his men as they began repairing his business venture. He turned to the new arrivals and merely raised an eyebrow as Chevalle and Helen lowered their hoods. Chevalle dropped himself into an elaborate bow and motioned for Helen to follow his lead. She did so with reluctance.

Sao Feng only chuckled as he took in the sight of his fellow pirate lord.

"Capitaine Chevalle, it has been a long time. Do you like what I've done with the place?" he motioned to his ruin bath house as Chevalle politely quipped,

"It's never looked better."

Sao Feng's eyes moved past the French captain and onto his beautiful comrade. He took in her red tunic and smirked,

"Am I to presume this is the famed Scarlet Maiden? I should have known she would be one of your _acquaintances_."

Helen glared but saw Chevalle's glance of warning; she forced a smile onto her face and responded, "Charmed to meet you, My Lord." she bowed her head once more for good measure and tightened her cloak around her when she felt his eyes go roaming. Finally Sao Feng returned his attention back to Chevalle.

"I expect you are here for the same reason as Barbossa?" he asked of his fellow pirate lord as Helen quirked a brow.

"Barbossa? That's impossible! He's dead."

Sao Feng snorted and regarded her with disdain, "Really? Then it must have been a different Hector Barbossa marching into my city and demanding my charts for the blasted return of Jack Sparrow!"

Now, this had the two intrigued.

"Return?" Helen asked before Chevalle could interject, "They can do that? They bring Jack back from the dead?"

"Aye, if they travel to Davy Jones' Locker, as they intend to." Sao Feng said, looking Helen over curiously. He once more turned to Chevalle.

"She never learns to shut up does she?" Chevalle only affectionately shrugged and looked at Helen fondly.

"Not often." he responded before Helen once more barged into the conversation.

"Who was with Barbossa? Was there a young man and woman? Were they William Turner and Elizabeth Swann? Tell me! Was William Turner and Elizabeth Swann here last night?" she sharply demanded of the pirate lord as he raised an eyebrow. He stepped closer until he was only a hair's breath away.

"Tell me, Scarlet Maiden, how do you know William Turner and Elizabeth Swann?"

Helen glared up at Sao Feng and confidently retorted, "I know them better than you that I can assure you, Sao Feng."

The pirate lord only chuckled in response and stepped back, "Truly? I think you would be surprised to see what your friends have become. Particularly Master Turner, or do you believe him to be the same timid, bumbling simpleton that I initially took him for, Mrs. Turner?"

He nodded to the silver band on her left hand as Helen's glare intensified. She moved to step forward to give Sao Feng a piece of her mind, pirate lord or not. Chevalle raised his arm and stopped her advanced. He glared at his fiery charge before turning to Sao Feng.

"I expect you to know that the song has been sung." Sao Feng nodded as Chevalle continued,

"Then it is to be expected that you shall soon be sailing for Shipwreck Cove."

"Do you think me ignorant of my duties as a pirate lord?"

"Never, I just worry for your safety with all these dreadful EITC soldiers crowding in on your domain. I would hate for you to be held up when you have important business elsewhere. It would be rather dreadful to hear that you had been detained by our mutual enemies." Chevalle smoothly and eloquently proclaimed as Sao Feng smirked in return.

"You worries are unfounded. I am, after all, a _pirate_. The East India Trading Company shall not hold me back that I can assure you. If we have no more business…"

"Of course I shall let you return to your ruins. As always it was a pleasure." he bowed once more, but this time Helen remained rigid and glaring at Sao Feng. He tilted his head to her in goodbye. She sneered and followed Chevalle as they left Sao Feng and his destroyed bath house behind.

"I don't trust him." Was the first thing she said once they were out of ear shot. Chevalle nodded in agreement as they waited for several soldiers to pass by them.

"I rather don't either."

"Do you think he will honor the call?" Helen asked as Chevalle lightly shrugged.

"It all depends on what is the better business venture for him. He shall be there, of course, but rather if he is on our side or not is to be seen." Helen huffed and remained quiet as they continued their march to the docks. When they came upon the _Fancy_, Helen breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Well," she said as lowered her hood, "At least we can leave this hellhole and make sail to Shipwreck Cove."

She frowned as she saw Chevalle tense. He turned to her with weary eyes and Helen realized how pale he was. True, he was usually pale due to his rogue, but this was the palest she had ever seen him. He seemed so tired and emaciated as he stood before her.

"We are not sailing to Shipwreck Cove."

"What? Why not?" Helen demanded as anger began to bubble beneath the surface of her tan skin. He sighed as he began to explain,

"This is the nearest we have been to Marseilles in a long time, and I have business there. We shall dock there for several weeks to gather our bearings-"

"Gather our bearings? In a few weeks piracy will cease to exist! We must go to Shipwreck Cove with all haste!" her voice was rising with her displeasure and she was drawing a crowd to their discussion.

"This is not open to argument." Chevalle said coldly and began walking to the helm, but Helen was not about to let this go. She followed at his heels, kicking up a storm all the way.

"How can you do this?" she yelled at him in a rage, "This is what we have been working for! It's what we've been waiting for! The right time to strike!"

"No, it's what _you've _been waiting for, never me." Chevalle responded, a clear warning in his words for Helen to back off, but she had never been good at obeying him.

"You who have fought time and time again for your moment of glory!" he snarled at her as she fiercely glared back, "You would sacrifice everything so your name would be remembered."

"I would sacrifice everything for freedom!" she replied as Chevalle snorted. However, his chuckle turned into a coughing fit, but Helen ignored him as he doubled over in pain.

"I cannot believe this!" she growled to him as he regained his composure and hastily removed his hanky from sight, "Right when we're only an arm's length from victory you would have us retreat like cowards!"

"Helen-"

"We cannot stop fighting! We must go to Shipwreck Cove, it is our duty! It is _your _duty!"

"I warn you-"

"What kind of pirate lord are you? How can you turn your back on your own cause?"

"Stop talking-"

"I truly expected more from you, the fearless Captain Chevalle! But it was all a lie, wasn't it? You're nothing more than a coward-"

_Slap. _

The sound echoed all around the deck as Helen reeled back from the unexpected blow. She placed a hand to her stinging her cheek as she glanced at Chevalle with disbelieving eyes.

"I am the captain of this ship, not you! I make the final decisions and my decision stands! We shall travel to Marseilles, not Shipwreck Cove. If I hear _one_ more word of complaint I shall whip you and throw you in the brig for your insolence for the duration of this trip. Do I make myself clear, Madame Turner?"

Silence followed his words as the two storms of rage and fury glared at one another. The imprint of Chevalle's large hand stood out starkly against her skin as she breathed in heavily. Finally Helen released her breath and bitterly gritted out,

"Inescapingly, _Captain._" she turned on her heel and ran away from sight. The moment she was gone Chevalle sagged forward; having lost all of his previous conviction and strength. He looked up to see his men staring at him, confusion and bewilderment clear in their eyes.

Chevalle cursed and turned away. He harshly ordered everyone to get back to work. They did so, but silent and without any humor with their actions.

The atmosphere of the _Fancy _became tense as a storm raged ahead.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	31. World Without End

Come What May

Never had a land seemed so barren and so utterly deprived of human life.

The deep waters choppily parted as Sao Feng's ship moved silently through the nearly frozen sea. Mountains of ice towered above the jagged sails as gentle snow fell from the heavens; it was a reprise from the blistering wind that had turned the crew's cheeks red and raw. Frost stained every surface of the ship and the ship's freezing occupants, who had unfortunately not dressed for the arctic weather.

For days they had been upon their course searching for the elusive gateway to Davy Jones' Locker. For days they had suffered the glacial temperatures and the biting wind and none had seen a glimpse of the sun in nearly a week. The crew was suffering badly from frost bite and only that morning had someone lost a big toe.

The atmosphere was tense aboard the ship as truly no one knew where they were heading or if they were going in the right direction. Will had been badgering Barbossa for a direct course but the old scallywag had remained as aloof as ever and had only regarded Turner with coy sarcasm. Will had retreated then and poured himself into deciphering the navigational charts, but they still proved to be an anomaly unto themselves.

Will continued turning the charts before risking a glance at Elizabeth. She was bundled up in a thick, wool blanket, but even from where he was standing he could still see her shivering. Her face appeared red and blotchy in the pale, morning light and she refused to meet his gaze as she purposefully looked to the glinting glaciers. She had been acting distant ever since their departure from Singapore and Will was confused as to why. He could think of nothing he had said or done that would cause her to avoid him like the plague. She never spoke to him besides the polite cordialities and she hardly ever looked at him. The few times she had, he had seen something flash through her eyes before she would once more turn away.

She was hiding something from him. The question was what was it?

"No one said anything about the cold." Pintel muttered from his post at the railing as he turned to his thinner friend who was rubbing his hands together.

"There must be a good reason for our suffering." Ragetti stuttered in response as he placed his hands under his armpits and rubbed them fiercely against his skin. He was so cold he wouldn't even notice if his wooden eye were to pop out and roll away. Pintel glanced around the deck and finding no sight of Tia Dalma, leaned into Ragetti and complained.

"Why don't that swamp woman bring back Jack the same way she brought back Barbossa, huh?"

"Because Barbossa was only dead," a strident voice cut through silence as both eyes turned to face the stoic Tia Dalma. Even covered with ice and frost she stood tall and regal and looked down upon the pair with blazing eyes.

"Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but of punishment." her eyes lost some of their fire and her words their bite as she continued, "the worst fate a person can bring upon himself. Stretching on forever." she looked to the horizon and for a moment seemed lost in her memories as her long fingers reached up to grasp her crab locket. Finally she turned to the two pirates and with finality remarked,

"That's what awaits us at Davy Jones' Locker." And with a swish of her skirts she was gone. Silence followed her comments before Ragetti murmured,

"I knew there was a good reason." All he received in return was a snarl from his mate and a hard punch in the shoulder.

Away from the commotion stood Will with Tai Huang as the two looked over the charts. Will thoughtfully placed his shaking hands upon the chart before cautiously moving the circles.

"Nothing here is set," he said to his companion, "They can't be as accurate as modern charts." He deduced as Tai Huang shook his head and peered down at the blasted things.

"No, but it leads to more places." he nodded as Will tempted to find a clear answer from all this madness. This seemed the kind of puzzle Jack would enjoy tinkering with. Will, however was a man of logic, and these charts cofounded him in a way he did not care to admit. He twirled experimentally and stopped when his efforts produced a sentence.

"Over the edge, over again." he whispered before glancing down, "sunrise sets, flash of green."

Now, what the hell could that mean?

Only one man would know.

So, Will sucked in his pride, rolled up the charts, tucked them into his arm, and made his way over to Barbossa at the helm. He wordlessly handed them to the self-proclaimed captain as the former-cursed pirate looked them over.

"Do you care to interpret, _Captain _Barbossa?" Will asked, unable to allow his resentment filter into his words. The two exchanged glares before Barbossa turned his head to the ever trust Gibbs.

"Ever gaze upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" Gibbs stood rooted at the railing, his back turned to everyone. His shoulders visibly tensed as he looked out to the Siberian wasteland slowly floating past them.

"I reckon I seen my fair share," he began a moment later, finally turning to the eager crew, "It happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it that ain't. Some say…"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead!" Pintel passionately exclaimed as he burst into the discussion. Upon seeing Gibbs' chagrined expression he bowed his head apologetically.

Barbossa, with a smug smile, turned back to the former blacksmith and exclaimed, "Trust me Master Turner," he shoved the charts back into William's arms, "it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's gettin' back."

Will looked down at the charts before shaking his head and wandering back to his post. He had not stood there long when he once more noticed Elizabeth cowering in her blanket. With a sigh he ventured to her side. As he expected she turned away from him and flinched at his touch when he wrapped his arms around her and tried to warm her up. It was the protective side of him that could not bear to see her in any kind of pain.

If Will were to close his eyes and allow his mind to slip away from this harsh reality, he could almost imagine that the body in his arms was that of his wife, not his dearest friend. Alas, Elizabeth was too thin and she remained too rigid in his arms for him to ever dream that it was Helen.

"Elizabeth," he whispered gently into her ear, ignoring the way she tensed, "Have I done something to offend you?"

"W-Why, of course not Will! What would make you assume such a silly notion?" she shrilly responded and Will sighed. She was lying to him. She had never been able to lie to him and have it go unnoticed.

"You've hardly looked at me in weeks. And I can count the number of words you've spoken to me on one hand. What have I done?"

He felt Elizabeth sigh and ever so slowly she brought up a chaffed hand to squeeze his own. It was the first affectionate thing she had done in a long time.

"It's not your fault Will, what I'm feeling. I…I just have a lot on my mind. It seems the world has turned upside down ever since Jack's death, and I'm…I'm trying to grasp at the fragments of my old life. It seems I don't know who I am anymore." she turned her head and glanced at him for a moment, but found that she could not stand the pity in his dark gaze.

"Elizabeth," he soothingly replied, "I think everyone feels that way. Only a few months ago I was a happily employed blacksmith with a loving wife, and now, now I don't know what I am anymore. Surely not a blacksmith, but I don't know if I can be called a pirate."

At the mention of Helen, Elizabeth flinched and broke free of Will's comforting embrace. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her and looked to the ocean.

"Surely my wallowing in self-pity has distracted you, and for that I am sorry. I do believe it would be for the best if you returned to your post where you are needed. I am more than fine here on my own."

She did not have to look at Will to register the hurt so evident in his handsome face. He stared at her for a moment before finally turning on his heel and marching away. The second he disappeared from sight, Elizabeth felt the pressing need to sob. But she bit down upon her lip instead as she gazed out to the icy world that she now inhibited.

She still had not told him. She had learned of Helen's death nearly three weeks ago and she still had not mustered up the courage to tell Will. How could she? It seemed the only thing keeping Will going was the promise of reuniting with his dark-haired wife. How could Elizabeth tell him that Helen would not be waiting for him? That she had died in the throes of violent flames under the eyes of Beckett?

She would have to tell him. Keeping him in the dark of his wife's demise was cruel and unkind. But by God how would she do it?

"Give me strength Helen, I need it badly." she whispered, but her words were carried away by the wind. Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest as the swift ship entered into a cave, and the last remnants of light were blocked by the pillars of ice entrapping them.

As Elizabeth stood at the hull of the ship she wondered on what awaited the crew on the other side.

* * *

"Helen, don't you think it's about time you stopped mopping around?" Hundreds of miles away from the cold of the North Pole a fuming Helen sat cooped up in her cabin. She rolled her emerald eyes at Manny's words through her door and crossed her arms over her chest and sunk lower on her bunk.

"I'm not mopping around!" she hollered and exhaled loudly. She pulled at the sleeve of her shirt as the bracelet Jack had given her so long ago gleamed in the faint afternoon light. She ran her fingers over the golden clasp as tiny emeralds winked up at her.

Ever since her confrontation with Chevalle she had retreated into her room and had refused to come out. Manny brought her, her meals everyday and supplied her with new books whenever her stock was running low. Sadly, she had read everything in Chevalle's library at least once already, so finding new stories to entertain her was tough.

She knew that she was acting like a child and that she should just suck up her pride and admit that she had overstepped her boundaries by questioning Chevalle's authority. He was, after all, the captain of the _Fancy_, and his word was law. But, Helen at times could just be as stubborn and as thickheaded as her husband, and she was unwilling to back down. She may have been in the wrong, but at the heart of her argument she was right, she knew she was.

Chevalle was being a coward by not going to Shipwreck Cove with all haste as was his duty. She knew and he knew it. And that gave her satisfaction; though her satisfaction was considerably dimmed by her wounded pride. She had always thought Chevalle had seen her as his equal, but now she knew that she had been gravely mistaken. Her opinion was of no true consequence to him and he regarded her simply as another crewmember instead of as his partner in crime.

Helen sighed and glanced at the door, sensing that Manny still stood on the other side. With a foreign weariness she stood and walked to the door and unlatched the lock. A second later the door swung open and Manny poked his freckled head in to peer at Helen. He found her once more slumped down on her bunk with various books and parchments scattered around the cramped quarters.

"Feeling better?" he asked hopefully only to have a glare thrown his way before Helen turned her head. She crossed her arms over her chest and curled up into a ball to glance out the porthole to the sea.

"I trusted him, Manny." she whispered as she rested her chin on the top of her knees. She didn't glance up as the bed creaked and Manny seated himself beside her.

"Is what he did so horrible as to have that trust completely wiped away?" the younger pirate countered smoothly as Helen tensed. She turned to Manny with a fire blazing in her emerald eyes.

"You saw how he treated me!"

"Qui," Manny agreed as he made himself comfortable and stretched out his long legs, "and I saw the way you treated him. No sane crewmember ever publically questions their captain."

"Even if it is for a good reason?" Helen retorted with a defiant look as Manny gently smiled in return.

"Especially if it is a good reason. Next thing you know a mutiny is on your hands."

Helen sighed and ran a hand through her thick and tangled black hair as she rested her head against the wall.

"I know that I act rashly at times," she admitted, ignoring Manny's untimely snort of amusement,

"And I know that more often than not I stick my foot in my mouth and I say things that I shouldn't or that I don't mean, but…what he is doing is wrong. He must go to Shipwreck Cove, Manny. If he does not, then he is not the pirate I believe him to be."

"Oh Helen, you always put your faith too staunchly in others, and when they do not meet your impossible expectations you allow crushing disappointment to seep into you. No one is perfect."

Helen bitterly chuckled in response as she turned fully towards her friend. "Do you think I don't know that no one is perfect? Perfection has never been a part of my life. For most of my life I've loved an imperfect man, a man who has caused me more pain and grief and suffering than actual love. The closest thing I've ever seen to perfection was a governor's daughter who hated the life she lived and whose presence in my life has caused more trouble than good.

"Do not tell me that the faith and trust that I put in others is unfair or wrong or impossible. My expectations of Chevalle are entirely fair. I never placed him on a pedestal, Manny. I just always thought him a good man. But are there any good men in this world? Or are they all being eclipsed by the Barbossas and the Becketts and the Davy Jones'?"

"Good men make mistakes," Manny softly replied as he wrapped a comforting arm around Helen. She reluctantly leaned her head on his bony shoulder.

"I know one good man who is kicking himself very thoroughly for laying a hand on you, even if he may have been justified in his action. You were, after all, being very thorough in your ranting…"

Helen chuckled quietly and wiped her eyes.

"I really did give him a piece of my mind, didn't I?"

"Oh yes." the two chuckled for a long moment as the weariness of the past few weeks fell away from Helen's body, and she allowed herself a true, genuine smile. She could have stayed with Manny all afternoon, but the shrill ringing of the bell made her plans go to pot. The two exchanged curious looks before jumping up from her bed and hurrying to the deck.

The deck was in a frenzy when they arrived. Everyone was gearing up for battle. Helen hurried to the railing and looked to see the _Fancy _being tailed by a foreign ship. She hurried to the helm where Chevalle and Jehan stood as Jehan lowered his telescope.

"What is it?" Helen asked as the device was handed over to her. She raised it to her eye and looked at the white ship quickly gaining ground on the French vessel. From here she could clearly see the EITC flag dancing in the wind.

"Damn," she muttered as she lowered the telescope and turned to the two men, still effectively avoiding Chevalle. She agitatedly ran a hand through her locks before glancing towards Jehan with resignation.

"We're fighting then?" as much as she loved a good fight, she wasn't particularly in the mood for such bloodshed so early in the morning. Jehan glanced towards Chevalle but Helen refused to look the French captain in the eye.

"Qui," Jehan murmured a moment later as Helen sighed and nodded.

"Is this not pleasing to you, Madame Turner?" Chevalle smoothly asked while watching Helen's posture grow tense. She finally turned to him with a scowl marring her tan face. She looked ready to give him a piece of her mind but at the last moment chose to bit her tongue. Instead she forced out these words,

"Whatever the _Captain _commands I am willing to do." she glared at him for a moment before turning on her heel and bellowing out,

"Ready the cannons!" her commands pushed the crew into obeying as the EITC vessel grew ever closer. In only a few moments it would be upon the _Fancy. _

If it was a fight that the crewmembers aboard the _Fancy _wanted, then they were not disappointed.

Sadly for the opposing ship they had come into this fight overwhelmed and had been easy to sack of nearly everything. They few surviving crewmembers were forced to watch on as their ship burned.

Helen stood safely aboard the deck of the _Fancy_, glaring distastefully at the blood staining her hands. She wiped it on her trousers only to find the action useless. Around her fellow pirates were celebrating their victory with the alcohol confiscated from the EITC vessel. A few feet from Helen, Jehan was rounding up several of the surviving naval officers that had been aboard the ship.

"Men," Chevalle announced from the foot of the steps leading up to the helm, as the crew turned to give him their full attention. Well, everyone except Helen who was still sulking over her earlier mistreatment at the hands of the French captain.

"We have here a tremendous victory and for that you should be proud. Enjoy your spoils for in a few days we shall be home."

Cheers erupted from every corner of the ship as Helen rolled her eyes and cross her arms over her chest. She looked on in a bored manner as Chevalle began ascending the stairs as a king does his throne. From the corner of her eye she noticed an EITC officer pull something suspiciously like a pistol from his breast pocket. Helen's eyes grew wide as she looked between the turncoat raising his arm and preparing to aim.

He was aiming the pistol right at Chevalle.

And the pirate would never see it coming as his back was turned to the spectacle taking place behind him.

Without even contemplating what she was doing Helen ran forward like a crazy woman. She shoved unforgivably through the crowd and reached the stairs in record time. She sprinted up them as her coat flapped behind her in the wind.

"Chevalle!" she yelled as her hands connected with his back and she roughly pushed him down to the wooden deck just as a bang went off from behind her.

Her body lurched forward and her shoulder felt like fire as she hit the deck hard. It seemed time had stopped for a moment as the crew looked on in shock and the bang of the pistol being fired echoed across the ocean.

Then everyone jumped into action.

The pistol was quickly knocked from the culprit's hands and he was easily disposed of. Crewmembers swarmed around their captain, ensuring that he was healthy and not dead as they had momentarily feared.

"Helen," Manny panted as he kneeled beside his trembling and pale friend who was still laying on the deck, "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him with fearful eyes as she struggled to breathe. "M-Manny," she chocked out as her body jerked in pain, "I think…I think h-he hit me."

Manny then noticed the way she was favoring her right shoulder. He tore at her shirt collar and was met with a bloody sight as a gaping hole spewed blood from her left shoulder.

"Dear God," Manny murmured as the crew gathered around their Scarlet Maiden, "Helen, you've been shot!"

"I know you i-idiot!" she stuttered and her body arched as a spasm of pain shot through her. Chevalle forced his way to the side of the woman who saved his life.

"Chevalle!" Helen exclaimed in surprise as her blurry gaze centered on the French pirate.

"Y-You're not hurt?" she weakly asked as Chevalle flashed her a promising grin and shook his head. He reached forward to grasp her hand and held onto it tightly.

"No, thanks in part to you." Helen nodded as her vision began to grow hazy and Chevalle flashed in and out of her sight.

"Get Willelm now!" Jehan roughly ordered as the order was immediately acted upon.

"Good," Helen whispered to the old gentleman, "I…I didn't l-like being mad…m-mad at you anyway. 'Twas no fun."

Her head lulled to the side and her breathing grew labored as the blood continued pouring from the wound, despite the fact that Manny was dutifully applying pressure to her shoulder.

"Helen," Chevalle gently commanded as Helen's eyes began to droop, "Look at me and nowhere else, just continue looking at me."

"Too…t-tired. Sleep." she slurred as she felt the darkness of her subconscious calling to her; anything to get away from the fire erupting across her skin and the pain being pressed down upon her. She just wanted to be free of all this and fly far away and be with Will.

At the thought of her husband a smile came across her face as she deeply breathed in.

"Will," she happily whispered as his eyes sought out hers in the darkness. She didn't even notice when her grip on Chevalle's hand went slack and her head fell back.

"Helen!" he urgently pleaded with her as her eyes closed.

"Helen, stay with me! Open your eyes, woman!" he shook her but her body went weak in his grip as the blood continued pouring out.

"Helen!"

But she had already fallen into darkness.

* * *

She had to tell him.

Elizabeth had been harboring her secret long enough and she knew that it was time that Will finally learned the truth of Helen's whereabouts. He may hate her for waiting this long, but she could not keep this from him any longer.

She kept repeating this in her mind as she stepped out into the warm night air. Long ago the small ship had passed the icy landscape and had ended up in this…limbo of sorts. Perfectly clear waters and skies where everything was calm and tranquil. Even on this night, with a full moon and the stars loitered with numerous stars, everything was safe and smooth.

Elizabeth sought out the familiar form of Will and found him standing at the hull of the ship. Biting down upon her lip and forcing herself to be brave, she walked towards her friend. He must have heard her light footsteps for he turned and looked her over.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Will teasingly remarked, "Are we talking again?" behind the joke she could hear the resentment in his voice and she sighed. If he resented her now, wait until he heard of her dirty, little secret.

She shook the depressing thought from her hear and weakly smiled at Will's jest.

"I know I've been distant," she replied as she moved to stand next to Will and overlook the sea.

"It's just…there's been a lot on my mind that I've been dealing with. I didn't want to bother you with the details."

Will looked at her with kind eyes as he reached out to squeeze her shoulder, inwardly pleased when she didn't recoil at his touch.

"Elizabeth, your burdens are my burdens. Never feel as if you cannot tell me anything or that you must keep secrets from me. I wish for us to be honest with each other always."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement and turned fully to face the former blacksmith, "I do too Will, truly I do. However, I do not think you will want to hear my news."

Will chuckled and shook his head as he absentmindedly twirled the silver wedding band on his finger.

"It can't be any worse than anything else I've heard lately." he joked as Elizabeth looked down.

If only he knew…

Instead of coming out and telling him, Elizabeth pulled the rumpled and worn parchment that dictated Helen's death. With shaking hands she handed it over to Will who took it with a bewildered expression marring his handsome face.

"Elizabeth, what is this?" he asked as he stared down at the offending folded piece of paper. Elizabeth bit her lip before shaking her head,

"It would be best if you read it."

Will, still confused by Elizabeth's actions nonetheless nodded and opened the paper, finding it easy to read in the moonlight. A moment later he wished he hadn't. His eyes darkened as he turned to gaze intently at Elizabeth; the parchment crinkling in his ironclad grip on the paper.

"Is this…is this true?" he lowly asked, his voice sounding raw in the night. Elizabeth nodded her head and hugged herself to ward off the coldness that had settled over her body.

"No," William whispered as he dropped the parchment in shock, "It can't be…Helen can't be gone. Not like this. It's a lie…it has to be. Not Helen."

He turned away from Elizabeth and gripped the railing tightly as his body began to shake. It broke Elizabeth's heart to see her friend so destroyed. Will had always stood strong, no matter what was bothering him, but now…now she could hardly recognize him.

"Will, I'm so sorry…" she whispered and reached out to comfort him, but he scorned her trust and refused to face her.

"Leave me, Elizabeth." he thickly commanded as Elizabeth stood stock still and stared at his back.

"Leave me alone!" he hoarsely yelled before Elizabeth turned on her heel and walked away to join the rest of the crew for some deserved dinner; leaving Will alone in his pain. He did not know how long he stood there before the urge to throw himself into the sea finally passed. He looked over the ocean and wished more than anything that Helen was standing at his side.

It was so beautiful with the stars reflected in the sea. How she would love to see this…but she would never see anything again, nothing but the cold, dark ground tomb that encased her.

His dear wife…

She was stronger and more willful than him, but yet she was gone. He would never see her again. This mission was all for naught now. What was the point of securing the _Black Pearl _if Helen was no longer his prize? True, he still needed to free his father, but that had never given him hope that way the thought of reuniting with his wife had.

She was his everything. The sun in his world had been permanently dotted out and now he only lived in darkness.

He couldn't even imagine the gruesome way she had passed. She had died by fire. How could someone so kind and sweet as Helen deserve such an evil fate?

It made him want to be sick.

Why couldn't she be alive?

Will would do anything, anything, to see her smile and emerald eyes. He would do absolutely anything.

Will finally looked up from his suffering and appeared surprised at the distant sound of gushing water. He glanced to the horizon and squinting through the darkness saw…a waterfall? The sorrow in his aching chest was momentarily replaced by fear.

There was a waterfall before them…and they were heading straight for it.

He turned around and came face-to-face with a serene Tia Dalma. She followed his gaze to the impending waterfall before murmuring,

"For what we want most," she exclaimed before looking Will in the eye. Her dark eyes penetrating his soul, "There is a cost must be paid in the end."

Will glanced down and was surprised to see a very familiar crab locket hanging from her throat. He had only seen it once before…on the _Flying Dutchman. _Will had no time to think over her confusing words or her locker; he had to save his crew. Without another glance at the witch he sprinted towards the hull.

"Barbossa!" he yelled as he came in sight of the pirate, "Ahead!" at this time the rest of the crew had assembled around the former blacksmith. Barbossa only nodded nonplussed as he bit into a green apple.

"Aye, we're good and lost now."

"Lost?" Elizabeth demanded, stepping forward with hard eyes. Barbossa only nodded with a sinister grin.

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was."

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs announced as the rushing sound of water grew and echoed around. Will felt the crew's eyes on him and knew he had to take charge if they were to walk away from this with their lives intact.

"To stations!" he barked as the crew followed his command. "All hands to stations! Hard to port, gather way!"

"Nay!" Barbossa bellowed as the crew stopped, "Belay that! Let her run straight and true!"

A crowd gathered at the hull to see the mighty and massive waterfall only yards away.

"Blimey!" Pintel muttered before making the sign of the cross, though it would do him little good. Elizabeth whirled around to face Barbossa with a fierce scowl.

"You've doomed us all!" she spat in his face, but he only seemed amused by her seething anger.

"Don't be so unkind," he chided and reached out to grasp her chin, "You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

Elizabeth tore herself out of his seedy grip and sprinted away to help Will secure the ship. The atmosphere was panicked as crewmembers ran around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Tie her off!" Will commanded as he ran to the barge's wheel. He gripped the wood and turned it as Elizabeth yelled,

"Hard to port!"

The crew grabbed onto anything they could as the ship was turned right at the crest of the waterfall. Mist surrounded them and all one could hear was the rushing of water and the pounding of his own heart.

"Hold on!" Will ordered as the crew latched onto anything and everything. The only sound above the crashing waves was Barbossa's unhinged laughter as the ship started to go over. Will closed his eyes as he felt his feet leave the deck and his last thought was of the green eyes of his wife.

The ship and its occupants disappeared over the waterfall.

It was like they had never been there in the first place.

* * *

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO POST! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE CHAPTER AND THAT YOU PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! **


	32. Finding Peace

Come What May

_HELEN! _

She sat up chocking for air as the world spun on its axis. Heavily panting, hand gripping her chest, Helen gasped for air, ignoring the dizzying sensation of the world quickly spinning and the fire burning on her left shoulder. No longer able to take the pain, she collapsed once more upon her bunk and stared at the ceiling as her world slowly came into focus.

Where was she?

She risked raising her head and glanced around, vaguely realizing the cramped and messy quarters as her own. She lowered her head back on her pillow as the last moments before her trip into dream-world suddenly came back to her.

Ah, so that was why her shoulder was burning and straining from movement. She had been shot.

Just peachy.

She turned her head to the offending shoulder and with some difficulty was able to raise the collar of her tunic and peak inside. Her upper torso was wrapped with tight bandages including her shoulder. The only reminder of her wound was a smudge of rustic blood staining the starch appendage. Helen sighed and once more stared up at the pealing ceiling.

How long had she been out?

Helen turned to the small porthole that was her only access to the outside world. Shattered beams of moonlight filtered in through the open window as a cool sea breeze blew in and soothingly caressed Helen's flushed cheeks. In the distance she could hear the waves of the sea splashing against the hull as the _Fancy _continued on her voyage to Marseilles.

She blinked and turned her head away from the porthole. Her body felt exhausted but her mind was working in overdrive, making up for the lost time she had spend unconscious. She'd never be able to sleep even if she had wanted to. With that determination, she hastily kicked the confining blankets off and swung her legs over the side of the bunk. She slowly sat up, attempting not to jostle her wounded shoulder. She sucked in a breath quickly as the shoulder was thrown forward. It felt like a thousand suns piercing her tan skin. She bit her lip and in one moment was standing. Her legs felt like jelly and she wobbled like a drunken scallywag, but that didn't stop her from staggering towards the door.

Along the way she picked up the silken, oriental robe that Chevalle had bought her in Singapore before their misunderstanding. The robe was the most beautiful garment Helen had ever seen, even lovelier than Elizabeth's copious dresses. When Helen wore the robes she felt like a queen. She slipped on the thin material, hoping it would save her from the wind. She was mindful of her now useless left arm.

At least it wasn't her sword arm.

With careful maneuvering she managed to make it up to the deck in mostly one piece. She stumbled towards the railing and gripped it gratefully; her legs were beginning to turn to mush. She breathed in the salty tang of the air and nearly burst from happiness. She had missed this.

The simplistic nature of sailing the seas.

For so long she had allowed the demise of Beckett and the EITC to cloud her mind. She allowed nothing else to enter her mind besides the destruction of that foul institution. The true meaning of piracy, freedom, had taken a backseat to her thoughts of justification. And when she wasn't thinking of the EITC, her mind had been occupied by thoughts of her wayward husband.

She was so confused.

He had been in Singapore with Elizabeth, the crew, a newly erected Barbossa with a plan in mind to bring back Jack from the land of the dead to the land of the living.

That sounded bizarre yet she wasn't _too _surprised. This was Jack they were talking about after all, if anyone could come back from the Locker, it would be him. She was just irked that she was missing out of another adventure. The first time she had been locked away in a prison cell, now she would be bidding her time in Marseilles while her loved ones were on the adventure of a lifetime.

Helen couldn't find it in her heart to damn Chevalle to an eternity of misery as she had been doing before the shooting incident. They had made peace, even if she had been on the verge of unconsciousness at the time. She would not fight him anymore.

He was her captain. She would follow any and all of his commands. No matter her own personal feelings.

"Helen?" a smooth voice asked from behind her.

Speak of the devil.

Tilting her head to the side she took in the composed sight of Chevalle, her captain. She nodded at him with a smile and noticed the way he was leaning heavily on his walking cane. She also noticed the way he sighed in relief upon seeing her up and about.

"You gave us quite a scare earlier." he admitted as he came up alongside her. Helen lightly blushed and twiddled her thumbs in embarrassment.

"Yeah, sorry about that." she finished lamely as Chevalle surprised her by chuckling.

"It shouldn't have surprised me the way it did. You have always had a flare for the dramatics." Helen was solely tempted to stick her tongue out at him but refrained. She was a lady, after all.

"It was either that or let him shoot you, which wasn't an option." she remarked in return as his sharp, blue eyes flashed thoughtfully and he turned fully toward the younger woman.

"Never? Not even during our…_spat_?"

"Never." Helen answered steadfastly and without hesitation. She only barely noticed the way Chevalle's mouth twitched; a perceptible sign of his mirth. The two stood in amicable silence for several minutes as Helen starred out at the dark sea. The churning of the waves was soothing but it couldn't push back the same thought that was hammering her mind, breaking into every open crevice of her soul.

"I saw him." she murmured aloud, only partly realizing she had said the aloud until Chevalle turned towards her with a quirked brow. She blushed again but continued,

"Will, my husband. I saw him in Singapore."

"I know," Chevalle replied as Helen now looked at him in surprise. She had never divulged that information to him, and only one other had known…

"Manny?" she inquired as Chevalle nodded once more. Helen only sighed and ran a hand through her tangled hair, mindful of her frail shoulder. A moment later she began to speak again,

"I saw him in Singapore and for one single moment the world was perfect. And then he was gone, vanished into thin air, almost as if he had never been there at all. I'm beginning to think that I just imagined him. I think the sun's gotten to me, I've gone mad."

"Somehow I doubt you to be the next Don Quixote." Chevalle quipped and looked appalled as Helen turned to him with a quizzical expression.

"We must expand your reading palate; I think you've exhausted all my stories of piracy."

Helen chuckled, grateful for the distractions that took her mind off Will. It really was better not to think of him, it only aided in hurting too much. She could do without the pain. They once more stood in silence before she ventured to ask,

"So, Marseilles?" she half-dreaded the answer.

"Qui, Marseilles." Chevalle was quick enough to catch her face fall in disappointment and he placed both hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him fully.

"Do not fret dearest Helen, your time for glory will come soon, that I can promise you." he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to the crown on her head. Helen relished in the affection, she had always been a person to thrive off the touches of others. Chevalle broke away from her and began walking back to his own cabin when he was struck by a sudden fit of coughs. Helen hurried to his side as he brought out a hanky from his breast pocket and harshly hacked into it. When he was done he shoved it away so suddenly that Helen missed the smears of blood staining the linen.

"Chevalle, are you alright?" she asked concerned as she placed a hand upon the older man's shoulder. He lightly shrugged it off as he stood to his full sight and sent a large, Cheshire grin her way.

"But of course, dear Helen, how you worry. Your concern is quite a flattery to me, a penniless Frenchman."

Helen only chuckled and rolled her eyes as Chevalle continued to his quarters. Helen watched him go before turning back to the sea.

And she stood there for the rest of the night as the waves lapped against the _Fancy. _

* * *

Far away from Helen and in another world entirely the remains of Sao Feng's ship were washing upon a vacant shoreline as the weary and motley crew emerged from the surf drenched and exhausted. They stood before the sandy dunes as the hot sun beat upon their backs. The nothingness of the coast stretched on for miles.

There wasn't a single soul in sight, and there was clearly no Jack Sparrow to be had.

"This truly is a Godforsaken place." Gibbs murmured as Elizabeth stated,

"I don't see Jack, I don't see anyone."

"He's here," Barbossa declared as Jack the Monkey hopped up to his rightful perch.

"Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took." the pirate finished as Will stumbled to his side and turned to the captain with apparent disdain,

"It doesn't matter," he spat, "We're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack."

An airy chuckle cut short Will's rant as the eyes of the crew turned towards the ever bewildering Tia Dalma. She had somehow managed to make a new acquaintance; a sandy-colored crab that was now cradled in her arms as she stroked the top of its head. Ignoring the odd looks sent to her by her peers she turned towards the dunes and announced,

"Witty Jack is closer dan you t'ink."

At her words the sand around the crew began to tremble and shake as a rumbling in the distance grew louder and louder. And right before their eyes, at the crest of the tallest dune, the _Black Pearl _emerged sailing upon the sand as if it were the most natural thing possible. The crew watched in amazement as the ship slipped down the slope and towards the sea.

"Impossible," Tai Huang whispered as waves splashed against the hull. Ragetti stared dumbly up at the infamous ship before pointing and remarking, "Boat."

The first to come out of his stupor was Gibbs as a small dinghy emerged from the ship and began its journey to the shore. An excited grin marked his weathered face as he recognized the occupant within the dinghy.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to my momma, it's Jack!"

The crew hurried to the shore as Jack emerged looking the same as ever; out of place and slightly insane, even more so than usual. Jack shook himself off and began looking around as the crew surrounded him.

"A sight for sore eyes! Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed as he went faithfully to his captain's side beaming. He was ready to slap Jack on the back when the willful pirate turned to him with narrowed eyes and barked,

"Mr. Gibbs!" his voice was sharp and very unlike Jack. Gibbs ignored this as he smiled and replied,

"Aye captain."

"I thought so," Jack murmured a minute later, "I expect you can account for your actions, then?" he gestured to the beach as Gibbs eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. He sent looks to the rest of the crew before turning back to Jack.

"Sir?"

"There has been a perpetual lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?"

Now everyone was just lost.

"You're in Davy Jones' Locker, Captain." Gibbs tried to explain as Jack's eyes widened for a moment before he shrugged it off and exclaimed,

"I know that." He announced and continued at the disbelief spreading across Gibb's face, "I know where I am, and don't think I don't!"

Jack turned away from his first mate and began examining the crew standing before him. Growing tired of Jack's charades, Barbossa stepped forward and greeted Jack with his characteristically sinister smirk.

"Jack Sparrow." the two rivals faced each other and everyone flinched, expecting blows to come. No one was ready for the sight of Jack delightfully greeting the man who had made his life hell for thirteen years.

"Ah, Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye," Barbossa agreed with a nod of his head, "Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

A look of confusion passed across Jack's face before he answered, "No I didn't."

He moved along and locked eyes with Tia Dalma. "Ah, Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

"He thinks we're a hallucination." Will deduced from his spot as Jack turned to him with a superior grin. He marched right up to the blacksmith and spoke.

"William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one. Better question, which damsel is it this time? The governor's fair daughter or your own wife?"

Will tensed at the mention of Helen as he glared steely at the pirate, "No," he muttered through gritted teeth, answering Jack's first question. Jack didn't catch Will's animosity but continued gleefully,

"Then you wouldn't be here. So you can't be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here!"

"Jack," Elizabeth said as she pushed through the crowd and the two locked eyes, "This is real, we're here." she explained slowly, almost as if she were talking to a young child. She grew uncomfortable under Jack's unblinking gaze as he continued to stare her down. Finally, Jack scuttled back to Gibbs and said,

"The Locker, you say?" half dreading the answer he watched as Gibbs nodded.

"Aye," Jack seemed to deflate at the words but was given no time to recover as Elizabeth made her way to his side.

"We've come to rescue you!" she exclaimed as Jack backed away from her.

"Have you now? That's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't," he nodded to the debris of their former vessel, "It seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship right there." Barbossa remarked and pointed directly to the _Pearl. _Jack followed his gaze and squinted his eyes before answering,

"Can't spot it, must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the _Pearl_."

"Jack," Will interjected while stepping forward, "Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the _Flying Dutchman_."

"He's taking over the seas." Elizabeth threw in.

"The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called." Tia Dalma mentioned as the three stood poised around Jack. Jack shook off their comments and began walking forward muttering to himself.

"Leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened, everything's gone to pot!"

"Aye, Jack. The world needs you back something fierce." Gibbs proclaimed.

"And you need a crew," Will pointed out as Jack rolled his dark eyes and turned to the party with a sneer.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." he looked pointedly at Elizabeth as she flinched and turned away. The crew turned to her in surprise as her secret finally came to life. Will, feeling pity for her, reached out and placed a hand upon her shoulder before glaring at Jack. However, the pirate had already moved on and was deciding to take with him. His first victim was Tia Dalma.

"As for you…" she gave him a flirty smile and stepped forward to run her hand up his chest before leaning in,

"Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, at the time."

A smirk graced Jack's tan face as he thought back to their history together.

"All right, fair enough, you're in." he moved onto Ragetti, "Don't need you, you scare me. Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to."

He turned and came face-to-face with Tai Huang and his men.

"Who are you?"

"Tai Huang. These are me men." the follower of Sao Feng introduced himself with a bob of his head.

"Where do your allegiances lie?" Jack demanded as the Asian men responded,

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship." Jack motioned to the _Black Pearl _bobbing peacefully in the water.

"That makes you the highest bidder." Tai Huang replied without hesitation while Jack grinned.

"Good man," he turned to his new crew and began giving orders, "Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail!"

He pulled out his compass and pulled it out and was dismayed to find it spinning as erratically as ever. He would never find his way out with it. With a sense of foreboding he turned to the posse of Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth, Ragetti, and Pintel as Barbossa stood at the head, the charts clearly sticking out at his side.

"Which way ya goin', Jack?" Barbossa mockingly asked as Jack sighed and knew there was nothing else he could do but allow the lot of them aboard his ship. The _Pearl _was quickly loaded with her new crew as the two captains began barking orders.

"Trim that sail!" Barbossa commanded and Jack was quick to repeat it.

"Slack windward brace and sheets!" Barbossa barked.

"Slack windward brace and sheets!" Jack repeated louder as the two glared at one another.

"Haul that pallet line!"

"Haul that pallet line!"

"What _are_ you doing?" Barbossa turned suddenly on Jack as the two stood their ground.

"What are _you _doing?"

"No, what _are _you doing?"

"What are _you _doing?"

"No, what _are _you doing?"

"What are _you _doing? Captain gives orders on the ship!"

"The captain of this ship is giving orders!" Barbossa fired back as Jack narrowed his eyes.

"My ship, makes me captain!" he childishly exclaimed as Barbossa glowered.

"They be my charts!" he held them up for all to see as Jack rolled his eyes.

"That makes you…chart man!" he exclaimed and Barbossa opened his mouth to argue, but both were interrupted by a fuming Pintel.

"Stow it! The both of you! That's an order! Understand?" silence followed his voice as the realization of what he did came to him. He trembled under the flaring glares of his two former captains before meekly stating,

"Sorry. I just thought with the captain issue being in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration, sorry."

The two captains huffed and raced each other up to the helm. Upon reaching the top, Barbossa stood at the railing and produced a moderately sized spyglass from his coat. He pulled it open and looked outward to the horizon. Not to be outdone, Jack followed suit but quickly learned that his pitiful spyglass was only half the length of his rival's. Ignoring Barbossa's boastful grin he turned away and went back to the deck.

Jack glanced around for a moment before realizing that something was amiss. His favorite person out of this conglomeration of rivals, friends, murderers, and strangers wasn't here. His eyes suddenly found Will as the blacksmith aided in shifting the cannons.

"Whelp," Jack greeted as he turned to Jack with tired eyes, "Would you do me the pleasure of pointing me in the direction of your lovely wife, Helen. She has neglected to say hello to me and under the circumstances of my tragic and untimely death, all at the hands of that temptress strumpet, I believe I should be allowed to remake her acquaintance."

Will's body grew rigid as he starred at Jack for a moment before turning away and fixing the cannon.

"Helen's dead, Jack." He harshly spat out and once he was done tying the cannon down, he stood up fully and pushed past the shocked captain. Jack stood there for several moments, mouth open, and gaping like a fish out of water, before he finally regained his wits about him.

"Rum," he breathed out, "I need rum."

And without that he hurried to obtain that which he desired.

And so forth the _Black Pearl _set out into the unknown with now way of knowing how to return home.

* * *

Marseilles was unlike anything Helen had ever seen before. She stood perched at the railing several days after her talk Chevalle, her left arm strapped into a sling as she starred out at the French port city. She had always thought the sight of Port Royal had been impressive, but it paled in comparison to the sight before it.

"Like it?" Chevalle asked from behind her as Helen cocked her head back to glance at him. He was paler than usual and his clothing was more simplistic than usual. He had seemed to have lost a bit of his pomp and ceremony. However, he grinned broadly at her and she couldn't help but smile in return.

"Its amazing." she whispered in awe as the _Fancy _sailed into the harbor and made ready to dock.

"Are you sure it's safe for us to dock here?" she asked while trailing behind Chevalle and Jehan as the walked down the gangplank. Last time she had checked, France frowned down upon piracy. However, no one was giving the group of pirates any trouble. Many sailors had even lowered their heads to Chevalle as he walked past them.

"Of course it's safe, dearest Helen. I am one of the biggest contributors to Marseilles and in return they treat me with the respect befitting a man of my station." he remarked with his head held high as a carriage came to a stop in front of them. The doors were opened and Chevalle and Jehan easily slipped inside while Helen hesitated outside.

"Are you planning to walk to my villa by your lonesome?" Chevalle cheekily inquired as Helen rolled her green eyes and took Jehan's proffered hand and slipped easily inside the carriage. She sat straight up across from the two men as the carriage took off.

She had never ridden in a carriage before.

As the city rolled by she looked out the window and took in the breathtaking sights of Marseilles. The carriage rumbled on for awhile over cobbled streets before coming to a stop in front of a four storey, stone townhouse. The three departed the carriage and Helen stared up at the townhouse in awe. While it wasn't as large or as elegant as the Swann's home in Port Royal, it was still fancier than anything Helen had ever seen. Chevalle followed her gaze and sighed as he looked at his home,

"I know what you must be thinking Helen, such a poor substitute of a home for someone such as myself. Sadly, with my occupation I cannot afford anything grander. This will just have to do."

And with a wistful sigh he walked towards the tall, wooden front doors that were opened before he could even knock. He was greeted by a fretting servant who let the three pirates in without batting his eyes and instantly began asking his master if he desired anything. Helen's mouth fell open as she stepped into the townhouse's foyer.

She stood upon a plush, scarlet red carpet covering marble floors as decadent paintings hung off every wall and hanging above her head was a sparking, diamond-studded chandelier. The townhouse was facing the sea and from where she was standing she could feel the light sea breeze.

She had never stood in such lavish a home.

"Come, come, Helen," Chevalle urged as he led his protégé forward, "Let's explore your new home."

* * *

Night had fallen in the Locker as the occupants aboard the _Black Pearl _were no closer to reaching home than they had been that morning. They had traveled all day upon flat waters and had not caught sight of land since leaving their little island where they had discovered Jack.

If they thought the day had been stranger, their night was about to get a lot stranger.

Just as the moon reached its highest peak, an odd occurrence happened. Simple rowboats with lanterns had descended upon the pirate ship. They sailed idly by with their ghostly occupants who stared ahead, never seeing the _Black Pearl _or anyone aboard it. A crowd gathered at the railing of the _Pearl _as they watched the dinghies pass by.

"They're not a threat to us, am I right?" Will asked to Tia Dalma who stood next to him at the railing.

"We are nothing but ghosts to him." she replied, watching him with her unblinking eyes.

"It's best to just let them be." Barbossa advised to the crowd right as Elizabeth walked up to the railing. Immediately her eyes caught upon a rowboat carrying a familiar figure, Governor Swann. Elizabeth's face changed to a large smile as she happily exclaimed,

"It's my father, we've made it back! Father, here, look here!" she called out as the air around the crew tensed and most diverted their gazes from the young woman. Jack stepped to her side and gently told her,

"Elizabeth, we're not back."

Elizabeth couldn't comprehend what he was saying, but she recognized the feeling of dread that was beginning to creep into her bones. It was the same feeling she had had when she left Jack to the Kraken and when Barbossa had given her the parchment announcing Helen's death.

It always meant something bad was about to happen. And she would be unable to stop it.

She brutally shoved down the feeling and turned back to her father who had yet to hear her.

"Father!" she yelled and finally Governor Swann turned to his daughter. He blinked in surprise before saying,

"Elizabeth, are you dead?" A note of fear slipped into his voice as Elizabeth swallowed and shook her head, gripping the railing tighter.

"I think I am." The governor said with a small smile as Elizabeth bit back a sob.

"No, you can't be!" she gritted out as her body began to shake. Will reached a hand out for but she moved away from grasp.

"There was this chest, you see." Governor Swann continued without really seeing the pain he was causing his daughter, "And a heart. At the time it seemed so important."

The talk of Jones' heart struck Jack's attention as he watched the exchanged with newfound interest.

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth suddenly called out now noticing that her father's dinghy was moving farther and farther away from the _Pearl_. However, Governor Swann continued on without hearing her.

"I learned that if you stab the heart, toys must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The _Dutchman _must always have a captain." he stopped for a moment and chuckled, "Silly thing to die for."

Both Jack and Will stood tense at the governor's words. Elizabeth continued to plead with her father to come aboard before turning to the crew.

"Someone cast a line!" she desperately ordered as a reluctant Marty moved forward to help her. Will continued standing at the railing as he felt Tia Dalma's heavy gaze upon him. He turned to the swamp woman as she spoke,

"A touch of destiny." those were the same words she had said to him upon their first meeting so long ago. Will turned away and ignored the churning in his stomach at her words. He watched as Elizabeth finally secured a line and tossed it to her father. It landed in his boat without any trouble, but the governor made no move to grab it.

"Take the line!" she commanded as Governor Swann looked upon her with a faint smile and remorseful eyes.

"Elizabeth, I am so proud of you." his words sounded like a goodbye.

"Father," she yelled, "The line! Take the line!" his ship moved out of reach of the rope and Elizabeth ran madly towards the helm.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia Dalma ordered as the crew took off after the distraught Elizabeth.

"Father, come back with us! I won't leave you!" she was about to plunge herself off the ship when Will wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away from the railing. He held on tightly to her and wouldn't release her, even as she pounded her fists into his chest.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" and then Governor Swann was gone, swallowed by the mist.

Elizabeth's sobs turned into howls of misery and she finally stopped fighting Will only to cling to him, digging her nails into his back as she cried into his shoulder and her body trembled. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, trying to calm his longtime friend. Will turned his head to Tia Dalma and asked,

"Is there a way?"

Will had always been a savior and he would do anything for Elizabeth if it meant she would stop feeling this gut wrenching pain. Tia Dalma only shook her head and somberly replied,

"Him at peace."

Will kept Elizabeth securely locked in his arms as he escorted her back to her small cabin located at the back of the pirate ship. Her cries hadn't subsided and sobs were still wracking her body. He sat them down upon her bunk as she curled into his side and clung to him. He continued rubbing her back and whispering soothing words into her ear as she continued to cry.

"Why does this happen to me Will?" she asked, large tears still rolling down her cheeks. She only pulled back far enough to look him in the eye.

"I have lost everything. My father is dead. James is lost to me. And Helen…" she trailed off as Will swallowed the lump developing in his throat. Will looked away as Elizabeth continued after a painful moment of silence.

"Is this my punishment? For killing Jack? Is everyone else I love meant to die or be kept from me? I thought…I thought I was doing the right thing, protecting the crew, protecting you. But I only left a defenseless man to his death. I do not deserve his forgiveness or your friendship Will; you are too good for me."

Will turned to her in surprise as she continued with a downcast expression.

"I am not a good person, I deserve this pain. It is my burden to bare." her cries began and she turned her head away from Will and sobbed into the sleeve of her tunic. Will leaned forward and gently captured Elizabeth's face with his hands as his calloused and dirty fingers wiped away her tears. He gently forced her to look him in the eyes as he began to speak.

"Elizabeth, listen to me, you have been and always will be a good person. You've done some horrible things, but no one could fault you for them. You thought you were doing what was right; you didn't do it with malicious intent. It is not your fault that your father is dead; it is Beckett's fault and his alone. I promise Elizabeth, I swear upon the grave of my wife that Beckett will face the justice he deserves before this is all over. He will not get away with this injustice he has done to us; he will pay for what he has done to your father and to Helen…

"But now you must promise me something. Promise me you'll stop with these thoughts of yourself. You are one of the kindest and most caring people I have ever known. You are not evil and you do not deserve this pain that you must feel. You only deserve happiness Elizabeth, and one day I hope you find it."

He stroked her cheeks as she looked into his eyes and instantly felt calmer. Will was, and always had been, her rock. He had always stood firm and allowed her emotions to break upon him. Where would she be without him?

She stared at him for a long moment, their eyes never blinking, and suddenly she leaned forward and their lips met in a simple kiss. Will responded out of sheer instinct as he felt her lips respond to his eagerly. For the majority of his life he had dreamed of kissing those lips, had spent every waking and sleeping moment waiting for the day he would claim them as his own.

Now that that moment had finally occurred Will's mind had turned off, and his primal emotions kicked in. The sorrow, anger, fear, and frustration were seeping away from him as his and Elizabeth's mouths attacked one another. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flushed against him as he reached up and looped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through the locks of his hair.

Suddenly he had her pinned to the bed, his hands creeping beneath her tunic as she moaned. Will continued to kiss her deeply, his mind blank, the only thing he felt was the pounding of his heart within his chest.

It would be so easy to just erase everything…

Kissing Elizabeth meant the world disappeared if even for a moment. If he kept kissing her he could forget everything; Beckett, Jones, Barbossa, Jack, his father, Helen…

Helen.

Suddenly Will pulled away and sat up, panting and gasping for air. He jumped back from Elizabeth as if her touch burned him. He could feel Elizabeth's confusion and hurt but all he could see was Helen's green eyes, all he could feel was her kin against his fingers, all he could hear was her laughter.

He couldn't forget her. He _wouldn't_ forget her, never. She was his Helen.

He sat at the edge of the bunk, his head in his hands as he felt sick to his stomach. How could he have done that? He had been willing to use Elizabeth in her moment of sorrow only to help him erase his own emotions. What kind of a bastard was he?

Elizabeth sat up, finally understanding why he had pulled away. A cry escaped her as she realized what she had been about to do with her best friend's husband. It didn't matter that Helen was dead, Will was hers and she loved James. How could she have done that? What kind of friend was she?

"Will, I so sorry." she said between cries as she reached out a hand to place upon his shoulder, but he flinched away from her touch.

"I didn't mean it; I would never…never do that to Helen. My god…Will, I'm sorry. I am so horrible."

"No, Elizabeth." he said quickly, turning to her with pained eyes, "It takes two to tango…I deserve just as much blame, probably more. I am sorry." he wrapped an arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Will this pain ever go away?" she whispered after several moments of silence.

"Someday, yes." He responded gently, his fingers running through her golden hair.

"For some time it will feel like a gaping hole in your chest that will never be repaired. But one day, when you least expect it, you'll suddenly feel like you're living once more."

"I hope so," she responded before looking into his eyes.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want…please, just hold me."

Will nodded and the two settled upon the cramped bunk. She turned her back to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist as their bodies molded together.

They spent the rest of the night laying there without sleeping, both consumed with thoughts of the past.

* * *

In Helen's mind, she had the best room in the whole villa. She was on the top floor and her room faced the ocean. She could watch every ship coming and going and the sea breeze was always prevalent in her room.

At the moment she was situated at the balcony outside her room and watching the sunset. The sky was a canvas of golden hues as the sun sunk lower and lower towards the sea. She clenched the fingers of her left hand; Wilhelm had finally allowed her to ditch her sling as long as she went easy on her wound. She pulled back the collar of her shirt and frowned upon seeing the scar that marred her left shoulder.

The bullet had gone clear through her skin, but had left a nice scar that she would hold onto forever. A thin, white jagged line done by Wilhelm's stitching skills.

Jehan had told her that scars were meant to be worn proudly. That each told a story.

Well, Helen was now up to two scars in less than a few months of each other; one from her first EITC battle and now one from having saved Chevalle's life.

Helen frowned as she thought of Chevalle. Ever since arriving in his homeland, he had locked himself in his quarters and only received visits from Jehan and Wilhelm. A rumored circulated saying that the penniless Frenchman was sick, others said he laid upon his deathbed, but Helen refused to believe that. He was Chevalle, he was strong and willful, and he couldn't be…_dying_. Ordinary men died, not men like Chevalle, at least not yet. There was still so much to be done, so much she still had to learn from him, he couldn't leave her.

Helen shook her head and the troubling thoughts were effectively pushed away. She was letting her imagination run away with her. Chevalle had only fallen a little under the weather, that was all. In a few days he would be rested and up and about once more.

Helen glanced up at the horizon in time to see the sunk sink beneath the waves. She admired the scene when an off scene occurred seconds after the sun had set. Just as the sun had disappeared beneath the sea a green flash had resounded across the sky.

Helen blinked and then it was gone. What on earth had that been?

She was still staring at the sea in confusion when Manny poked his head into her room. He chuckled upon seeing her bewildered expression as he came up to her side.

"Cat got your tongue?" he cheekily inquired with dancing eyes as Helen turned to her little brother.

"No, I just saw the strangest thing. A green flash…" she trailed off and once more looked out to the sea, hoping it would happen again. It didn't and the sky only darkened. Manny blinked and followed her gaze before he finally comprehended her muddling words.

"Oh," he exclaimed knowingly, "You saw the green flash, eh? It's very rare you know, I've only ever seen it one other time, back when I was…"

"What is it?" Helen interrupted his walk down memory lane. He chuckled as he took in her demanding stance. She stood before him; shoulders squared back, hands on hips and hips jutted out.

"It's supposed to signal when a spirit comes back from the dead. An old legend doesn't mean a thing."

Helen deflated in disappointment before nodding in understanding. She leaned lazily against the railing and was about to ask what her friend was doing there when her doors suddenly burst open and a pale Jehan stumbled into the room.

"What is it?" she asked as she stood to attention.

"It is Chevalle, you must come quickly!" he heaved out.

Helen sprang forward and hastily followed Jehan to Chevalle's lavish rooms. A feeling of dread was beginning to burn in the pit of her stomach as she pushed it down. She would be of no use if she was scared. She hurried into Chevalle's quarters and was not prepared for the sight that awaited her.

He laid shriveled in his king sized bed, the bed dwarfing him in size. His face was pale and sunken and he wore no rogue upon his skin or even his normal wig. His head was nearly bald aside from some tufts of fine, blonde hair. He looked at her for a moment and attempted to smile before a coughing fit came over him. His coughs caused Helen to flinch at the rattling sound. He held a hanky over his mouth and Helen glimpsed the blood spraying onto them.

She stood frozen in the middle of his room until he stopped coughing. He weakly threw away the offending linen with disdain before once more looking at his young and frightened protégé.

"L-Leave us." he raspy ordered to Jehan and Wilhelm, who obeyed his orders without arguing. Helen only relaxed when she heard the doors click behind her. Chevalle motioned for her to come closer and she obeyed, perching herself on his bed right at his side. She reached for his hand as he willingly gave it to her. He looked at her for several moments before lowly chuckling.

"My dearest Helen," she had to strain to hear him, his voice was so weak, "It seems that our adventure together is at its end…quicker than I had wanted it to be."

Helen's body went cold at his words. She tightened her grip on his hand and shook her head, biting back the tears that were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

"No, you're just sick, in a few days you'll be better, you'll see."

Chevalle only chuckled and looked up at the young woman but she wouldn't be deterred. She would be stubborn until the very end.

"You _can'_t die, Chevalle. I won't let you." she chocked out as she nuzzled her head into the clammy palm of his hand.

"I'm afraid…y-you can't stop this." he slowly replied as tears rolled down Helen's tan cheeks.

"Do net fret, I-I am at…peace and it is…a g-glorious feeling. Besides, I h-have called you here for a…a reason, a v-very important reason."

Helen blinked back her tears and watched as he raised his hand and with a shaking hand pointed to his favorite coat laying hazardously over a chair. She slowly went to the coat and reached for the sleeve as he whispered,

"It is…t-time for your moment of g-glory."

She pulled out a worn playing card and turned it on its side as the Queen of Spades stared back. She gasped and turned to Chevalle in amazement.

He had given her his Piece of Eight.

"B-But," she said through her tears, "What of Jehan?"

This was his destiny, not hers.

Chevalle chuckled before coughing once more and Helen was at his side in an instance. When his coughing finally stopped he turned to her with labored breaths.

"It has always belonged to…y-you, my very young protégé. T-there is no one else w-ho deserves it as much as…as much as you do." he reached for her hand and slowly ran his thumb over her smooth skin.

"It is time…t-time for you to fight Beckett and the…the EITC. I-I have all the f-faith in the world…that you shall be victorious. Y-you must go…to Shipwreck Cove. Do not w-waste a moment, promise me?"

"Yes," Helen whispered while biting her lip.

"I will not let you down Chevalle, I promise." she placed a gentle kiss to the palm of his hand as he weakly grinned at her.

"Never," he agreed as he took his last breath. His head sunk back against his pillow as his eyes dropped, never to open again. His hand limply fell from Helen's ironclad grasp and a howl of sorrow escaped at her as she stared at his lifeless body.

"Goodbye Chevalle." she whispered as the doors flew open and the crew hurried in, stopping at the sight of the dead Chevalle and the distraught Helen. In her hand tightly clenched was the card as she stared down at it without truly seeing it.

"Helen," Jehan's voice broke through thoughts as she slowly raised her head to face the first mate, "What did he tell you?"

"He," she sucked in a breath before continuing, "He made me a Pirate Lord."


	33. Turn Your Sails Towards Home

Come What May

_Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter. _

The rain fell upon the dreary town of Marseilles. The formidable weather seemed to have sensed that the port city was in mourning of its lost penniless Frenchman, and the weather had acted accordingly since his death. Bilious and ominous charcoal clouds had surrounded the city in a fortress of mist and fog and it had not ceased raining and thundering for three days.

It was the perfect day for a funeral.

Chevalle's stunning villa was shrouded in darkness, the only light appearing from several candles strategically placed throughout the four stories; enough to provide the dimmest of lights, but yet still casting an eerie glow throughout the luxury estate.

One room had not been disturbed since Chevalle's death.

It was the room on the highest story that faced the sea. It was the room that held the newest captain of the _Fancy. _It was the room that held the newest Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea.

In that room Helen Turner had decided to hide from the world.

Though she could hide no longer; today was Chevalle's funeral and as his predecessor and protégé, better yet his friend, she was expected to attend.

It would not be an ordinary funeral, for Chevalle had never been an ordinary man. He had been larger than life. Anyway, no self respecting priest would administer the funeral of a notorious pirate. And while Chevalle's funeral would be a small affair, the outpouring grief of the French community, pirate or otherwise, would be felt throughout the service.

Helen sighed as she continually paced back and forth, her thick skirts rustling with her frenzied movements. She was too lost in her thoughts to be bothered by the fact that the tightly-stringed bodice was slowly cutting off her ability to breathe as the corset dug into her skin. Her black hair hung down in curls framing her face, though if she had it her way it would be pulled back so as to not be another bother to her on this already bothersome day. Her face, sun-kissed and tan, was abnormally alabaster due to her grief and lack of sleep. Thick-rimmed circles hovered around her eyes and her cheeks appeared sunken from lack of food.

She had always hated black. There was a reason she was deemed the Scarlet Maiden. And now everywhere she looked all she could see was black. All she had worn for the past few days had been black and once again she was attired in an uncomfortably fashionable black dress to accentuate her mourning. A charcoal cloak, lined with scarlet satin, rested over the back of a chair, it would be what she would wear out in this formidable weather that had enveloped the city.

She didn't look up as a gentle knock sounded against the oak wood of her doorway. She didn't pause in her pacing as Jehan's pale face poked into her room.

"Captain," his hoarse voice sounded as Helen stopped but didn't look at him, "It is time."

"Yes, thank you." she primly responded as she wrung her hands together and bit her lip.

She could do this. It was only death, she could do this. She _must _do this. Chevalle would have wanted her too.

She wrapped the cloak around her and pulled the hood up to protect her head as she made her way to the door. She softly padded down the winding stairs as Jehan trudged ahead of her, almost as if he was protecting her from the task ahead.

The motley men of the _Fancy_ were assembled throughout the opening hallway of the villa, waiting for their captain to lead their beloved Capitaine home. Helen moved as if she was on water. She nodded to each of her crewmen and with Jehan at her side she walked into the wind and the rain.

The march towards the idyllic cemetery located on a grassy hillside was drowned out by the cold rain. It fell in sheets upon the crew and soaked them to the bone. Though only the crew of the _Fancy _marched towards the funeral, hidden bodies and faces appeared from window sills and doorways, paying their last respects to Chevalle in the only way they knew how. A stream of white rose petals paved the way toward the cemetery.

The march through Marseilles seemed to last an eternity before the intertwined iron gates of the cemetery came into view. Helen at the lead with Jehan at her side as the faithful first mate he had always been. The paternal side of him that always came out when Helen was involved, wanted to reach out and steady Helen's shaking, but she was his captain and it was not his place to guide her any longer.

Finally, the party of pirates came upon the marble headstone.

_The Penniless Frenchman _

"_Land and sea, weakness and decline are great separators, but death is the great divorcer for ever." _

The crowd parted like the sea as Chevalle's magnificent coffin came forward. With reverent care it was meticulously placed within its earthly tomb. Slowly the hole was filled until Chevalle was gone from this world. All the while Helen clutched a blood red rose within her grasp as slowly the raindrops soaked through her clothing.

When finally every crewman had stepped forward and said his final peace to the dead Capitaine; they all moved away and allowed Helen her final respects. She stepped forward with shaking knees and a biting wind slapped her cheeks. Water was freely running down her face now but whether it was rain or tears was unknown even to her. She fell to her knees in front of the newly enshrined tomb and allowed her slender fingers to run over the engravings of Chevalle's name.

_C-H-E-V-A-L-L-E_

"May you live forever, my dear friend. I will not fail you, this I swear." And with the solemnity of a marble stature she laid the rose upon the fresh earth and allowed her hand to clench into a fist tightly around the stem so that the dirt and blood clashed together and was washed away by the rain.

She did not know how long she remained kneeling motionless in front of the tombstone before a somber voice rose above the wind in an eerie tune.

"_Some men have died, and some are a live, and others sail on the sea. With the keys to the cage and the Devil to pay, we lay to Fiddler's Green_."

A brief pause followed before the timbers and tones of the crew of the _Fancy _joined in to pay their final respects to Chevalle.

"_The bell has been raised from its watery grave; do you hear its Sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed the squall and turn your sails towards home! Yo, ho, haul together. Hoist the colors high! Heave, ho, thieves and beggars – "_

"_Never shall we die…" _Helen whispered as the breeze swept her words away to the sea. The emotions of her true feelings fell away as her face became a mask of true leadership. She was their Captain, not their friend, and they would not be permitted to see her pain a moment longer.

With resolution flowing through her chilled blood, she stood, and her skirt rustled with every step she took away from her mentor's tomb. She stared determinedly ahead and did not break her stride until she came upon Jehan. She stopped and glanced at him for a moment with a unyielding hardness in her jade eyes.

"Prepare the ship. We sail at dawn."

She moved away before he had a moment to respond. The crew pushed away from her and watched her go with awe in their eyes as their captain walked with her head held high.

And in the distance thunder rumbled across the sky.

Dawn came swiftly over the sleepy town of Marseilles. It did not affect Helen, she hadn't slept a wink last night. She had returned from the funeral and barricaded herself in her room with historical texts and maps dating back centuries. She had spent the night thinking of strategic movements and how to best improve her arsenal of warfare.

If it was a fight Beckett wanted, then it was a hell of a battle he would be getting in the form of the Scarlet Maiden.

Now dawn came, and it was time to finally make good on her promise to Chevalle.

She stood in her chambers tucked away in Chevalle's - no- her luxurious estate and stared down at the clothes spread daintily out on the bed in front of her.

Clothing made of the finest material she had ever set her eyes on.

Clothing that homely Helen Turner, baker, citizen of Port Royal and wife of a blacksmith would never dream of wearing.

However, she was no longer that Helen Turner. That Helen Turner had died the moment she had declared to follow a certain blacksmith to the ends of the world, even to save the lovely governor's daughter.

She was Captain Helen Turner of the _Fancy_, the Scarlet Maiden, the Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea.

She was a force to be reckoned with.

However, it would all be final now as she adorned herself as the true captain of a motley bunch of pirates. This was the point of no return. Once she dressed herself in those silks, cotton, and satin she could never be that Helen Turner again; the Helen Turner who loved her family and never imagined a world outside the comfort of her mother's bakery and who pined away so earnestly for Will.

Helen reached out and ran her fingers over the scarlet vest. It felt like heaven.

And so in the breaking dawn of morning's light, Helen Turner became the pirate she had always been destined to be.

She walked confidently down the winding stairs as Jehan faithfully awaited her at their bottom. She heard his gasp as she came into view looking every inch a sophisticated piratess with a few tricks up her sleeves.

"Captain," he greeted her, unable to keep his eyes off of her.

"First Mate Jehan," she greeted with a nod of her head, still becoming acquainted with the rather imposing and large black hat upon her head with a lofty peacock feather flitting off to the side.

"I trust everything is ready for our travels?" she inquired as they began walking to the engraved front doors, the servants watching the pair go with bowed heads.

"Everything is in working order and the men are ready to set sail upon us stepping onto the deck, Captain."

"Excellent." She murmured, stepping into the cool morning air and breathing in the salt of the sea. How she loved that scent. A carriage awaited them and she easily slid into her seat without any help, Jehan joined her a moment later.

"I trust you have everything accounted for as well, Captain." he lightly remarked and a simpler person may not have read between the lines but Helen had always known his ques.

"If you are worried about _my _piece of eight, you needn't fear. It is upon my person as it should always be." she leaned back into her seat with a satisfied sigh as Jehan saw it fit to no longer question her. As she sat her sleeve rode up and Jehan caught a quick glimpse of the bracelet Jack had long ago given her and a small playing card protectively folded up in her sleeve. Clever girl.

Soon enough they arrived at the docks where the _Fancy _loyally swayed in the water, waiting for her captain to take command of her. As soon as Helen stepped foot upon the deck all noise and chaos halted as her crew stared at her with anxiousness and awe.

Every single one of them was sizing her up.

She narrowed her eyes and loudly remarked to her crew, "I trust I don't need to ask you men to continue with your activities. You all know what to do."

The command was simple; try and disobey her and wait to see what happens.

Lucky for everyone aboard no one was feeling rather mutinous, not even the sully Gaston. Noise reigned once again as the crew hurriedly set to work and within moments the sails were released and the _Fancy _was gliding out of the harbor and out to open sea.

Helen stood at the helm as Jehan manned the sturdy ship's wheel as it spun smoothly with his hands.

"Master Jehan," she commanded after several moment's of peaceful silence, "Set a course to Shipwreck Cove."

He allowed a small grin to appear on his weathered face as he turned the wheel due west.

"Yes, Captain."

And so they sailed onward to Shipwreck Cove.

* * *

It was a gloomy and chilly night as the _Black Pearl _sailed onward, her first night in the real world in many moons. For too long had she been contained in the Land of the Dead, the dreaded Locker, but now she was free once more with only one thought on her mind.

Shipwreck Cove.

And so she sailed to Shipwreck Cove with decidedly less passengers that what had been intended. A betrayal and mutiny all in one day had warranted that (and this time it wasn't Barbossa).

All was silent aboard the deck; except for one loathsome shadow that was seemingly making a rather odd contraption involving barrels of rum and a dead body. The shadow was Will Turner and he worked quickly and silently so as to not draw unwanted attention to himself.

Currently, he was Undesirable No. 1 aboard the _Black Pearl _since his bout of insubordination earlier that morning. Who knew betraying ones' allies could go so horribly wrong? Did no one understand why he was doing what he was doing? It wasn't to achieve glory or immortality. He left that to Beckett and Sparrow respectively.

All he had ever wanted was to free his father and his wife.

With Helen dead, that only left him one goal to achieve, and he would be damned if anything stood between him and his father's freedom from his bondage aboard the _Flying Dutchman. _He didn't care how many lines he crossed to ensure that victory. So engrossed in his own justifications, he didn't notice the slightly drunk captain observing him with quizzical, kohl-rimmed eyes.

"Bravo," Jack announced suddenly as Will jumped a foot in the air.

"You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected." Jack gleefully remarked and upon seeing his sometimes-friend-but-more-often-than-not-rival Will sheathed his Father's dagger and glared heatedly at Jack. Jack ignored the hostilities and glanced around the mist-ridden, deserted deck.

"William, do you notice something? Or rather do you notice something that is not there to be noted?"

Oh dear God, not another riddle.

Will glanced around as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight. The deck was empty. They were completely alone with the mist hiding them from sight.

"You haven't raised the alarm." If there was one thing William Turner could always be counted it, it was his ability to always state the glaringly obvious.

"Odd, isn't it?" Jack remarked with a chug of rum before jumping down onto the deck to examine William's…_device_ with an air of distaste as he wrinkled his nose.

"Not as odd as this. Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?"

"I said to myself," Will replied with a smirk and an air of pride, "Think like Jack."

Jack looked deeply hurt as his dark eyes shifted from the body back to the whelp. "And this is what you've arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust and accomplish your own ends?"

Damn. How did he _always_ know these things? He wasn't even conscious half the time!

"It's like you don't know me at all mate." Jack continued with a down-trodden sigh before glancing once again at the blacksmith.

"And what would your dearly beloved think of this is she were here?" Will immediately tensed as his heart clenched painfully within his chest and the pocket in his vest holding the notice of Helen's death seemed to blaze red against his body.

"She's dead Jack." he harshly snapped, "She can't think about anything ever again."

"Yes," Jack agreed while looking out to the horizon, "But your wife hated Beckett with a fierce passion, I am sure. So wouldn't it be a disservice to her memory to ally yourself with the enemy?"

Will shuttered at the image before turning away from Jack. "I must free my father, and to do that then yes, I will have to do something I don't particularly want to, but it's for the greater good. I doubt that you could understand that."

"Oh, Whelp, how you wound me. To prove you wrong, why not allow me to lend a machete to your intellectual thicket. Avoid the choice all together." Will looked up in surprise and watched Jack intently.

"Change the facts," Jack continued, "Let someone else dispatch Jones."

"Who?" Will asked before he placed the pieces of Jack's muddle yet brilliant puzzle together.

"You?" he incredulously asked as Jack nodded and fiddled with his numerous rings upon his hands.

"Death has a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities. I'll slip aboard the _Dutchman, _find the heart, and stab the beating thing. Your father goes free and you two can have a happily ever after of a father-son bonding…thing. Sounds delightful, yes I thought so myself."

Will was still staring at him like he had grown a second head during the course of their conversation.

"And you're willing to carve your heart and bind yourself to the _Dutchman_…forever."

"No mate, I'm free forever," Jack responded with a devilish grin, "Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself."

Will stared into Jack's eyes to find any trace of deception within them before remarking, "You've got to do the job though, Jack. You have to ferry souls to the next world. Or end up just like Jones." he waggled his fingers in a surprisingly decent rendition of Jones' tentacle extravaganza of facial hair. Jack shuddered as he caresses his smooth skin and imagined oozy scales in its place.

"I don't have the face for tentacles," he gulped, "But immortal has to count for something, right? Oh!" he exclaimed and began digging through his pockets as Will watched him with furrowed brows. He pulled free his mystical compass and shoved it forcefully into Will's hands.

"What's this for?" Will asked inquisitively as he examined the device up close for the first time.

Jack responded with his trademark grin as he stepped closer to Will.

"Think like me. It'll come to you." he leaned in close and breathily exhaled a year's quantity of stale rum into Will's nostrils. Will's senses were no match for that god-awful stench. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body slumped, and without any resisting he fell backwards into the black, choppy sea. He bobbed helplessly in the water as Jack tossed in his floating marker, the dead body still attached.

"My regards to Davy Jones!" Jack cheerfully bid _adieu_ to the blacksmith as the barrel of rum fell behind the speed of the _Black Pearl. _Jack took another sip of rum as he hobbled away from the railing.

"Ah, Helen dearest, what do ye think of our foolishly naïve whelp?" he addressed the mist almost as if expecting an answer in return from the dead woman he had once called a friend. He waited a few silent moments before responding with a snort.

"Aye, I agree. The day the whelp can ever be convincingly conniving will be the day I retire. Let's just hope he has a few brain cells remaining from all the times he's been wacked in the head; he's going to need them to defeat Beckett, Jones and free his father."

He took another swig of rum before retiring to his quarters.

And so they sailed onward to Shipwreck Cove.

* * *

Elizabeth really wondered at times how she got herself into these situations. Of course this time she had only herself to blame, and Will of course for his ill-timed mutiny.

Hours ago she had been safely aboard the _Black Pearl, _now she was Sao Feng's prisoner. She fidgeted uncomfortably as Sao Feng's concubines dressed her in extravagant Oriental clothing. She was decked out in hues and shades of brilliant teal and the darkest of blues. Her hair had been combed thoroughly, pinned up, and was now hidden beneath and elaborate crown of material.

Honestly, she had never felt more like a princess than she did in this moment.

And that frightened her immensely. For what reason was Sao Feng lavishing upon her such delightful gifts? What did he want from her?

She was scared to learn the truth.

She was pulled from her thoughts as said pirate lord entered the large chambers and bid the women to leave them. Elizabeth watched them go with flashing eyes, but she refused to appear weak before the pirate lord. She would never let anyone think she was weak.

"By this time tomorrow," Sao Feng began as he circles her with a predator-like glint in his dark eyes.

"We will arrive at Shipwreck Cove and you will be free…_Calypso_."

Elizabeth's head snapped up as she starred into his eyes, her mouth forming an "o" of surprise as she finally learned her purpose aboard Sao Feng's vessel.

"Excuse me?" she breathed out, goose-bumps breaking out across her skin though it was rather heated in the chambers.

"Not the name you fancy, I imagine," Sao Feng as he sipped a glass of the most exquisite wine, "Out of the many you that you have. But it is what we call you."

"We being who?" Elizabeth inquired, keeping her face neutral and listening intently to every silky word he spoke.

He looked at her for a long moment, and though she grew increasingly uncomfortable under his unflinching gaze she refused to be the first to break eye contact. Something must have pleased him for he gave her a toothy grin and said,

"You confirm it."

"Confirm what? You've told me nothing." she snapped as he stepped closer and she took a step back, effectively pushing her back into a giant timber beam. She had nowhere to run.

"The Brethren Court, not I, the first Brethren Court, whose position I would have opposed, bound you to human form, so the rule of the seas would belong to men and not – "

"Me." Elizabeth finished for him as he lips quirked up into a sickening smirk and he leaned in closer to him, admiring her cleverness.

"But one such as you should never be anything less than what you are." He reached out and ran a single finger over her cheek. The sensation of his dirty, filthy nail tracing patterns upon her skin made her skin crawled. She held her stance and peered up into his eyes.

"Pretty speech from a captor," she remarked bitingly, "But words whispered through prison bars lose their charm." she turned her head and quietly sighed in relief as he removed his hand from her face.

"Can I be blamed for my efforts?" he asked with a chuckle as he narrowed his eyes.

"All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be." he continued but Elizabeth was quick to fire back.

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes."

He turned to her and stepped even closer than before. The stench of his breath upon her face made her lightheaded as she leaned back into the beam for support.

"I offer simply my desires." he spoke lowly, his words rich as honey.

"And in return?" Elizabeth questioned, all the while staying in character of the ancient goddess.

"I would have your gifts, should you chose to give them." he place both of his hands on the pillar, right next to her head, effectively blocking any form of escape. Elizabeth breathed in and taunted him with her mocking words.

"And if I should choose not?"

It was the wrong thing to say.

Sao Feng's eyes glinted dangerously as his hands clenched into fists and he tensed right before her. His eyes hungrily moved from her eyes to her lips as he passionately declared,

"Then I will take your fury!" before she had a chance to fight him, he enclosed her in his arms and forced his lips upon her. She was revolted as she tried to push him off her, but he was too large and too strong for her thin frame to push away. His kiss burned worse than the memories of the deceitful ones she had shared with Jack and Will.

And right before her eyes flashed the handsome face of James Norrington.

Suddenly, the _Empress _lurched dangerously to the right as a cannon barreled carelessly through the chambers. It plowed into the pillar as both Sao Feng and Elizabeth were thrown backwards. Elizabeth landed hard upon the ground as her headpiece was knocked eschewed and her locks fell freely down her back. She coughed as smoke filled the chamber. She pushed herself to her feet and peered around for the absent pirate lord.

"Sao Feng?" she hesitantly asked as the sound of screams grew louder every moment outside the chamber's doors.

They were being attacked.

"Here please," a weak voice answered her as she wadded through the debris of the once elegant room. She found him knocked flat against the wall, a rather large piece of the pillar protruding from his side as scarlet red blood flowed freely from his body.

She knelt down to the dying man no longer afraid of him. There was no way he could hurt her know in his final moments. He shakily reached his hand up to his monkey fist necklace and with a last surge of strength pulled the cord loose from his neck and dropped it into her hands.

"With all nine pieces of eight, you will be free. Take it! You are captain now. Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove." he weakly commanded as Elizabeth starred into his eyes.

He was making her a pirate lord.

"Me?" she whispered in disbelief as the chaos of battle grew ever nearer to their quarters. Their moment was broken as Tai Huang came rushing into the room.

"Captain, the ship is taken. We cannot – " he stopped short upon seeing the dying Sao Feng. Sao Feng grasped her arm and pulled her close, and whispered his final words into her ear.

"Forgive me…Calypso." he fell back with a gasp and closed his eyes for the last time. Elizabeth remained kneeling upon the splintered ground as shock began to settle within her system.

"What did he tell you?" Tai Huang barked as Elizabeth looked to him with dazed eyes, the necklace still clenched within her fist.

"He made me captain." she whispered in wonderment. A look of disgust fell upon Tai Huang's face as he vehemently denied her as his true captain. He turned on his heels and hurried back to the deck, leaving Elizabeth alone. She forced herself to breathe as she stood and slowly fastened her piece of eight around her neck.

She was a pirate lord.

That thought echoed throughout her mind as she ventured upwards to the deck to join _her _crew in their defeat. The second she stepped outside of the quarters she was quickly grabbed by one of Jones' doomed creatures. Tai Huang was detained next to her and spat out,

"You are not my captain!"

She only rolled her eyes and looked away to see a sight she never thought she would see again. James Norrington was walking towards her looking every ounce the man she had fallen in love with so long ago. No longer was he the filthy drunkard she had rescued off the streets of Tortuga, but splendidly returned to his former glory as the Commodore of Port Royal.

"Elizabeth?" he whispered with awed eyes and such a loving glance in them. With his voice so gentle and soft there was nothing she wanted more than to propel herself into his arms and never leave them. How she had missed him these last months! How tormented and how lost she had been without him.

But he was here, working alongside Jones' men meaning he could only be a lackey of Beckett's.

She hardened her eyes and shook off the goon before walking towards James who was quick to embrace her. It took all her will power to not hug him back, he smelled so good and held her like he had so long ago. James didn't notice her lack of response and only pulled away to smile at his beloved.

"Thank God you're alive!" he exclaimed as he reached out to caress her cheek, "Your father will be overjoyed to know you're safe."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and pulled away from the man she had once hoped to call her husband. How she had loved him…

"My father is dead." she spat and watched as James face turned to horrible confusion.

"No, that can't be true," he murmured as his fingers dug into her shoulders, "He…he returned to England."

"Did Lord Beckett tell you that?" she harshly asked as James tensed in realization. He looked away in shame as Jones materialized magically upon the deck of the _Empress. _

"Who among you do you name as captain?" the monster demanded of her crew as Tai Huang's eyes grew wide.

"Captain? Her!" he and the crew immediately pointed to Elizabeth as James' brows quirked up high and Jones looked at her with an incredulous expression upon his gruesomely tragic countenance.

"Captain?" he questioned in his thick, Scottish accent. James was quick to lurch to action to protect Elizabeth from Jones' renowned fury.

"Tow the ship," he ordered as Jones' eyes turned towards him, "Put the prisoners in the brig, and the captain shall have my quarters."

Jones looked ready to refused but nodded his head as his crew began to burst into action. Elizabeth only glared harder at James as she pulled herself free from his grasp.

"I thought you a good man," she furiously whispered as a pained expression overtook James' face.

"Elizabeth…"

"Thank you," she announced loudly for all to hear, "But I prefer to remain with my crew."

James reached feebly for her but she continued to put distance between the two of them.

"Elizabeth," he pleaded and how she wanted to give in, "I swear I did not know."

"Know what?" she cruelly taunted so as to protect her own heart, "Which side you chose?"

With one final step she was among her men, flanked by her crew as they took a protective stance surrounding her as they admired her spunk. A large chasm existed between James and them.

"Well now you do."

The last thing she saw before being shuttled to the brig of the _Flying Dutchman _was the heart- rendering expression upon James' face.

Elizabeth paced the tiny cell with gusto as her crew watched her with questioning eyes. They were wary of this tiny woman, but had loyally had accepted her as their captain, yet they still didn't know what to make of the foreign woman.

Elizabeth felt like a caged lion as she tried to push James away from her thoughts. For so long his face had haunted her and now here they were, on opposite sides of a war. He had betrayed piracy and therefore had betrayed her, all to be a pawn in Beckett's sick game.

Oh James, why…

She pushed the plaguing doubts away and focused one something else, anything else. She was aboard the infamous _Dutchman_, where Will's father was imprisoned…Bootstrap Bill Turner was here…he was _here. _

She questioned every monstrous crewman that passed their cell if they were Bootstrap Bill, but she only received sneers and howling laughter in return.

"Bootstrap? Bootstrap Bill?" she questioned her latest casualty who only snorted and went on his way out of the brig. She was about to finally give up and accept defeat when a low voice questioned from the cell across the way,

"Bootstrap, you know my name?"

Elizabeth hurried to the cell doors as Bootstrap Bill emerged from the shadows looking decidedly worse for the wear. He appeared almost a part of the ship. Elizabeth gasped as she starred at him.

"Yes," she said after a moment, "I know your son, Will Turner."

The pirate stared at her in confusion for a moment before the name finally registered and an ear-splitting grin fell upon his face.

"William!" he cheered with delightful laughter, "He made it, he's alive! And now he sends you to tell me that he's coming to get me!" His laughter was rough and coarse, almost as if he hadn't had the chance to laugh in so many years.

"Godspoons! He's on his way." he murmured in amazement as Elizabeth bit down upon her lip.

"Yes, Will is alive," she replied, "And he _does_ want to help you." she earnestly remarked, he was so avid in his desire to free his father he had stabbed every single on of them in the back, including herself. Bootstrap seemed to sense something amiss in her tone as he finally got a good look at her. He turned away and sighed.

"He can't help me, he won't come." he whispered in such dejection it made Elizabeth want to weep.

"But you're his father." she responded instantly, confused as to Bootstrap's quick change in emotions.

"I know you," Bootstrap said while starring at her, "Will spoke of you. He can't come because of you."

Now Elizabeth was bewildered by this change of events. What on earth did she have to do with Will freeing his father? A bitter smile played across Bootstrap's face as he softly remarked,

"You're Helen."

Elizabeth's heart plummeted into her stomach as she felt knocked down by a thousand winds. The image of her best friend played through her mind as she grasped the cell bars for support. Quickly following that was the suppressed memory of her and Will's fierce kiss.

_Betrayer. _

The word seeped into her mind like a poison and kept repeating over and over and over again.

"No," she gasped and shook her head to clear her vision, "I am not Helen…"

Her words were for naught because Bootstrap continued on without even appearing to see her anymore.

"If Jones be slain," he continued in a melancholy tone, "He who slays him must take his place. Captain forever. The _Dutchman _must always have a captain. If he saves me, he loses you…"

Will had already lost Helen…

"I see." Elizabeth whispered in a pained voice, Helen swarming her vision with her green eyes.

"He won't pick me," Bootstrap remarked with a wistful smile as he gestured to himself, "I wouldn't pick me." he turned away from and wadded into the recess of his dank cell.

"Tell him not to come. Tell him to stay away. It's too late. I'm already a part of the ship."

And right before Elizabeth's eyes he merged his body into the ship and became as still as a stature, staring off into space with a vacant expression in his sea blue eyes.

"Bootstrap!" she called across the way as he looked at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"You know my name." he remarked in wonderment as Elizabeth blinked back tears.

"I know your son," she replied as Bootstrap's eyes lit up like a rising sun.

"William! He's coming, wait and see, he promised." Bootstrap continued to speak to himself in that same manner as Elizabeth only watched him helplessly. She jumped as a hand was placed upon her shoulder and she turned to see Tai Huang regarding her with sympathetic eyes.

"Come away from there Captain, it will do you no good." he guided her away from Will's father and allowed her to sit as the crew regarded her silently. She didn't now how long they sat there in silence before the sound of boots slapping down the creaky staircase echoed around the brig.

James instantly appeared in front of their cell, keys in his hands, as he quickly undid the lock and held the doors open to them.

"Come!" he urged, glancing around to make sure he hadn't been followed. When he turned back no one had moved with the cell.

"Quickly," he pressed never looking away from Elizabeth's eyes. She regarded him for a moment before nodding to Tai Huang who was quickly spurned to action. He shooed the crew out leaving just Elizabeth and James.

"What are you doing?" she questioned as James responded with a roguish grin.

"Choosing a side."

The words melted her heart, but she couldn't give in to him, not when he had chosen Beckett over her.

"Why should I trust you?" she snarled as his smirk fell and he looked rather pathetic before her.

"Because from the moment I met you I loved you." he responded without hesitation as Elizabeth quickly looked away from him so he wouldn't see her tears.

"Come Elizabeth, we don't have much time." he reached for her hand and when she didn't resist him, he quickly led her out of the brig.

In the spurn of the moment he had forgotten to take the keys, so now they hung innocently within their lock…

The posse of motley pirates quietly crept through the deck to the stern of the ship where the _Empress _was bounded awaiting her captain. Elizabeth's crew wasted no time in shimmying across the lines towards the _Empress_, once again leaving Elizabeth and James alone as he quickly advised her.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove," he urgently warned her as she stared at him, "Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them. Find the Scarlet Maiden, she will aid you in your cause."

"Why are you helping me?" she questioned, "You belong to Beckett."

James sighed and reached for her hands, lightly rubbing his thumb over her tan knuckles.

"I had nothing to do with your father's death." he whispered, "That doesn't absolve me of my other sins."

"Just answer me one question, James." she remarked and he nodded.

"Why did you betray us?" James sucked in a breath before bitterly laughing, his voice echoing all around the dark expanse of night.

"For I was foolish and stupid and an utter buffoon…for I thought you could never love me as a lowly and bitter drunkard. I thought that I had to prove myself to you by regaining my once glorified stature. I should have known that it wouldn't have helped."

Elizabeth's heart broke a little more inside her chest.

"You stupid man!" she cried out as she brought her fists out and began to pound them mercilessly against his chest.

"Not once, in all the time I loved you, did I love you because you were a Captain or a Commodore or whatever else you were. I loved you for the man _inside _your uniform."

James embraced her tightly as she shook in his arms. How good it felt to be embraced by him and to embrace him in return!

"Oh, my Elizabeth, I have been so very stupid. All this time we spent apart when we could have been together, it is all my fault." He looked as if he wanted to kiss her, but their tender moment was shattered as a bell rang from above. They broke apart and glanced upwards to see a deranged Bootstrap peering down at them.

"Who goes there?" he bellowed before disappearing into the shadows.

"Go," James urged Elizabeth, pushing her towards the railing. She frantically shook her head and fisted her hands into his shirt, trying to hold onto him.

"James, come with me, please."

"I will follow," he promised, but it was a hollow one, even to his ears.

"You're lying." she accused him as he sighed and cupped her face so he could see her brilliant eyes, eyes that had enraptured him so long ago.

"Our destinies have always been entwined Elizabeth, but even with all my efforts they have never been joined."

He swooped in and claimed her lips a final time as she melted into his arms and molded herself against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him as tightly as she possibly could. Why couldn't this moment just last forever?

With an effort, James pulled away from Elizabeth and placed a hurried kiss upon her forehead as he shoved her towards the railing.

"Go! Now!" he silently begged her to listen to him and his heart rejoiced when she did as he told her. She scrambled aboard the railing and reached for the cord that would take her to the safety of the _Empress_. She looked one final time at her beloved before beginning the taxing journey across the water.

James turned and came face-to-face with Bootstrap Bill Turner.

"Back to your station, Sailor." he warned in an authoritative voice.

"No one leaves the ship." Will's father muttered madly as James drew his sword and aimed it at the crewmember.

"Stand down. That's an order!" he commanded as a quizzical smile graced Bootstrap's face.

"That's an order," he muttered to himself, "That's an order. Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship." he chanted lowly as James watched him with anxious eyes.

"Steady man!" he ordered but it was too late; Bootstrap was too far gone in his madness.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship. All hands, prisoner escape!" his voice echoed all around as noise immediately commenced aboard the _Dutchman. _

"Belay that!" James called, but it was too late. Elizabeth, hearing the noise, turned her head and gasped as she saw James become cornered by Bootstrap.

"James!" she yelled, drawing her lover's attention as she began climbing back towards the _Dutchman, _towards him. With his thoughts only for Elizabeth's safety, he quickly pulled his pistol from his belt and shot the line connecting the two, effectively severing it. With a scream of surprise Elizabeth fell into the black sea.

With his back turned Bootstrap found the right moment to strike; unsheathing his own sword he was quick to run it into James' chest. With a gasp the Admiral sunk down against the railing.

Elizabeth surfaced from the water only to see James sink down and his head fall back.

"James! No!" she cried from the water, fighting to stay afloat. She couldn't tear herself away from the sight of him dying.

"Captain! Come!" Tai Huang yelled from the bow of the _Empress_. The last thing Elizabeth wanted to do was to move even further from James, but she turned away from the gruesome sight and hurried swam to her ship. She was pulled aboard as her crew wasted no time in gaining speed away from the _Dutchman_.

Elizabeth didn't say a word as a thick, woolen blanket was wrapped around her to shield her away from the chill of the air. Nothing could protect her from the cracks that were forming in her fragile heart.

James was dead.

He was _dead_.

"Oh God." she cried out as tears fell down her cheeks. The crew kept their distance to let her mourn in peace.

Grief turned to despair, despair to anger, and anger to thoughts of revenge.

She would kill Beckett. He had murdered her dearest friend, her father, and now James. It was all his fault.

With this resolve steeling her against the world, she marched to the helm where Tai Huang stood manning the wheel.

"Take us to Shipwreck Cove as fast as you can!" she snarled as her first mate nodded. She turned away and quickly walked into her own private chambers where she was allowed the privacy to mourn her beloved.

And so they sailed onward to Shipwreck Cove.

* * *

Will was now in a situation he had never expected to be in; drinking tea with the enemy. But here he was, at Beckett's table being asked if he preferred once cube of sugar or two.

"I must admit, I am surprised to find you here Mr. Turner." Beckett remarked lightly, trying to draw out Will's true intentions.

"What, with our history and all." Beckett continued as Will growled.

"Yes, in particular being the fact that you're the reason my wife is dead."

Beckett seemed genuinely confused for a flash of a second before a light smirk settled on his smug face.

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Turner. My condolences. She died in a fire, yes? Hmmm, quite an awful way to die, I imagine. You must excuse my lack of sympathy and remembrance of the event, I had much more _important_ matters to attend to."

If Will had had the chance, he would have lunged across the table and straggled Beckett. However, as it was, the bursting open of Beckett's doors broke the moment as Davy Jones came staggering in.

"I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup!" he snarled to the man he was forced to call an ally. Beckett seemed undisturbed as he glanced up at the mystical sea captain.

"Apparently you can." he replied without batting an eyelash as he motioned to his guest, "I believe you know each other."

Jones set his eyes upon the unwanted guest, and a scowl grew upon his face when he recognized the young man sitting at the table watching Jones with distaste.

Turner.

The last time he had seen that little bastard was when he had bested him in a game of Liar's Dice. It was Turner's fault that he was now being possessed by Beckett.

"Come to join me crew again, Master Turner?" he mockingly taunted as the young man smirked and nodded to Beckett.

"Not yours, his." he took a sip of tea before continuing with a smirk, "Jack Sparrow sends his regards."

If he was going to submit himself to these two, he may as well have fun with it. And he thoroughly enjoyed the outraged expression that played across Jones' face as he rounded on Beckett.

"Sparrow?" he snarled as his tentacles moved agitatedly.

"You haven't told him," Will feigned surprise as Beckett glared at him. He turned back to Jones and too all his effort not to smile gleefully as he replied,

"We rescued Jack from the Locker along with the _Black Pearl._"

"What else have you not told me?" Jones demanded of Beckett as the Lord sighed and lowered his cup.

"There is an issue far more troublesome. I believe you are familiar with a person called Calypso."

The effect upon Jones was immediate; he tensed and rashly turned away from his two odd companions as he rage fell upon him in waves.

"Not a person," he spat, "A heathen god. One who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams and then revealing them to be hollow and naught but ash." he raved before calming himself as he turned towards Beckett and Will.

"The world is well rid of her." he spoke with such finality that it almost pained Will to retort. Almost being the operative word.

"Not quite so well, actually. The Brethren Court intends to release her."

"No!" Jones shrieked as the room grew smaller in his rage, "They cannot! The first court promised to imprison her forever. That was our agreement!"

His words echoed all around before fading into silence as Will watched him with wide eyes. All the pieces of Jones' mysterious and tragic past began to fit themselves in his mind as Beckett asked,

"Your agreement?"

Jones looked almost embarrassed as he elaborated, "I showed them how to bind her. She could not be trusted. She gave me no choice. We must act before they release her!"

"You loved her," Will whispered as he locked eyes with the creature, "She's the one. And then you betrayed her."

Jones was quick to lash out, "She pretended to love me! She betrayed me!"

"And after which betrayal did you cut out your heart, I wonder?" Will retorted hotly as Jones whipped his claw and sent Will's porcelain tea cup crashing into a wall. However, Will was on a roll and would not be silenced.

"I hadn't finished that." if looks could kill, Will would have been dead a long time ago. As it was, Jones just settled on glowering heavily at the former blacksmith. Will saw the right moment to strike and looked clearly into Jones' eyes.

"You will free my father," he declared before turning to Beckett, "And you will guarantee Elizabeth's safety, along with my own."

"Your terms are steep, Mr. Turner. We will expect fair value in return."

"There is only one price I will accept," Jones snarled, "Calypso, murdered."

"Calypso is aboard the _Black Pearl,_"Will remarked as both sets of eyes fell on him, "Jack has sailed the _Black Pearl _to Shipwreck Cove."

"And with you no longer aboard her, how do you propose to lead us there?" Beckett smoothly questioned without missing a beat.

_Think like Jack. _

Will smirked as he produced Jack's compass from his person and held it up for all to see.

"What is it you want most?" he questioned as Beckett's own smirk grew as he placed down his tea cup.

"Very clever Mr. Turner, very clever indeed." he reached for the compass but Will strategically kept it a hair's length out of reach.

"Do I have your word?" he did not break eye contact with Beckett. Beckett impatiently sighed while nodding his head, his hand outstretched the whole time.

"A bargain is a bargain, now give it here."

Will complied as he sealed his own fate and without trepidation handed the mystical device towards Beckett. Soon enough the _Endeavor _was spurred into action as the course was set to Shipwreck Cove and Jones returned to his own ship. Will then found himself in his temporary quarters aboard the _Endeavor _as he was left to his own devices in his small cabin.

The moment he was alone he finally allowed himself to relax. It had worked. His plan had actually worked for once. All the pieces were coming together. Soon his father would be free and then Will could forget about the nightmare that had been these past few months. He fell back onto his bed without bothering to remove an ounce of clothing. He didn't even get under the covers, just laid atop the bed starring at the ceiling.

He _was _doing the right thing. He knew it. He had to free his father, nothing else mattered. No one could be angry at him for that. Sure he had backstabbed his friends, but he hadn't done anything that Jack or Barbossa hadn't done a thousand times over.

He was just protecting his father, himself and Elizabeth.

William groaned as he thought of Elizabeth, because thinking of Elizabeth made him think of Helen and his world was much less painful when he didn't have to think of her.

But she endlessly haunted him.

Her vivid eyes, her musical laughter, and her contagious sense of adventure were all swirling around his mind giving him no peace. Why could she not leave him alone? Wasn't it punishment enough to live without her? Now her specter followed him at every turn.

He remembered every little thing about her. Every last minute detail was all stored in his memory.

The one memory that played across his mind the most was their wedding day. He had been such a fool to not have seen her beauty then and there, but had rather been foolish enough to continue in his infatuation of Elizabeth. How lovely Helen had been that day. She had worn a sea blue gown with her dark tresses in curly locks framing her pale face.

_Our love for each other should never be diminished by difficult circumstances and it is to endure until death parts us…_

"If I ever saw her again," he whispered to the darkness of his room as sleep came upon him, "I would marry her again in an instant and never let her leave my sight…"

Sleep claimed him with a soft embrace as he into his dreams which revolved around a green eyed minx of a woman. And as he slept the ship sailed on.

And so they sailed onward to Shipwreck Cove.


End file.
